Tierra de Caos
by Elenear28
Summary: Si tienes que sacrificar a unos pocos para garantizar la supervivencia de todos los demás ¿lo harías? La idea era sencilla pero cruel: encerraríamos a veinte personas en una Arena, y esperaríamos a que se mataran entre ellos para que, quien sobreviviera, eligiera a nuestro próximo líder. Sólo así podíamos seguir adelante con esta convivencia impuesta por la naturaleza. SYOT
1. Choque de egos

**Choque de egos**

_Un año antes de los Juegos_

**Valkyr Daalh, 20 años- Isla Esmeralda**

Mis manos tiemblan un poco mientras distribuyo las carpetas a lo largo de la mesa en la Sala de Juntas del Palacio de la Moneda, el único edificio equipado con la seguridad que los otros líderes de las islas han exigido.

Las carpetas son de cuero y tienen dentro mi reporte de las consecuencias de la guerra, una libreta para tomar apuntes y un bolígrafo. Me siento como si estuviera preparando una conferencia en la Universidad para un montón de decanos. Pero esto es peor; mucho, mucho peor.

El futuro de diez países se decidirá aquí en unos minutos y si nuestro llamado a la paz no funciona, incontables vidas se seguirán perdiendo.

Observo mi rostro reflejado en una de las vitrinas llenas de placas y reconocimientos. Luzco muy pálida y mis ojos claros se ven enormes. Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que mi cabello esté recogido en un moño tan apretado que me causa dolor de cabeza, pero es una actividad importante y ya no soy solo otra alumna becada. Hoy seré la representante de mi país ante los demás.

Aprieto las manos en puños para disimular un poco el temblor de mis dedos y me dejo caer en una de las sillas mientras respiro bocanadas de aire en un intento fallido de calmarme.

_Voy a estar bien, voy a estar bien. _

El reloj marca un cuarto para la una, lo que significa que si los líderes de las otras islas son tan serios como dicen ser, deberían empezar a llegar en cualquier momento.

Echo un vistazo al vestido verde que me he puesto. No se parece en nada a los jeans deslavados que suelo usar, pero tampoco quiero que ellos me vean como una niña. Algunos de los otros líderes son jóvenes, pero no tanto como yo.

Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacerlo. Conozco a Esmeralda, conozco a mi gente. Puedo convencerlos de que la guerra no es la mejor manera de lidiar con esta convivencia que la naturaleza nos ha impuesto a todos.

Han pasado dos años desde que las islas colisionaron. Hasta ahora nadie se ha adjudicado ninguna acción que causara un movimiento terrestre tan dramático, pero todos sabemos que alguien debió ocasionarlo. Si bien algunas islas están asentadas sobre placas tectónicas, no hay una explicación natural para la forma en que un día las cosas simplemente se salieron de control y diez enormes bloques de tierra se dieron de bruces unos con otros.

Las cosas no han ido nada bien desde entonces. Siempre hemos sido conscientes de la existencia de las otras islas, pero nunca, hasta ahora, hemos tenido relación entre nosotros. Cada isla: Diamante, Esmeralda, Aguamarina, Rubí, Marfil, Ónice, Ámbar, Zafiro, Cuarzo y Amatista, ha aprendido a ser independientes durante los siglos que llevamos existiendo. Todos somos autosuficientes, creamos nuestra propia energía, cosechamos nuestros alimentos y llevamos nuestros estilos de vida, tan diferentes unos de otros. No es precisamente ilógico que hayamos entrado en choque en el momento en que dejamos de estar rodeados por el vasto océano para tener vecinos poco amistosos por todas partes, pero las pérdidas han sido demasiadas como para que podamos seguir así.

Nadie se detuvo a esperar opiniones y todos, excepto nosotros, los zafiros y los aguamarinas; declararon una guerra que ya se ha extendido por demasiado tiempo.

Esta reunión es nuestra última esperanza, la única posibilidad de que las cosas caminen hacia un puerto seguro en donde dejemos de asesinar a miles de inocentes.

– ¿Señorita Daalh?- pregunta una de las doncellas, Mérida, mientras abre tímidamente la puerta. El formalismo me desconcierta, pero debo recordar que debo dar la talla y no dejarme intimidar por las personas que se unirán en breve a nosotros- El señor Oberón Gave de Isla Diamante ha llegado.

Siento como si me hubiesen rellenado la columna con cemento. Mi espalda se pone rígida y debo hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tartamudear:

–Gracias, Mer… dile que pase.

–Llamar a los sirvientes por su nombre de pila me parece muy poco refinado- replica una voz grave mientras empuja la puerta, casi pasándole por encima a Mérida cuando entra a la habitación.

No es la primera vez que veo a Oberón, pero si es la primera vez que me toca trabajar asuntos diplomáticos con él. Es un hombre mayor, tal vez más que mi padre. Tiene la barba y el bigote blancos y bien recortados y su cabello ralea en lo alto de su cabeza. Trae puesto un traje de tres piezas de color gris con una corbata plateada, los colores de su isla, del mismo modo en que el verde es el color de la mía.

Intento componer una sonrisa mientras me pongo de pie para recibirlo. Él y yo estamos en una posición similar en todo esto: no ostentamos el papel de líderes por derecho, pero nos corresponde ejercer la posición en lo práctico. Él como Rey Regente y yo como hija de mi padre, el Primer Ministro de Esmeralda.

Mi padre es el motivo por el que he llamado a este cese al fuego. Fue herido hace seis meses en uno de los enfrentamientos por el poder entre las islas y ahora está paralizado del cuello hacia abajo.

Si seguimos así, terminaremos liquidándonos entre todos.

– Buenas tardes, Su Excelencia –digo utilizando uno de los títulos que he estudiado, el más usado para la monarquía de Diamante- mi padre y yo le agradecemos su presencia esta tarde.

Oberón me observa de pies a cabeza, estudia mi rostro con atención y frunce los labios como si algo en mi apariencia le molestara.

– Sólo he llegado porque todos los demás confirmaron que estarían aquí. ¿Cómo es que no ha llegado nadie?

– Tu siempre tan impaciente- dice una voz ronroneante, como un gato, mientras una mujer espigada y pálida entra en la habitación sin ser anunciada. Detrás de ella Mérida entra en la habitación con las mejillas rojas y los ojos muy abiertos.

–Señorita Daalh, la Señorita Rihannon Phyl de Isla Aguamarina ha llegado.

Rhiannon deja salir una risa entre dientes y se sienta con delicadeza en la silla frente a Oberón.

–Te he ganado- dice mientras sus delicadas manos juguetean con el bolígrafo sobre su carpeta.

Mérida enrojece profundamente y sale haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

– Luces bien Valk- dice mientras me dedica una sonrisa tensa- Una lástima que tengamos que vernos en estas condiciones.

Le sonrío ampliamente, envalentonada por su presencia.

– Una lástima que todos ustedes no acepten lo inevitable y no depongan las armas ante nuestra nación- dice Oberón mientras llama con una seña a uno de los ayuda de cámara y le pide un whiskey en las rocas.

– Señorita Daalh…- dice Mérida mientras abre apresuradamente la puerta

–Algunos nos sentimos más confiados sobre nuestras oportunidades de ganar- responde una voz masculina con un fuerte acento. El Rubí.

– …el señor Alkonost Kei, de Isla Rubí- agrega Mérida sin aliento mientras se aparta para dejar entrar al recién llegado.

Alkonost es una de las figuras más intimidantes entre los otros líderes. Tiene 34 años, pero ha instaurado una dictadura en Isla Rubí que le ha garantizado el poder desde hace seis años. Fue uno de los primeros en declarar la guerra. Viene vestido todo de negro, exceptuando una corbata rojo sangre que trae perfectamente anudada alrededor del cuello.

Él aparta la silla junto a Rhiannon y se sienta con elegancia, tal vez demasiado cerca de su vecina. Ella aparta un poco la silla y lo mira con desdén.

No ha pasado ni siquiera un minuto cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse.

–La señorita Radhika Krish, de Isla Amatista- anuncia Mérida, escoltando a una de las pocas personas que ha permitido ser presentada. La Amatista comparte, con Oberón y conmigo, el detalle de que ostentamos un poder que no nos pertenece por completo. Ella es la Vicepresidenta en su nación, pero ha tenido que afrontar todas las responsabilidades de su Presidente porque él fue diagnosticado, hace un par de años, con un agresivo caso de Alzheimer que lo hace incapaz de ejercer su cargo.

Radhika se sienta junto a Oberón y destapa el botellín de agua, ignora el vaso de cristal y bebe directamente desde la botella hasta vaciarla.

– El agua es uno de mis caprichos- dice mientras saca un pañuelo de papel de su bolso y se limpia los labios.- Pensé que llegaría de última- murmura estudiando la mesa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- ¿en dónde están los demás?

– Bienvenida, señora Krish. No deben tardar en llegar.- digo mientras apoyo una mano sobre la mesa.- Todos dijeron que estarían aquí.

–El Marfil, el Ámbar, el Cuarzo, el Zafiro y el Ónice. La mitad no ha llegado aún. Se nota que no se trataba de un evento bien planificado- dice Oberón mientras hace tintinear los cubos de hielo en su bebida y me mira con una sonrisa fría. Siento mis mejillas calentarse por la humillación.

Mérida abre la puerta y se aclara la garganta:

– La señora Veronique Simo y la señorita Makemba Lagos, señorita Daalh, de las islas Ónice y Ámbar.

Una oleada de alivio recorre mi cuerpo. Solo tres más: Joao, Suyay y Eliah.

Veronique es una mujer preciosa, toda gracia y distinción mientras se cubre la cabeza con un velo negro, el color de Ónice, y se sienta junto a Alkonost, que parece más interesado en espiar en el escote del hermoso vestido de Rhiannon, que en contestar el saludo de Veronique. Makemba también es hermosa. Toda piel oscura y cabello rapado. Su piel parece brillar, haciendo contraste contra su túnica del color de la miel.

– Han hecho que mi acompañante se quede fuera- se queja Makemba mientras echa hacia atrás su silla al lado de Radhika.

La risa de Rhiannon, como campanillas al aire, inunda la sala.

– ¿De verdad pensaste dejaríamos que ese brujo tuyo estuviera en la sala, querida?

Makemba y Rhiannon tienen edades muy cercanas, pero para nadie es un secreto que no se soportan entre ellas.

–La palabra correcta es bokor- dice Makemba mientras se echa hacia atrás en el asiento, dejando que las largas mangas de su traje resbalen sobre los reposabrazos.- Y técnicamente es un sacerdote, no un brujo. Edúcate.

– Ya- dice Rhiannon mientras hace girar en su dedo un anillo con una enorme gema del mismo color de su vestido. Una aguamarina.

– El señor Joao Caveira y la señorita Suyay Kara- anuncia Mérida mientras intenta meter los rizos que se han salido de su cofia blanca con disimulo.

Los recién llegados parecen los lados opuestos de un espectro. Joao lleva una barba de un par de días y trae abierto el cuello de su camisa de color marfil. Sus pantalones están llenos de arrugas, pues posiblemente no se ha tomado el tiempo de cambiarse después del viaje. Suyay, por otro lado, parece irradiar energía, fuerza y belleza. Trae un vestido tan ajustado que me pregunto si podrá respirar profundamente sin reventar las costuras. Tacones de diez centímetros resuenan contra el suelo de madera cuando ingresa en la estancia. Por primera vez Alkonost separa su mirada de Rhiannon para dedicar su atención a la recién llegada, que parece más que consciente de haber captado el interés de la audiencia masculina en la habitación, pues ni siquiera Oberón parece ser capaz de fingir desinterés.

Makemba le dedica una mirada desdeñosa mientras que Veronique pasa olímpicamente de ella. Rhiannon, más cordial, le dedica un asentimiento. Suyay se sienta junto a Makemba y Joao ocupa la última posición en ese lado de la mesa.

El único puesto vacío en la mesa se encuentra a mi izquierda. El lugar del Zafiro.

– ¿Eliah no te dijo que llegaría tarde?- pregunta Rhiannon frunciendo sus delicadas cejas.

Niego con la cabeza. Luego recuerdo que eso no es lo correcto y me aclaro la garganta:

–No, confirmó su asistencia hace dos semanas como la mayoría- digo mientras mi mirada se desliza hacia Alkonost y Oberón, quienes confirmaron apenas hace un par de días.

– No es propio de Eliah el rehuir a sus obligaciones- dice Makemba mientras destapa su botella y bebe el agua con avidez. Ellos también tienen un suministro de agua muy limitado, posiblemente por eso los países desérticos parecen tan empeñados en apoderarse de los territorios que les rodean, el resto de países cuentan con un recurso hídrico bastante amplio.

– ¿Deberíamos… deberíamos empezar sin él?- pregunto con timidez al mismo tiempo que afuera se oye un estruendo similar al de un arma al ser disparada.

Las reacciones son rápidas y exageradas: Suyay, Radhika, Makemba, Joao y Oberón se meten debajo de la mesa mientras Rhiannon, Alkonost y Veronique apartan sus sillas y se alejan rápidamente de las ventanas.

Yo me quedo quieta en mi posición al lado de la mesa, sin entender al principio sus reacciones, hasta que caigo en cuenta de que todos ellos creen que estamos siendo atacados. No creo que tenga mucho sentido decirles que en Esmeralda nadie se atrevería a hacer un desaire de esa magnitud a mi padre y que no creemos en la violencia.

Mérida entra con las mejillas más rojas que nunca y el cabello despeinado.

–Señorita, el señor Gwynn ha llegado- anuncia con voz trémula mientras sus ojos se deslizan asustados al ver a los líderes en tan extrañas posiciones.

Me pongo de pie, dedicando una mirada con las cejas alzadas a los demás, que siguen en sus posiciones de seguridad para darle la bienvenida a Eliah:

– Señor Gwynn empezábamos a preocuparnos… - empiezo yo, pero me callo en seco cuando veo que no es Eliah quien entra por la puerta.

– Eres muy amable por tu preocupación, pero tuve algunos problemas para que me dejaran meter la motocicleta en las instalaciones.

El recién llegado es un hombre alto, con el cabello rubio oscuro y cálidos ojos marrones. No lo conozco, pero sus facciones me suenan de alguna parte.

Sé que mirar es de mala educación, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. Trae puestos unos jeans oscuros, que rodean sus estrechas caderas y una camiseta con cuello en V de color azul, la única concesión a su isla, pues encima de todo trae una chaqueta de cuero negra con botas a juego.

No me doy cuenta de que tengo la boca abierta hasta que él me da un golpe en la barbilla con dos dedos, haciendo que mi rostro se vuelva tan rojo como mi cabello.

–Creo que no estaba en tu lista, soy Essus Gwynn. Vengo en representación de Zafiro.

Cierro la boca haciendo sonar mis dientes y, a cómo puedo, me presento:

– Soy Valkyr Daalh, tú debes ser el…

–El hijo de Eliah, sí – dice mientras le da un vistazo a todos en la sala.- ¿Me he perdido de algo?- pregunta con confusión.

–¡Han tratado de atacarnos!- salta Oberón desde algún punto debajo de la mesa.

– ¿En serio?- pregunta el recién llegado arqueando las cejas.

–Hemos escuchado un disparo- acota Rhiannon mientras se alisa su vestido y vuelve a su asiento.- ¿Valkyr estás segura de que todo está en orden con la seguridad?

Yo asiento.

– No tengo idea de que haya podido ser, pero hemos desalojado un radio de seis manzanas y tenemos guardias en todos los puntos de acceso, solo tenemos media docena de sirvientes en el lugar y hemos repasado todo el edificio en busca de armas, no hemos encontrado nada…- los demás me miran con suspicacia pero empiezan a sentarse de nuevo, exceptuando a Oberón.

–¡Oh! Dudo que se haya tratado de un disparo- dice el recién llegado con una sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus dientes blancos.

– Sé muy bien lo que he oído- tuerce Oberón mientras sale de debajo de la mesa, posiblemente considerando que se encuentra lo suficientemente a salvo por el momento.

– Pues yo creo que lo que has oído ha sido el escape de mi motocicleta allá afuera. He estado intentando arreglarla, pero se resiste.

Todos en la habitación parecen congelarse.

–Por cierto- continúa él como si no acabara de dejar en ridículo a ocho grandes líderes antes de una importante reunión- espero que no te moleste, pero la dejé aparcada allá afuera- dice hablándome a mí. Lo observo de nuevo con la boca abierta- ¿Valkyr?

–Ya, claro. No hay problema.

Parece el tipo de persona que podría conocer en el campus universitario o en un bar y no el príncipe de una nación, pero de inmediato me gusta.

– Y antes de que olvide decírtelo hay un tipo negro allá afuera- dice apuntando con el pulgar hacia la puerta por la que ha entrado- que ha convertido tu recibidor en una especie de altar. Da algo de miedo. Creo que le prendió fuego a tus cortinas.

Desde su asiento, Makemba le dedica una mirada envenenada, él ni siquiera parece notarlo.

–Mi padre les envía sus saludos y les informa que yo me encargaré de las negociaciones a partir de ahora.

Esta vez es Joao el que responde. Su español, el idioma en que hemos decidido hacer esta reunión, pone los acentos en los lugares equivocados, por lo que habla muy despacio, omite palabras y usa oraciones cortas.

– ¿Es permitido eso? ¿Cómo sabemos no es farsa?

Essus lo observa por un momento como si fuera a echarse a reír. Zafiro y Marfil no se llevan muy bien debido a sus creencias. Los zafiros no creen en nada que no pueda probarse científicamente, mientras que los marfiles son católicos radicales. Sus labios tiemblan en una sonrisa, pero al final mantiene el gesto serio.

–Creo que esto debería resolverlo- dice Essus mientras se saca del bolsillo un sobre doblado. Me lo entrega a mí. Adentro trae una nota en papel oficial, con los sellos de Zafiro y la firma llena de florituras del Rey Eliah.

Coloco la nota sobre la mesa para que los demás la vean.

– Esto es muy irregular- sentencia Alkonost. Su idioma hace que las consonantes resuenen con fuerza en sus palabras, especialmente la erre. - ¿Por qué ha decidido que un simple crío puede manejar algo tan delicado como esto?

La ofensa va dirigida a Essus, pero me golpea como un bofetón.

–Tal vez el Rey Eliah considera que el Príncipe Essus conoce lo suficiente a su país como para poder entenderse de las cosas – digo por primera vez sin dudas en mi voz.

Essus y Alkonost me miran. El primero con curiosidad, el segundo con escepticismo.

–En cualquier caso ya estamos todos, así que manos a la obra. Digo mientras muevo mi silla hacia la cabecera de la mesa, tomando por primera vez el control de la reunión.

Si alguien está en desacuerdo con la nueva posición que he adoptado, nadie lo dice. Todos vuelven a sus asientos y esperan, callados y atentos, a que iniciemos la discusión.

**Essus Gwynn, 28 años- Isla Zafiro **

Valkyr Daalh no era nada de lo que me había imaginado. En sus cartas hablaba como una mujer de cuarenta años vestida como bibliotecaria, otra aburrida diplomática con la que lo único que compartía era la idea de que la guerra no iba a llevarnos a ninguna parte.

En la vida real es una mujer joven y bonita, algo susceptible a los cambios emocionales, pero sin duda sabe cómo atraer la atención de los demás.

No necesito que me presenten a los demás para saber con quienes estoy hablando. La mesa estaba dispuesta de manera que en cada lado de la mesa se sentaran cinco gobernantes, ahora que Valkyr se ha trasladado a la cabecera, en mi lado quedamos cuatro. Rhiannon, Alkonost, Veronique y yo: Aguamarina, Rubí, Ónice y Zafiro. Al otro lado están Oberón, Radhika, Makemba, Suyay y Joao. Diamante, Amatista, Ámbar, Cuarzo y Marfil.

Valkyr empieza a recitar las cifras que nos ha dejado la guerra. Nueve mil muertos, cincuenta mil heridos, campos quemados, edificios reducidos a escombros, pérdidas de ganado, maquinaria y un largo etcétera que me hace preguntarme como la chica puede retener tantos datos dentro de esa cabeza pelirroja.

La provocación de Alkonost sobre su capacidad de manejar las cosas ha conseguido que ella gane un aplomo increíble, por lo que al principio, durante media hora, todo lo que hacemos los demás es escucharla hablar. Frente a cada uno tenemos una carpeta con un informe con los mismos datos recitados por ella y una libreta de apuntes. Finalmente, la chica lanza su propuesta sobre la mesa:

– Lo que deseamos es hacer un alto en tanta destrucción. No estamos más cerca de resolver las cosas de lo que estábamos hace nueve meses o hace seis. Si continuamos así, terminaremos por exterminarnos unos a otros. Lo que quiero es que nos sentemos ahora y no salgamos de aquí hasta que consigamos un método para acabar con este conflicto de una vez por todas. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para que todos acordemos llevarnos bien.

– Lo que pides no es poca cosa- sentencia Veronique mientras echa hacia atrás su velo y entrelaza sus dedos sobre la mesa- Nunca hemos tenido que convivir.

– Lo entiendo, señora Simo, pero creo que la estrategia de ignorarnos los unos a los otros dejó de ser válida en el momento en que el océano dejó de estar en el medio.

– Entiendo tu punto- pero en tanto ellos- dice Rhiannon señalando a Alkonost y a Veronique con la barbilla- sigan invadiendo nuestro territorio, a nosotros no nos queda más que defendernos.

– ¿Tu territorio?- se burla Alkonost- Ese territorio le pertenece solo a Rubí y lo sabes bien.

– Podríamos establecer nuevos tratados limítrofes- aventura Valkyr mientras Rhiannon y Alkonost se enzarzan en una discusión sobre a quién le pertenece realmente la franja de tierra por la que están peleando.

– Un tratado limítrofe no es suficiente- sentencia Suyay Kara, hablando por primera vez- Ya esto no es una cuestión de respeto, es un asunto de dominación. Las diez islas funcionan de una manera demasiado distinta como para que unos cuantos puntos sobre un papel sean suficientes para que todo marche bien.

– ¿Entonces que propones?- pregunta Makemba mientras se cruza de brazos, haciendo que las largas mangas de su traje caigan sobre su vientre.

– La dominación total- dice Suyay mientras se echa hacia adelante, dándonos a todos un vistazo de su generoso escote- La única forma de apaciguar a las islas es uniéndolas a todas bajo un solo mandato.

–El tuyo, querrás decir- se burla Rhiannon mientras arruga la nariz.

–Tal vez- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Y cómo decidir quién guía?- pregunta Joao con un español realmente horroroso.- ¿Elecciones?

Existen diferentes democracias entre las islas. Esmeralda y Marfil tienen las más puras, con votaciones periódicas y varios partidos políticos. Amatista se ha estancado en un bipartidismo que ha hecho que con las elecciones que se realizan cada seis años, cada nuevo gobierno sea más de lo mismo. Y luego está Cuarzo, que todos sabemos es una dictadura disfrazada de democracia.

Como un eco de mis palabras, Suyay se echa a reír. Hay algo frío en su risa, como si frotaras dos trozos de vidrio entre sí.

– ¡Claro que no! En primera, las personas rara vez saben lo que realmente necesitan. Además, eso haría que las islas con menor población llevaran las de perder. Lo que necesitamos es una competencia justa. Una competencia en donde solo el más fuerte pueda ganar.

– ¿Cómo en un evento deportivo?- pregunta Radhika con la confusión grabada en el rostro.

Suyay se encoge de hombros con estudiada despreocupación.

– Algo así. Cada isla podría tener a sus representantes. Al final, solo uno quedará en pie.

Hay algo en su voz que me hace pensar que ella no está hablando figuradamente. Valkyr hace eco de mis pensamientos cuando pregunta:

– ¿Qué es lo que estás proponiendo exactamente?

– Un ambiente controlado en donde los representantes de cada isla se enfrenten uno al otro hasta que solo uno gane. La isla con el representante más fuerte, se queda con el puesto. Es lo justo- dice con un encogimiento de hombros mientras aparta con los dedos un flequillo cortado en diferentes niveles.

– ¿Una pelea? ¿Gana el último en ser noqueado?- pregunta Oberón luciendo confundido.

Esta vez es Alkonost quien responde:

– Yo mejor diría que el único que quede vivo. Me parece más definitivo, menos sujeto a dudas.

–¿Estás proponiendo que matemos a nueve personas?- pregunto, pensando que he escuchado mal.

–¿Qué diferencia hay con lo que estamos haciendo justo ahora?- pregunta Alkonost enderezando su corbata y tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa.-Serían personas que igual podrían morir si la guerra continúa. ¿No fue para eso para lo que nos reuniste aquí, Valkyr? Querías una alternativa a la guerra ¿no? Ahí la tienes.

–Yo no…

–Ciertamente podríamos salvar muchísimas vidas sacrificando a unos pocos- interviene Veronique.

– ¿Cómo garantizar que el proceso sea limpio?- pregunta Makemba.

Esto es malo, ellos seriamente están considerando hacer esto.

–Lo podríamos transmitir en vivo- dice Oberón- Nuestra gente formaría parte de ello. Tendríamos diez campeones, uno por cada uno de nosotros.

–Espera- dice Veronique- Siento que estás limitándolo únicamente a los hombres. Las mujeres son más que capaces de hacerlo.

Oberón pone los ojos en blanco, pero Suyay asiente con la cabeza:

–Dos campeones, un chico y una chica. Cada uno puede elegirlos como mejor le parezca.

–Tendrán que haber reglas- señala Alkonst con una fría sonrisa.

–Por supuesto.

–Esperen- empieza Valkyr- Esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos. No creo que matar públicamente a diecinueve personas sea la solución. Yo no…

–Sometámoslo a votación- dice Suyay mientras la mira como si fuera un gato a punto de comerse a un canario- Todos los que estén a favor de esto, levanten su mano.

Lentamente, las manos comienzan a alzarse. Al final, hay siete manos en el aire.

Valkyr recorre la mesa luciendo pálida como un fantasma. Los únicos que no hemos votado a favor hemos sido Rhiannon, ella y yo.

Suyay aplaude como una niña.

– Creo que con eso queda zanjada la cuestión. – y su rostro luce hermoso pero cruel cuando sonríe- ¡Que comiencen los Juegos del Hambre!

**Radhika Kish, 34 años- Isla Amatista**

El anuncio de los Juegos del Hambre, como hemos decidido llamarlos desde que Suyay Kara lo hizo en la primera sesión de lo que ahora se conoce como el Concejo de los Juegos, se ha realizado esta mañana, exactamente dos semanas después de nuestra reunión en Esmeralda.

Essus, Rhiannon y Valkyr siguen sin estar de acuerdo, pero no les quedan muchas opciones cuando se toma en cuenta de que fueron aplastados por la mayoría.

Ahora me pregunto si hice lo correcto al votar a favor, pero hemos sufrido tanto en Amatista que la idea de sacrificar unas cuantas vidas para evitar una mayor destrucción parece realmente lo correcto.

Mis dedos juguetean con uno de mis pendientes de plata, con la forma de un elefante, mientras trato de ordenar mis ideas.

Las reglas han sido fijadas, Valkyr, Rhiannon y Essus han presentado un frente unido que le ha puesto freno a la mayor parte de las pretensiones de Suyay y Alkonost, quienes parecen tener venas realmente sádicas en sus cuerpos.

Al final, fijamos un plazo de un año para dar inicio a los Juegos. Se decide que cada isla puede usar el método que prefiera para elegir a sus campeones, pero todos debemos cumplir con ciertos pasos. En primera, los campeones deben ser un hombre y una mujer entre los diecisiete y los veintidós años y deben ofrecerse voluntariamente a representar al país.

Una vez se cuenten con todos los candidatos, se realiza la Primera Criba, en donde los voluntarios tendrán que probar, a través de entrevistas y demostraciones individuales, que son dignos de recibir el entrenamiento que cada gobierno va a darles. Así se separan a los candidatos útiles de los que son deficientes.

A partir del momento en que son seleccionados, tienen cincuenta semanas para entrenarse en lucha con y sin armas. Hemos distribuido las armas en un sorteo entre las diez islas, con el fin de que los campeones tengan habilidades variadas, pues a Suyay y a Alkonost la idea de ofrecer un buen espectáculo les parece importante.

Cuando los candidatos cumplen con las primeras treinta semanas de entrenamiento, se procede a una Segunda Criba, donde se descartan a aquellos que resulten menos prometedores. Al final, se da una ceremonia denominada Gran Selección. Ahí cada isla puede hacer lo que se le antoje para elegir a los dos chicos que le representarán ante las demás, pero habrá que andarse con cuidado para garantizar que al final quedan elementos que realmente valgan la pena, pues nos estamos jugando mucho con todo esto.

Rhiannon resolvió el asunto del hospedaje de los Campeones poniendo disposición de los Juegos un segmento de Aguamarina que quedó separado de la isla principal. Es funcional porque se ubica justo en medio de todo. En ella están trabajando los expertos en construcción de Rubí para crear un pueblo en miniatura únicamente para los Campeones y sus Mentores, las personas que se encargarán de guiarlos desde afuera a través de los Juegos.

La hemos bautizado como Isla Perla y albergará durante varios días a nuestros representantes en todo el proceso previo a los Juegos.

Resigo con los dedos la escritura en relieve sobre el papel. RENOVATIO, se lee en letras doradas. Nuestra próxima gran nación. El renacimiento de las cosas tal y como las conocemos ahora.

Quien logre que su campeón o campeona gane, se hará con el poder de todo. No habrá más isla Amatista después de esto. Ni Esmeraldas, ni Cuarzos, ni Marfiles. Solo Renovatio. Solo nuestro nuevo país.

Y en un año tendremos a veinte jóvenes esforzándose por matarse unos a otros hasta que no quede nadie más.

La idea no es alentadora, pero servirá para evitar que perdamos más cosas con esta guerra.

Estudio los rostros de los noventa y siete chicos que se han inscrito en lo que va del día. Tal vez uno de ellos sea quien gane los Juegos por nosotros.

Tal vez…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, en primer lugar ¡hola a todos! Es muy emocionante para mí el estar (¡al fin!) publicando el primer capítulo de este nuevo proyecto. La idea me venía rondando desde hace muuucho y, con su ayuda, he podido darle forma a este nuevo mundo. Espero que el primer capítulo los haya enganchado.<strong>

**Ahora vamos con algunos mensajitos importantes, la nota está larga, pero por favor léanla entera para luego no tener inconvenientes. **

**Dinámica y permanencia en la historia:**

**Sé que ya casi todos ustedes, bellos papás y mamás de mis Campeones, tienen la noción de cómo funcionan los SYOTs pero, para estar seguros, vamos con la dinámica: la idea de esto es que de alguna forma sea una historia compartida, cada uno aportó una pieza al gran rompecabezas que son sus chicos y chicas y soy muy sincera al decir que en este momento todos tienen un 5% de posibilidades de ganar (1/20) y tomar la decisión de cuál será el líder que tomará la batuta de Renovatio, sin embargo, ese porcentaje subirá o bajará de acuerdo a que tan apuntado o apuntada sea su papá o mamá. **

**¿Qué significa esto? Bueno, por supuesto que dejar review en cada capítulo será vital para que yo pueda saber si están siguiendo la historia, lo que les van pareciendo los personajes y un largo etcétera peeerooo… con el asunto de los reviews entra también el asunto del contenido, me explico: no es lo mismo un review de una línea que de veinte, por dar un ejemplo. **

**Sin embargo la cosa no llega hasta ahí, al menos desde mi punto de vista también es importante que se pasen por el blog, pues de vez en cuando se me ocurren cosas locas y las estaré subiendo ahí. **

**La crítica constructiva en los reviews siempre será bienvenida conmigo, sin embargo hay formas de decir las cosas, por favor tengan la precaución de releer lo que escriben para no ir a herir sensibilidades y no lo digo por mí, sino por los colegas creadores de campeones que se han esforzado por crear a los fantásticos personajes que más adelante irán conociendo. **

**Uso del blog:**

**¡Ya están las fichas de los campeones!**

**El enlace al blog pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil de fanfiction. En este momento están además los diez perfiles de las islas (agradecería que se tomaran el tiempo de comentarlos todos con sus perspectivas, ideas preconcebidas, sugerencias, etc) y también un mapa con la disposición actual de las islas, para que se den una idea de cómo luce el mundo ahora, a mí por lo menos me funcionan mucho las ayudas visuales. **

**El blog lo administro yo, pero no solo me pertenece a mí. Con mi SYOT anterior tuve la experiencia de descubrir lo talentosos que pueden ser algunos de ustedes con el asunto de los fanarts y otras formas de participar activamente con sus creaciones, así que si alguno desea compartir este tipo de cosas, sepan que yo obviamente les daré gustosa el espacio en el blog para que puedan mostrarlo a los demás. **

**El precioso cabecero que encontrarán en el blog ha sido creado por JXJ2, tomando como base los avatares que eligieron para sus tributos, cada uno de los 20 están ahí y realmente he sido testigo del trabajo que llevo, así que GRACIAS JX! Seguro que se divertirán buscando que figura le pertenece a qué tributo, ahora que las fichas están publicadas. **

**Otros:**

**Los próximos cuatro capítulos contienen a los veinte campeones más un bonus con el POV de uno de los líderes. Así que tengan calma que a cada campeón le corresponden 2000 palabras para presentar su genialidad al mungo**

**Preguntas generadoras: esta sección siempre estará en los capítulos, son preguntas sueltas que me ayudan a conocer su visión conforme van avanzando las cosas. **

**En este caso, haré tres: **

**1. De los tres líderes que conociste en este capítulo ¿quién fue tu favorito y por qué?**

**2. ¿A qué líder te gustaría conocer pronto?**

**3. Elije cinco tributos del blog a los que quieras conocer (¡y no se vale el tuyo!)**

**Creo que eso lo cubre todo, acostúmbrense a mis notas, siempre las van a encontrar. **

**Un abrazo, E. **


	2. Capacidad

**Capacidad**

_**Día 1**_

**Elisabeth (Lis) Zuckerman, 20 años- Isla Diamante**

Deposito la partitura sobre el atril. Quito los seguros del estuche usando los pulgares y saco de su interior el hermoso violín, negro como la noche.

El nombre de la melodía y de su compositor se perdieron, como todo lo demás, en el momento en que los continentes se fragmentaron y fueron lanzados hacia el mar. Sin embargo la pérdida de su historia no evitó que la partitura llegara a mis manos, siglos más tarde, para que mis hábiles dedos pudieran arrancarle hermosos lamentos al violín.

La música es la única forma en que puedes describir el mundo con los pensamientos más profundos y los sentimientos más poderosos sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra. Coloco la almohadilla del violín bajo mi mejilla y sujeto el arco con la mano derecha.

Mi mano derecha se mueve rápidamente con el arco mientras los dedos de la izquierda saltan entre las cuerdas para generar las notas escritas con tinta negra sobre la hoja colocada sobre el atril frente a mí. Puedo interpretar la melodía con los ojos cerrados, pero me han criado bajo la repetición exacta de costumbres y métodos, tan propios de los militares, por lo que el pararme frente a la partitura es un hábito.

Es una de las piezas más complicadas que existen, pero la he dominado hace tiempo, por lo que mientras la música llena el estudio, puedo perderme a mí misma en mis pensamientos.

Hoy tendrá lugar la Gran Selección. Después de dos Cribas, hoy han de elegir a quienes representarán a Diamante frente a las otras islas.

Pasar airosa por los dos primeros procesos de depuración no fue difícil, pero solo quedamos diez en el proceso, cinco chicas y cinco chicos. Sé que nadie podría representar a Diamante como lo haré yo, que he sido tocada por un dios.

Antes de nacer, mi madre rezó a Baldr, el dios de la belleza y la inteligencia, para que me bendijera con sus dones. Al verme, creo que nadie podría decir que nuestro dios haya hecho oídos sordos a los ruegos de mi madre, aún y cuando ella no pudo ser testigo de ello: murió cuando me daba a luz.

En cualquier caso, la combinación de ambas cosas me hace la candidata perfecta para traer la victoria a casa. Las otras islas no entienden lo que necesitan porque nunca se han encontrado bajo el mandato de Diamante, pero nuestros gobernantes son los únicos que pueden llevarnos, realmente, hacia un mejor futuro. Quienes nos guían a nosotros han sido elegidos por los dioses para ello.

La melodía empieza a llegar a su final al mismo tiempo que escucho risas en el piso inferior de la casa. Romina debe haber llegado ya y posiblemente se ha encontrado con Edvin. La imagen de ellos dos solos es un fogonazo en mi cabeza que me hace perder el ritmo y en consecuencia el arco arranca un lamento horrible del violín y una de las cuerdas salta de su lugar.

Frunzo el ceño y meto el instrumento y el arco dentro del estuche y me apresuro a ir escaleras abajo.

Edvin se encuentra al pie de las escaleras, su mano apoyada despreocupadamente en el pasamanos, mientras habla con Romina, que está subida en el cuarto escalón con el cuerpo ligeramente arqueado hacia él. Ella ni siquiera se ha quitado el pesado abrigo de piel artificial que la protege de la helada que ha estado asolando a Diamante desde hace dos semanas.

Los observo antes de anunciarme. Comparten algunos rasgos ellos dos: el cabello rubio, la piel blanca y la vivacidad del rostro. Solo alguien que los conoce tan bien como yo, podría notar como las puntas de las orejas de Edvin se tornan rojas o el ligero rubor que cubre las mejillas pálidas de Romina. Se gustan, se han gustado desde siempre, ambos son ridículamente obvios al respecto.

Una sonrisa se instala en mi rostro cuando pienso en cómo unas cuantas palabras de mi parte fueron capaces de que ninguno de los dos tratara de hacer un movimiento para convertir su relación en algo más. Me aclaro la garganta para anunciar mi presencia y Romina se endereza y compone una sonrisa.

– ¡Lis!- saluda ella y no hay ningún matiz en su voz que indique falsedad en la alegría que siente al verme.

–¡Rom!- replico yo mientras suelto una risita y bajo apresuradamente por las escaleras hasta que quedo un escalón por encima de ella. Desde esta posición, le saco un par de centímetros. La sujeto del brazo y nos damos un beso en cada mejilla.

Edvin se apoya despreocupadamente sobre la barandilla. Está cubierto de sudor y trae una toalla blanca alrededor del cuello: acaba de salir del gimnasio. Edvin es el hijastro de mi tío. Nos hemos criado más o menos juntos desde que él tenía ocho años, pero nunca nos hemos visto como hermanos. La mayor parte del tiempo él se limita a intentar sacarme de quicio.

En nosotros todo se convierte en una competencia y los Juegos no han sido una excepción, ambos hemos entrado a la recta final, a diferencia de Romina que fue eliminada en la Segunda Criba, una prueba más de que soy mejor que ella.

–Loki- dice Edvin mientras se seca la parte posterior de la cabeza con la toalla y me dedica una sonrisa burlona.

A Edvin le parece graciosísimo el hecho de que Baldr me proteja, suele hacer chistes a mi costa y su favorito es compararme con Loki, el dios de los engaños. A nadie le parece gracioso, pero siempre me ha fastidiado el hecho de que Edvin es el único que parece ver a través de mí, como si fuera transparente.

Romina sin embargo se ríe y Edvin parece particularmente encantado por el sonido de su risa.

–¿Estás lista, Rom?- pregunto mientras le dedico una mirada de advertencia a Edvin y tiro de la mano de mi amiga.

–Claro, ¿ya decidiste que te pondrás?

–Esperaba que me ayudaras tú, ¡tienes tan buen gusto!

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas como si no pudiese creer su suerte y me sigue por las escaleras.

La habitación está decorada con luces que caen en cascada desde el techo hasta el suelo. Cuando las enciendes por la noche, es como ver a un centenar de luciérnagas suspendidas en el aire.

Romina me hace sentarme en el tocador y empieza a cepillar mi cabellera castaña con el cepillo de plata que solía ser de mamá. Recoge mi cabello en un moño alto y luego comienza a aplicar el maquillaje. Delinea mis ojos y ondula mis pestañas, llena mis mejillas de rubor y cubre mis labios con brillo.

–Es difícil pensar que podrías verte más bonita de lo que luces normalmente, pero lo haces- dice mientras se para detrás de mí para inspeccionar mi rostro. – ¿Prometes que tendrás cuidado?

–Por supuesto- respondo yo- el que tendrá que cuidarse es Edvin si tiene la suerte de ser seleccionado también- bromeo.

Ella aprieta los labios, señal inequívoca de que quiere decirme algo.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Es solo que él es tan increíblemente bueno disimulando lo que siente, lo mucho que le gustas…

Me río entre dientes y finjo avergonzarme.

–Oh… eso. Pues creo que no tiene muchas opciones, para el tío Christoffer sería raro enterarse de que su hijastro está enamorado de su sobrina ¿no crees?

–Supongo, pero debe ser duro.- dice encogiéndose de hombros- Yo siento que todo el tiempo traigo escrito en la cara lo mucho que él me… A ti no te molesta ¿verdad? Porque sabes lo mucho que te quiero y lo importante que es tu amistad para mí. – dice bajando la cabeza.

Me pongo de pie y la tomo de la barbilla para que me vea a los ojos.

–Siempre y cuando nunca le digas lo que sientes, no hay problema.- le digo muy seria- porque eso sería bochornoso. Y no me gustaría nada verte a ti incómoda por algo.

–¡Gracias Lis!- dice mientras me envuelve en un apretado abrazo.

–No hay de qué- digo mientras la rodeo con mis brazos, prestando atención a no arruinar mi maquillaje o mi peinado.

–Entonces- dice apartándose y limpiando sus lágrimas- Creo que el vestido plateado hace que tus ojos luzcan increíbles ¿no crees? ¿Qué tal si usas ese?

Le sonrío.

–Estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo.

Romina me desea suerte y se va. Papá no viene a desearme suerte antes del anuncio. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que lo hiciera, pero de todas maneras siento un vacío en mi interior cuando no lo veo. Me despido del resto de mi familia y dejo que el vehículo oficial me lleve hacia el Palacio. Me envuelvo en un pesado abrigo de color blanco que se encarga de mantenerme caliente mientras camino de la casa al auto negro con vidrios envían a Edvin y a mí en vehículos separados a pesar de que vamos hacia el mismo lugar.

En el trayecto mis dedos recorren la pulsera que siempre traigo puesta. Tres finas cadenas que rodean mi muñeca y ascienden por el dorso de mi mano, uniendo los delicados diamantes que se asientan sobre bloques en forma de rombo.

Los diamantes forman las letras que componen mi nombre. Son diez en total, cada una con una runa tallada con un significado distinto: Elegancia, Lealtad, Inteligencia, Sabiduría, Amor, Belleza, Elocuencia, Tenacidad y Honor. Fue un regalo de parte de mi madre… ella pensaba dármelo cuando cumpliera los dieciséis, lo mandó a hacer en cuanto supo que yo era una niña, pero nunca tuvo tiempo de entregármelo personalmente.

Sé que en el fondo mi padre me sigue culpando por la muerte de mamá, así que fue una sorpresa mayúscula cuando él mismo me la entregó. Sospecho que mi tío tuvo algo que ver en el proceso, pero en cualquier caso ahora el precioso objeto es solo mío.

Cuando llego al Palacio de Cristal, la hermosa estructura con forma de campana que alberga a la familia real, siento un cosquilleo de emoción. Nunca, hasta hoy, he podido estar tan cerca. Por lo general hay una cadena de seguridad rodeando todo, para mantener a salvo a la familia real. Pero hoy, soy una de las elegidas.

El conductor rodea el vehículo y abre mi puerta, ayudándome a bajar. Uno de los guardias me ofrece su brazo cuando llego hasta la entrada y me escolta, con delicadeza, hasta una habitación en donde me hacen esperar para ser llamada a entrar al salón.

Soy la última en entrar, porque nos llaman al salón por el orden alfabético de nuestros apellidos y Zuckerman se encuentra justo al final.

Entre los chicos reconozco a Edvin y a Knud Voorend. A las chicas las conozco porque hemos tenido que entrenar juntas. Todos esperamos en línea, nuestros ojos dirigiéndose hacia el balcón en lo alto del salón, a la espera de que Oberón y Cavyll salgan a hacer el anuncio.

Edvin se inclina hacia un lado y habla, con una sonrisa torcida, con un chico alto y rubio. Cuando él se gira para contestarle, una cadena dorada cae hacia abajo, desde su cuello, con una ornamentada letra A. Parece un adorno demasiado femenino para un chico de sus proporciones, pero hay un destello interesante en su mirada cuando el chico se da cuenta de que la cadena se ha salido de su camisa. Pica mi curiosidad de inmediato.

Las cámaras disparan sus flashes y los noticieros hacen sus reportes desde detrás del cordón de seguridad, esperando a reportar quienes serán los elegidos de Diamante para luchar por el liderazgo de la nueva nación.

Hay un movimiento tras la cortina y entonces Oberón y Cavyll salen al balcón.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de ellos y mi corazón se salta un latido al notar el regio porte que solo aquellos elegidos por los dioses pueden tener.

La gente aplaude, yo incluida, mientras ambos saludan con elegancia a la audiencia. Oberón alza sus brazos y entonces todos guardamos silencio.

– En el último año- empieza él- cientos de valientes jóvenes se han ofrecido voluntarios para luchar, con todas sus fuerzas, para que el resto de naciones acepte lo que los dioses le han entregado a Diamante- dice él y su voz resuena alta y clara, sin necesidad de micrófonos-. Han sido semanas de arduo entrenamiento donde ellos han probado ser merecedores del honor de ser nuestros representantes ente los ojos de dioses y humanos- continúa diciendo mientras siento como las mariposas revolotean en mi estómago- Hoy inicia una nueva era. La era en que los Diamantes gobernaremos Renovatio con la misma justicia.

Los aplausos estallan, los flashes de las cámaras me ciegan por un momento mientras Oberón cede su lugar a Cavyll, cuya coronilla llega a la altura del hombro de su tío. Aún no ha terminado de crecer, pero se parece en muchas cosas a su tío. Tiene los mismos ojos gris acero y la misma mandíbula fuerte.

La voz de Cavyll, hermosa pero menos potente que la de Oberón, llega amplificada a través del sistema de altavoces distribuidos en la sala. La emoción me desborda y por un momento, deseo tener el violín en mis manos para arrancarle sonidos que le hagan justicia a este momento.

El pequeño rey saca una tarjeta de un sobre plateado, se aclara la garganta y dice:

-La mujer que representará a Diamante en los Juegos del Hambre es ¡ELISABETH ZUCKERMAN!

Y sé que en este momento el mundo me observa sólo a mí. Me giro en mi lugar para dedicarle una mirada a Edvin que dice algo así como "¡en tu cara!". Él ni siquiera me está viendo, igual podría ser una desconocida quien sube en este momento por la escalinata.

Cavyll sujeta mi mano y luego lo hace Oberón. Espero sentir un cosquilleo en los dedos al estar tocando a estas criaturas elegidas por los dioses, pero no hay nada de eso. Solo la inmensa satisfacción de saber que he ganado. Ahora solo queda por ver como haré que Edvin se dé cuenta de ello.

**Maddox Erwyn, 22 años- Isla Aguamarina**

El aire huele a sal y a agua. Hoy llevará. Puedo decirlo por la forma apresurada en que los pájaros se sumergen en el mar, a la espera de que Manawydan, la divinidad que controla el océano, se apiade de ellos y les permita regresar a sus nidos con algo de comida antes de que estalle la tormenta.

Esa una de las pocas enseñanzas que mi madre ha podido inculcarme como sacerdotisa druida. Ella se cree de verdad las historias sobre multitud de dioses que, a partir de leyendas, pretenden explicar cosas como la muerte o el cambio en las estaciones. Para mí, el mar es el mar, el sol es el sol y lo que sucede en nuestras vidas es solo el resultado de nuestras decisiones, no del estado anímico de las deidades que no se dignan ni siquiera a mostrar sus rostros.

En cualquier caso las enseñanzas de mi madre me sirvieron para comprender el comportamiento de las aves y del clima, así que no doy el tiempo por perdido.

Habría pensado que el movimiento de las islas hacia un punto de encuentro habría hecho que el clima cambiara también, pero por algún motivo el choque entre las corrientes oceánicas y la brisa que sopla desde los ahora desaparecidos polos, ha hecho que las condiciones se mantengan bastante estables. Ámbar sigue siendo caliente como el infierno y Rubí sigue siendo un lugar en el que, si sales con pantaloncillos, se te congelará inevitablemente el culo.

El clima acá es bastante agradable siempre y cuando no te moleste la humedad de la brisa marina. Seguimos siendo una nación que se ha volcado a la explotación marítima y Manawydan nos ha sonreído, porque a pesar del choque entre las islas seguimos estando rodeados por el mar en casi todas partes.

La marina se encuentra llena de barcos que regresan temprano. Apenas va a ser medio día, pero la mayoría de los pescadores está soltando sus anclas y asegurando sus embarcaciones al muelle. Nadie quiere perderse la Gran Selección, ni siquiera aquellos que fueron descartados desde el principio por los duros métodos de Rhiannon Phyl, que fue enfática en que si deseábamos seguir adelante con la vida a la que estábamos acostumbrados, lo mejor sería que pusiéramos nuestros traseros en forma y nos dejáramos de juegos.

Nadie se toma nunca en broma lo que Rhiannon dice. Es dura, pero justa. Aunque la verdad es que rara vez me detengo a pensar demasiado en la familia real. En casa, mis tutores legales la idolatran. En el orfanato en el que pasé poco menos de la mitad de mi existencia no hacían más que criticar a la monarquía, así que ahora que he llegado a la edad adulta me da exactamente lo mismo.

La ventaja que reconozco en el modo de gobernar de Rhiannon es que ha aprendido a ordenar las cosas de tal manera que no reine el caos en Aguamarina, pero al mismo tiempo se abstiene de tomar decisiones por todos. Si alguno de los otros se hiciera con el poder ¿de qué manera viviríamos?

En cualquier caso, los elegidos de hoy tendrán una gran responsabilidad encima. Creo que fue precisamente ese el detalle que nos motivó, a Sloane y a mí, a inscribirnos en la primera lista que pasaron para empezar con la Selección. Entramos al primer grupo de seleccionados, pero llegado el momento de sacar a los finalistas, se determinó que mi hermana adoptiva tenía más talento para el sector estratégico que para la parte en la que básicamente tenías que matar a quien se te pusiera enfrente. En consecuencia, ella acabó en la lista de posibles mentores, así que llegado el caso tendrá que encargarse de sacarle las castañas del fuego a uno de los campeones.

Yo sigo en la competencia.

Rhiannon se ha encargado de reducir a cien el número de candidatos a campeón. Cincuenta hombres y cincuenta mujeres. En los últimos tres meses se han encargado de puntuar nuestros avances en los entrenamientos y hoy darán los resultados. El chico y la chica que tengan las notas más altas serán los afortunados que puedan ir a jugarse el cuello por la causa. Aunque la causa no me importa tanto como la posibilidad de encontrar mi destino.

A diferencia de Sloane, mi familia biológica no me interesa. Supongo que en ella influye el hecho de que vivió hasta los tres años con su madre, después de eso, apareció una mañana con la muñeca atada a la entrada del orfanato, como si fuera un perro. En uno de los bolsillos de su vestido traía un papel con su nombre completo y un colgante con la figura de Dagdé, el dios supremo. Desde que tengo memoria ha estado obsesionada con encontrar a su familia, aún y cuando deba realizar la búsqueda a espaldas de nuestros tutores legales, pues cada vez que se enteraban de lo que ella hacía, estallaban en indignación.

Estoy sentado en lo alto de uno de los faros. Hacia abajo, tengo una vista panorámica de la marina. Si me sentara en el extremo opuesto de la torre, podría ver Lugones, la ciudad en que se encuentra el castillo. Pero tengo que estar allá en una hora y posiblemente entonces me aburra de verlo, así que me dedico a pasar el tiempo aquí.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que mi largo cabello castaño forme una cortina tras mi cabeza. Gwendoline, la única hija biológica de mis tutores, ha hecho una pequeña trenza en él esta mañana, la cual ha adornado con una concha que ha encontrado ayer mientras caminaba por la playa.

Escucho los pasos, que pretenden ser discretos y cierro los ojos.

–Supuse que te encontraría aquí perdiendo el tiempo- dice Sloane mientras se quita las sandalias y sacude la arena.

–Hmmm…

–Habría pensado que al menos te bañarías antes de ir al castillo.

–Si resulta que soy su campeón, tendrán que aceptarme con baño o sin él.

–¿Estás nervioso?

La brisa del mar alborota mi cabello, lanzando mechones contra mi cara antes de abrir los ojos para contestarle.

Supongo que Sloane es una mujer bonita, con su cabello castaño rojizo y sus ojos de un color indefinido entre el verde y el azul. Es un año más joven que yo y solemos estar juntos todo el tiempo, así que la gente suele asumir que somos pareja. El hecho de que no compartamos apellido ni rasgos solo acrecienta la idea, pero inclusive si no tuviésemos el tipo de relación que tenemos, sería imposible que estuviésemos juntos de esa manera. Somos tan parecidos en tantas cosas que seguro me aburriría de inmediato.

– ¿Debería?- pregunto perezoso mientras dejo que los rayos de sol que han logrado escaparse de las nubes grises que han aparecido en el aire bañen mi piel- Si resulto ser el mejor, iré y ganaré. Si no, pues me quedaré aquí y no habrá pasado nada, no estaba en mi destino.

Sloane me mira con suspicacia mientras saco mi moneda del bolsillo. Es plateada y vieja. La encontré un día en la playa cuando tenía seis años. Posiblemente vale un buen dinero, como las cosas realmente viejas suelen hacerlo por algún motivo que no logro descifrar, pero no lo hice en su momento y se convirtió en la eterna inquilina de los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Empiezo a mover la moneda entre los dedos de mi mano derecha, haciéndola deslizarse por debajo de uno, por encima de otro, por debajo de uno y por encima de otro, hasta que completa su trayectoria y regresa haciendo el camino inverso.

Mi hermana se detiene en lo que está diciendo, me mira entrecerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula. La pone de los nervios ese hábito mío. Cuando éramos niños solíamos apostar cuanto tiempo podía permanecer sin que la moneda cayera al piso. Siempre terminaba aburriéndome antes de que eso pasara.

Le dedico una sonrisa torcida que hace que ella se mueva hacia adelante, en un intento de arrebatármela y posiblemente arrojarla al mar. Es rápida, pero no tanto como yo, que capturo sus dos manos con una de las mías, haciéndola rabiar. Me río y me guardo la moneda en el bolsillo. Me pongo de pie y le ofrezco la mano para que se levante.

–Es hora.

Para ingresar al castillo hay que pasar por tres controles. En el primero anotan tu nombre y tu código de nacimiento en un archivo digital que les devuelve la fotografía que la seguridad tenga en sus registros. Un Maddox más joven me observa desde la pantalla. En el segundo nos hacen pasar por unas barras que lanzan pitidos agudos si traes algún objeto potencialmente peligroso encima.

En el último toman una muestra de sangre. Como hoy solo entramos quienes hayamos pasado por las etapas previas de selección, asumo que se trata de un examen final para descartar padecimientos físicos.

El salón es tan grande como mi casa y está lleno de muebles viejos que posiblemente valen una fortuna. Cuando Sloane y yo entramos, ella se dirige al grupo de potenciales mentores, la mayoría de los cuales supera los cuarenta, mientras yo me dedico a curiosear entre las vitrinas, ignorando a los otros finalistas.

Al frente han colocado dos pantallas gigantescas por las que asumo presentarán el ranking final.

Estoy entretenido viendo una colección de monedas viejas, como la mía, cuando uno de los Guardias me pide que me una al grupo.

No nos dan sillas, nos mantienen de pie frente a las pantallas.

Primero hay un mensaje de Rhiannon, no sabría decir de si es transmitido en vivo o no, pero nos desea suerte a todos y nos recuerda la importancia del papel que vamos a asumir. Rhiannon tiene puesto un vestido con el color de la isla. Luce aún más pálida que de costumbre y unas manchas oscuras han aparecido bajo sus ojos. Supongo que todo el asunto de organizar los Juegos debe ser bastante estresante. Doy un vistazo a los otros candidatos. A mi alrededor la mayoría trae puestos trajes que posiblemente les pertenezcan a sus padres. Me río en silencio mientras el mensaje de Rhiannon llega a su fin.

Nos explican que nos han evaluado en cuatro áreas: fuerza, velocidad, resistencia e inteligencia. Cada aspecto tiene un valor de veinticinco puntos, lo que hace que el total sea de cien. Por motivos de seguridad, no van a presentar el puntaje final que cada uno ha obtenido, pero el equipo lanzará la lista en orden ascendente, del más bajo hasta llegar al más alto.

Primero presentan los resultados de las chicas. Los nombres llenan la pantalla, una debajo de la otra hasta que se completan los cincuenta. El primer lugar lo tiene Éire Cernunnos. Al final, el cuadro es reemplazado por el rostro de una chica rubia. En la fotografía tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura, pero cuando avanza hacia el frente para tomar su lugar, veo que ahora lo lleva cortado a la altura de los hombros. Despide autoconfianza por cada poro de su cuerpo y mira a los demás como si no fueran dignos de estar en la misma habitación que ella. En el grupo de los mentores un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello oscuro aplaude y vitorea.

Llega el turno de los chicos. Mi nombre es el último en aparecer. En cuanto lo hace, la pantalla se desvanece para dar lugar a mi rostro. Mantengo mi rostro libre de expresión mientras avanzo, hasta colocarme al lado de Éire, que me lanza una mirada petulante.

Alguien nos pide que nos demos la mano. Me giro hacia ella con la mano extendida, ella finge estar muy ocupada revisando las puntas de su cabello como para darse cuenta. Me encojo de hombros y cruzo los brazos detrás de mi cuello. Hago crujir mis articulaciones ganándome una mirada de enfado de su parte.

Y yo me río, porque las siguientes semanas en compañía de Éire prometen ser de lo más divertidas.

**Aaliya Kengne, 17 años- Isla Marfil**

Sagh se retuerce a mi lado mientras ambos contemplamos, echados sobre nuestros estómagos, como la familia de suricatas se desliza entre los débiles matojos de hierba seca que se sigue esforzando por brotar a pesar de la sequía.

Sagh se llega un pequeño dedo a los labios, indicándome que debo permanecer callada a pesar de que la excitación de ver a los pequeños roedores amenaza con hacerme chillar de la emoción. Me conoce bien, a pesar de que mi hermano y su esposa, sus padres, son las personas más serias y correctas que conozco, el niño parece haber heredado algo de la personalidad que Jawdat, otro de mis hermanos, y yo, heredamos de nuestra madre. Es tan despreocupado y alegre como somos nosotros.

La suricata más grande, la cual asumo es la madre de las otras, empieza a excavar en el suelo arcilloso. Después de unos cuantos minutos de ardua labor, las pequeñas crías empiezan a imitarla desde sus lugares. Posiblemente debería estar más interesada en idear una forma de atraparlas en una trampa o de herir al menos a la más grande para tener algo que llevar a la mesa esta tarde, pero a pesar de que no tengo mayor problema en comerme lo que los cazadores llevan a la aldea cada semana, no tengo el corazón para hacerle daño a uno de estos pequeños animales.

El crujido de una rama alerta a la familia de suricatas de que alguien, un potencial depredador, se acerca y todas ejecutan una impresionante huida que me dice que mamá suricata se ha encargado de enseñar bien a sus pequeños.

Sagh hace un puchero, haciendo sobresalir su grueso labio inferior y pega su barbilla al suelo para ocultarse más. Estoy a punto de imitarle cuando una voz conocida me llama:

–¿Aaliya?

El vuelco en el estómago nada tiene que ver con la emoción de que Yasaar por fin empiece a llamarme por mi nombre en lugar de decirme _inkosikazi. _No tiene sentido ocultarme porque él sabe que estoy aquí, Latrice debe haberle dicho que me llevé a Sagh.

– Aquí estoy, _umyeni. – _digo mientras deseo morderme la lengua por tener que llamarle esposo.

No es que Yasaar sea malo conmigo, si me siento a comparar mi situación con la de Zaire, mi mejor amiga, sin duda he tenido la mejor de las suertes en lo que a la elección de un esposo se refiere.

Zaire lleva casada el mismo tiempo que yo, dos años, y desde entonces el color real de su piel se ha perdido por la multitud de moretones que cubren su cara, sus brazos y sus piernas. Creo que el único lugar en el que él no la golpea es en el vientre y eso se debe únicamente a que teme hacerle daño a Kunye, el niño que crece en su interior.

El verdadero problema entre Yasaar y yo radica básicamente en dos puntos, el primero y menos importante es que él ya andaba correteando con los cazadores cuando yo ni siquiera había aprendido a andar. Mi padre podrá decir lo que quiera, pero diez años me parecen una diferencia demasiado insalvable entre dos personas que deben comportarse como una pareja. Y luego está, claro, el hecho de que no fue mi elección el casarme con él.

La tradición dicta que a partir los quince años las mujeres en Marfil pasan a ser elegibles para matrimonio, se supone que está relacionado con la fertilidad y la oportunidad de contribuir a la repoblación de la isla, especialmente desde que la Gran Colisión hizo que tantas personas murieran. Si me lo preguntas a mí, tiene más relación con el hecho de que dejas de ser una carga para tu padre y empiezas a serlo para tu esposo.

Yasaar me mira con sus pequeños ojos cafés, tan oscuros que casi parecen negros. Su mirada me recorre de abajo hacia arriba y sonríe cuando nota la mancha rojiza que la tierra ha dejado en la pechera de mi camisa naranja.

– Pero ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?- dice mientras envuelve mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y acerca su boca para besarme. Juro que no es un acto consciente lo que hace que gire mi cara para que sus labios se estrellen contra mi mejilla en lugar de con mi boca.

Cuando veo la chispa de dolor brillando en sus ojos, de inmediato me siento culpable. Él no me dice nada, nunca lo hace, pero sé que mis sutiles rechazos me traerán problemas tarde o temprano. Padre ya me ha dicho que es hora de que la semilla de Yasaar eche raíces en mi interior y traiga al mundo a su cuarto nieto, mis hermanos mayores ya se han puesto a la tarea de darle herederos, pero ningún matrimonio está bien afianzado hasta que hay bebés correteando por ahí.

El pensar en mi padre hace que una nube oscura pase por mi cabeza. Mamá cumpliría los cuarenta este verano si tan solo padre no fuera tan cerrado con sus convicciones religiosas. Si mamá hubiera recibido ayuda de los chamanes, probablemente seguiría aquí conmigo y yo no tendría que pasar por todo esto sola. La radicalidad hacia el cristianismo es, probablemente, lo que más odio de la vida en la isla, eso y los matrimonios arreglados. Padre dijo que si mamá no era capaz de reponerse a la enfermedad, era porque esa era la voluntad de Dios y no podíamos más que aceptarlo.

La piel de Yasaar se siente caliente, más cuando recorre mi brazo desnudo con sus largos dedos. El toque, aunque agradable, no me hace sentir nada más que calor.

Se supone que aquí las cosas funcionan de esa manera. En otros lugares conoces a la persona, te enamoras de ella y luego te casas. Aquí la costumbre dicta que primero te casas, luego la conoces y, con algo de suerte, puedes terminar enamorado. Creo que la suerte no ha estado de mi lado en ese sentido.

La invitación, bien resguardada en mi bolsillo, arde como si estuviera en llamas mientras Yasaar descubre a Sagh en su escondite, le ayuda a ponerse de pie y luego le hace cosquillas en el vientre desnudo. Mi sobrino se ha llenado el pecho del mismo polvo arcilloso que cubre mi camiseta, haciendo que su piel oscura parezca pintada. Con solo ver a mi esposo, sabes que será un excelente padre cuando le llegue el momento, lo mucho que ansía, inclusive, el convertirse en padre. Y una parte de mi vuelve a sentirse culpable por mi negativa a engendrar sus hijos.

– _¿Inkosikazi?- _pregunta él sacándome de mis pensamientos y yo hago una mueca ante el uso de la palabra "esposa".

– ¿Sí?

–¿Está ya listo el almuerzo?

Es una fortuna que sea una persona de sonrisa fácil, de otra manera sería difícil fingir felicidad todo el tiempo. Le sonrío.

– Por supuesto. Hoy he acabado temprano con los quehaceres de la casa y por eso he decidido sacar a Sagh un rato. Me aburría.

–¿Te aburrías?- hay un ligero dejo de incredulidad en su voz, pero él lo reprime con una risa. La diferencia de mentalidades siempre ha sido una barrera entre nosotros. Supongo que a veces mis tendencias infantiles lo desconciertan. – Entonces está bien que hayas salido a dar un paseo- dice mientras me rodea de nuevo con el brazo y toma a Sagh de la mano.- Vamos a casa.

Entramos a nuestra pequeña casa, que se encuentra fresca con respecto al calor de allá afuera. Sirvo el almuerzo, consistente en pedazos de pan y un guiso de carne de ñu, y ambos comemos en silencio mientras Sagh duerme la siesta sobre unos cojines.

– ¿Volverás muy tarde hoy?- pregunto intentando no parecer demasiado nerviosa.

– Es posible que vuelva hasta mañana- vamos a seguir a una manada de kudus hacia el sur.

–Ya veo.

–Si te preocupa el quedarte sola, puedes pasar la noche en casa de Ghaib.

–Claro- acepto mientras me llevo una cucharada de guiso a la boca y mastico lentamente.

– _Inkosik… _Aaliya- se corrige- ¿eres feliz?

La pregunta me hace levantar la cabeza y tragar de golpe. No es normal que sea tan directo. Me muerdo el labio y bajo la mirada hacia mi regazo.

–Lo suponía.- es todo lo que dice él. Sigue comiendo y luego se retira a dormir, dejándome presa de mi confusión.

Se levanta horas más tarde, descansado y listo para ir al viaje de caza. Cuando salgo a despedirlo a la puerta, él me toma de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acuna mi rostro. Cierro los ojos cuando me besa. Cuando se separa, ambos tenemos la respiración agitada.

–Prometo hacerte feliz- dice cuándo se va.

Decido no darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Entro a la casa y tomo uno de los cuencos con agua de uno de los pozos para lavarme la cara. Me cambio de ropa y observo mi reflejo en el único espejo que tenemos en casa.

He sido seleccionada como finalista, lo significa que, si las cosas salen bien hoy, podría ir de camino hacia mi libertad absoluta en unas cuantas horas. Cuando he acabado de prepararme, tomo a un Sagh aún dormido entre mis brazos, cierro la puerta tras nosotros y llevo mi mano a mi garganta para cerciorarme de que el collar de mamá sigue atado alrededor de mi cuello.

Dejo al niño en su casa aprovechando que su madre sigue dormida y sacudo el polvo de mis sandalias antes de empezar a caminar hacia el Verazar, la vivienda temporal que Joao Caveira ha instalado para el proceso de selección.

Camino a través del desierto durante tres horas hasta que veo el campamento. Hay letreros señalando el camino a intervalos de unos doscientos metros. No estoy segura de que espero encontrar cuando llego, pero la carpa principal no es tan grande como habría de esperarse, pero Joao siempre ha sido bastante sencillo. Hay seguridad por todas partes, pero es algo normal considerando que aún y con la paz temporal con las otras islas, los disturbios internos continúan en Marfil.

El guardia me intercepta en la entrada cuando me detengo para espiar hacia adentro y me pregunta que si tengo una invitación. La tengo. Se la muestro con dedos temblorosos y él me dice que Joao me atenderá ahora.

Me hace entrar en la tienda. Adentro, hay una temperatura agradable y el aire no sabe a polvo. Hay un montón de cojines en el piso. Me piden que elija el que más me guste y que espere en silencio. Mi corazón late rápidamente dentro de mi pecho mientras espero.

No he llegado a reponerme de mi nerviosismo cuando él entra.

Trae unos pantalones sueltos de algodón y una delgada camisa blanca, con los botones superiores sueltos. Dos cosas en su pecho llaman mi atención: un crucifijo de aspecto pesado tallado en marfil y un tatuaje, tan grande como la palma de mi mano, con la figura rudimentaria de un pez. Me esfuerzo por despegar los ojos de su pecho y lo veo a los ojos.

–Una florecilla del desierto- dice mientras se sienta de cualquier manera en uno de los cojines. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy?

Sus palabras tienen una cadencia musical. Habla una variedad antigua de nuestro idioma y me cuesta seguirlo.

– Señor- empiezo diciendo-, mi nombre es Aaliya Kengne, me he estado formando para servirle en los Juegos desde hace un año. Nada me haría más feliz que poder ser la persona que pueda traer a casa la victoria para usted.

He ensayado las palabras una y otra vez frente a nuestro espejo y consigo que la voz no me tiemble cuando las palabras salen de mi boca- Joao guarda silencio al principio. Luego me dice:

–¿Qué edad tienes?

La boca se me seca.

–Diecisiete, señor.

–Diecisiete. ¿Y siendo tan joven tienes deseos de morir?

Lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos, sin estar segura de cuál puede ser la respuesta correcta.

–Yo…

–Dicho de otra manera ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres, Aaliya Kengne?

Las palabras se agolpan una tras otra en mi cabeza mientras pienso que puedo decir para convencerlo de que puedo hacer esto. Al final, es solo una la que sale de mis labios:

–Libertad.

La boca de Joao se curva en una sonrisa.

–Libertad. ¿Libertad ante Dios o ante los hombres?- un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. No soy capaz de decir nada y él me estudia la cara mientras se rasca su incipiente barba- Claro que sí – dice mientras sus ojos oscuros recorren mi rostro y yo siento como el calor sube desde mi pecho hasta mi frente- Está bien, Aaliya Kengne. Si me prometes que lucharas por nuestra victoria con tanto ímpetu como lo haces por tu libertad, entonces serás nuestra campeona.

**Kheira Jovelik, 19 años- Isla Ónice**

Mi mano izquierda hace girar el volante bruscamente hacia un lado mientras la derecha se estampa contra la bocina al tiempo que suelto un montón de improperios contra el cabrón que acaba de saltarse la señal de ALTO en la esquina y que me arrojado encima las cuatro toneladas de su camión.

El viejo Chevy se queja por el maltrato y amenaza con detenerse, pero meto el embrague hasta el fondo y paso a una marcha más baja para evitar que se apague.

–Idiota- mascullo mientras veo como el conductor me enseña su dedo medio mientras se mete en la cola del semáforo.

Llevo el auto a punto muerto y muevo el pie hacia el freno. Giro la cabeza hacia los lados deshaciendo nudos de preocupación invisibles.

Me encanta conducir, pero las calles están llenas de gente estúpida. El semáforo se pone en verde y los autos empiezan a avanzar. Cuando acelero, las botellitas de vidrio con las tintas para Sagir tintinean en su caja sobre el asiento del acompañante. Suelto una maldición cuando la luz direccional del camión se enciende, marcando la misma dirección que debo tomar yo en la intersección.

Después de veinte tortuosos minutos de mecerme hacia adelante y hacia atrás con cada frenado repentino del camionero, logro aparcar en el bordillo de la casa que comparto con Sagir. Quito las llaves del contacto y las deslizo en el bolsillo de mis pantalones de mezclilla mientras acomodo la ceñida camiseta de punto que deja al descubierto una porción de mi vientre plano, el suficiente para que por ella se asome el piercing con forma de gota que Maitane me ha abierto apenas ayer.

Tomo la caja de cartón del asiento, haciendo que las botellas choquen unas con otras y cierro la puerta del Chevy con un golpe de mis caderas. En la entrada, hago malabares con la caja para poder sacar las llaves del bolso.

Dentro, la casa se encuentra en penumbra. Los trastes que hemos usado para el desayuno siguen en la encimera y hay un ligero aroma a marihuana flotando en el aire. Dejo la caja sobre la mesa del comedor y abro las ventanas de la cocina para eliminar las evidencias. El consumo de la marihuana sigue siendo prohibido y lo que menos necesito hoy es que algún policía asome sus narices por aquí y decida cargarse a mi esposo por posesión ilegal de drogas.

La luz roja sobre la puerta al sótano me indica que Sagir está en medio de una de sus sesiones artísticas, por lo que me dirijo hacia la cocina y saco uno de los pequeños botellines de agua purificada del refrigerador. Entonces recuerdo que estoy en medio del Ramadán y que no puedo comer ni beber nada hasta que anochezca, así que vuelvo a meterla en el refrigerador y me dejo caer en una de las sillas frente a la encimera.

La luz sobre la puerta al sótano se apaga, escucho pasos en las escaleras y Sagir y un tipo moreno y fornido aparecen al otro lado. Envuelto en papel plástico, un nuevo tatuaje saluda al día sobre un antebrazo tan grueso como mis muslos. Me parece ver la forma de una paloma y un montón de caracteres ilegibles, tal vez porque pertenecen a un dialecto distinto al nuestro o tal vez porque el plástico los distorsiona.

El desconocido deja caer un montón de billetes arrugados sobre la palma abierta de Sagir y me dedica un saludo sin palabras tocando su frente y señalándome. Le respondo con un movimiento casi imperceptible de barbilla y entonces Sagir lo escolta a la puerta.

Cuando vuelve a la cocina, extiende los billetes sobre la mesa y se echa a reír.

– Otro de esos ¿eh? ¿Qué decía según él?- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

–Pues está convencido de que acaba de escribir el lema de su familia en su brazo: lealtad, honor y tradición.

– ¿Y qué decía realmente?

Sagir se encoje de hombros y saca de la refrigeradora un emparedado de queso y una botella de agua.

–Algo así como "me gustaría bailar con tu toronja"- dice sonriendo contra el cuello de la botella.

Lo observo con las cejas enarcadas mientras una risa sacude mis hombros.

– ¿Y no se lo dijiste?

– En mi defensa traté de hacerlo, pero ya sabes cómo son estos cretinos pretenciosos, no soportan que alguien sea más listo que ellos, y trató de discrepar sobre mi arte. Sabes lo poco que me gusta eso.

– Claro, artista- digo mientras estiro mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y reprimo un bostezo- Pasé a recoger tus frascos de tinta, están en el comedor.

Sagir me sonríe, dándome un vistazo de la bola de pan con queso que tiene dentro de la boca a medio masticar.

–Puedes ser realmente asqueroso a veces, ¿sabes?

– Eso es lo que te gusta de mí.

–Eso y que fuiste mi boleto de salida de casa.

–Puedo sentir el amor- dice mientras se lleva una mano al pecho fingiendo que lo he lastimado.

–Del mismo modo en que yo fui el tuyo.

–¿Para qué sino iba a querer una chica como amiga?- bromea él mientras parodia un brindis alzando con su mano derecha la botella de agua.

– No tengo ni la menor idea. Por cierto, ¿estuviste fumando hierba mientras no estuve?

Un ligero rubor brota sobre su nariz y sus mejillas bronceadas.

–Uh… no.

–A la próxima abre una maldita ventana. Si hoy me seleccionan no podré seguir encargándome de tus cosas y será un trámite muy molesto el tener que sacar tu trasero de la cárcel cuando gane.

Sagir me dedica otra sonrisa.

–Te lo tienes muy creído, ¿no Khei?- dice mientras el teléfono empieza a repicar.

Me encojo de hombros mientras alcanzo el aparato. El número de la casa de mis padres se ilumina en la pantalla. Con una mueca, descuelgo el aparato.

–¿Hola?

–Khei-khei- saluda una alegre voz infantil.

-Mou-mou- respondo yo perdiendo la amargura en el momento en que reconozco a Moufid, el más pequeño de mis hermanos, al otro lado.- ¿Cómo estás?- mi hermano toma la pregunta como una invitación para quejarse sobre Fátima, nuestra hermana.

Moufid habla sin parar hasta que alguien, posiblemente mi madre, le grita que se lave las manos para servir el almuerzo.

– Es hora de que me vaya, Khei-khei. ¿Hablamos mañana?

Me muerdo el labio, pensando si será correcto decirle a mi hermano de seis años que tal vez mañana esté embarcada en una misión para entregarle el poder a Veronique sobre las otras islas. Al final, decido mejor no hacerlo:

–Claro y si acaso no estoy, siempre puedes hablar con Sagir.

–De acuerdo.

–Dale recuerdos a mamá por mí.

–Ajá. ¿A papá también?

Dudo por un momento. Mi relación con mi padre no ha sido la mejor desde hace años, cuando básicamente me convertí en todo lo que él repudiaba de una mujer joven. Pero mi hermano no tiene por qué saberlo.

–Por supuesto.

– De acuerdo.

–Y pórtate bien.

–Hummm…

Me echo a reír y corto la comunicación. Me quedo contemplando el teléfono con mirada vidriosa. Moufid es posiblemente la persona a la que más extraño desde que me largué de mi casa. No tengo tiempo para dramas porque Sagir asoma el rostro en la cocina en ese momento.

–¿Estás lista para que nos vayamos o quieres cambiarte?

–¿Te parece que no voy presentable?

–Tomando en cuenta que a Veronique le encanta usar velos, tal vez quieras reconsiderar todo ese estómago expuesto- dice mientras me señala con un dedo.

–Me cambiaré la camiseta y nada más- le advierto.

–Te esperaré en el auto-dice él- ¿tienes las llaves?

Saco el llavero de mi bolsillo y se lo arrojo. Él me guiña un ojo y desaparece de mi vista.

Camino apresuradamente hacia nuestra habitación y saco una camiseta de manga corta que deja al descubierto el tatuaje sobre mi hombro. Tendrá que ser lo suficientemente decente para Veronique.

Los cortos mechones oscuros me caen sobre la frente. Debería pensar en recortarlo, pero ya es un poco tarde para eso. Afuera, Sagir toca la bocina. Cuando salgo, con el ceño fruncido, él se ríe.

Peleamos por el control del radio por los primeros diez minutos del viaje. Gano yo, así que nos pasamos los noventa minutos restantes escuchando las rimas de un cantante de rap. En nuestro camino, vemos las célebres construcciones que hacen que Ónice sea llamada la isla más ostentosa. Aún y cuando no todos podemos permitirnos vivir así.

Veronique Simo ha abierto las puertas de su casa para realizar la Gran Selección. No sé si se trata de un gran gesto de confianza o en una forma de mostrarnos como es que vive la otra mitad, empezando por la elegante fachada de su casa. Sagir mira la casa y suelta un silbido largo.

– ¿Te recojo a eso de las seis?- pregunta mientras apaga el auto.

Suelto el cinturón de seguridad y coloco mi mano sobre el tirador de la puerta.

–Supongo que lo sabrás por las noticias. Si alguien me gana, entonces sí.

–¿Puedes volver a repetirme por qué es que quieres hacer esto?

–Claro- respondo mientras vuelvo a cerrar la puerta-. En primer lugar, está el hecho de que es una buena forma de probarme a mí misma- le digo levantando un dedo-, luego está la posibilidad de que seguro que volverá loco a mi padre, lo que sería un buen plus,- continúo alzando otro dedo- pero lo más importante es que… - finalizo bajando un poco la voz- siento que Veronique ha hecho cosas grandes por nosotros. Si más adelante decidiera tener hijos y tuviera una niña, me gustaría sentir que pude ayudar a crear una sociedad en la que ella no tuvo que llevar la mierda de vida que tuve yo al principio.

Sagir desabrocha su cinturón y permanece en silencio por un momento, entonces me sorprende cuando se acerca a mí y presiona sus labios contra los míos. Suelto una exclamación que él aprovecha para meter su lengua en mi garganta en una forma que no es precisamente desagradable, pero aun así, este contacto se siente raro entre nosotros.

Llevamos más de un año de estar casados y hasta ahora nuestra relación ha sido enteramente platónica. Mi padre me presionaba para que me casara, el suyo hacía lo mismo con él y decidimos que lo más práctico era casarnos el uno con el otro para quitarnos ese rollo de encima. Nunca, hasta ahora, me había besado en serio.

Cuando abro los ojos, él me está sonriendo.

– ¿Y a qué ha venido eso exactamente?- pregunto mientras me siento agradecida de que no me falle la voz.

Él se encoje de hombros y vuelve a abrocharse el cinturón.

–Considéralo una petición formal- dice mientras enciende el auto

– ¿A qué?

– A que si te eligen y decides volver y practicar todo eso de hacer bebés, me permitas participar en el experimento- dice sonriéndome tan ampliamente que un hoyuelo se marca en su mejilla derecha- Ahora baja tu trasero de mi auto.

Lo observo boquiabierta por un momento antes de salir dando un portazo.

–Idiota.

–Te escuché- grita por la ventanilla mientras pone el auto en marcha.

–Lo sé- grito de vuelta mientras entrego mi carnet de conducir al guardia en la puerta. Él compara mi rostro con la fotografía y luego pasa la identificación por un lector. La máquina emite un pitido que señala que el documento es auténtico y la puerta se abre.

–Gire en el pasillo a la derecha, última puerta a la izquierda.

Recojo el carnet sin decir una palabra y me interno en la suntuosa casa.

Me sorprendo cuando, al llegar a la habitación, solo hay un chico, sentado en un sofá de aspecto mullido en la habitación.

–¿Somos los primeros en llegar?- pregunto confundida. Él se gira al escuchar mi voz. Tiene unos ojos verde oscuro muy poco comunes en este lugar.

– En realidad, son los únicos- dice una voz baja y seria.- Felicidades, ustedes dos han sido elegidos para representar a Ónice en los Juegos del Hambre- dice Veronique Simo mientras entra, ataviada como una reina de antaño, en la habitación.

**Khalil Belaali, 21 años- Isla Cuarzo**

Despierto antes de que los primeros rayos de sol logren alcanzar las ventanas. A mi lado, en el extremo opuesto de la cama, hay una larga cabellera oscura abierta en abanico. Giro entre las sábanas y me apoyo sobre mis codos. La espalda de la chica está desnuda, dejando al descubierto unos estilizados omoplatos y algunos de los huesos que forman su columna vertebral.

Frunzo el ceño, bajo las luces multicolores de la discoteca no parecía tan delgada.

Las mantas se encuentran envueltas alrededor de su cadera, lo suficientemente bajas para tener un vistazo de los hoyuelos en su espalda. Recuerdo como anoche mis dedos se hundieron en ese punto de su cuerpo y mi anatomía responde de inmediato.

– ¿Listo para otro asalto?- la voz tiene un tono aflautado, demasiado agudo para resultar agradable. Giro la cabeza y veo que la chica, de la que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, se ha despertado y observa la forma en que las sábanas se deforman a la altura de mis caderas, producto de mi creciente erección.

Con el maquillaje corrido y la mitad del rostro cubierto de marcas de almohada, no es tan bonita como lo era anoche. Sin embargo eso se me olvida en cuanto las manos de la chica se dirigen hacia el sur y su boca se estrella, rápida y demandante, contra la mía.

No tardamos mucho. Y tardo aún menos en mandarla a volar al tiempo que me coloco mis pantalones de chándal, invitándola a beberse una taza de café y a cerrar la puerta tras de sí al salir.

Corro diez kilómetros, rodeando la ciudad capital mientras los torreones del Palacio Blanco aparecen y desaparecen entre los altos edificios que hemos construido después de la Gran Colisión. Han sido la única solución habitacional que han surgido como respuesta a las pérdidas humanas y materiales que nos dejó el siniestro. Miles han perdido sus casas y sus familias.

Corro, hasta que los mechones oscuros de mi cabello quedan empapados, como si acabara de salir de la ducha. Atravieso la calle en la que, solo hace un par de días, le destrocé la muñeca a un hombre.

Luego paro y me siento en una banca, en medio de un parque, dando tiempo para garantizar que la mujer haya hecho su salida para cuando yo regrese. Para cuando llego a casa, la chica se ha ido, dejando atrás una cama hecha que tiene encima su ropa interior y un papel con su número. Tomo ambas cosas y las lanzo a la papelera. Estuvo bien para una noche, incluso fantástica mientras me imaginaba su cuerpo con la cara de Suyay, sin embargo no suelo repetir mis propias hazañas. No estoy interesado en una relación a ningún plazo.

Me doy una ducha rápida y me pongo mi uniforme de la Guardia. Es negro, con los puños y las solapas de un color amarillo muy oscuro, el color oficial de la isla, del mismo modo en que el rojo es de los rubíes y el azul de los zafiros. Meto el pendiente de cuarzo dentro de mi camisa y cierro los botones. El uniforme es la única concesión que hago a mi costumbre de andar con el pecho desnudo. Fue un hábito que adquirí desde que estaba muy pequeño, mientras era sometido al entrenamiento de los Hijos Terribles.

Cierro los botones de mis mangas y mis dedos rozan el tatuaje en el interior de mi muñeca. La redondez del cero y el borde afilado del siete. El número que fue mi nombre por tanto tiempo.

Cuando te seleccionan como candidato a ser uno de los Hijos Terribles, entre los seis y los ocho años, es demasiado pronto para determinar si vas a durar, así que se ahorran el recordar tu nombre y en su lugar te asignan un número, grabándolo con hierro caliente en tu piel.

No me convertí en Khalil hasta que me gané mi derecho a un nombre asesinando a alguien. El problema es que ese alguien no era una persona cualquiera. Número 13 se había convertido mi mejor amigo desde que ambos fuimos comprados por el gobierno para su proyecto de crear súper soldados. A mí me vendió mi madre poco después de que la adivina no pudiera solucionar mi "problema". Me convertí en un salvaje, igual a la hilera de niños que caminan con las cabezas cubiertas con bolsas de tela por la calle, a la espera de empezar con una formación de la que no tienen ni idea.

Nos llaman "salvajes" porque para convertirnos en lo que somos, pasamos seis meses en una sección del Palacio Blanco para acoplarnos a la vida en condiciones extremas: dormimos en el suelo, comemos apenas lo suficiente y somos sometidos a pruebas de fuerza, resistencia y elasticidad. Aprendemos lo básico para sobrevivir, para tener una oportunidad en la Selva.

La Selva en Cuarzo es un lugar al que no quieres volver. El calor es asfixiante y, en su interior, nada es lo que parece. Una hoja puede ser un insecto, las alas de una mariposa pueden confundirse con un búho y cuando el cielo ruje no sabes si es porque se avecina una tormenta o si es un mono aullador que defiende su territorio.

Vives siete años en lo más profundo de la jungla, si logras sobrevivir sin que la Selva te devore, entonces tienes la oportunidad de ganar un nombre.

Casi ninguno lo logra.

Mis pies resuenan en el piso del Palacio Blanco. Una nueva camada de Hijos Terribles espera, con los niños encadenados de pies y manos, a que uno de los guardias les quite la bolsa, usada mil veces, de la cabeza. Algunos lloran, otros enseñan los dientes en actitud amenazante y unos pocos, igual que yo lo hice, permanecen impávidos a la espera, tal vez, de que la pesadilla acabe. Es el día en que los marcarán.

En una esquina, los hierros de marcar se calientan al rojo vivo. La posición en la fila que ocupan ahora es irrelevante. En el momento en que les llegue su turno, el marcador sacará uno al azar y lo estampará en el interior de su muñeca derecha. Unos cuantos han sido robados de sus casas, pero la mayoría ha sido vendida por sus padres. La vida es dura y es mejor deshacerse de una boca que alimentar y de paso ganar algo de dinero.

Ignoro los gritos de dolor y los sollozos de los niños mientras avanzo. Los que lloran muchas veces terminan convirtiéndose en verdaderos Salvajes, templados como el acero. Otros no corren con tanta suerte y mueren en los primeros días, devorados por las criaturas que se esconden en la Selva o ahogados en la Serpiente de Agua, el gran río que cruza Cuarzo de norte a sur.

Tuerzo en el pasillo a la izquierda, al ver mi uniforme, ni siquiera me hacen identificarme. Es tan efectivo para abrir puertas como una llave maestra, funciona en todas partes, menos en la última puerta al final del pasillo.

La puerta de Suyay está cerrada. Toco con los nudillos y un Guardia abre la puerta. Hay un hombre uniformado sujetando del antebrazo a una mujer alta y de cabello hasta la cintura. Ella me lanza una mirada depredadora y me guiña un ojo cuando pasa a mi lado. En otro momento podría llamar mi atención, pero la ignoro en cuanto veo que adentro está mi obsesión apoyada con indolencia en su escritorio, sus dedos juguetean con un abrecartas que deja sobre el escritorio en cuanto me ve entrar.

Suyay trae puesto un vestido dorado que deja muy poco a la imaginación. Su cabello, cortado hábilmente hasta la barbilla, está perfectamente peinado.

–Khalil- dice ella y su voz suena como un ronroneo. Mi boca forma una sonrisa conquistadora y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

No hay timidez en ellos, sostiene mi mirada sin sonrojarse y yo vuelvo a fantasear con las formas en las que podría hacer que esa bonita piel se volviera roja.

–Suyay- digo usando deliberadamente su nombre de pila en lugar de su título. Ella sonríe por mi atrevimiento, al tiempo que sus muslos se separan del escritorio. Ella se aproxima, meneando las caderas. Apoya sus manos en mi pecho y las desliza hacia abajo, hasta que sus uñas, perfectamente arregladas, rozan la cinturilla de mis pantalones.

Se inclina hacia adelante, sin sus tacones, posiblemente me llegaría a la altura del pecho, pero ahora somos casi del mismo tamaño. Habla, a tan solo centímetros de mi oído y sus labios rozan el lóbulo de mi oreja:

–Es hora de que sepamos, Khalil, si realmente eres digno de esgrimir las armas en nombre de Cuarzo.

– Lo soy- afirmo antes de inhalar profundamente su aroma.

Ella sonríe. Sólo sonríe. Desde que la conozco, nunca la he visto reír, ni una sola vez. Una de sus manos da un apretón a uno de mis pectorales y luego ella simplemente sale de la habitación.

Entonces reparo en que hay otra persona en la habitación: Padre.

No es mi padre biológico, por supuesto, pero siempre, desde el primer día en que llegamos al Palacio Blanco como Hijos Terribles, se nos pide que lo llamemos así. Su verdadero nombre, como lo descubrí años más tarde, es Vinicius Souza. Sus aficiones son la sangre y el dolor… Y ¡hombre!, puede ser muy creativo cuando de causar dolor se trata.

Padre tenía sus propios planes para la persona que ocuparía la plaza en los Juegos en la posición del varón, sin embargo hace exactamente una semana eché por tierra sus aspiraciones cuando lo vencí en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Creo que le quebré unas cuantas costillas en el proceso. Por eso, mientras Padre me ofrece su mano como si fuera una ofrenda, siento desconfianza.

– Número Siete.

–Khalil- digo en voz baja- Ahora me llamo Khalil- digo mientras observo su mano estirada, sin ofrecerle la mía.

Padre sólo se ríe.

– Siempre serás Siete para mí.

Me encojo de hombros y le dedico una sonrisa.

–Hasta donde sé, ahora soy el número uno, al menos en el ranking.

Él me sujeta por la chaqueta, incrustando sus dedos en la piel alrededor de mis costillas.

–Mira, pedazo de…- parece atragantarse con las palabras, se da cuenta de su exabrupto y se detiene- Quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda. Serás el campeón de Cuarzo y necesitas un mentor. Yo puedo encargarme de ayudarte.

Lo miro, primero con duda y luego con diversión. Lo que quiere es ganarse el favor de Suyay a través de mí.

Retiro sus manos de mi ropa, con firmeza.

–No estoy interesado- digo fuerte y claro.

Una vena salta en la frente de Padre.

–Escucha…

–No. Escucha tú. Hiciste de mi vida un infierno durante años y me obligaste a matar a mi mejor amigo. No necesito tu ayuda.

Me giro, dispuesto a ir a buscar a Suyay, cuando Padre habla. Me quedo en mi sitio, sin girarme para encararlo:

– A Trece. Lo recuerdo bien. Crees que lo sabes todo ¿no es cierto? Aquí tienes algo que no sabes ¿recuerdas el sorteo para determinar a cuál de los otros Hijos Terribles debías enfrentar para ganarte tu derecho a un nombre? Lo amañé. Me encargué de que, al final, fueran ustedes dos. Te enseñé a no tener misericordia. Te enseñé todo lo que sabes. Si tienes éxito en los Juegos, será solo gracias a mí…- pero yo ya no lo escucho, sus palabras siguen resonando en mi cabeza.

Mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano…

Mi cuerpo actúa siguiendo su propia voluntad, me giro y en dos zancadas estoy frente a él. Mi mano sujeta su garganta y casi parece gracioso el como Padre trata de parar mi ataque. El hombre al que alguna vez le temí, ahora no es más que un viejo que ha perdido su fuerza y que me mira, con los mismos ojos suplicantes que alguna vez miles de niños, como número Siete y número Trece lo fuimos alguna vez, lo miraban a él implorando por clemencia.

No la hay.

Mi mano libre rebusca en la superficie del escritorio detrás de Padre hasta que doy con el abrecartas de cuarzo con el que Suyay jugaba cuando entré a la sala. La punta, pequeña y delgada, se hunde primero en su esternón y mi brazo tira hacia un lado, deslizando el abrecartas por el hueco entre sus costillas sin llegar a atravesar el músculo que palpita en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

La sangre mana de la herida, mojando su ropa.

Ni una palabra sale de su boca o de la mía cuando giro la muñeca, haciendo que el arma atraviese su corazón. Y entonces lo suelto y el cae de rodillas en el suelo. El enfrentamiento no ha durado más de un minuto. Un minuto ha sido lo que me ha tomado el arrancarle la vida a Padre.

Cierro los ojos cuando la puerta se abre.

–¿Has terminado?- pregunta una voz que conozco muy bien. Sus tacones no resuenan en el piso alfombrado.

–Puede que te haya echado a perder tu tapete.

Escucho, más que veo, la sonrisa en su voz cuando me dice:

–La mandaremos a cambiar en cuanto vuelvas a casa con la corona, Khalil.

**Makemba Lagos, 29 años- Isla Ámbar**

El humo asciende, formando espirales de colores mientras Saleel canta en lenguas que murieron hace siglos, la lengua de nuestros ancestros.

Sus ojos se han vuelto completamente blancos mientras reza a _Uukulunkulu_, el dios de la vida y la muerte, para que sea él quien elija a nuestros campeones.

Afuera de la cabaña, los elegidos esperan, ansiosos porque el dios se haga presente y señale a dos de ellos como nuestros campeones.

En una esquina, encerrados en jaulas hechas con zarzas, dos cabritos emiten sonidos de pánico mientras observan las llamas crepitar, enviando hacia el techo, parcialmente abierto, las largas espirales de humo.

Apoyo las manos en la pared mientras el cuerpo de Saleel se retuerce como si estuviese siendo alcanzado por un rayo. Sus cánticos se vuelven más fuertes.

_Uukulunkulo_ está lejos, pero Saleel lo persigue.

El dios de la vida y la muerte salió de un viejo tronco, igual que lo hicimos los hombres, en el principio de los tiempos. El Gran Espíritu envió un camaleón a los hombres con la noticia de que nunca morirían, pero éste se entretuvo tanto en el camino, que el Gran Espíritu cambió de parecer y entonces mandó a un lagarto con la noticia contraria. El lagarto se dio prisa, llegó antes que el camaleón y selló por siempre nuestro destino como almas mortales.

Así fue como nos convertimos en polvo en el viento, detenidos en el tiempo y la historia por solo unos instantes. Por el capricho de un dios que decidió castigar a los humanos por los errores de una simple criatura.

La espalda de Saleel se dobla hacia atrás, formando un arco y entonces un grito gutural brota de su garganta, haciendo que los vellos de mis brazos se pongan de punta.

La puerta de la jaula de los animales se abre y Saleel se dirige hacia ellos. Toma a uno de los corderos, que de inmediato empieza a soltar chillidos casi humanos, mientras intenta liberarse de su agarre. Saleel gana, como siempre lo hace, y conduce al cordero frente a las llamas. Toma un cuchillo y corta la garganta de la criatura, que automáticamente guarda silencio, Saleel coloca al cordero por encima de su cabeza y empapa su cuerpo con la sangre del animal.

Solo entonces, él me habla, solo que ya no es Saleel quien tiene el control del cuerpo.

– _Abenze zenzeke_- dice en nuestra antigua lengua. "Hazlos pasar".

Con una sonrisa me dirijo hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa! Espero que todos y todas (odio usar el lenguaje inclusivo para cosas de la U, pero tomando en cuenta que aquí tenemos a un par de papás, me parece lo justo) se encuentren muy bien. <strong>

**Aquí tienen la primera de las cuatro entregas de Selecciones (no Cosechas!) cada isla tiene un método distinto para seleccionar a sus campeones, conocerán los cinco restantes en el próximo capítulo. **

**En mi perfil pueden encontrar el orden en que saldrán los demás y el porcentaje de avance que lleva cada capítulo. Ya tengo completamente escrito el capítulo que le sigue a este, así que el que tan pronto voy a publicar el siguiente capítulo va a depender de cuanto tarde la mayoría de ustedes en comentar. :P **

**Les recuerdo la importancia de sus comentarios para 1. Saber si les va gustando el curso de la historia, estilo y demás y 2. Conocer el interés de cada quien en la historia, la vida del Campeón depende del amor que le otorgue su padre o madre, así que dense por advertidos. Igual pasa con el blog. ¡Especialmente porque hay mucha gente diciendo cosas muy lindas sobre sus hijos ahí que valdría la pena ir a ver!**

**Dejando de lado todo eso ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo me divertí mucho investigando un poquito sobre los estilos de vida en las diferentes regiones. La más retadora de este capítulo fue Aaliya porque vive en el ambiente más desconocido para mí, pero igual que me pasó con los otros cuatro, amé escribirla. **

**Vamos con las preguntillas:**

**1. De los cinco Campeones que conociste en este capítulo ¿cuál es tu favorito y por qué?**

**2. ¿Tu visión de ellos cambió con respecto a lo que habías imaginado en el blog?**

**3. De estos cinco ¿cuál crees que podría llevarse bien/mal con tu hijo o hija? ¿Por qué?**

**4. ¿Qué te pareció Makemba?**

**Eso sería. ¡Que tengan un bonito fin de semana!**

**Un abrazo, E. **


	3. Convicción

Convicción

**Día 1**

**Hugo Neisser, 20 años- Isla Esmeralda**

El día empieza de la misma manera en que lo haría cualquier otro: con el primer rayo de sol entrando a través de la ventana, con las cortinas abiertas, para evitar que la oscuridad de mi habitación resulte demasiado tentadora como para abandonar las cálidas sábanas.

Me froto los ojos para deshacerme de los restos de sueño y me pongo una camiseta limpia y los pantalones que he usado por los últimos dos días. Hago mi cama antes de bajar las gradas, donde Nadina me espera con los cubos para acarrear agua cerca de la puerta. Con sus ojos castaños y su tez clara, podríamos pasar por hermanos, sin embargo no lo somos. Nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños, ella tenía cinco y yo siete. En ese entonces vivíamos al norte, en una de las zonas que se inundó cuando Rubí y Diamante se deslizaron hacia abajo y cubrieron con agua la tierra que nos vio nacer, en Antigua Alemania, durante la Gran Colisión.

– ¿Listo para el gran día?- pregunta dedicándome una sonrisa cansada. El trabajo se ha multiplicado en los últimos dos años, nuestro terreno es muy fértil, pero las manos para trabajarlo son demasiado pocas, especialmente con todas las pérdidas humanas que la inundación y la guerra han dejado a su paso.

– Me habría gustado poder dormir un poco más- admito-. Seguro que será un día largo.

– En el lado de lo positivo, aunque no te elijan hoy podrás ver a Valkyr- bromea ella mientras me pasa uno de los cubos que usamos para acarrear agua del arroyo. Me echo a reír mientras siento como mis orejas se calientan. Valkyr Daalh ha sido mi amor platónico desde que tenía doce, aunque en ese entonces probablemente se debía únicamente a lo guapa que la veía. Sin embargo ya han pasado dos años desde que ha asumido las riendas de las cosas en Esmeralda y el ver la forma en que ha manejado las cosas no ha hecho más que aumentar mi devoción hacia ella.

Tuve dos grandes motivaciones para presentarme como voluntario cuando se hizo el anuncio de los Juegos. El primero, fue la oportunidad de servir a mi país, del mismo modo en que lo hizo mi padre cuando surgieron las convocatorias para formar un ejército de emergencia que pudiera defender los límites de Esmeralda para evitar la invasión de Diamante desde el norte y de Rubí desde el este. Papá murió ocho meses después de la Gran Colisión, justo cuando empezábamos a aceptar la muerte de Elica, que murió durante nuestro viaje hacia el sur, cuando tuvimos que abandonar nuestras tierras…

– Detente ahí- dice Nadina mientras apoya su mano sobre mi brazo- No pienses en ellos hoy…

Me encojo de hombros.

–Me habría gustado poder hacer algo, al menos por Elica- digo mientras abro la puerta y empiezo a caminar con Nadina a mis espaldas- Creo que de haber sabido en ese entonces todo lo que sé ahora, habría podido salvarla.

–Fue un accidente- dice ella deteniéndose frente al arroyo- Nunca habíamos estado en esa zona y ella era muy pequeña aún, no había forma de que supiera que esos hongos eran venenosos.

El pensar en mi hermana envía una punzada de dolor a través de mi cuerpo, pero me esfuerzo por ignorarla y me agacho para llenar el cubo hasta el borde.

–Iré a lavarme- dice Nadina dejando su propio cubo, un poco más pequeño, junto al mío.

Nadina camina hacia unas rocas, las rodea y la veo colgar sus ropas por encima para que no se mojen. Es nuestra rutina diaria, nos levantamos al alba, llenamos los cubos y nos aseamos usando el agua del arroyo. Si tuviéramos alguna clase de relación distinta, sería el momento perfecto para enrollarnos, pero la idea parece casi graciosa considerando el hecho de que la veo como a una hermana.

Me desnudo y me apresuro a lavarme, antes de que se haga tarde. Hoy será un día largo porque la Gran Selección será por la tarde, así que tengo que darme prisa si quiero cumplir con todas mis tareas en el rancho. Los que seguimos siendo candidatos tenemos el día libre, pero soy consciente de que hay demasiado trabajo pendiente como para que puedan arreglárselas sin mí, a pesar de que una parte de mi entiende que, si salgo elegido, tendrán que ver cómo solucionarlo de todas maneras.

Nadina vuelve justo cuando vuelvo a deslizar la camiseta por mi cabeza. Se ha recogido su larga cabellera en una trenza para evitar que se moje.

–¿Vamos?- dice mientras toma con facilidad su cubo.

–Vamos.

Mamá ha servido el desayuno cuando regresamos: huevos de nuestras gallinas, leche de nuestra cabra y los embutidos que compramos en el mercado. Cuando termino de desayunar me despido de ambas y camino los dos kilómetros que separan mi casa del rancho.

Karl debería haber llegado ya, pero cuando abro la valla, el único que me recibe es Heinz, el cachorro de pastor que ha llegado hace unos cuantos meses. Heinz es la única criatura en el rancho que tiene más energía que yo, lo cual me viene bien para mantenerme activo.

Empiezo el día sacando a las vacas de los corrales, para llevarlas a pastar. Para cuando Karl llega, todos los animales están tomando su desayuno mientras Heinz toma una siesta, con la barriga hacia arriba, bajo un árbol.

La figura, alta y musculosa de Karl, con el rostro ensombrecido por el ala de su sombrero, impone bastante. El hecho de que sea aún más reservado que yo, tampoco ayuda mucho en el asunto de la confianza, pero es una presencia que agradezco, a pesar de ser un tipo algo hosco, nunca he notado nada que me haga desconfiar de él a pesar de que no tengo ni idea de cómo es su vida fuera de los límites del rancho. ¿Está casado? ¿Tiene hijos?

–Buenos días- saluda con su voz grave y ligeramente gangosa.

–Buenos días- respondo mientras me inclino hacia adelante, apoyando los brazos sobre la valla.

Karl se va a revisar el perímetro, para verificar que no haya agujeros que permitan que los animales escapen, mientras yo me dirijo hacia el pozo para empezar a llenar los bebederos. Heinz me sigue, moviendo el rabo, dándome ocasionales golpes con el hocico en las pantorrillas, incitándome a jugar, pero hoy no puedo. Me agacho y le rasco las orejas antes de dedicarme a mis tareas. Cuando acabo con los bebederos, empiezo a revisar, una a una, a las vacas preñadas que están cerca de su fecha. Si me elijen, no veré nacer a estos terneros.

La mañana transcurre en un ir y venir entre adentro y afuera. Karl y yo intercambiamos lugares hasta que el sol llega a lo alto del cielo y entonces es hora de irme a casa. Por lo general, me voy hasta que el cielo ha cambiado de color, es entonces cuando el viejo capataz aparece, montando a caballo, para pagarnos el día a Karl y a mí. Sin embargo esta vez debo marcharme antes de tiempo.

Karl entra al granero cuando estoy cerrando uno de los sacos de concentrado para las vacas lecheras y me sostiene una botella de agua frente a mi nariz mientras esboza una sonrisa.

–Es la hora- dice él.- ¿Estás preparado?

La pregunta lleva una connotación más amplia que el simple hecho de quitarme los guantes y alisarme la camisa. No me pregunta si estoy listo para irme, sino si estoy listo para todo lo que se avecina si soy elegido. Y lo estoy. Luchar por mi país es algo que estoy dispuesto a hacer. Más allá de los sentimientos que pueda tener por Valkyr, realmente creo que ella puede conducirnos hacia un mejor futuro y, si está en mis manos, quiero darle eso a ella.

–Lo estoy- asiento antes de abrir la botella y beberme la mitad de su contenido.

–Entonces buena suerte- dice ofreciéndome su mano. La estrecho mientras le sonrío. Y así acaba nuestra despedida.

Las cosas no son, ni por asomo, tan fáciles en casa. Mamá se mueve por todos lados, soltando bufidos y maldiciones en voz baja mientras Nadina remueve en silencio lo que sea que esté cocinando.

No puedo decir que no entienda su actitud, cuando papá se enlistó, en el momento en que la guerra iniciaba, tampoco se lo tomó nada bien. Mi madre es la encarnación del pacifismo de Esmeralda, para ella, los Juegos son solo otra muestra de lo estúpida que puede ser la gente al pensar que la violencia podrá resolver algo.

Almorzamos en silencio, me pongo ropa limpia y me despido de ambas besándolas en la mejilla. Mi madre me da una palmadita en el rostro, prueba irrefutable de que sigue molesta conmigo.

Camino un par de cuadras y rento un caballo, pues no quiero llegar cubierto de sudor a la casa de los Daalh, el punto de reunión de quienes hemos clasificado.

El trayecto me toma cuatro horas, pero no me siento cansado cuando desmonto, justo frente a una casa nada ostentosa, otra muestra de lo igualitario que resulta nuestro gobierno. Entrego las riendas a un chico que se encarga de llevar al caballo a descansar y estudio la casa. No hay grandes despliegues de seguridad, solo una mujer bajita en la entrada comprobando documentos de identificación contra una pequeña lista.

Diez nombres, cinco chicas y cinco chicos. Ella me sonríe cuando le entrego mis documentos. Ella coloca una marca junto a mi nombre y me doy cuenta de que soy el último de los varones en llegar.

–Al final y hacia la derecha- dice ella.

–Gracias- murmuro mientras entro a la casa. Adentro, huele a flores y tierra mojada, posiblemente debido a la gran cantidad de plantas en macetas que se alinean a ambos lados del pasillo.

Cuando llego al final, doblo hacia la derecha y me encuentro con otro pasillo. Siento mis orejas calentarse cuando veo a Valkyr Daalh frente a una de las puertas. Está vestida de una manera sencilla, con pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa sin mangas de color azul oscuro.

Cuando me ve acercarme, me dedica una sonrisa cálida, aunque luce cansada. Dirigir a un país debe ser agotador.

–Hola- saluda ella- mi nombre es Valkyr y tú debes ser Hugo. – ignoro la voltereta que parece dar mi estómago ante el hecho de que ella sepa mi nombre.

–Hugo Neisser- digo estirando la mano. Su apretón es firme.

–Muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, Hugo- dice ella- De verdad no queríamos tener que llegar a estas instancias, pero han sido las únicas condiciones que han resultado aceptables para los otros.

Luego me explica que el último paso en la selección es una entrevista con su padre, que me recibirá ahora. Abre la puerta y me conduce, con suavidad, hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y quedándose fuera.

La habitación está en penumbra y Klaus Daalh está sentado en una silla de ruedas que sujeta sus hombros para evitar que su cuerpo paralizado resbale. Sin embargo, cuando entro, me dedica una sonrisa que ilumina sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su hija.

–Tú debes ser Hugo- dice con suavidad- te ofrecería una silla pero como podrás ver, me resulta algo difícil, así que siéntate- dice apuntando hacia adelante con la barbilla.

Es difícil no sonreír ante una persona así y de inmediato entiendo de dónde ha salido Valkyr.

Él empieza a preguntarme cosas, sobre mí, mi familia, mi trabajo. Finalmente, me pregunta que es lo que me motiva para ser voluntario.

Le suelto la historia de mi padre y de cómo yo también deseo servir a mi país. Sin embargo, conforme voy terminando, noto que el brillo en su mirada se apaga un poco.

–…y también hay algo más, pero no quiero ser irrespetuoso.

–Lo que digas aquí, se quedará aquí- dice muy serio.

–Es sobre su hija- admito sintiendo como mis orejas se calientan de nuevo- He estado algo… enamorado de ella desde hace mucho.- él enarca las cejas y sonríe divertido- No es que crea que si gano esto conseguiré algo con ella, ni nada de eso… es solo que…- las palabras me fallan, no estoy seguro de cómo continuar- Creo que si pudiera ayudarla, aunque sea un poco, valdría la pena…- digo mientras bajo la mirada hacia mis manos.

De repente, me siento como un idiota, aquí sentado soltándole todas estas cosas a nuestro Primer Ministro, sin embargo, cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo de nuevo, él está sonriendo.

–Se necesita valor para decir algo así.- dice con calma- y a Valkyr y a mí nos gustan las personas valientes.- agrega mientras me guiña un ojo- Serás nuestro campeón.

**Mikhail Petrov, 20 años- Isla Rubí**

Hago girar el anillo alrededor de mi dedo. La plata es vieja y pesada, algo oscurecida y llena de rayones. En lo alto, tiene la figura de un grifo, con sus alas de águila extendidas mientras se para sobre sus patas de león. Las palabras "PRIMERO LA SANGRE", las cuales se han desvanecido un poco, rodean al animal de una mitología que no nos pertenece.

Saco el anillo de mi dedo para leer los delicados caracteres que conforman la palabra "Skola" y el lema familiar se repite en mi cabeza. Tomando en cuenta el hecho de que llevo el apellido de mi madre, me parecen más que cuestionables las creencias de mi padre sobre la importancia de la sangre, sin embargo mi amor por mis hermanos es lo que me lleva a usar, cada día, el anillo de los Skola.

La casa conserva el poco calor que la chimenea, en la que arden unos cuantos troncos de madera ya ennegrecidos, puede generar, sin embargo es mejor que el frío glacial que debe estar haciendo afuera. Estamos en medio de un invierno especialmente cruento, la temperatura mínima se encuentra muy por debajo de los cero grados y no importa cuántas mantas coloque Milla bajo la puerta o en las rendijas de las ventanas, sigue sintiéndose como estar metido en un congelador.

Rubí ha perfeccionado técnicas para aprovechar al máximo los materiales que ayuden a mantener los edificios cálidos en su interior, pero en nuestra situación actual resulta francamente complicado el poder disponer de algo mejor que lo que tenemos ahora, por poco que sea.

Milla sale de su habitación dando un portazo y los finos rasgos de su rostro se distorsionan por su ceño fruncido. Pasa frente a mí sin decir palabra y se abalanza hacia la cafetera, bebe una taza de café, negro y sin azúcar, de un tirón sin voltearse. Solo hasta que tiene la primera dosis de cafeína en su interior es que se sienta en una de las sillas de la mesa circular y sujeta mi mano.

–Has madrugado, hermano. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Dejo mi propia taza de café sobre la mesa y apunto la pequeña olla sobre la cocina.

–Ya he preparado el desayuno.

Milla me observa por un segundo y luego menea la cabeza.

– Déjame adivinar- dice levantándose y alzando la tapa de la olla- ¿avena de nuevo?

Las sonrisitas no son lo mío, pero le dedico una sonrisa a mi hermana cuando la veo fingir arcadas al estudiar el producto grumoso en qué consistirá nuestro desayuno.

–Es lo que hay.- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Milla apoya las manos, convertidas en puños ahora, mientras reprime la rabia que siente en su interior por la forma en que vivimos ahora.

–Solíamos vivir como reyes- murmura mientras su rostro se tiñe de rojo.

–Volveremos a hacerlo- le digo poniéndome de pie y llevándola de nuevo a su silla. Sirvo una ración de avena en su plato, una en el mío y vuelvo a tapar la olla para que esté caliente cuando Alek regrese.- Sólo es cuestión de que las cosas salgan bien hoy.

La mención a los Juegos despierta una chispa de interés en sus ojos.

– Anoche volví a repasar las reglas- dice mientras se lleva una cucharada de avena a la boca, hace una mueca, pero mastica y traga- Sólo para estar segura. Pero efectivamente en ninguna parte dice que quien gana debe elegir a su propio gobernante.

Me como mi desayuno en silencio.

– El usurpador se la tiene tan creída que piensa que todos estamos deseando que la mierda se extienda desde aquí hasta el resto del mundo. Se llevará una sorpresa cuando ganes y no le entregues a él tu victoria.

– Aún falta la selección y si tiene dos dedos de frente, sabe que no estaré por su causa.

– Pero también sabe que eres el mejor, Khil.-dice mientras extiende el brazo y rodea mi mano con la suya. Milla es la única persona en el mundo que me llama de esa manera- Eres su mejor opción para ganar. Además, Alek te ha enseñado todo lo que sabe, nadie es mejor que ustedes dos…

–Ya, pero igual llevo encima la sombra de Vikram ¿no?

Milla resopla, se aparta el cabello, rojo como una llama, de su cara y fuerza una sonrisa:

–Pero también llevas su fuerza. Los Skola somos huesos duros de roer. Recuérdalo siempre.

–No soy un Skola.

–No seas tonto- dice mientras vuelve su atención hacia su avena- Eres el vivo retrato de nuestro padre, por supuesto que eres un Skola, no importa que no lleves nuestro apellido.

Años de resentimiento hacen acto de presencia en un segundo. Si de Vikram Skola hubiese dependido, mi existencia no sería más que un recuerdo borrado por el viento. Mi madre fue solo una de sus tantas amantes, pudo haber pasado desapercibida de no haber sido por el hecho de que la basura anticonceptiva que él obligaba a sus compañeras de cama a tomar, no hizo efecto en su cuerpo y, en consecuencia, vine al mundo nueve meses después de uno de sus últimos encuentros. Viví en la miseria los primeros meses de mi vida, hasta que mi madre enfermó y se vio obligada a presentarse a la puerta de mi padre para reclamar mi paternidad. Murió ese mismo día y, de no haber sido por la compasión de Milla y Alek, mis hermanos, yo habría corrido la misma suerte. No me salvaron solo por compasión humana de haberse tratado de un bebé cualquiera, no habrían movido un dedo para intervenir. Pero Milla y Alek, que en ese entonces tenían 12 y 10 años, se habían enterado de que Vikram había tenido un hijo bastardo y, para ellos, el lema familiar significaba algo.

Tampoco fue como si me diera un lugar en su familia después de eso, recibí un techo, pero no un apellido distinto al de mi madre. Empecé a crecer y, más adelante, a meterme en problemas. Así fue como conocí a Vladislav, que se convirtió en una figura a seguir para mí, hasta que llevamos la parte de meternos en problemas demasiado lejos y los esbirros de mi padre nos atraparon.

Yo me salvé solo porque Milla y Alek me reconocieron por el parecido que guardaba con mi padre. Vladislav no tuvo tanta suerte, lo ejecutaron dos días más tarde en una muestra más de los niveles de crueldad que Vikram Skola era capaz de alcanzar.

Sin embargo no todo resultó terrible. Milla y Alek lograron convencer a Vikram para quedarse conmigo y desde entonces los tres hemos sido inseparables, incluso después del golpe de Estado en que Alkonost Kei, el usurpador, logró arrebatarle a Vikram y por lo tanto a mis hermanos, la posición que les correspondía.

–Algún día volveremos a tener el lugar que es nuestro por derecho- jura Milla mientras deja el plato en la pileta y se recoge su cabellera rojiza en una cola de caballo. – Será mejor que te marches ya, hermano, las pruebas no tardarán en empezar.

Asiento mientras dejo mi plato sobre el suyo y me lavo las manos con el agua helada que brota del grifo.

Milla me tiende mi abrigo y una gruesa bufanda de lana.

–He puesto tus guantes junto a la chimenea para que se calienten antes de que salgas. – le digo yo.

Ella me besa en la mejilla.

No soy del tipo afectivo, prefiero demostrar el amor que siento por mis hermanos a través de actos concretos y no de mera palabrería. Milla lo sabe y entiende que el hecho de que quiera preservar el calor de sus manos tanto como sea posible, es mi forma de decirle que la quiero.

–Alek se ha retrasado, una lástima, seguro que le habría gustado desearte suerte.

–La suerte es para los débiles. No te preocupes.

–No lo hago, sé que te van a elegir.

Asiento y abro la puerta, lo justo para salir y no dejar que el aire helado enfríe la casa. Cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Empiezo a caminar por las calles oscuras. Aquí la luz del sol es casi nula, debido a las constantes nubes de tormenta que cubren la ciudad. Meto las manos dentro de mis bolsillos y siento la nieve crujir bajo mis botas mientras el viento aulla en mis oídos. En el camino, veo como a dos miembros del Ejército Rojo, el ejército de Alkonost, están moliendo a golpes a un hombre. Paso sin inmutarme, podría intervenir, podría ganarles a ambos y salvarlo, pero es un día importante y lo que menos necesito es meterme en problemas con Alkonost justo antes de la Selección. Debe tratarse de un comerciante de libros o algo parecido. Cuando decides meterte con las reglas, la ley te cae encima. Y aquí la cultura solo puede manejarla el Estado. Nadie más.

Mi aliento sale en finas nubes blancas que se elevan en el cielo y se pierden en la lejanía. Para cuando recorro los cuatro kilómetros que separan mi casa, en uno de los sectores externos de la ciudad, del lugar de la prueba, he conseguido entrar en calor.

El Castillo Rojo, como lo llamamos por el color de sus ladrillos, luce tan imponente como siempre. El soldado sostiene un lector en una mano. Cuando me acerco, extiende la mano, en una orden muda para que le entregue mi brazo. Aprieto los dientes, pues el marcarnos como mercancía es solo otra forma que Alkonost ha encontrado para humillarnos, pero me levanto la manga y dejo al descubierto la marca, de ocho centímetros, que cruza mi antebrazo.

Es un código de barras. Incluye mi nombre, fecha de nacimiento y la casta en la que me han clasificado, una de las más bajas desde que caímos en desgracia, después de que Vikram fuera ejecutado.

El lector emite un pitido y la reja se abre, dejándome pasar.

Adentro hace calor, producto no solo de las chimeneas que crepitan alegremente en las cuatro paredes, sino también de los cuerpos sudorosos de los candidatos.

Hombres y mujeres se entretienen antes del inicio de las pruebas haciendo flexiones o levantando pesas. Yo no hago ninguna de las dos cosas, me limito a desprenderme de mi abrigo y a observar a mis contrincantes, evaluando sus puntos débiles como mis hermanos me han enseñado.

Distribuidos en la habitación, se encuentran seis soldados que sostienen amenazantes armas de electrochoque. Un solo disparo puede dejarte incapacitado por seis horas, con los músculos tensos como una piedra. Es una mera bravuconada, nadie es tan estúpido como para arruinar su oportunidad de salir de esta mierda en que vivimos. Para muchos, una muerte en los Juegos es mejor que la vida que llevamos aquí.

En la sala se escucha una alarma y los veinticuatro candidatos que seguimos en pie después de las dos Cribas, levantamos la cabeza como perros que han escuchado un silbato. Y entonces él aparece. El usurpador. Alkonost.

Está vestido, como es su costumbre, completamente de negro, exceptuando la corbata rojo sangre que trae anudada al cuello. Sus ojos negros recorren la sala de un lado al otro y compone una sonrisa.

–Comencemos- dice mientras se sienta en un pesado sillón de cuero negro.

No hay una indicación de lo que debemos hacer, pero ni siquiera ha terminado la frase cuando Fredrek, un sujeto que calculo debe pesar unos ciento veinte kilos, se gira sobre sus pies y golpea, utilizando el codo, la nuca de Sergei.

Alkonost se ríe y entonces nos explica las reglas. Son ridículamente sencillas: el último hombre y la última mujer que queden en pie después de esto, serán los campeones. No es válido meterse con el sexo opuesto.

Escucho un siseo y me giro hacia un lado, sujetando la muñeca de Lev antes de que consiga alcanzar mi cuello. Lanzo el peso de mi cuerpo hacia adelante y utilizo su masa para desbalancearlo. Cae en el suelo como un saco de rocas y me apresuro a conectar mi talón contra su cabeza, haciéndolo desmayarse. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como una chica, con una melena castaño claro y unos ojos imposiblemente azules, golpea a otra en el estómago, haciéndola doblarse por la mitad, para luego golpearla en la espalda.

No dura mucho. Fredrek y yo somos los últimos hombres en pie, mientras veo como la castaña se queda de pie, con el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, en medio de un montón de cuerpos inconscientes. Ha ganado.

Esquivo el golpe de Fredrek e introduzco una de mis piernas entre las suyas y tiro de su cuerpo hacia atrás. Él pierde el equilibrio y se aferra a mi camisa, arrastrándonos a ambos hacia el suelo. Rodamos, ambos descargando golpes, hasta que consigo ponerme a horcajadas sobre él y cierro mi mano en un puño mientras con la otra lo sujeto por la garganta. El primer golpe lo lanzo hacia su nariz, haciéndolo sangrar. Y entonces, mientras sus ojos lagrimean por el dolor, utilizo todas mis fuerzas para golpearlo, justo entre los ojos.

Sus ojos se ponen en blanco y su boca queda entreabierta al desmayarse.

Todo lo que puedo ver mientras Alkonost aplaude dos veces, es la figura del grifo marcada sobre su frente.

"Eres el siguiente", pienso mientras me pongo de pie para encarar a mi verdadero enemigo.

**Elíma Kairo, 19 años- Isla Ámbar**

"Lo más duro de vivir en una isla como la nuestra es estar rodeados de agua todo el tiempo y no poder bebértela", pienso mientras me agacho para enjugar en el riachuelo de agua salada la ropa que he estado restregando contra una roca.

Una mujer, no mucho mayor que yo, se inclina para hacerle cosquillas a un niño que no debe tener más de un año e inconscientemente me llevo la mano a mi propia barriga y estrujo la tela de mi vestido, preguntándome, una vez más, que clase de crímenes pude haber cometido contra las ánimas para haber sido maldecida con un útero seco, como casi todas las cosas en este lugar.

Mi lengua intenta humedecer mis labios agrietados, que al menos han dejado de sangrar gracias a las raciones adicionales de agua que nos han dado a quienes somos candidatos para convertirnos en los campeones para los Juegos. Sin embargo trato de compartir mis raciones de agua con quienes más las necesitan, como el pequeño hermano de Molímo, Balula, quien ha nacido en medio de la guerra y ha tenido que presenciar horrores que ningún bebé debería.

Molímo fue la persona que me convenció, en primer lugar, para que participara en los Juegos. Ella se inscribió por las raciones de agua, pues los niños se deshidratan rápidamente en Ámbar.

"No sólo los niños", pienso mientras recuerdo la figura, casi tan pequeña como la mía, de Mai, tendida sobre la arena del desierto, sus labios partidos y sus ojos tan secos como su piel. En ese entonces ella tenía diecisiete años, uno más que yo. Fue la primera persona a la que vi morir y nunca, ni en mis más terribles pesadillas, pensé que la muerte se convertiría en algo tan frecuente en mi vida.

Extiendo la camisa que he estado enjuagando, colgándola entre las ramas secas de un viejo árbol y continúo con un vestido. La tela es suave, rica, no se parece en nada a los sencillos vestidos de algodón que usamos todos por aquí. El lavar ropa ajena bajo el sol incandescente no es precisamente una labor que la gente pelee por tener, pero me permite contribuir en algo a mi hogar.

Baba nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero sé que cuando le informaron que mi vientre jamás albergaría una vida en su interior, que jamás sería capaz de darle un nieto, una infinita decepción se instaló en él.

No es precisamente una rareza. Han pasado setenta años desde que se administró la vacuna contra el VIH a la población, erradicando el virus de manera masiva, sin embargo lo que nadie previó fueron los efectos que la cura tuvo a largo plazo: sólo una quinta parte de nosotros tiene la capacidad de reproducirse.

Las razones de nuestra esterilidad varían. En mi caso, se trata de una condición genética. Afectaba a una de cada diez mujeres en mi familia y me tocó el boleto premiado. Así son las cosas. Se supone que no está realmente relacionado con la vacuna, pero todos sabemos que de una u otra forma todo se remonta a lo mismo.

No es de extrañar que la mujer, que ahora cubre de besos las mejillas regordetas del bebé, se encuentre tan bien vestida. Las mujeres reciben un trato preferencial cuando se encuentran en edad reproductiva a menos de que, como yo, hayan resultado infértiles, en cuyo caso se convierten en una carga para la sociedad.

Termino de lavar la ropa y regreso a casa. Debo andar durante nueve kilómetros, pero los entrenamientos me han vuelto más fuerte y puedo cargar con la cesta de ropa sin problema. Las pequeñas casas, hechas con madera y techadas con hierba seca, se encuentran decoradas con los símbolos del vudú. El Veve de Papa Legba es el que más se repite, pintado sobre las puertas y tallado sobre las ventanas.

Papa Legba es el protector del mundo espiritual, se encarga de mediar entre los hombres y los Loa, los espíritus que nos rodean. Los Veve sirven como faros para los loas, les permiten encontrarnos cuando nuestro pueblo necesita hablar con ellos, aunque ahora son pocos quienes gozan de la capacidad y el talento para contactar a Papa Legba y, gracia a él, recurrir a los espíritus.

El sudor se desliza por mi cuello y empapa mi larga cabellera, para cuando llego a la casa, estoy sedienta y mojada.

Mi madre está picando raíces en la cocina, preparando nuestra humilde versión de un almuerzo, la comida que hemos elegido celebrar hoy.

–Elíma- dice ella mientras se pasa la mano por la frente para secar las gotas de sudor. Se parece mucho a mí, una versión envejecida, con el cabello salpicado de blanco y el rostro curtido por la edad y el sol.

–Mama- digo yo- ¿Y baba?

Mi madre apunta con el cuchillo hacia el patio trasero.

–Habla con Papa Legba...

En cuanto lo dice, distingo los cánticos de baba, dichos al ritmo de un tambor. Cuando me asomo por la ventana lo veo moviéndose en lentos círculos alrededor de una hoguera, se ha dibujado el Veve de Legba sobre el pecho con lo que sospecho es la sangre de una de las últimas gallinas.

–¿Qué está pidiendo?- pregunto distraídamente mientras lo observo, asustada y fascinada a partes iguales, en medio de su ceremonia.

–Que te elijan- dice sencillamente mama mientras sirve la mesa y se sienta a esperar a que baba termine.

Baba entra a la casa media hora más tarde, cojeando un poco debido a que tiene una pierna más corta que la otra, producto de la polio. Su pecho desnudo gotea sangre y sudor. Me pasa una mano por la cabeza, el mayor gesto de cariño al que puedo aspirar, se sienta a la mesa y espera a que mama sirva sus alimentos.

Comemos en silencio y dividimos entre tres la botella de agua. Si me eligen, la Emperatriz nos ha prometido un suministro de por vida. Pienso en ello mientras dejo que las gotas de agua se deslicen por mi seca garganta. Cuando acabo de comer no me cambio de vestido, pues me espera una caminata de veintidós kilómetros hasta el punto de encuentro de la selección, pero meto un vestido en el morral y me despido de mis padres.

Afuera, me reúno con Molímo, Gálasi y Mói, quienes también participarán en la selección. Guardamos silencio en la caminata, para guardar nuestra energía.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña en medio del desierto, ya es de noche. Hay chicos y chicas, más o menos de mi edad, esperando en línea afuera de la puerta. Muchas de las mujeres son más grandes y fuertes que yo, mientras que la mayor parte de los varones tiene una gruesa capa de músculo cubriéndoles el pecho y los brazos. Soy una de las más pequeñas.

Intento no pensar en ello y dirijo mi atención a la pequeña edificación. Las ventanas están cubiertas por cortinas, pero puedo ver el resplandor del fuego en el interior y una fina columna de humo de colores que asciende hacia el cielo.

Adentro, escucho cánticos como los que entonaba mi padre solo hace algunas horas. Escucho los chillidos agudos de algún animal en el interior de la cabaña. Una cabra, posiblemente. Se escucha un grito, un sonido gutural que no suena ni siquiera humano, y los vellos de mis brazos se ponen de punta. Aguzo el oído en cuanto el grito se detiene. Cinco segundos más tarde, los chillidos del animal se vuelven más fuertes. Y luego, se silencian de golpe. Nadie lo dice, pero todos sabemos lo que ha pasado con él.

Escuchamos una voz, hablando la lengua de nuestros ancestros:

–_Abenze zenzeke- _dice alguien con una voz que no puede ser humana. Es como escucharlo hablar desde las profundidades de un pozo.

La puerta se abre entonces, revelando la hermosa figura de la Emperatriz. Está ataviada con un vestido amarillo, tan largo que se arrastra a su paso. La luz de la hoguera proyecta una franja amarilla y, como está de espaldas a ella, convierte su figura en una sombra.

– Entren, sean probados por _Uukulunkulo, _Señor de la Vida y la Muerte.

La primera en entrar es una chica, alta, oscura y hermosa. Tiene las mejillas llenas y, cuando sonríe, sus labios no se parten. Le sigue un chico musculoso, con el cabello trenzado en la cima de su cabeza.

Entro detrás de ellos y cuando lo hago, veo al bokor frente a la hoguera. Saleel Maahir es casi tan importante como la misma Emperatriz, pero no es, ni por asomo, tan agradable a la vista: sus costillas sobresalen en ángulos extraños a la altura de su pecho, trae la cara pintada de blanco o lo que, en algún momento, supongo fue blanco, porque ahora está bañado en sangre.

Sangre. Hay sangre por todas partes, en húmedas huellas sobre el piso de tierra que brillan bajo la luz de la hoguera. Sangre en las paredes, dibujando los Veve de decenas de loas. Los observo sin parpadear, a sabiendas de que esta es solo la primera prueba. La puerta se cierra cuando la última persona entra y entonces una ventisca, que no parece venir de ninguna parte, apaga la hoguera y deja la habitación a oscuras.

El bokor habla en lenguas desconocidas, diciendo palabras que no entiendo. No consigo ver los rostros de las personas a mí alrededor. De repente, siento como el aire corre junto a mi cuerpo, hay un golpe sordo y no necesito mirar para saber que, sea quien sea la persona que estaba junto a mí, se ha desmayado.

Saleel se ríe, solo que ya no creo que sea Saleel en absoluto, alguien o algo se ha apoderado de su cuerpo.

Intento recordar lo que ha dicho la Emperatriz... Uuku… algo… no lo recuerdo. El aire se vuelve pesado y respirar empieza a resultar difícil. Inhalo, pero algo anda mal conmigo. La cabeza empieza a darme vueltas y yo me sujeto el estómago, jadeando en busca de aire. Otro cuerpo se desploma, luego otro y otro más. Pierdo la cuenta, solo soy capaz de sostenerme a mí misma.

Y escucho la risa. Y cuando levanto la cabeza veo unos dientes blancos destellando en la oscuridad. Y tengo ganas de vomitar y de llorar y de recostarme.

Me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas mientras las carcajadas del bokor resuenan en mi cabeza.

Y entonces todo cesa. Hay un estallido y la hoguera vuelve a encenderse. Me sujeto la cabeza, esperando a que las punzadas de dolor remitan. Entonces el bokor suelta un grito y los vellos de mis brazos vuelven a ponerse de punta. El ambiente deja de sentirse tan cargado y yo soy capaz de levantar la mirada.

A mi alrededor, hay un montón de cuerpos en el suelo. Mis amigos entre ellos. Veo sus pechos moviéndose, señal de que no están muertos. De pie se encuentran la Emperatriz, el Bokor, un chico y una chica. Yo por mi parte me encuentro arrodillada en el suelo. Siento mi rostro calentarse al darme cuenta de que, si esta era la prueba, la he perdido. Puede que no me haya desmayado como los demás, pero tampoco he conseguido mantenerme en pie.

La Emperatriz se dirige hacia un rincón, donde hay un cabrito, que no puede tener más de unos días de nacido, en una jaula. Está acostado, como si durmiera, pero posiblemente él también se ha desmayado.

La Emperatriz saca un cuchillo de alguna parte y, sin dudar, corta el cuello del animal, llenándose de sangre.

Luego regresa sobre sus pasos y se para frente al único chico que ha quedado en pie.

–Di tu nombre- ordena la Emperatriz al hombre.

–Hissène Habré.- dice con una voz tan profunda que casi siento vibrar los cimientos de la cabaña.

–Serás nuestro Campeón- sentencia la Emperatriz mientras le pone la mano sobre el hombro. Él ni siquiera se inmuta, su rostro permanece libre de expresión mientras ella dibuja una figura con sangre sobre su frente.

Entonces ella se dirige hacia la mujer y yo sé que, irremediablemente, he perdido. Mis ojos se cierran con cansancio.

–Di tu…

–¡Espera!- dice la mujer y mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa al escuchar la desesperación en su voz. –Mi señora yo…

Makemba la observa, con las cejas enarcadas y luego posa su mano, aún cubierta de sangre, sobre su estómago. Menea la cabeza y emite un suspiro. Entonces se gira y sus ojos se posan sobre los míos.

–Di tu nombre, pequeña niña- dice mientras camina, majestuosa, hacia mí.

–Elíma- digo con voz temblorosa mientras mi mirada se dirige hacia la chica, que ahora llora mientras se sujeta el vientre. El entendimiento se enciende como una cerilla en mi cabeza. Está embarazada.

Si estuviésemos en cualquier otro lugar, seguro que la Emperatriz no se atrevería a desafiar los deseos del dios, pero una vida es demasiado valiosa como para arriesgarla

– Elíma Kairo- digo yo y mi voz suena un poco más firme.

–¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte, Elíma Kairo, para ser nuestra campeona?- pregunta mientras sus ojos, negros como el carbón, parecen taladrarme.

–Lo soy, mi señora.

La Emperatriz coloca su mano sobre mi hombro, dejando una huella de sangre sobre mi vestido y parte de la piel de mi brazo.

–Serás nuestra Campeona- dice mientras dibuja, con su dedo, una marca sobre mi frente.

**Carlens Newman Cliffort, 19 años- Isla Zafiro**

El panel que cubre las ventanas se levanta con un traqueteo metálico, dejando pasar los primeros rayos del sol en cuando la luz alcanza la marca en el alféizar. Todas las casas en Zafiro están programadas para aprovechar al máximo aquellas energías que no produzcan daño ambiental, así que la hora de levantarse está determinada por el ángulo en que cae la luz del sol sobre las edificaciones.

La luz cae sobre la mesilla y el intraphone emite un pitido cuando empieza a cargarse con la energía solar. Me estiro, aún entre las mantas, mientras hago un repaso mental de las tareas que tengo programadas para hoy: la revisión de las vías de los aerodeslizadores, la terapia emocional en el bosque, las horas de voluntariado en la estación de sanación y… Entonces hago una pausa y me paso una mano por mí ya despeinada cabellera oscura, alejando los restos de sueño. No, hoy no tengo que hacer nada de eso.

–Buenos días, señor Newman- habla _Path_, la voz robotizada del sistema de ama de llaves que el gobierno ha suministrado a todas las casas de nuestro anillo.

–Buenos días- digo mientras reprimo un bostezo.

–¿Tomará el desayuno en el comedor?

Asiento con la cabeza, entonces recuerdo que el sistema solo acepta comandos de voz y digo:

–Sí. ¿Xernon ya se ha ido?

_Path_ guarda silencio por un momento, posiblemente escaneando los otros cuartos para verificar si él sigue en la casa.

–Se encuentra en la cocina- dice al cabo de unos segundos.

–Tomaré una ducha- le informo.

–Iniciando el sistema calentador de agua.

–Fría estará bien- le respondo- Necesito despejarme.

–Cancelando el sistema calentador de agua.

En el baño, _Path_ despliega un panel holográfico que me permite seleccionar jabones, intensidad del chorro de agua y la duración aproximada de la ducha.

El agua fría realmente me ayuda a aclararme. El Rey Eliah no estará hoy en la ceremonia de Selección, así que contaremos con una transmisión en vivo del Príncipe Essus en los doce puestos remotos que han habilitado. Aún quedamos cerca de cien candidatos, todos compitiendo por alcanzar una de las dos posiciones de las que dispone Zafiro para los Juegos.

Extiendo la mano, colocándola bajo el dispensador que deja caer una generosa cantidad de shampoo con aroma a sándalo en mi mano. Empiezo a frotar mi cabeza, utilizando las yemas de mis dedos mientras pienso en el camino que he tenido que recorrer para llegar a esta posición. Hasta hace unas semanas éramos miles quienes aspirábamos a este lugar. Ahora solo quedamos unas cuantas decenas.

Dejo caer mis manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, perdido en mis pensamientos cuando un chorro de agua fría me sorprende y la espuma en mi cabello desciende hacia mis ojos, irritándolos como si los hubiera salpicado con jugo de limón.

Paso de la calma a la furia en la misma cantidad de tiempo que le toma a una chispa hacer estallar un bidón de gasolina.

–¡No había terminado!- grito mientras mi mano se estrella, convertida en un puño, sobre el panel en la pared que controla las características del baño. El plástico se agrieta bajo mi puño y pequeñas esquirlas transparentes caen al suelo y el chorro sobre mi cabeza cesa. Mi pecho sube y baja, mi respiración alterada por mi exabrupto. Y entonces dejo de estar molesto de golpe. Me aclaro la garganta y le hablo al sistema- ¿_Path_?

–Control manual inhabilitado por daño en el hardware. ¿Necesita ayuda?

–Deja correr el agua.

–Abriendo la llave de paso.

El agua vuelve a caer sobre mi cuerpo, esta vez, utilizo las manos para aclararme el shampoo, uso la misma espuma para lavarme el cuerpo y le indico al sistema que he acabado con mi ducha para que cierre el grifo. Cuando salgo, los paneles de ventilación se abren y lanzan aire caliente para secar mi cuerpo. Me visto y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Xernon está sentado en una silla alta frente a la encimera, comiéndose una rebanada de pan tostado y ojeando el diario digital que se proyecta en forma de holograma frente a sus ojos.

Por la ventana, veo la silueta azulada de la montaña. Me muerdo el labio mientras pienso como una imagen tan apacible y hermosa puede ser, al mismo tiempo, la causa de tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Ya han pasado casi tres años desde que el choque entre las islas hizo que la montaña se desplomara encima de nosotros, sin embargo la herida se siente fresca aún. Hago girar alrededor de mi dedo anular el anillo de matrimonio de mis padres. Es dorado y pesado, el único recuerdo que me queda de ellos, todo lo demás se perdió en el choque.

Cierro los ojos y recreo la imagen en mi mente.

Nadie lo vio venir, estábamos cenando, como cualquier otro día, después de la escuela, cuando sobrevino el primer terremoto, la onda expansiva que generó el choque contra Ónice, el primer punto en que nuestro territorio colisionó con otra isla. El suelo comenzó a moverse, las copas que papá guardaba en el aparador se desplomaron en el suelo y luego se cayó el aparador entero, se vino abajo con un estruendo que aún hoy parece reverberar en mi interior. Nos levantamos, tropezando con nuestros propios pies mientras veíamos como aparecían las grietas en las paredes y en la cerámica del suelo.

Aisha cayó al suelo y yo la ayudé a levantarse, la conduje hacia la puerta mientras papá sujetaba a mamá de los hombros, que no dejaba de gritar mientras papá le prometía que todo estaría bien. Abrí la puerta, sujetando con ambas manos el pomo que no dejaba de vibrar. Aisha lloraba. La llevé hasta el jardín y volví sobre mis pasos para ayudar a papá a sacar a mamá, que continuaba gritando, presa de la histeria, sin salir de la casa.

Fue entonces cuando sobrevino la desgracia. Fue como escuchar un trueno, solo que multiplicado por mil, y entonces la montaña empezó a venirse abajo. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse, como si alguien hubiese presionado un botón en alguna parte que hizo que la escena corriera a cámara lenta frente a mis ojos. Mi mirada se encontró con la de papá, que tomó a mamá de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hacia adelante. Me lancé hacia la casa al mismo tiempo que la primera oleada de barro caía sobre el tejado, estiré la mano y tomé la de mi padre mientras una mezcla de tierra, árboles y rocas reventaba los cristales y sacaba las puertas de sus goznes. Mis dedos se cerraron en torno a los de papá y entonces la fuerza del alud me arrastró hacia atrás.

Una roca me golpeó la cabeza. Y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté, todo había terminado. Mis padres estaban sepultados dentro de la casa y Aisha había desaparecido. En mi mano, protegida entre mis dedos, se encontraba la alianza de mi padre. La única parte de mi familia que pude conservar conmigo.

Los cuerpos de mis padres fueron extraídos una semana más tarde, cuando las excavadoras lograron llegar hasta nuestra zona. Pero Aisha… Aisha nunca apareció, ni viva ni muerta. Mi hermana fue el motivo por el que, después de mucho pensarlo, decidí inscribirme como voluntario para los Juegos. Si gano, podré encontrarla.

Xernon se aclara la garganta, devolviéndome a la realidad.

–¿Otra vez en la Luna?

Agito la cabeza y camino hacia la encimera.

–_Path_ acaba de informarme que debo reemplazar, de nuevo, el panel de selección de tu cuarto de baño.- dice mirándome con gravedad- ¿Algo que reportar?

Me encojo de hombros mientras toqueteo las opciones y ordeno mi desayuno.

–Con algo de suerte ese temperamento tuyo te será de ayuda si te eligen. Aunque podría ser un problema también.

– Me preocuparé por ello cuando llegue su momento- digo mientras le sonrío.

Xernon era amigo de mis padres, lo conozco de toda la vida. Perdió a su familia, su mujer ys sus dos hijas, durante el alud, así que se hizo cargo de mí después de eso.

–¿A qué hora es la Selección?

–Falta una hora y treinta y siete minutos- se adelanta _Path_.

–Me lo estaba preguntando a mí- mascullo irritado y Xernon se ríe.

–¿Crees que su Alteza Real se dignará a estar presente hoy?- pregunta él mientras agita una mano en el aire, cerrando el diario digital.

–No lo sé, dejó que fuera su Corte quien hiciera el anuncio, así que podría no estar hoy tampoco. Igual dudo que tome él mismo la decisión final.

–Igual no podemos quejarnos- sentencia Xernon-. Nos va bien si nos comparamos con las otras islas. Se preocupan por nuestro bienestar.

Mi rostro se ensombrece y siento mi estado de ánimo cambiarse de golpe, como un interruptor siendo activado.

No es cierto, si ellos realmente se preocuparan por nosotros habrían buscado a Aisha. Con los recursos de los que disponen, sin duda ya la habrían encontrado.

–No la tomes conmigo- dice Xernon mientras levanta las manos con las palmas hacia mí- Si te eligen podrás hablar personalmente con el Príncipe.

Suelto un gruñido y me concentro en mi desayuno. Cuando acabo, me lavo los dientes y regreso a la sala.

–Toma- dice Xernon mientras me arroja un objeto cilíndrico y delgado- llévate a_ Sasha_.

–¿Me vas a prestar a _Sasha_?- pregunto anonadado.

–No la rayes- ordena mientras se pasa una mano por la cabeza y camina escaleras arriba.

Sonrío mientras me dirijo al garaje.

_Sasha _es una preciosidad de cuatro ruedas de color negro. Coloco el cilindro en la ranura y la puerta se abre hacia arriba, dejando a la vista el interior de cuero. Me meto adentro y digito el código del destino, _Sasha _solicita una confirmación de voz y por último, yo introduzco el cilindro dentro del dispositivo de ignición y su motor ruge. La unidad de transporte espera dos segundos, mientras el portón se mueve hacia arriba y luego voy volando, a 156 km/h a través de las aerovías, viendo Zafiro desde los aires mientras la unidad de transporte de último modelo se encarga de dirigirme a mi destino. Cuando llego,_ Sasha_ se apaga. Bloqueo los accesos haciendo girar el cilindro alrededor de la puerta y las llantas se vuelven lisas, evitando que nadie lo robe.

La puerta de acceso no tiene a nadie, más que al sistema de seguridad, custodiándolo. Cuando me acerco, la voz robotizada me pide que ponga la mano sobre el cristal. Una luz roja escanea mis huellas digitales y las compara contra el registro. En cuanto se cercioran de mi identidad, la puerta se desbloquea y yo la empujo para entrar al pequeño auditorio.

Adentro, hay tres chicas y tres chicos, siete, contándome a mí. Somos los únicos miembros de nuestro Círculo que han logrado llegar hasta este nivel, las Cribas no han utilizado un sistema que permita distribuir a los candidatos de manera equitativa según su Círculo, algunos tienen más representantes y otros menos.

En el centro de la habitación hay un círculo blanco, más o menos de un metro de diámetro, con un pequeño punto negro en el centro, un Ojo de Proyección, que en este momento presenta un reloj con seis números gigantescos.

Los minutos pasan, cuando todos los números menos los dos últimos están en cero, los siete nos agolpamos alrededor del círculo. Cuando el conteo regresivo finaliza, aparece el sello de la familia real, un caballo blanco sobre un fondo azul y una estrella de plata, el escudo de los Gwynn. Entonces aparece el Príncipe Essus.

Se ha arreglado para la ocasión, aunque lo más probable es que lo hayan obligado. Tiene un traje inmaculadamente blanco, una camisa negra y una corbata azul cobalto anudada alrededor del cuello. Sonríe, con lo que Aisha solía llamar su "sonrisa del millón" y escucho los suspiros de las mujeres en la habitación.

–Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, hombres y mujeres que han sido lo suficientemente valientes para presentarse a los Juegos del Hambre.-empieza él y, por extraño que parezca, resulta curioso oír una voz humana saliendo de sus labios y no una robótica- Miles de ustedes se inscribieron, hace un año, para representarnos ante las demás islas. En este momento quedan sólo dos de ustedes.

Hay susurros excitados, provenientes principalmente de las chicas.

"Zafiro ha decidido no dejar esta importante decisión a deidades falsas o a corazonadas. – dice en una clara alusión a las otras islas- Después de la Segunda Criba los hemos observado con cuidado, hemos analizado sus destrezas, calibrado su valor y estudiado, a fondo, sus motivaciones para formar parte de esto. A partir de ello, hemos generado una fórmula para determinar su probabilidad de éxito.

A mi alrededor, los otros chicos murmuran, preguntándose qué tan bien parados habrán salido en el proceso.

–Felicidades a nuestro campeones- finaliza Essus y entonces su proyección desaparece para ser reemplazada por dos figuras. La primera es una chica, posiblemente de mi edad, con ojos del color del whiskey y una frondosa cabellera marrón. Bajo su figura, de cuerpo entero, se lee "Nayara Banks, Círculo Seis"

No le presto demasiada atención, porque el otro soy yo. "Carlens Newman Cliffort, Círculo Nueve"

No hay aplausos, aunque tampoco los espero. Los demás me observan con los ojos como platos, posiblemente preguntándose qué es lo que tengo yo que no tengan ellos.

Y aunque suene pretencioso, se exactamente de qué se trata: yo tengo una mejor motivación.

**Noa Wunsch, 17 años- Isla Amatista**

Tengo diez años, mi cabello está recogido detrás de mis orejas en dos diminutos moños idénticos ribeteados con una púrpura, de mismo color del sari que envuelve mi cuerpo, que parece tan pequeño como el de una muñeca.

Mamá me ha vestido así porque hoy es el día del desfile.

Estoy tendida sobre mi estómago, jugando con el ajedrez de elefantes de papá, con los pies metidos bajo la otomana de cuero café. No se supone que pueda jugar con las preciosas figuras, pero creo que lo que, si no se entera, no habrá ningún problema.

Es entonces cuando escucho el primer grito.

La figura se resbala entre mis dedos y aterriza de cara contra el suelo. La trompa del elefante se separa del resto de su cuerpo y yo lo observo aterrorizada, hasta que escucho otro grito y entonces me olvido por completo de mi travesura y salgo, apresurada, de debajo del mueble.

Mi pecho sube y baja con mi agitación y termino pisándome los bajos del sari un par de veces en mi camino siguiendo los gritos. Finalmente me detengo frente a las puertas dobles del estudio de papá. Me llevo los dedos a la boca, en un gesto nervioso, pues no se supone que pueda entrar aquí, entonces escucho a mamá gritar y, sin pensar en nada más, empujo las pesadas puertas con mi pequeño cuerpo.

Al principio, solo veo la figura, grande y musculosa, de papá. Tiene la espalda encorvada hacia adelante y hay algo extraño en la forma en la que apoya los pies en el suelo. Entonces él adelanta un pie y escucho otro grito. Mi corazón parece a punto de salirse por mi garganta cuando reconozco a mi madre, repantigada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas del mismo modo en que lo hago yo cuando me aburro.

–¡Mamá!- el grito que brota de mi garganta es tan violento que casi siento como la palabra me desgarra las cuerdas vocales.

Papá se gira al escucharme gritar y parece no reconocerme en lo absoluto. Tiene los ojos inyectados de sangre. A sus pies, hay un vaso hecho pedazos y la alfombra está mojada con algún líquido de color café.

–¡Noa!- gime mamá desde su posición en el suelo y se cubre los ojos, como si haciendo eso yo dejase de verla.

Siento las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas mientras papá levanta otra vez el pie y descarga otra patada sobre el cuerpo de mamá.

–¡Ajinoam!

Mamá, mamá, mamá…

–¡Ajinoam!- la voz, rasposa y aguada, no pertenece a ninguno de los tres. Me detengo en medio de mi llanto mientras alguien grita de nuevo- ¡Ajinoam!

Y entonces despierto. Tengo el rostro cubierto por mis lágrimas, mientras Agrata vuelve a llamarme a gritos desde alguna parte de la casa usando mi nombre completo.

Me apresuro a secar mi rostro contra mi almohada, pues no sería la primera vez que irrumpe en mi cuarto sin llamar y no hay forma de que permita que ella me vea así.

Agrata es la segunda esposa de mi padre. Se casaron poco después de que yo cumpliera los once, tan solo seis meses después de la noche en que vi a mi padre darle a mamá la paliza de su vida. No siempre había sido así o al menos eso me gusta pensar. Solíamos llevar una vida acomodada, llena de lujos y comodidades. La unión de las familias de mis padres resultó provechosa en todos los aspectos, sin embargo las cosas se fueron a pique cuando mi padre perdió su trabajo y empezó a dedicarle su tiempo libre a la bebida.

A Agrata la conoció unas cuantas semanas después del funeral de mamá, que finalmente no logró soportar tanto sufrimiento y acabó muriendo. Una afección coronaria, fue la explicación del médico. Una afección llamada marido, dije yo. Agrata también es viuda y, si congeniaron desde el principio, se debió a que ambos llevan sus convicciones religiosas y sociales a un nuevo nivel.

–¡Ajinoam!- vuelve a gritar mi madrastra y yo aparto las sábanas con fastidio.

–¡Ya voy!- grito mientras pateo el suelo.

–¿Qué, en nombre de Ganesha, te está tomando tanto tiempo?

Resoplo y recojo mi larga cabellera en una coleta alta.

Me pongo las zapatillas y bajo, corriendo, por las escaleras.

–¿Qué?- digo mientras veo con los ojos entrecerrados a la mujer, pequeña y regordeta, sentada frente a una taza de té.

–¿Has hecho tus deberes anoche?

Sé que no se refiere a la escuela, así que ruedo los ojos mientras pienso en la docena de saris que tuve que planchar anoche. Ninguno de ellos era mío. El hecho de ser su sirvienta es más que frustrante, especialmente cuando, si no hago lo que ordena, termino metida en un problema con mi padre.

–Te he dicho que no soporto que pongas los ojos en blanco, Ajinoam.

–Noa- corrijo en un acto reflejo- y si me importaran tus opiniones, las pediría.

Ella se pone de pie y estira la mano, posiblemente para intentar abofetearme, pero entonces seguro recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que trató de hacerme daño, hace un par de semanas, y se reprime. Una sonrisa hace que mis labios se curven mientras recuerdo su rostro, rojo por la rabia, cuando le torcí la muñeca.

–Tu padre se enterará de esto.- amenaza ella- Ahora ve y alimenta a los pájaros- dice mientras vacía su taza de té de un trago y se gira- Tanto ruido me tiene aturdida.- dice refiriéndose a los aleteos y chillidos que emiten las pequeñas criaturas emplumadas.

–Lo mismo deben pensar ellos de ti- digo en voz baja.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Nada- digo encogiéndome de hombros mientras camino hacia el jardín interno en donde media docena de faisanes de Kalij baten sus alas y saltan entre las rocas.

Tomo un puñado de maíz y lo arrojo hacia ellos, que de inmediato abandonan sus juegos, desesperados por alimentarse.

–La mayor parte de ustedes va a terminar en una sopa antes de que acabe el año. – digo mientras lleno los comederos.- Pero yo me niego a que alguien más decida que va a pasar conmigo de ahora en adelante.

Termino de alimentar a los animales y subo las escaleras, saltándome algunos escalones, antes de que a Agrata se le ocurra alguna nueva tarea.

Me he bañado anoche, así que elijo un sari sencillo, de color azul cielo y peino mi cabello. Pensé en ponerme alguna de las faldas cortas que tengo en el armario, solo para fastidiar a mi padre y a Agrata, pero Radhika se toma muy en serio estas cosas y quiero lucir presentable.

Abajo, escucho a Manjit jugando con una pelota. Debe estar haciéndola rebotar contra la pared, a juzgar por el sonido rítmico que llega a mis oídos. Sonrío mientras pienso que tal vez mi misión de salvarlo de ser como sus padres está dando resultado cuando escucho a Agrata gritarle que guarde silencio.

Me quedo quieta, esperando su reacción con los ojos cerrados. Los golpes cesan y hago una mueca. Me parece de verdad repulsiva la forma en la que él, siempre sin chistar, acepta las órdenes. Es un caso perdido.

Le doy la espalda a la escultura de Ganesha, con su cuerpo de hombre y su cabeza de elefante, mientras me desvisto y enrollo la tela del sari alrededor de mi cintura para luego dejarla caer sobre mi hombro. La ajusto con alfileres y observo mi figura en el espejo.

Sonrío. Me veo bien, bonita, deseable, pero formal.

–¡Ajinoam!- la voz de Agrata me saca de mi calma.

–¿Qué?- replico también a gritos.

–Phai ha venido a verte.

Mi reflejo me devuelve una mueca de asco.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo Phai aquí hoy?

Termino de peinarme y bajo, teniendo cuidado de no pisar el dobladillo del sari.

Escucho la desagradable voz de Phai, mi prometido, mientras Agrata se ríe estridentemente por algo que él ha dicho. Phai es tan alto como yo, lo cual, tratándose de un hombre casi adulto, no es mucho. En cuánto entro en la estancia siento como su mirada me recorre de arriba abajo, como si yo fuera un pedazo de carne. Frunzo los labios y cruzo mis brazos delante de mi pecho.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–¡Ajinoam!

Ignoro el regaño de Agrata y continúo observando a Phai, mientras él intenta ponerse en la posición de hombre dominante que se supone tiene que ocupar. Me parece despreciable, una versión en miniatura de mi padre. Posiblemente por eso lo eligió para mí. Eso y el dinero de su familia. Con el pago que tendrá que dar por mi mano, seguro que sacará a la familia de apuros.

–Noa- dice él mientras tuerce sus labios delgados en una sonrisa- Saldremos a pasear hoy.

El simple hecho de que de por un hecho que saldré con él, me hace rabiar. Lo miro entornando los ojos y me doy vuelta.

–No, no lo haremos. Ya tengo planes.

Podría subir a mi habitación, pero entonces él podría ir a buscarme. Escucho los gritos indignados de Agreta, algo por la puerta trasera, doy un rodeo para despistarlos y empiezo a caminar.

La Selección es en el Palacio de Corona, una de las pocas edificaciones del mundo antiguo que queda de pie. Solían llamarlo Taj Mahal. Aunque ya nadie recuerda su historia. Estiro una mano mientras camino por el borde de la carretera y detengo uno de los _tuk tuk, _una moto-taxi,que corren por la calle principal. Me subo en la pequeña cabina y le murmuro al hombre mi destino. En cuanto deduce que soy una de las finalistas, empieza en un monólogo que dejo seguir y seguir sobre sus opiniones sobre los Juegos y el honor de ganar.

En mi caso, quiero ser elegida por razones meramente egoístas. Aún y cuando me gusta lo que hace Radhika Krish, mi motivación va de la mano con mis deseos de libertad. Si consigo ganar, puedo dejar de lado mi compromiso. Fue el trato al que llegué con mi padre.

Cuando llegamos, el conductor se niega a cobrarme, agradecido porque tenga intenciones de ganar por mi país.

A pesar de que llego temprano, la mayoría de los seleccionados está ahí. Al final, somos veinte finalistas, la mitad somos chicas y la otra mitad chicos. Me felicito por haber elegido el sari de color azul, la mayoría se ha decantado por los colores de la isla, lo cual está bien, pero nadie resulta memorable en lo absoluto. No nos conducen a través del edificio, hacia el interior, sino que nos llevan hacia el enorme jardín, tan grande que podría albergar mi casa entera.

En el extremo más alejado del jardín un majestuoso elefante se encuentra, protegido del sol, bajo una estructura de madera y metal. Lleva una placa, de lo que parece ser oro, colgando bajo el cuello. "Lakshmí" se lee con letras negras de un palmo de altura. Un hombre con pantalones de algodón y sin camisa, la está cepillando.

Nos alínean a los veinte en la gran extensión de terreno, dejando un metro entre uno y otro. Ocupo la sétima posición, entre un chico y una chica. Aunque todos estiráramos los brazos, no podría tocar los dedos de ninguno de mis vecinos. Nos hacen estirar uno de nuestros brazos hacia el frente, con una piedra, tan grande como mi puño, colocada sobre la palma de la mano. Mi nombre completo, Ajinoam Wunsch, está escrito con tinta dorada sobre la superficie pulida de la piedra.

Radhika se pone de pie, nos da la bienvenida y nos explica el proceso de selección: Lakshmí eligirá la piedra con el nombre un chico y de una chica, basándose en qué, no lo dice; pero aquellos a quienes la elefanta elija, irán a los Juegos. Dicho esto, vuelve a sentarse, observándonos con cuidado desde su asiento.

El sujeto que cuida del animal hace una seña y el hermoso ejemplar, con su piel seca y grisácea, empieza a caminar.

Nunca he tenido una relación con un elefante, pero me sorprende ver la inteligencia brillando en sus ojos, demasiado pequeños para tan colosal cabeza, mientras empieza a caminar frente a la hilera de candidatos, con la trompa extendida y sus grandes orejas agitándose en el aire.

Nada sucede cuando Lakshmí pasa frente a las primeras seis personas y siento mi pulso acelerarse.

"Por favor", pienso con otras mis fuerzas, "por favor ayúdame, eres mi única oportunidad".

Como si me escuchara, la elefanta detiene su avance y gira su gran cabeza hacia mí, pero no hace nada más. Entonces decido que el destino lo elige uno mismo y doy un paso al frente, separándome de la hilera y le ofrezco la piedra a la criatura. Sus ojos, brillantes como canicas, se encuentran con los míos. Es casi como si me hablara, solo que no logro comprender las palabras que sus ojos me transmiten. "Por favor", vuelvo a pensar y entonces, muy lentamente, Lakshmí estira su trompa y toma, como delicadeza, la roca en mi mano y la aprieta hasta reducirla a polvo.

Se escucha un pitido y mi nombre, escrito en la pantalla cambia de color, de blanco a rojo.

–Nuestra campeona- anuncia Radhika poniéndose de pie en su asiento- ¡Ajinoam Wunsch!

**Joao Caveira, 47 años, Isla Marfil**

Camino de arriba abajo, esquivando los cojines dispersos en el suelo del Verazar mientras mis manos se hunden insistentemente entre los mechones de mi cabello. Ya me he reunido con más de la mitad de los aspirantes a campeón y con ninguno he sentido, ni por asomo, la sensación de revelación divina que esperaba encontrar. Tomo el crucifijo que cuelga sobre mi pecho, me santiguo y empiezo a orar, a la espera de que Dios me hable, como le hablaba a Abraham, pero el Señor calla.

De entre miles de postulantes, hemos logrado reducirlo a unas cuantas decenas. Hoy entrevistaré personalmente a los últimos veinte.

Estudio el ángulo que forma el sol en el cielo y consulto, apesadumbrado, el reloj en mi muñeca. El muchacho de las tres llega tarde.

–Señor- dice Benjamín mientras entra en la tienda- lo han encontrado.

Detengo mi paseo frenético y volteo a verlo:

–Hazlo pasar entonces.

Benjamín niega con la cabeza con expresión grave. El entendimiento se refleja en mi rostro:

–Oh… ¿En qué estado?

–Le han decapitado, señor.

Mi boca se seca mientras pienso en cómo los grupos rebeldes se oponen, como en tantas otras cosas, a los Juegos. Al principio pensamos que se trataba de una coincidencia, sin embargo poco a poco la eliminación de los candidatos se volvió sistemática. Parte de nuestro descarte ha sido consecuencia de la muerte de quienes se presentaron como voluntarios hace un año. Decidimos mantenerlo en secreto, no alarmar a la población y no admitir el poco control que podíamos ejercer sobre los rebeldes.

Una victoria aplastante en las últimas elecciones es lo que habríamos necesitado, pero no lo que obtuvimos. Hay tantos bloques ideológicos esparcidos en Marfil, uno por cada tribu, que el haber sacado al menos una mayoría funcional en una primera ronda, es casi inverosímil.

Sin embargo hemos pagado la factura. La gente tiene miedo. Y tiene que tenerlo. La violencia ha dio en aumento, junto con las muertes y la destrucción… Aunado al choque entre las islas… pues podría decirse que me tocó un momento difícil en la historia, pero nunca he sido de los que se lamentan.

He llegado a la mitad de mi periodo de ejercicio y estoy seguro de que los Campeones que salgan de aquí estarán preparados, con la protección de Dios, para ganar. Con algo de suerte los conflictos internos pasarán a segundo plano cuando tengamos que integrar las otras ideologías a nuestro sistema de gobierno.

–Déjame solo- ordeno a Benjamín y el vuelve a montar guardia a la entrada.

La bilis sube a mi garganta mientras imagino la figura decapitada del chico de las tres… Su nombre era Lwei. Tenía diecinueve años…

Me abro dos de los botones superiores de mi camisa, dejando a la vista el crucifijo y parte del tatuaje que me cubre uno de los pectorales, sintiéndome repentinamente acalorado, mientras pienso en lo complicada que se ha tornado esta situación. Mis dedos recorren distraídamente el nombre plasmado en tinta sobre la piel de mi torso. Seis letras… su existencia se ha reducido a seis letras. Lo único que me consuela es que se encuentra ante la presencia de Dios.

Si Sisoli estuviese viva, estaría en el rango de los elegibles. Tendría diecisiete años.

Me retiro a una de las secciones internas de la tienda y me dedico a rezar.

No me doy cuenta de paso del tiempo hasta que Benjamín se aclara la garganta. Aun así, termino mi oración antes de voltearme.

–Señor, una de las finalistas ha llegado.

–Hazla pasar.

–Le está esperando.

Rezo, pidiéndole a Dios que me ilumine, y salgo hacia la zona central de la tienda.

La primera vez que la veo, pienso que es apenas una niña. Y por suerte está de espaldas a mí, porque su parecido con Sisoli es tan increíble que siento como el mundo se mueve bajo mis pies. ¿Por qué ha elegido esta niña cumplir con un propósito que la acerca tanto a la muerte?

Siento mi corazón llorar al pensar en mi hija, muerta a tan temprana edad. Pero también pienso que, de haber podido hacerlo, también habría luchado por su país. Por mí.

Controlo mi expresión y camino hacia ella.

–Una florecilla del desierto- empiezo llamándola, del mismo modo en que lo hacía con Sisoli.

Su rostro, cuando se voltea hacia mí es tan parecido al suyo que siento ganas de echarme a llorar, pero me controlo y empiezo a averiguar qué cosa puede ser tan importante para ella como para arriesgar su vida a tan corta edad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y todas!<strong>

**En primera, gracias a todos por haberse dado a la tarea de comentar el primer capítulo. Me alegra mucho que Valkyr, Essus y Radhika hayan sido de su agrado. A ver que piensan ahora de Joao y de Makemba. Habrá POVs bonus en cada capítulo de uno de los diez gobernantes, para que vayan conociendo sus estilos de vida o sus historias. Así que seguirán leyéndolos de vez en cuando. **

**¿Qué les ha parecido esta tanda de selecciones? ¿Verdad que son muy diferentes los métodos que utiliza cada isla? **

**Vamos con las preguntillas:**

**1. Después de conocer ya a las 10 islas desde el POV de uno de sus campeones ¿en cuál te gustaría vivir y por qué?**

**2. De estos cinco ¿cuál ha sido tu favorito? ¿Y de los 10 que ya conoces? **

**3. ¿Cuál ha sido la historia más sorprendente de los 10 que conoces hasta ahora? **

**4. ¿A cuales tres personajes de los que faltan ansías conocer? ¿Por qué?**

**Comercial: una felicitación especial a jacque-kari por haber sido la comentarista estrella de los primeros dos capítulos: doble review en el primero y la primera en comentar en el segundo. :) A los demás, obviamente gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejarme sus hermosos reviews!**

**Les recuerdo que sus reviews son vitales, literalmente, para sus tributos. Un tributo abandonado parcial o totalmente no vivirá tanto como uno a quien su mamá o papá le presten la atención que se merece. **

**En mi perfil pueden encontrar el orden de las dos selecciones que siguen. **

**Un abrazo, E.**


	4. Control

**Control**

**Día 1**

**Henrik Fjordevik, 21 años, Isla Diamante**

Si estuviera en mi poder, decretaría que el color de Diamante fuera blanco y no gris o plateado. Al menos eso pienso mientras contemplo la inmensidad, blanca y limpia, que me rodea.

Los copos de nieve descienden de las nubes grises, trazando círculos hasta finalmente unirse al manto, cada vez más grueso, que cubre el suelo. A nadie que viva aquí le molesta el frío. El aire helado es algo con lo que aprendes a vivir desde el día en que naces. Desde aquí arriba, subido en la cima de un árbol, en la ladera de una de las montañas que rodean el pueblo, veo las casas. Luces amarillas brotan de las ventanas, dando la impresión de que ha empezado a caer la noche a pesar de que apenas pasan de las once de la mañana.

Una tormenta se avecina y, en consecuencia, los rayos de sol, ya de por sí esquivos, han abandonado a Diamante esta mañana. En mi posición, Skövde, la segunda ciudad más grande después de la capital, me recuerda esos pequeños pueblitos que encierran en globos llenos de agua con nieve de plástico. Ari tiene una repisa en su cuarto llena de ellos, pequeños recordatorios de todas y cada una de las ciudades que deseaba visitar cuando se convirtiera en una bailarina famosa. Un sueño más que ha sido truncado.

Mi mandíbula se endurece y me inclino hacia atrás en mi refugio en el árbol para que el aire helado me golpee en la cara.

–Me parece irresponsable de tu parte que te expongas a un resfrío en un día como hoy – critica una voz conocida.

–No he estado enfermo ni un solo día de mi vida- respondo alzando la voz para que Svante me escuche sobre el sonido atronador del viento. Me separo del tronco y me inclino hacia adelante, dejándome caer.

Escucho el grito gutural de mi hermano cuando aterrizo, de cuclillas, sobre la blanda capa de nieve, que se encarga de absorber el impacto. Svante levanta la cabeza con incredulidad y observa la rama, a unos cuatro metros de altura, en la que había estado subido hasta hace un momento.

–¿Admirando mi habilidad?- pregunto burlón. Mi hermano tuerce la boca e intenta sujetarme del cuello, como lo hacía cuando éramos mucho más pequeños, para frotar sus nudillos contra mi coronilla. Lo esquivo, sin siquiera tener que pensarlo, fruto de los meses de entrenamiento que he recibido y le doy un empujón que lo hace trastabillar. Su pie da contra un banco de nieve fresca que se hunde bajo su peso y hace que él quede enterrado hasta la cintura.

Con sus ropas caras y ese aire sofisticado y estirado por igual que parece bañarlo, se ve de lo más ridículo. Me echo a reír y él me observa con el ceño fruncido, hasta finalmente darse por vencido y reírse también. Le tiendo una mano y lo sujeto del brazo, tirando de él hasta que consigue apoyar el pie en una superficie más estable y salir de la nieve. Su abrigo negro y los pantalones térmicos grises se han cubierto de escarcha.

–Te has vuelto más fuerte- dice él como si le sorprendiera.

–Duh…- respondo mientras me inclino para recoger la tabla de snowboard que se encuentra apoyada contra el tronco del árbol. -¿Cómo me encontraste?

–Ari- dice él-. Dijo que hoy estabas particularmente meditabundo durante el desayuno, así que supusimos que en primer lugar, no irías a clases hoy y que, en segundo, tratarías de conseguirte un lugar tranquilo para pensar.

–Transparente como el cristal- digo encogiéndome de hombros.- Y me parece francamente estúpido tener que ir a la universidad en un día como hoy. Y no por ello digo que usualmente no sea estúpido el ir a esas clases…

–Henrik…

–… y eso por no hablar de la gente- continúo mientras empiezo a descender por la montaña, prestando atención a la apariencia de la nieve para determinar la ruta más segura.- No estoy generalizando, pero creo que hay un requisito implícito en los aspirantes a abogados de ser idiotas integrales y estirado, exceptuando a un par de personas que conozco.

–Vaya, ¡gracias!

–Dije que habían unas cuantas excepciones.

Svante me observa con las cejas enarcadas y me sonríe.

–No dijes que tu fueras una de ellas, estirado– completo.

Mi hermano mayor siempre ha sido el caballo de batalla de mi padre. La frase "¿Por qué no puedes ser más cómo Svante?" fue una constante durante mi infancia. Siempre he sido la oveja negra de la familia. Svante asumió sin chistar el futuro que mi padre, un célebre abogado en Diamante, eligió para él. Se convirtió en su orgullo, el vivo ejemplo del refrán "de tal palo, tal astilla"

Mientras que yo… se podría decir que le he dado más guerra en ese sentido. La abogacía no me seduce en lo absoluto, sin embargo era lo que se esperaba de mí y Ari, como siempre, logró salirse con la suya convenciéndome de que, al aceptar la carrera, lograría apaciguar las cosas con mi padre y, por lo tanto, me lo quitaría de encima.

–Gajes del oficio, hermano- dice Svante mientras se sujeta de mi hombro para evitar resbalar en la nieve. A sus veinticinco años es un hombre hecho y derecho.- El día en que te toque ser el hermano mayor que debe dar el ejemplo, lo entenderás.

–Creo que ya Ari está lo suficientemente grandecita para saber que si quiere un ejemplo a seguir que complazca a nuestros padres, estaría mirando hacia el lugar equivocado conmigo.

–Hasta hace unos meses eso era lo que hacía.

–Y mira como acabó- digo con sequedad.

Svante apreta los puños y cuadra su mandíbula mientras llegamos al final de la elevación en el terreno y torcemos a la derecha para enrumbarnos hacia la carretera.

–¿Has venido sin auto?- dice mientras mira hacia ambos lados de la carretera, donde solo se encuentra aparcado su coche azul.

–Tenía ganas de caminar.

–Súbete- dice mientras saca las llaves de su bolsillo y pulsa el botón que abre los seguros.

El auto tiene cadenas en los neumáticos para mejorar la tracción. Conducir en Diamante es prácticamente un arte, un mal movimiento del volante te puede enviar directo hacia la muerte, por eso circulan tan pocos autos de uso personal, el exámen para sacarte el permiso es una pesadilla. Svante abrocha su cinturón y enciende el vehículo. Los asientos se calientan bajo mi cuerpo, derritiendo los restos de nieve sobre mi ropa. Mi hermano se quita los guantes de piel y aferra el volante con ambas manos, con tanta fuerza que se tornan blancos. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

–Adivinaré y diré que tu furia repentina se debe a Ari y a nuestro padre- suelto cuando pasan dos minutos sin que nadie diga nada.

Svante no responde mientras toma la intersección y de no ser porque lo observo atentamente, me perdería de su asentimiento.

–Aún es algo difícil de asimilar.

–Lo sé.

–Y me mata no poder decírselo a Ari, pero lo pienso una y otra vez y siento que ella no ganaría absolutamente nada con ello. Entonces ¿para qué hacerla sufrir?

Cierro los puños sobre mi regazo. ¿Deberíamos decírselo?

–De cualquier forma, por el momento debemos concentrarnos en ti. ¿A qué hora llega el auto?

Consulto el reloj sobre el tablero.

–Aún quedan casi dos horas. Pero he pedido que me recojan en tu casa. Si eso está bien para tí. No quiero que mamá se ponga histérica.

–Es una buena idea.- asiente él colocando la luz intermitente y desviándose a la derecha.

–Ya te encargarás tú de calmarla si logro salir elegido.

Su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa.

–Siempre puedes contar conmigo para limpiar tus desastres.

Me echo a reír y pasamos el resto del viaje discutiendo de cosas insustanciales.

Cuando llegamos a casa, solo está encendida la luz en el cuarto de Ari, lo que significa que no hay nadie en la planta baja. Mamá debe estar en el hospital, en donde trabaja como enfermera y mi padre debe estar en su despacho de abogados en el centro.

–¿Quieres que venga por ti?

Niego con la cabeza:

–Son solo un par de cuadras.

–Vistete apropiadamente. Mis trajes viejos deben seguir en el armario, toma al menos una camisa.

Ruedo los ojos y me bajo del auto.

–Lo pensaré.

Me sirvo una taza de chocolate caliente en la cocina y subo las escaleras hacia la segunda planta. Suave música sale de la habitación de Ari, pero cuando llego al rellano para por completo.

–¿Henrik?- la suave voz de mi hermana me llama.

–Soy yo.

–¿Podrías venir un momento?

Reprimo un suspiro y giro hacia su habitación, en lugar de dirigirme a la mía.

–Toc, toc- digo mientras empujo su puerta, blanca con pequeños copos de nieve plateados pintados encima. Los pintó ella hace cuatro años, cuando cumplió catorce.

–Ven aquí- dice mientras apunta su cama. Ella está frente a su tocador, con el cabello rubio cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, enmarcando su cara como un halo.

–¿Pasa algo?- pregunto confundido mientras cierro la puerta tras de mí.

–¿Además del hecho de que Svante y tú me han estado ocultando cosas por casi un año?- pregunta con una mueca.

– ¡Demonios!- mascullo mientras me dejo caer sobre su cama, con altos postes metálicos y cortinas de color azul oscuro.

Ella se echa a reír mientras me observa sobre su hombro.

–¿De verdad pensaste que no me daría cuenta? Puede que papá y mamá vean solo lo que quieren ver, pero pensé, hermano, que tendrías un concepto más elevado de mi capacidad. Es decir, no se me ha escapado que has aumentado…. ¿qué? ¿quince kilos en el último año?

–¿Me estás llamando gordo?-intento bromear.

Ella rueda los ojos.

–Se llama masa muscular, pequeño genio.

–No me gusta guardar secretos, pero la primera vez que lo mencioné enloqueciste un poco. –digo retomando, a mi pesar, la seriedad del tema.

–Porque es peligroso. Pero si quieres hacerlo, entonces lo harás. ¿No es así como funciona todo contigo?

–Ari…

–Te he llamado para dos cosas.-dice sacudiendo su larga cabellera- La primera, es para darte esto- dice mientras abre su joyero y saca una delicada cadena de oro de la que cuelga un dije con una ornamentada letra A. Papá se la dio cuando cumplió un año, el collar aparece en cada fotografía de Ari.- Con esto, cuando te elijan, podrás recordarme.- dice mientras se impulsa hacia atrás, haciendo destellar los aros metálicos de la silla de ruedas. A pesar de que ya ha pasado mucho desde su accidente, un escalofrío recorre mi columna cuando veo lo delgadas que se han vuelto unas piernas que solían ser tan atléticas y fuertes. Al igual que sucedió con Svante, siento como la ira nace en mi pecho, pero me controlo, como siempre lo hago con mi heramana.

–Pensaré en ti, no necesito un recordatorio.

–Ah, pero así me haré famosa- dice mientras se impulsa con los brazos hasta quedar frente a mí. Me inclino hacia adelante y dejo que me ponga su collar.

–¿Y la segunda?

–Quería desearte suerte- dice mientras me besa en la mejilla- Tienes que ganar. Ya ha sido un año lo suficientemente difícil como para que quieras agregarle otra tragedia- dice con seriedad pero sin tristeza.

No sé que responder a eso.

El día pasa muy deprisa después de eso. Me pongo una de las camisas de Svante y un pantalón de vestir y camino, con la cabeza en otra parte, hasta la casa de mi hermano. Antes de darme cuenta, el vehículo oficial me ha recogido y estoy frente al Palacio de Cristal.

Sigo con la cabeza en las nubes, pero me las arreglo para entrar al salón cuando me llaman, por mi apellido, entre los primeros candidatos a campeón.

"Ostentoso" es la palabra que usaría para definir el interior del lugar.

Quedamos diez candidatos en total, cinco chicos y cinco chicas. Todos esperamos en línea. A mi derecha, se encuentra Edvin Perssons, hemos entrenado juntos un par de veces en el Centro de Preparación para los Juegos del Hambre del gobierno. No está mal, pero es demasiado mecánico, lo que lo vuelve algo predecible. Él me dice algo, pero estoy tan distraído que no entiendo una palabra. Me excuso y me inclino hacia él para que repita lo que me ha dicho. En el proceso, el collar de Ari se sale del cuello de la camisa. El regalo tiene el efecto deseado, porque todo lo que puedo hacer mientras mis dedos rodean el dije es pensar en mi hermana. Mi mirada se encuentra con los ojos de una de las chicas, sus ojos de un frío color azul. Ella me mira con una ceja alzada o tal vez mira a Edvin, que sigue hablando sobre el gobierno.

Oberón y Cavyll salen a un balcón, donde el regente empieza su discurso. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras lo escucho hablar. Oberón me recuerda, en muchas cosas, a mi padre. Creo que es del tipo de persona que no tiene reparos en hacer lo que sea por convencerte de hacer lo que él quiere.

Inicia la selección. Cavyll anuncia con voz aniñada el nombre de la chica y siento a Edvin tensarse a mi lado. Elisabeth Zuckerman resulta ser la misma chica con la que se encontró mi mirada, la de los ojos azules. Su mirada busca a algo, a Edvin, en su camino hacia arriba. Él la ignora y la chica hace un mohín casi imperceptible, pero camina, derecha y con gracia, hacia el balcón.

Y luego llega el turno de los varones.

Mi mano se dirige a mi cuello y mis dedos se enredan en la cadena de Ari mientras Cavyll dice:

–El hombre que representará a Diamante en los Juegos del hambre es ¡Henrik Fjordevik!

Ni siquiera le presto atención a la mirada incrédula que me dedica Edvin o a la sonrisa pretenciosa de Elisabeth, desde su posición en el balcón. Camino, con la frente en alto y los dedos cuidadosamente colocados sobre el punto en que la A reposa sobre mi pecho, a encarar mi futuro

**Éire Cernunnos, 21 años, Isla Aguamarina**

El dios Cernunnos está presente en cada rincón de la casa que protege nuestros cuerpos terrenales. En el camino hacia el cuarto de baño, me encuentro con un fresco con la imagen de Cernunnos, parado en medio del bosque. Un hombre con astas de ciervo y una estrella en la frente.

Nadie sería capaz de decir que no se trata de un rostro hermoso, una mezcla perfecta de luces y sombras. Sin embargo, ni siquiera la maestría del pintor ha podido alcanzar la sublime perfección que el dios que me da nombre tiene en realidad.

Me meto en el cuarto de baño, tan grande como las casas de muchos, donde el agua, con un tinte verdoso por las sales minerales, despide aromáticas columnas de vapor desde la tina.

–Señorita Éire- dice solicita una mujer, tal vez dos o tres años mayor que yo. Tiene el cabello de un apagado color café y sus dientes superiores sobresalen un poco, haciéndola lucir como un roedor. Ella estira los brazos, en una petición silenciosa y yo permito que retire la túnica que deja expuesta la desnudez de un cuerpo que posee una única imperfección.

Ella coloca la túnica con cuidado sobre la silla y me tiende una mano para ayudarme a descender por los escalones. La bañera es tan grande como una piscina. Me reclino cuidadosamente contra el borde, descansando la cabeza contra la superficie acolchada. Dejo que mi cuerpo, el contenedor de la esencia divina que corre por mis venas, se purifique bajo la esencia del agua.

La primera vez que tomé consciencia de mi naturaleza divina, yo tenía cinco años. Estaba jugando con los libros de papá cuando encontré uno dedicado al dios Cernunnos.

No creo en las coincidencias, de ahí que resultara curioso el hecho de que la misma semana que aprendí a escribir mi nombre, el dios decidiera mostrar, ante mí, no solo su dura existencia, sino también mi origen, la historia de mi familia.

Jamás he cedido a las infames explicaciones de Alanys, mi hermana, de que Cernunnos fue simplemente el apellido que eligió mi padre al momento de ordenarse como druida, el nombre de un dios, tal y como dicta la costumbre. Las coincidencias no existen y el hecho de que mi padre eligiera a Cernunnos era solo una muestra más de que la sangre del dios corría por nuestras venas. Éramos sus descendientes, muy por encima de los seres humanos que se habían encargado de poblar la tierra.

Descendíamos directamente de los dioses y éramos lo más cercano que la humanidad podría conocer a una criatura divina.

Froto mis brazos con cuidado, dejando que el agua se lleve la suciedad y las células de este cuerpo, el receptor de mi esencia, que ya han cumplido con su ciclo. Luego hundo la cabeza en el agua y dejo que la chica llene mi cabello con un shampoo que ella frota con reverencia, a sabiendas de que soy una criatura muy distinta a ella.

Cernunnos es el dios del sueño y de la muerte y tal vez por ello la gente esperaría que, descendiendo de su estirpe, fuéramos crueles y despiadados. Sin embargo creo en ser una diosa bondadosa, en retribución a los altares, tributos y ofrendas que, cada día, los humanos dejan para Cernnunos.

La chica me pone las manos sobre los hombros, posiblemente para inclinarme hacia adelante y enjuagar mi cabello, pero su mano resbala por mi espalda y termina rozando la cicatriz que desciende en diagonal a través de mi omoplato derecho.

No sé cuál de las dos se sobresalta más por el inesperado contacto, si ella o yo, pero un siseo sale de entre mis dientes. Me pongo de pie y la miro, con furia, mientras recuerdo el dolor ardiente de la espada al desgarrar mi piel y cortar mi cabello. Antes, solía tener mi rubia cabellera hasta la cintura, después del incidente, madre tuvo que cortarlo hasta dejarlo justo por debajo de mis hombros.

–Vete- ordeno y ella abre mucho los ojos y se retira sin chistar. Me deja sola en el cuarto de baño.

Respiro profundamente para controlar aquellos sentimientos que prueban que mi ser divino se encuentra en un cuerpo humano. Entonces me agacho y tomo el ánfora, llena hasta el borde de agua y dejo que el líquido caiga sobre mi cabeza para aclarar la espuma. Salgo de la tina sintiendo como las pulsaciones descienden lentamente.

Observo mi cuerpo en el espejo que cubre una de las paredes. Me giro y miro por encima de mi hombro. La cicatriz desciende hacia el centro de mi espalda, con ese suave rosado que caracteriza las heridas que acaban de soldarse. Me la hicieron hace unas cuantas semanas, durante uno de mis entrenamientos.

Nunca, hasta entonces, habían podido tocarme.

Yo descendía del dios de la muerte. Cernunnos era el principio y el fin de las cosas y yo le pertenecía a él, como su descendiente. El filo de la espada no debió tocarme. Yo era invencible.

Las gotas de agua descienden por mi espalda desnuda y recuerdo la sangre, roja y caliente, deslizándose por mi espalda herida.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿De qué dios podía descender ese chico para tener el poder de herirme? Tal vez fue la mano de Teutates, dios de la guerra, quien guio su mano para lograr lo imposible: el hacerme daño.

Freno en seco las dudas que me asaltan y sonrío frente al espejo. Voy a estar bien, nadie podrá ponerme una mano encima en los Juegos. Desciendo del dios de la muerte, está en mi destino el ser la última en pie, porque nadie puede matar al dios de la muerte.

Me seco en silencio y vuelvo a mi habitación, donde me esperan dos de nuestras doncellas, que se encargan de vestirme y peinarme. Yvette se encarga de secar mi cabello y luego teje una corona con mis mechones dorados, para después decorarla con una cinta de color aguamarina, el color de nuestra isla. Danielle me viste con un vestido de gasa del mismo color, que ata con cuidado alrededor de mi cuello y asegura con cuidado a mi espalda, cubriendo por completo la cicatriz.

–Pueden irse- digo haciendo un gesto con la mano y ambas hacen una reverencia y se marchan.

Cuando se marchan tomo la llave que se esconde bajo el forro de uno de los cajones y abro, con cuidado, mi joyero. Entre las gemas, de todos los colores del arcoíris, elijo únicamente el anillo de Cernunnos, plateado y pequeño. Tiene la figura del dios: el hombre, con las astas y la estrella. Al otro lado, escrito en galés, una lengua muerta, está mi apellido. Lo coloco con cuidado en el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda.

Camino hasta el comedor, en donde se encuentran mis padres. Padre siempre ha sido mi favorito. Sonrío al ver su notable porte, tan regio como el cualquier rey. Alanys no está.

–Éire- dice padre mientras se levanta de su asiento y descorre la silla a su derecha- ¿tienes hambre, hija?

–¿Estás nerviosa por hoy?- pregunta madre mientras toma mi mano por encima de la mesa.

–No lo estoy- digo con sinceridad- no tengo motivos para tener miedo. No se trata de un juego justo. Los humanos no tienen posibilidades contra un dios.

–Éire- se queja una voz.

–Alanys- digo yo frunciendo el ceño ante su tono.

–Deberías dejar de compararte con los dioses.- dice reprobatoria.

–Deberías dejar de negar nuestros orígenes- digo imitando su tono.

–Padre- dice ella.

–Siéntate y come, Alanys. Éire lo hará bien.

Alanys se muerde el labio y yo estudio su expresión con cuidado. Algunas personas son capaces de entender las emociones humanas con facilidad, pero mi naturaleza divina hace que esa labor me resulte compleja, así que debo esforzarme más por lograr ese entendimiento. Justo ahora, Alanys se encuentra contrariada.

–Te daré un consejo, hermana- dice sentándose al lado de madre- si te eligen para representarnos ante las otras islas, no esperes que Cernunnos haga todo por ti. Si ves que algún arma se acerca peligrosamente, entonces apártate. Puede que pienses que eres un dios, pero ya te han mostrado que eres capaz de sangrar.

La copa que había estado sujetando estalla en mi mano, enviando fragmentos de cristal en todas direcciones. No llegan a clavarse en mi piel, pero sobresaltan a toda la familia.

–¿Estás bien?- pregunta padre tomando mi mano y estudiando con cuidado los dedos.

–No volverá a pasar.- digo clavando mi mirada en la de Alanys.

Ella se lleva su propia copa a sus labios y bebe lentamente, sonriéndome.

–Esperemos que así sea.

Terminamos la comida en silencio.

–¿Quieres que te lleve?- pregunta padre mientras rodea mi rostro con sus manos y deposita un beso sobre mi frente.

–Ya se encargarán nuestros sirvientes. Es hora de que tú vayas a servir a los dioses.

–Buena suerte, hija mía- dice él volviendo a besar mi frente.

–No la necesito. Cernnunos está conmigo– respondo mientras veo como algo se desplaza, rápido como una nube frente al sol, por los ojos azules de padre. Dura tan poco que no soy capaz de analizarlo.

–Tienes razón- dice soltándome.

Me meto en un auto que me lleva hacia el muelle más cercano, donde uno de los sirvientes tiene preparado uno de nuestros barcos. El anillo de Cernunnos destella bajo la luz del sol cuando bajo a la cubierta y me siento en una de las sillas.

Las vías interacuáticas serpentean a lo largo de toda la isla. Tardamos media hora en llegar a Lugones, donde otro vehículo me recoge y me lleva hasta el castillo de Rhiannon Phyl, nuestra reina.

Mientras veo la construcción de piedra, me pregunto con vaguedad cómo será el castillo de Cernunnos. Sin duda, debe ser mucho más hermoso que este.

Por una cuestión de protocolo, aplican conmigo los mismos controles que usan con los demás. Mi nombre y mi código de nacimiento es lo primero que me preguntan. El hombre, bajito y regordete, enarca las cejas cuando ve el nombre del dios, pero lo digita en la pantalla y una Éire con el cabello hasta la cintura me observa desde la pantalla de su ordenador- LA fotografía que me tomaron el día en que me inscribí. Luego camino entre dos barras metálicas. No sé para qué sirven, pero emiten un débil pitido que los hace asentir.

En el último control, hay una mujer con un manojo de jeringas sobre una mesa. Va toda vestida de blanco.

–Hola Éire- saluda ella consultando un archivo con mi fotografía- Necesito una muestra de sangre.

–¿Qué?- pregunto, segura de no haber escuchado bien.

–Sólo sentirás un pequeño pinchazo, lo prometo- dice mientras me toma del brazo.

Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo para liberarme de un tirón mientras pongo cara de pocos amigos.

–No. Me. Toque. – ella me observa con las cejas enarcadas. Catalogo su expresión como sorpresa.

–No te dolerá, en serio.

Niego con la cabeza.

–No.

–Querida…- dice estirando su mano para tratar de tomar la mía.

–¡He dicho que no!

–¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta una voz con un sonido bajo que me recuerda, por algún motivo, el ronroneo de un gato. Ambas alzamos la cabeza.

–Su Majestad- dice la mujer mientras hace una profunda reverencia.

Es Rhiannon. Trae un vestido un par de tonos más oscuro que el mío y su cabello, castaño oscuro, recogido en un moño en la nuca. Me inclino, más por convención que por considerarla un ser superior.

–He hecho una pregunta ¿qué sucede?- ella mantiene sus emociones tan cuidadosamente fuera de su cara que no logro interpretar que está pensando.

–La señorita Cernunnos no ha permitido que le saque sangre.

Los ojos oscuros de Rhiannon recorren mi rostro, tratando de leerme. La imito y mantengo mis emociones fuera de mi expresión.

– Cernunnos- repite Rhiannon- ¿no quieres que verifiquemos que te encuentras completamente sana?- pregunta con suavidad.

Niego con la cabeza. No lo necesito. Nunca me he enfermado.

–No.

Rhiannon deja salir una sonrisa y asiente.

–Déjala pasar.

La mujer no se atreve a contradecirla. Me deja pasar mientras la reina Rhiannon se da media vuelta y pasa a través de una puerta. La observo alejarse antes de ir al salón.

Quedamos cincuenta. Pero nada de eso tiene importancia en el momento en que anuncian que nos ordenarán según notas, hombres y mujeres por separado.

La pleitesía de Rhiannon queda explicada en el momento en que mi nombre, como era de esperar, aparece en la posición más alta.

Camino hacia el frente y espero a ver cuál será el alma mortal que me acompañará. El hombre se llama Maddox Erwyn. Tiene el cabello más largo que yo y en sus rasgos lo único que puedo ver es despreocupación. Él me extiende la mano y decido, de inmediato, que no confiaré en él. Estudio las puntas de mi cabello y lo escucho reírse. Se encoge de hombros y hace crujir sus articulaciones. El sonido me hace irritar. Lo veo con enfado y él sonríe.

Rezo, en mi interior, para que Cernunnos me dote de paciencia para soportarlo durante el tiempo en que no tendré permitido matarlo.

**Sharik Louw, 22 años, Isla Marfil**

El dolor palpita detrás de mi ojo derecho, pretendiendo cegarme y doblegarme, pero no se lo permito. Aprieto los párpados, sumiéndome en las sombras y llevo mis dedos a mis sienes para liberar la presión.

Desde un rincón, Zaji, la primera madre que conocí, me sonríe con su boca desdentada y luego cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, se recuesta en la cama y vuelve a morir. Parpadeo y ella ha desaparecido. Entonces aparece la figura de Anuli, mi otra madre. Está tendida en el piso, yaciendo sobre su propia sangre, el rostro es un rompecabezas de rojo, morado y café.

Me arrodillo sobre en el suelo, sobre un puñado de guijarros, dejando que el dolor despeje mi mente y entonces, rezo. Leo, una y otra vez, la frase que he tomado de la Biblia para entender el camino que Dios ha trazado para mí, pintada sobre la pared:

_NO SOLO CREER EN CRISTO, SINO TAMBIÉN SUFRIR POR ÉL. FILIPENSES 1:29_

Rezo, suplicando por fortaleza y por entendimiento. Rezo suplicando por redención, porque el pecado reside en mí. Hay un estallido de dolor detrás de mi ojo derecho y mi espalda se arquea, hacia adelante, hasta que quedo postrado, con las rodillas dobladas y el pecho pegado al suelo. Y Dios me habla:

"_Tengo grandes planes para ti, hijo mío. Tú serás mi instrumento por medio del cual se hará mi voluntad"_

La voz es, a todas luces, ultraterrenal. La escucho en el interior de mi cabeza: hermosa, indefinida, en algún punto medio entre la de un hombre y una mujer. La voz de Dios llena mis venas de consuelo, mientras mi estómago ruge, molesto por el ayuno que he adoptado para purificarme. El dolor de cabeza remite y la figura destrozada de mi madre desaparece de la habitación.

Rezo, agradeciéndole a Dios por su misericordia y me levanto del suelo.

El barro que forma las paredes mantiene fresco el interior de la casa. La casa de Zaji, mi primera madre, mi abuela, aunque no me enteré de ello hasta después de su muerte.

La casa sigue siendo la misma, la que me vio crecer, hasta que el corazón de Zaji se dio por vencido y, una mañana, cuando fui saltando hacia su cama, no se levantó más. Aún hoy puedo verla, con su piel oscura y brillante, como si la hubiese cubierto de aceite y la sonrisa fácil bailando en sus labios, mientras intentaba que me quedara quieto para cortarme el cabello con sus manos pequeñas de dedos huesudos.

Las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales después de que Zaji murió. Yo había estado formándome como _udibi, _un aprendiz de guerrero,en la aldea desde que tenía seis años, pero, cuando Zaji me dejó, las cosas cambiaron. El día de su muerte fue la primera vez que me atreví a cuestionar las acciones de Dios.

El primer cambio sobrevino apenas unos días después del funeral. Recuerdo estar sentado en los escalones, sujetando la punta de lanza que acababa de tallar en una roca, cuando apareció el Pastor.

Recuerdo la forma en que su sombra se proyectaba sobre mi cuerpo. Recuerdo lo imponente que resultaba su presencia…

Camino, zigzagueando entre las casas, hasta que llego al pozo. No he tomado mi ración de agua de esta semana. Mis brazos presionan la palanca y el agua mana por la abertura hasta que cae en el pequeño barreño que he colocado para recogerla. Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que vino el Pastor porque, increíblemente, ese día llovió. Bloqueo el sistema hídrico y el chorro amaina, dejando únicamente las pequeñas gotitas que forman ondas al caer. El día en que vino el Pastor, me arrancaron de mi aldea como si fuera mala hierba en un jardín.

Él me dijo que mi madre se haría cargo de mí a partir de ahora. En ese momento, no lo entendí. Mi madre había muerto, acababa de enterrarla.

De un día para otro, me vi a mi mismo en un lugar desconocido, mucho más grande que el que me había visto crecer. Fue entonces cuando conocí a mi madre… y a Emeka.

Mi mano resbala sobre la palanca y su borde afilado roza la palma de mi mano, creando un corte fino que empieza a sangrar de inmediato.

El dolor estalla de nuevo en mi cráneo y, por un momento, es como volver a estar ahí. Con tan solo diez años, los brazos cruzados sobre el rostro mientras Emeka descargaba un golpe tras otro sobre mi cuerpo, mientras mi madre me miraba con tristeza pero sin hacer nada por ayudarme, por detenerlo.

El sudor desciende por mis sienes mientras aprieto el puño, haciendo que la herida deje de sangrar. Luego tomo el cubo de agua y lo acuno contra mi cuerpo. El bamboleo al caminar hace que gotas de agua salpiquen mi pecho y estómago, refrescándome.

"_Tú me asesinaste, bastardo_"

Me tenso cuando escucho la voz. No es la voz de Dios, ni la de Zaji, ni la de mi madre. Es la voz de Emeka, cargada de rabia y de resentimiento. Bastardo era su insulto favorito. Yo era la prueba fehaciente de lo débil que había sido la carne de mamá. Lo único que la había salvado de una pena de lapidación, siendo apedreada hasta morir, había sido la infinita misericordia de Emeka quien, como su esposo, había hecho oídos sordos y no la había exigido. Él se cobraba su buena voluntad castigándonos, a mamá y a mí, con métodos de tortura que, aún hoy, han dejado huellas en mi piel.

Ignoro la voz de Emeka y continúo caminando hacia casa. Abro la puerta empujándola con el hombro y dejo el cubo de agua sobre la mesa.

El aroma de Zaji, a hierba y a algo dulce, aún permanece, doce años después, entre las paredes del único lugar que he considerado mi hogar. Me llevo la mano hacia el crucifijo de plata que cuelga sobre mi pecho. A veces, cuando trabajo largas horas bajo el sol, el metal se calienta, quemando mi piel. La cruz ha creado una pequeña sombra justo en el hueco de mi clavícula. Un recordatorio sutil de que yo soy la Lanza del Destino. La espada manejada por Dios para traer justicia a la tierra. Soy Su herramienta.

Apoyo el peso de mi cuerpo contra la puerta.

Hoy es el día de la Selección y estoy seguro de que Dios se encargará de que Joao me elija para que me envíe a la Arena a cumplir con Su voluntad. Afuera, el sol incandescente desciende con lentitud por el firmamento.

Dios se ha encargado de que Joao haya instalado su Verazar, su tienda, a tan solo unos minutos de aquí, como si quisiera hacerme las cosas muy fáciles. Tomo el barreño y me lavo la cara y me seco con una raída toalla. Mi rostro se refleja en la lámina de metal pulido que Zaji había colocado sobre el fregadero para usarlo como espejo. Mis ojos claros destacan sobre la piel oscura. Una copia al carbón de los de mi madre.

"_Has hecho justicia_", me recuerda su voz, suave y triste.

"_Eres el instrumento de Dios_", completa Zaji.

Termino de secarme, tomo la lanza, que está apoyada contra la pared y verifico que la punta se encuentre afilada. Luego recojo la invitación, escondida en uno de los libros de recetas de Zaji y la guardo en mi bolsillo. Cierro la puerta tras de mí, a sabiendas de que pasará un tiempo antes de que regresa aquí, como el siervo victorioso de Dios. Me interno en el desierto.

El viaje es corto, el sol apenas si se ha movido en el cielo cuando diviso las banderas blanquecinas de Marfil, agitándose con el escaso viento que sopla en el desierto. El Verazar del Presidente. Está tras una duna, puedo ver la parte más alta recortándose contra el cielo, de un brillante color celeste.

Me detengo en seco cuando mis instintos de guerrero detectan la cercanía de un intruso. Mi mano se tensa sobre la lanza y me giro hacia mi derecha un segundo antes de que una figura, cubierta con una capa gris, se lance sobre mí.

Hay un grito gutural y un destello rojizo cuando la punta de la lanza corta la piel de su brazo. Sea quien sea, lanza un gemido y una maldición.

Veo el brillo del cuchillo, con una empuñadura de madera, cuando mi enemigo lo saca de su cinto.

–Muere, falso profeta- sisea mientras carga contra mí, tratando de derribarme. Él no lo sabe, no tiene ni idea de que no es la primera vez que alguien más grande que yo intenta hacerme daño. No sabe que no tengo miedo de nada mientras Dios esté conmigo.

El mango de la lanza, el cual he tallado con mis propias manos, golpea su cara, escondida entre las sombras que proyecta la capucha y él profiere una maldición.

–Ríndete a la voluntad de Dios.- dice mientras vuelve a cargar contra mí.

El dolor vuelve a aguijonear mi ojo. La furia tiñe las cosas de rojo al escuchar el nombre de Dios siendo pronunciado por sus labios, hablando como si él fuera el elegido por Dios. Como si él conociera sus designios.

La lanza en mi mano se convierte en una extensión de mi cuerpo y es Dios quien me guía, haciéndome retroceder un paso para luego echar mis hombros hacia atrás y atravesar limpiamente su estómago con la punta afilada.

Se desploma, con un grito y su cuerpo rueda hacia abajo, llenando la arena de sangre.

Me quedo quieto, observando a la criatura fallecida y rezo para que Dios se apiade de su alma y perdone sus pecados. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Cuando llego al Verazar, hay una pequeña multitud reunida afuera. Cuando desciendo por el costado de la duna, siete miradas oscuras se clavan en mí.

–No se permiten armas en este lugar- se apresura a decir uno de los hombres mientras su mano se dirige al kunai que cuelga de su cintura.

Levanto ambas manos, una aun sujetando la lanza cuya punta sigue cubierta de sangre.

–Han intentado matarme.- replico sin levantar la voz.

El semblante de todos se ensombrece y veo a un par de ellos santiguarse.

–Has tenido suerte, muchacho.

–Suerte no- le corrijo-, he tenido a Dios.

Los siete comparten una mirada que no me molesto en descifrar. El hombre del kunai avanza y me pide mi invitación.

Se la entrego sin decir nada más. Otro extiende la mano, en una solicitud muda para que le entregue mi arma. Lo observo con desconfianza.

–Te la devolveré. ¿La has hecho tú?

Asiento.

–Has hecho un buen trabajo.

No le respondo nada. Paso a través de la abertura en la tienda cuando el hombre de los kunai mueve la tela. El interior es fresco. Adentro, está Joao con una chica que apenas si ha dejado de ser una niña. Tiene largo cabello oscuro y sonríe, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

–Tú debes ser Sharik- dice Joao mientras se estira sobre un montón de cojines esparcidos en el piso.- Esta es Aaliya.- dice apuntándola con una mano extendida. Al moverse, un crucifijo se asoma entre los botones abiertos de su camisa.- Acércate para que pueda verte, así a contraluz apenas si distingo tu rostro.

Me acerco, hasta que salgo de entre las sombras. Hay una especie de jadeo ahogado de su parte, que hace que Aaliya se gire alarmada hacia él. Joao logra controlarse y asiente para sí mismo.

–Acércate más, permite que vea con atención esos ojos tan curiosos tuyos.

Me quedo quieto en mi sitio hasta que mi madre habla:

"_Puedes acercarte. Dios está poniendo las palabras en sus labios_".

Me pongo de rodillas sobre uno de los cojines y él me toma del mentón.

–Sharik Louw- dice él mi nombre como si lo estuviera probando.- Que casualidad tan curiosa.

–Las casualidades no existen, solo está la voluntad de Dios. Nada pasa si no es por Él.

Aaliya desvía la mirada y abraza sus delgadas rodillas mientras Joao tuerce los labios en una sonrisa.

–¡Cuánta verdad hay tras tus palabras! Dime, Sharik, ¿que es lo que te ha convencido para inscribirte? ¿Por qué quieres ir a los Juegos?

La respuesta brota de mis labios sin tener que pensarla:

–He venido para cumplir la voluntad de Dios. Soy la Lanza del Destino y, bajo mi filo, Él separará a justos de pecadores.

Hay un brillo peculiar en los ojos de Joao cuando se inclina hacia adelante y extiende su mano.

–Bien, Sharik, Lanza del Destino. Serás nuestro campeón e impartirás justicia bajo el nombre de Dios. – por el rabillo del ojo, veo a Aaliya mordiéndose el labio inferior y, antes de estrechar la mano de Joao, me pregunto si la niña me teme porque su alma está llena de pecados.

Escucho la voz de Dios mientras, en mi interior, reina la calma:

"_Todos los pecadores tienen que pagar, eres el instrumento que he dejado en la tierra para que sean testigos de mi poder. Entrega tu vida, sin reservas y yo te protegeré."_

**Raif Abdallah, 22 años, Isla Ónice**

El aire silba en mis oídos mientras caigo, en posición horizontal, sobre la superficie acolchonada que recubre el centro de la habitación. En un rápido movimiento flexiono mis rodillas y empujo hacia arriba el abdomen, introduciendo mi brazo derecho entre nuestros cuerpos, golpeo su pecho con el codo y me impulso, hasta invertir nuestras posiciones. Sentado a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, coloco mis manos alrededor de su cuello y aprieto, cuento hasta tres y lo suelto.

Mi tío Essam se echa a reír, con su risa gangosa a causa de una adicción vitalicia a los cigarrillos y extiende una mano para que lo ayude a levantarse.

–Creo que esta será la primera noche que dormiré tranquilo, a sabiendas de que no te van a rebanar el cuello a la primera si te eligen- dice mientras se acomoda la ropa y saca una cigarrera de cobre de su bolsillo. Mi boca se tuerce en una sonrisa mal disimulada. Si estuviera en casa, posiblemente me permitiría bromear, pero mi posición como único hijo varón en mi familia me obliga a mantener el tipo cuando estoy fuera de la seguridad que aporta mi hogar. – Veamos cómo lo haces con un oponente que no te lleve tres décadas de ventaja.

Mi tío escudriña la sala de entrenamiento, donde hay pequeños chillidos metálicos cuando las armas escudo atacantes, las que le han tocado a Ónice en el sorteo, entrechocan unas con otras. Sus ojos oscuros se centran en alguien al otro lado del salón y yo trago con dificultad cuando lo escucho decir:

–¡Eh, Zahir! ¡Ven aquí, chico, ayuda a un viejo cuando te lo pide!

No había visto que Zahir estaba en la sala, pero él se despega con un gesto perezoso de la pared en que estaba reclinado y avanza, con zancadas largas y elegantes, hasta que llega hasta donde estamos. Cuando se detiene frente a nosotros, junta los talones e inclina la cabeza en una señal de respeto hacia Essam, quien pertenece a un grupo social superior al suyo.

–Raif aquí- dice mi tío poniéndome una mano encima del hombro- necesita un contrincante de altura para algo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Qué te parece si me das algo de tiempo para ir a fumarme un cigarrillo y de paso me ayudas a convencerme de que mi sobrino está realmente preparado para ir a meterse a esa Arena?

Zahir le dedica una sonrisa lobuna.

–Puedo, señor Abdallah, pero en cualquier caso no tiene que preocuparse. Seré yo quien vaya a la Arena.

Essam se echa a reír.

–¡Tienes genio chico! Te acepto eso. No pierdan el tiempo, ustedes dos- dice señalando el rectángulo rojo que se encuentra pintado sobre la colchoneta. Dudo, pero obedezco y me coloco en uno de los extremos. Zahir me dedica una sonrisa y me imita. Él es el primero en atacar, empujando su puño contra mi abdomen. El impacto me echa hacia atrás y veo, con mi vista periférica, como mi tío se dirige hacia la puerta con un cigarrillo en la mano.

Mis pies descalzos resbalan, pero clavo los talones y tomo a Zahir de la muñeca, inclino mi cuerpo hacia adelante y el suyo describe un círculo conforme él empieza a caer. Él se aferra con ambas manos a mi camiseta, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi piel a la altura de mi pecho y me arrastra con él hacia abajo. Caemos sobre el colchón convertidos en un revoltijo de extremidades, piernas y brazos por todas partes mientras ambos luchamos por conseguir una posición que resulte ventajosa.

Siento, como si estuvieran al rojo vivo, sus dedos recorriendo mis costillas mientras busca algún punto que le sirva como ancla para voltearme. Cuando su mano toca mi espalda, justo sobre mi columna, me recorre una descarga que me paraliza. Él aprovecha mi distracción y nos hace girar, quedando encima de mí, con las rodillas a ambos lados de mis caderas. Su cuerpo se sacude sobre el mío cuando se ríe y siento un anhelo difícil de describir. La postura me descontrola, mi rostro arde. Y cuando él se inclina hacia adelante, siento que todas las miradas en la sala están fijas en nosotros.

Pánico y vergüenza a partes iguales estallan en mi interior. No puedo. No puedo permitir que esto ocurra. Apoyo las manos planas sobre la colchoneta y subo violentamente la cabeza. Mi frente impacta con su barbilla y Zahir se echa hacia atrás, sorprendido. Me lanzo hacia adelante, sujetando su cintura con las manos y lo hago girar hasta que consigo tumbarlo, boca abajo en el suelo. Entonces coloco una rodilla sobre la parte más estrecha de su espalda.

Sabiéndose derrotado, él levanta ambas manos en un acto de rendición.

Entonces me enderezo. La cabeza me da vueltas y mis orejas se calientan cuando Zahir se gira y se sienta, con las piernas extendidas, sobre la colchoneta.

–Pensé que te tenía. No esperaba que me atacaras así- dice pasándose los dedos sobre el mentón, donde una marca rojiza ha empezado a aparecer.

Me siento frente a él, con la respiración agitada.

–Aunque creo que mi barba se ha vengado por mí- él coloca un dedo sobre mi frente, en el punto con el que lo he golpeado y traza un arco sobre el nacimiento de mi cabello. Un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo y yo me aparto, incómodo y avergonzado, por las cosas que me hace sentir.

–Ya- Zahir me mira arqueando las cejas. No sé si sea consciente de cómo me afecta y de lo incómodo que me hace sentir eso. Si lo hace, no llega a decirlo.- ¿Estás nervioso por lo de hoy?

Meneo la cabeza.

–En realidad no.

–Me sorprende que te hayan permitido inscribirte siendo el único varón en casa. En mi caso me lo permitieron solo porque soy el tercero- dice apuntándose el pecho con el pulgar.

–Papá confía en que Alá me protegerá.

–Y tuviste la suerte de que te dieran entrenamiento personalizado- dice mientras levanta la cabeza. Essam me sonríe bajo su poblado bigote cuando se acerca a nosotros.- Señor- dice mientras hace una reverencia y se va.

–¿Qué tal ha resultado?- pregunta mi tío enarcando las cejas- ¿Salió como esperabas?

Compongo una sonrisa para disimular mi incomodidad y asiento.

–Sí, vamos a casa.

La casa de la familia tiene el tipo de construcción que caracteriza a Ónice, con puertas y ventanas en donde predominan las formas curvas. El negro y el dorado están en todas partes. En cuanto llego a casa me doy una ducha. Cuando salgo del baño, vistiendo únicamente mis pantalones, Kadin, mi hermana más pequeña, de tan sólo cinco años, se cuelga de mi pierna.

–¡Raif!

Extiendo los brazos y, a pesar de que ya ha crecido bastante, ella se estira para que la cargue.

–¿Te ha ido bien? ¿Estás cansado? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Vas a comer?- ella dispara las preguntas una tras otra, sin darme tiempo de responder. Me echo a reír. La tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra muevo un rebelde mechón de cabello rizado que se ha escapado del moño en que le han recogido el cabello.

–Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

–¡Mamá ha mandado a hacer un gran banquete hoy!- chilla entusiasmada- ¡Kabi está allá abajo!

Mi ánimo decae de inmediato.

–¿Ah sí? Entonces deja que me vista. Bajo en un minuto ¿de acuerdo?- mi hermana se contorsiona y se inclina hacia adelante para darme un beso, justo donde la barba de Zahir me ha raspado la piel de la frente, dejando una marca rojiza.

En cuanto sus pies, enfundados en zapatillas de seda, tocan el piso, ella sale disparada escaleras abajo.

En el comedor, la larga mesa está parcialmente llena. La posición a la derecha de mi padre, la mía, está libre. En el lado contrario se encuentra mi madre y mis cinco hermanas: Hamza, Marak, Husain, Jamal y Kadin, de 17, 14, 12, 9 y 5 años. La posición a mi derecha la ocupa mi tío Essam y, junto a él, está sentada Kabi.

A sus 19 años, mi prometida es el tipo de persona que, aún vestida con el velo, hace que la gente voltee a la calle para mirarla. Una punzada de culpa hormiguea en mi cuerpo cuando, al verla, soy incapaz de sentir cualquier cosa que no sea el afecto que despiertan mis hermanas en mí. Nuestro enlace estaba programado para llevarse a cabo al final del verano, pero decidimos posponerlo hasta que acabaran los Juegos, ya fuera que la señora Simo me eligiera o no, grandes cambios estaban por venir y no resultaría correcto

–Raif- dice ella con su suave voz y estira sus manos hacia mí. Me inclino hacia el frente y las tomo. Flexiono sus dedos y los pego a mi frente, en la única muestra de afecto que se nos permite expresar en público.

Ella me dedica una sonrisa llena de dulzura. Mi semblante se mantiene serio por un segundo antes de que pueda forzar una sonrisa que, espero, le corresponda. Con algo de suerte todos lo interpretarán como timidez. Noto la mirada de mi tío Essam sobre mi rostro.

–Hijo mío, ven a sentarte- llama mi padre. Mi cuerpo se siente extrañamente rígido mientras descorro la silla y tomo mi lugar a su lado.

La comida transcurre en el habitual silencio. En cuanto mi padre ha terminado su comida, se pone de pie y todos los ruidos, incluyendo el tintineo de los cubiertos, son silenciados de inmediato. Él se pone de pie frente a mí y sujeta mi cara entre sus manos.

–Hijo mío. Mi único varón, mi sangre, mi heredero, mi orgullo… Hoy te convertirás en el orgullo de una nación completa- dice mirándome con inusitada suavidad bajo sus pobladas cejas blancas.- Alá se encargará de velar por ti. Pero quiero que sepas, mi muchacho, lo orgulloso que me siento hoy de ti.

Un nudo se forma en mi estómago. ¿Es cierto eso, padre? ¿Te sentirías igual si supieras las cosas que pasan por mi mente? ¿Los pensamientos impuros que recorren mi ser? ¿Podrá Alá mirarme si quiera al saber que Kabi no es capaz de despertar en mí lo que me pasa cuando veo a Zahir? No soy capaz de romper el corazón de mi padre, así que pongo mis manos sobre las suyas y le sonrío.

–Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí, padre.

Hay una oleada de despedidas después de eso. Mi madre y mis hermanas toman turnos para tomarme de las manos y desearme suerte mientras mi padre habla con mi tío Essam en un rincón. Finalmente, mi tío me dice que es hora. Yo asiento y dirijo mi atención hacia Kabi, que espera, silenciosa, en un rincón.

Le tiendo las manos y ella las sujeta, algo temblorosa.

–¿Estás bien?- pregunto en un susurro mientras echo una mirada fugaz sobre mi hombro.

Ella asiente.

–Algo nerviosa y… ansiosa. Estoy segura de que te elegirán Raif. Y rezo a Alá a cada segundo para que te proteja. Esto va a cambiarte, tal vez cuando vuelvas a mí no serás la misma persona, pero estaré aquí, esperando por ti, sin importar qué.

Sus palabras, lo más cercano a lo que ninguno de los dos ha hecho alguna vez a una declaración de amor, me hacen sentir mareado. No puedo. No puedo romper su corazón tampoco. Sonrío y vuelvo a pegar sus delicadas manos a mi frente.

–Bien- es todo lo que le digo.- Porque voy a regresar.

Mi tío Essam me conduce hasta la casa de Veronique. Vivimos a cuarenta y dos kilómetros de la casa de la señora Simo. Nuestra ciudad, un lugar llamado Antigua Tabuk, desaparece rápidamente cuando tomamos la autopista que nos lleva directo a Buraidá, la capital del estado de Casim en donde la señora Simo se ha instalado después de tomar el gobierno.

Las casas se vuelven más y más lujosas conforme nos vamos acercando. Mi tío permanece silencioso en su asiento, tal vez duerme, tal vez reza. Sea como sea, agradezco el silencio. A veces siento que él es capaz de ver a través de mí y eso me asusta.

El auto, negro como el ónice y con los vidrios tintados, se detiene frente a la majestuosa casa.

Hago el ademán de abrir la puerta y mi tío me detiene por el hombro.

–Raif- dice él y yo aguardo, a la espera de que me diga que sabe mi secreto y que soy una decepción. Sin embargo el curva los labios en una sonrisa y me da una palmada- Buena suerte.

Sin saber cómo responder, bajo del auto, con las rodillas temblorosas.

Un hombre me pide una identificación en la puerta. Saco la billetera de mi bolsillo trasero y le extiendo mi cédula. Lo veo comparar la fotografía con mi rostro. Luego activa el lector que tiene sobre la mesilla y la máquina emite un suave beep cuando confirma que es auténtica.

El hombre, tal vez de mi edad, estudia mi cara y luego asiente para sí mismo.

–Gire en el pasillo a la derecha. Última puerta a la izquierda. Póngase cómodo.

Recojo mi identificación y asiento. Me parece escucharle musitar un "felicidades".

Cuando llego, la puerta se encuentra cerrada. Toco con los nudillos, pero nadie sale a abrir. Giro el pomo y me encuentro con una salita, no muy distinta a la que tiene mi madre en casa para estar sola. Inseguro, me siento con rigidez sobre uno de los mullidos sillones. Pasan cinco minutos, luego diez y luego quince. Cuando comienzo a relajarme, la puerta vuelve a abrirse.

–¿Somos los primeros en llegar?- pregunta una voz femenina, con un ligero matiz rasposo. Cuando me giro, hay una mujer, de unos veinte años tal vez, parada en la puerta. Trae puesta una camiseta rosa chicle que le llega a la altura de la cinturilla de unos pantalones desgastados. Me siento curioso al ver el contraste entre ella y mis hermanas. Es una de las chicas "liberadas" que surgieron después de que la señora Simo asumió el gobierno. Curiosamente, eso no me disgusta.

–En realidad, son los únicos. – una segunda puerta, a mi izquierda, se abre dando paso a la majestuosa figura de la señora Simo. Doy un respingo- Felicidades- dice en voz baja y controlada- Ustedes dos han sido elegidos para representar a Ónice en los Juegos del Hambre.

**Coral Pareira, 20 años, Isla Cuarzo**

Estoy echada boca arriba en el camastro, una tabla horizontal con una manta y una almohada a la que ellos se atreven a llamar cama. A mis oídos llega el ritmo inconfundible de las canciones que suenan en la vieja radio de la estación de policía. El sonido de los bombos se funde con los jadeos de fondo que hacen una alusión bastante explicita de una mujer teniendo sexo. Es el tipo de canción que me gustaría bailar en un club, pero en este momento me encuentro metida en demasiados problemas como para pensar si quiera en ello.

Me remuevo inquieta en mi lugar, ansiando desaparecer los barrotes que se encuentran en la pared opuesta al camastro. Nunca se me ha dado bien el sentirme atrapada y el cautiverio resulta asfixiante. Hay una pequeña ventana en la pared, tan arriba que, ni siquiera con mi considerable altura, soy capaz de ver a través de ella. De todas maneras también está taponada con barrotes, tan cercanos unos a otros que mis dedos no son capaces de pasar entre ellos.

Mi estómago ruge y me pregunto, con vaguedad, si faltará mucho para que me sirvan el almuerzo. Hago una mueca cuando pienso en los guisos que han estado sirviéndome en los últimos días. Me había acostumbrado a comer cosas mucho mejores, carne de primera calidad y verduras que no estaban al límite de la putrefacción, pero al menos hemos superado la etapa inicial en la que mi dieta consistía en pequeñas raciones de pan enmohecido y agua.

El hambre se ha vuelto más difícil de manejar desde que mi estómago se acostumbró a la buena vida que mis nuevas prácticas podían proveerle.

Nací en una de las familias más pobres de Cuarzo, lo cual, considerando nuestra realidad, ya es decir mucho. Podría decirse que me tocó crecer deprisa. A los seis años mis padres pasaban ya todo el día fuera de casa, ambos trabajando en las minas, trayendo a casa cada día un salario miserable que no alcanzaba para los tres. Cuando llegué a los ocho acabé, como tantos otros niños, saliendo de la escuela para comenzar a trabajar. En consecuencia, aún ahora soy incapaz de leer de corrido, lo que me ha causado algunos problemas en la vida, pero he sabido compensarlo con otros talentos.

Me estiro, subiendo mis piernas, con los talones pegados entre sí, hasta que mi estómago se arquea y puedo observar mis zapatillas blancas sin doblar el cuello. Piernas largas y fuertes que me han resultado tan útiles a lo largo de mi vida para escapar.

Los primeros años fueron difíciles. Terminé saliendo por la puerta trasera, acusada de robo y otros delitos, en cada uno de los lugares en los que trabajé. Ninguna queja era infundada, siempre aprovechaba mi cercanía a los recursos para tomar aquello que no podía obtener en casa.

Algunas veces intenté encontrar las recompensas del trabajo duro, sin embargo cuando llegué a los quince descubrí que la supervivencia era más fácil y llevadera basándose en la estafa y el engaño. Era buena en ello, me salía natural. El robar y engañar era mi segunda naturaleza, tan fácil como correr o caminar.

Las cosas habían estado saliendo bien en los últimos meses, mis reservas de dinero estaban por los cielos, distribuidas en los diferentes escondites que había ido creando a lo largo y ancho de la isla entera. Me metí incluso con la policía. Descubrí sus sedes de almacenamiento, los lugares en que ocultaban la comida que se suponía que tenían que distribuir como parte del programa de ayuda, pero que retenían para sí mismos. Les robé, una y otra vez, de manera sistemática, siempre ante sus narices sin que pudieran hacer nada para detenerme.

Las cosas iban bien, hasta que un día, mi racha de suerte se acabó.

Había sido un día bastante divertido. Me había disfrazado, usando chales y pintando mis ojos de negro y había fingido ser una pitonisa, proveniente de la extraña tierra de Ónice para leer el futuro de unos cuantos crédulos que me daban su dinero a raudales con tal de que les augurara buena fortuna. Luego robé unas cuantas cosas del almacén policial, regresé a casa, dormí unas cuantas horas y volví a vestirme para colarme en una de las fiestas que ofrecía el gobierno con el fin de pillar unas cuantas billeteras… pero la policía me siguió hasta ahí.

Recuerdo la sonrisa burlona en mis labios mientras me colaba en el baño y me colaba por una de las ventanas hacia el exterior. La adrenalina corriendo por mis venas mientras corría, por las largas calles, con ellos pisándome los talones. Giré en una esquina y empecé a subir por el muro de ladrillos, felicitándome mentalmente por mi hazaña de haber vuelto a ganar.

Me colgué de la cornisa y me balanceé hacia adelante hasta que conseguí aterrizar sobre el tejado. Antes de poder siquiera componer una sonrisa triunfal, un puño se descargó contra mi cara.

Me sumergí en la oscuridad.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en esta misma celda. Con los ojos café claro del Oficial Milo González encima de mí.

Ese fue el primer día de mi infierno personal. El panorama no era precisamente alentador: tenían suficientes cargos en mi contra como para, en el mejor de los casos, mandarme a cadena perpetua. Pero en Cuarzo nunca te enfrentas al mejor de los casos, así que básicamente me esperaba la horca.

Lo único que evitó sellar mi futuro, fue el momento en que sucedió: faltaban dos días para el cierre de inscripciones para los Juegos. El trato era asquerosamente sencillo: si iba y ganaba, era libre. Si iba y perdía, estaría muerta. Si me quedaba, estaba muerta. Tenía tres opciones y dos de ellas terminaba conmigo muerta. Los Juegos al menos me daban la oportunidad de vivir.

La idea de matar, lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar, no me asustaba. Ya lo había hecho antes. La primera vez, fue un accidente. Me acorralaron después de un robo. Un chico, más o menos de mi edad, me descubrió robando en la tienda de su familia. Me alcanzó en un callejón y tiró de la bandolera en que había metido mi botín. Fue algo instintivo el tirar yo también. Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo. Fueron los sonidos de las motocicletas de la policía lo que me aterrorizó. Solté la pequeña mochila en el momento exacto en que él estaba jalando. Él perdió el equilibrio, se fue hacia atrás y su nuca dio contra uno de los contenedores de desechos que se alineaban en ambos lados del callejón. Casi pude oír como su cuello se partía por la mitad, pero no me detuve a comprobarlo.

Hui de ahí tan rápido como pude, con la bandolera firmemente sujeta contra mi pecho y tuve pesadillas durante días, pero lo superé. Unas semanas más tarde llegó el primer encargo. Descubrí algo importante sobre las personas: a nadie le gusta ensuciarse las manos. Y no resultó una sorpresa que fuera buena en ello también. Mis objetivos solían ser hombres, en su mayoría ricos y poderosos. Aprendí el juego del sigilo y de borrar mis huellas y, en el proceso, apagué por completo mi consciencia. Nunca más volví a tener una pesadilla al respecto.

Hay pisadas en el pasillo que me indican la cercanía de alguien. Me quedo muy quieta en el camastro mientras escucho como la puerta metálica se abre y luego se vuelve a cerrar. La silla, arrinconada en el extremo más lejano a la cama, chirría cuando es arrastrada por el piso.

–Coral- dice él con su voz asquerosamente controlada.

–Pulgoso- digo yo abriendo los ojos.

Él decide no referirse al apodo. Han sido tantos los motes de mascota que le he colocado, que creo que ya ni siquiera le molestan.

–¿Piensas bañarte para la Selección?

–¡Vaya! ¿Eso era hoy? Estaba segura de que lo había apuntado en mi agenda para el próximo martes. Creo que no podré asistir- digo mientras me siento y echo mi cabellera, grasosa y sin peinar, hacia atrás.

Milo está sentado a horcajadas sobre la silla volteada, con los brazos apoyados sobre el respaldar. Trae su uniforme de policía y una gorra que le cubre la mayor parte de sus rizos castaño oscuro. Lo escucho resoplar y sé que estoy pulsando las teclas que llevan al límite su autocontrol.

–Tú dirás- dice encogiéndose de hombros mientras se pone de pie- Creo que tengo un par de metros de cuerda en la bodega, siempre puedo programar una ejecución para hoy.

Lo observo, con los ojos entrecerrados midiendo hasta que punto es solo una bravuconería. Nunca, excepto el día en que me noqueó, me ha puesto un dedo encima. Pero está convencido de que debo purgar mis errores jugándome el pellejo en los Juegos de Suyay Kara y no he conseguido disuadirlo. Él saca un manojo de llaves del cinto y abre la puerta.

Llevada por la necesidad, lo detengo:

–¡Espera!- grito y siento ganas de golpearlo cuando se vuelve sonriente.

–¿Qué?

–Tomaré esa ducha. – digo entre dientes, furiosa por sentirme débil.

Veinte minutos más tarde estoy vestida con ropa limpia y de mi talla. El cabello húmedo moja la parte trasera de la blusa cuando me obligan a subirme a la parte trasera de la patrulla y Milo se encarga de ajustar las esposas a la puerta para que no tenga oportunidad de escapar.

El viaje en patrulla es corto y aburrido. El Palacio Blanco es tal y como lo recordaba, con sus torreones y su derroche de riqueza abofeteándonos en la cara. El auto se detiene en la entrada mientras uno de los oficiales habla con uno de los guardias en el portón de acceso. La patrulla avanza hasta dejarnos en la entrada, donde Milo suelta las esposas y me toma, con firmeza, del brazo.

–Creo que no tengo que recordarte que escapar es inútil ¿cierto?

–Porque me darás caza y me encontrarás- completo yo.- Ya vale, Esponjoso, terminemos con esto.

–Si Suyay no te elije, serás juzgada. ¿Está claro?- dice él ignorando mi respuesta.

Ruedo los ojos mientras él me hace caminar a través de los pasillos, deteniéndonos de vez en cuando para pedir indicaciones.

–Coral…- dice sonando fastidiado.

–Está claro.- digo al final para que se calle.

Nos detenemos frente a unas puertas dobles y él llama con los nudillos. Un guardia con cara de pocos amigos abre la puerta.

–¿Qué quieres?

Milo se endereza, dejando en evidencia que no se siente amedrentado por su tono y, cuando habla, su voz resuena fuerte y clara.

–Ella ha sido elegida como finalista. Viene por su última prueba.

Hay un breve intercambio entre los dos hasta que, finalmente, se nos permite pasar.

Suyay está sentada en una silla tan alta que incluso la hace lucir diminuta. Trae un vestido ajustado que me hace sentir envidia y, al principio, ni siquiera despega sus ojos de los papeles que tiene extendidos sobre su escritorio.

Empiezo a chasquear la lengua y Milo me mira con absoluta reprobación y da un tirón a mi brazo.

–¿Qué?- digo en un susurro.

–Madura- dice entre dientes.

–Traélo- dice Suyay. Milo y yo levantamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo, pero ella no nos habla a ninguno de los dos. Uno de los guardias sale por la puerta. – Quítale las esposas- dice dándole una mirada sucia a Milo. En su defensa, él ni siquiera parece prestarle atención. – Y apártate.

Suyay me estudia de arriba abajo.

–¿Cómo te ha ido en los entrenamientos?

Me encojo de hombros.

–Bien, supongo. De no ser así, no estaría aquí.

–Eres alta- dice enarcando una ceja cuidadosamente esculpida.- Muy alta para ser una mujer. Y luces sana.

Un montón de respuestas a sus palabras cruzan por mi mente, pero la mirada de advertencia que me dedica Milo me disuade. Me encojo de hombros:

–Mi padre medía casi dos metros. Supongo que lo heredé de él.

–¿Por qué te ofreciste como voluntaria?

–No tenía opción. Era eso o la horca. Al menos así tengo una oportunidad.

Sus labios se retuercen en una media sonrisa.

–La desesperación puede obrar maravillas ¿no crees?

No le respondo. La puerta se abre y todos nos giramos para ver de quien se trata. La sangre abandona mi rostro cuando reconozco al muchacho que camina junto al guardia. Es él. Es el chico al que yo maté.

El reconocimiento brilla en sus ojos también, pero él no dice una palabra.

–¿Sabías que el daño neurológico puede tener muchas caras? En el caso de Bernardo le generó parálisis facial y pérdida del habla. Podría estar gritándote por dentro, pero ¿quién sabe?- Suyay rodea el escritorio y pone un cuchillo en mi mano.- Prueba que eres digna.

Veo como la mandíbula de Milo se tensa y que avanza un paso para decir algo, pero uno de los guardias de Suyay lo intercepta en el camino, sujetándolo del hombro. Yo desvío la mirada, porque él no es importante. Es Suyay la única que manda aquí.

–¿Qué desea que haga?- pregunto sopesando el arma en mi mano.

–Prueba que eres digna- repite ella. Su frase podría significar muchas cosas, pero vivimos en un mundo en que predomina la violencia. Evito la mirada de Milo y me lanzo hacia adelante, sujetando el cuchillo. No es el arma que me han enseñado a usar, pero funciona. Su muerte no me va a afectar. Ya he aprendido a vivir con ella.

Mis manos dirigen la punta del cuchillo no hacia su corazón sino mucho más abajo, a la altura de su hígado. Él ni siquiera tiene tiempo de moverse. Sólo sus ojos me observan aterrorizados mientras suelto el cuchillo que permanece clavado en su cuerpo. La sangre que moja mis dedos no me repugna. El guardia que escoltaba al hombre lo sujeta para evitar que caiga sobre la alfombra y se lo lleva, con todo y el cuchillo mientras Suyay me observa. Desaparece por una puerta lateral sin siquiera manchar la alfombra con sangre.

Milo permanece en su rincón, con los ojos como platos. Sin habla.

–Acabas de ganar el derecho a luchar por tu libertad. Ahora vete- dice Suyay devolviendo la atención a sus papeles. Hay un golpeteo, suave pero decidido y la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Un hombre vestido de guardia aparece al otro lado.

Milo me toma del brazo y me conduce hacia afuera. Recorro al recién llegado de arriba abajo y me gusta lo que veo. Le guiño un ojo al hombre cuando paso a su lado.

–¿En qué clase de mierda nos hemos metido?- susurra Milo para sí mismo en cuanto las puertas se cierran.

**Oberón Gave, 61 años, Isla Diamante**

Un manto blanco empieza a cubrirlo todo cuando inicia la nevada, haciendo que delicadas estatuas del jardín se convierten en figuras amorfas.

–Me gustan nuestros Campeones- sentencia Cavyll sentado sobre el trono. Su cuerpo delgado se ve fuera de lugar en ese espacio, aún y cuando es el que le corresponde por nacimiento. Aprieto los dientes con tanta fuerza que temo quebrar mis molares cuando pienso en ello. De no haber sido por el nacimiento de ese niño, siempre pálido y enfermizo, el trono en que se encuentra sentado sería mío por derecho. Davenn, mi único hermano, nunca había manifestado interés en contraer nupcias y mucho menos de dejar un heredero al trono, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando conoció a la madre de mi sobrino.

El panorama cambió rápidamente en cuestión de un año. Cavyll nació el mismo año en que sus padres se casaron Y Davenn y Gala murieron unos meses después, en un accidente en el que mi sobrino debió estar también.

Lo observo desde mi posición cerca de la ventana. Flaco y desgarbado, no parece tener madera de rey en lo absoluto. Casi parece una burla el hecho de que el pequeño cachorro de mi hermano tenga más boletas que yo para dirigir a un país.

–¿Crees que estén cómodos?- pregunta con esa voz llena de altibajos que le ha caracterizado desde que entró a la adolescencia.

Me cuesta entender que se refiere a los Campeones, las únicas dos personas que se han quedado hoy después de la Selección.

–Están en un castillo.- respondo lacónico.

–Sí, pero tal vez extrañen sus casas.

–Espero por su bien que no lo hagan. En el mejor de los casos solo uno de ellos va a volver. Lo tienes claro ¿verdad?

Su rostro empalidece un poco más y veo sus labios fruncirse.

–¿Está bien que hagamos esto, tío? Estamos alentándolos a matarse unos a otros, como si fuera un deporte.

–Son dos personas que se ofrecieron libremente. Es preferible sacrificar a uno o a ambos para detener la guerra.

La luz del fuego resplandece en las hebras rubias de su cabellera cuando él sacude la cabeza.

–Se siente mal. –dice finalmente.

Intento no sentir asco y decepción por la criatura escuálida que recoge sus piernas y pega su frente a sus rodillas. Pálido y asustado, no refleja, en lo absoluto, los ideales de grandeza que debería tener el rey de Diamante.

Mis nudillos crujen cuando convierto mis manos en puños que desean estrellarse contra el delgado cuerpo del chico, del mismo modo en que mi padre nos formó a Davenn y a mí cuando éramos pequeños. Sin embargo el niño ha sido mimado por todos desde que se convirtió en huérfano y no tiene caso.

–Lis es muy bonita y Henrik luce muy fuerte ¿no crees?- continúa él, ajeno a la marea de emociones que me recorre.

–¿Quién es Lis?

Cavyll frunce el ceño.

–Nuestra campeona. Nos ha pedido que le llamemos Lis ¿no lo recuerdas?

Un músculo salta en mi mandíbula. Mientras menos los humanice Cavyll, menos afectado se sentirá por sus muertes. Solo uno de ellos dos puede triunfar y aún es demasiado pronto para saber a quién apostarle nuestras fichas.

–Ya. Supongo que lo he olvidado. No intentes pasar mucho tiempo con ellos. Nos iremos todos por la mañana, pero nos alojaremos en lugares distintos.

–¿No estaremos juntos?- pregunta enarcando sus cejas, tan rubias que se pierden en su piel blanca.

–No. Estarán unos cuantos días afinando su entrenamiento antes del lanzamiento, pero ellos estarán viviendo en un lugar distinto.

–¿Entonces porque no intentamos conocerlos mejor ahora que podemos?

–Cavyll… -digo con un suspiro mientras me acomodo los gemelos de la camisa- No es una buena idea. Tienes que entender que al menos uno de ellos va a morir.

–Lo entiendo- dice alzando una barbilla obstinada, como la mía y la de su padre- Por eso quiero conocerlos.

Niego con la cabeza mientras me acerco a él.

–Algún día, cuando seas el Rey- digo tratando de que mi voz no suene demasiado dura cuando le hablo- entenderás que hay sacrificios que deben hacerse. Y aprenderás a evitar el dolor siempre que puedas. Ellos han elegido este destino, van a luchar duro por nuestra patria, por nosotros, por ti… Está bien que quieras hacerles saber que se los agradeces, pero nunca puedes permitir que noten que te afectan.

Sus ojos, de color gris acero, se llenan de lágrimas que él no se molesta en ocultar. Se deslizan en silencio por sus pálidas mejillas.

–Me gustaría haber podido hacerlo yo mismo. Me gustaría poder luchar yo también.

Le pongo una mano sobre el hombro y mis dedos rozan su cuello, tan delgado que no puedo evitar pensar en lo fácil que resultaría que se rompiese.

–Estás haciendo un sacrificio muy grande.

–Gobernaré con justicia. Si alguno de ellos gana, seré tan valiente como ellos.

Mi mano se aparta de su cuerpo. ¡Qué forma tan extraña de pensar! Sería más sencillo que los viera como las herramientas que son para hacernos con el poder. Los Juegos fueron un golpe de suerte. Nuestro ejército no es, ni por asomo, tan grande ni tan brutal como el Rubí y las condiciones de vida son mucho más extremas aquí que en Esmeralda, donde la gente está mucho mejor alimentada y no deben atender dos frentes: la guerra y la supervivencia.

No habríamos resistido mucho tiempo más, pero ahora, con los Juegos, nuestras posibilidades se han igualado a las de los demás.

–Voy a ser un buen rey. ¿Verdad?- pregunta mientras sujeta mi chaqueta con su pequeña mano.

–Algún día- digo mientras compongo una sonrisa.

–Algún día- repite él mientras apoya su frente contra mi cuerpo, en una señal de confianza absoluta que podría costarle caro.

* * *

><p><strong>He vueltoooo!<strong>

**Ha sido una semana dura, el capítulo estaba terminado desde hace varios días pero no había tenido tiempo de revisarlo. **

**Ya tenemos a 15/20! Verdad que todos son absolutamente fantásticos? Y esperen a conocer a los cinco bebés que aún tengo en proceso de construcción. **

**El título de comentarista estrella del capítulo anterior se lo ha llevado Patriot, el orgulloso padre de nuestra chica diamante. ¡Felicidades Patriot! A todos los demás que llevan sus comentarios al día ¡Gracias! Sus hijos y yo les agradecemos el tiempo que dedican a dejarles amor en forma de review. **

**Una pequeña aclaración sobre las Selecciones: muchos de los formularios eran sumamente ricos en detalles, tanto que tuve que priorizar algunas cosas sobre otras para poder cumplir con el límite de 2000 palabras. Si acaso sienten que se me quedaron cosas que ustedes consideraban importantes sobre sus hijos en el tintero, es porque estoy reservándomelas para usarlas más adelante, así que no se preocupen.**

**Vamos con las preguntillas:**

**1. ¿Tu favorito de este capítulo? ¿Por qué?**

**2. De los quince que ya conoces ¿a qué tributos (que no sean tuyos) apoyarías sin dudar?**

**3. Basándote solo en el gobernante y no en las condiciones de vida ¿a qué isla te gustaría pertenecer y por qué?**

**4. ¿Ya han imaginado alguna alianza para sus hijos?**

**Gracias por leer. Un abrazo, E. **


	5. Compromiso

**Compromiso**

**Día 1 **

**Amara Kähler, 20 años, Isla Esmeralda.**

Una parte de mí, se pregunta, mientras dejo que el viento agite mi cabellera rubia, si a Esmeralda la nombraron así, hace cientos de años, en honor al color verde de los amplios campos que cubren prácticamente cada centímetro de nuestra pacífica nación.

El sol ha comenzado a descender en el cielo después de haber alcanzado su punto máximo y el ambiente se siente menos cálido, pero no ha refrescado lo suficiente como para que necesite ponerme un abrigo. Además, posiblemente el descenso de la montaña me ayudará a entrar en calor.

Las cabras saltan de roca en roca, mientras una de las crías más jóvenes se acerca, peligrosamente, al borde escarpado de la roca en que su madre ha estado amamantándolo durante los últimos veinte minutos. Estoy a punto de levantarme para ir por él, antes de que se despeñe, cuando la cabra se levanta, con paciencia infinita y bala un regaño que disuade al pequeño, de un color gris perlado, de acercarse más al borde. Cuando el cabrito se acerca dando saltos, la madre le da un golpe juguetón con los cuernos en el costado y luego lame su pequeña cabeza.

Me rodeo los brazos con las manos, pensando, cosa extraña, en mi propia madre. Tenía cuatro años la última vez que la vi. Recuerdo que estábamos jugando juntas en la grama, en un día muy parecido a hoy cuando, de repente, mamá se quedó inmóvil. Luego soltó un gemido y me pidió que fuera a buscar a papá.

"Ya es hora, Amara", decía ella mientras cubría su abultada barriga con su mano. "Corre deprisa y busca a papá"

Aún recuerdo el viento silbando en mis oídos mientras corría, con todas mis fuerzas montaña arriba, para buscar a papá, que había estado cuidando a las cabras. Me sentía como si pudiera volar.

Cuando llegué hasta arriba y repetí las palabras para papá, él dejó todo atrás, incluyéndome a mí y a su sombrero, para reunirse con mi madr Pero estaba bien, porque mi nuevo hermanito o hermanita venía en camino.

Cuando volví a casa, Frederick no me permitió meterme en la habitación en que papá, mamá y una mujer llamada Annabelle se habían encerrado. A pesar de ser solo tres años mayor, Frederick ya era bastante protector conmigo. Me llevó a la mesa, llenó un vaso con leche y me preparó un emparedado mientras los gemidos de mamá llegaban, apagados, hasta nosotros.

Mi hermano Dustin vio el mundo por primera vez ese día, el mismo en que mi madre lo vio por última vez. El esfuerzo de un parto difícil aunado al soplo que tenía en el corazón, se conjugaron para evitar que pudiera conocer a su último hijo.

Vuelvo al presente cuando veo que Dustin se mueve del lugar que ha elegido para dormir, bajo la sombra de un árbol, con el sombrero de ala ancha colocado estratégicamente sobre los ojos. Con tan solo dieciséis años, ya es más alto que Frederick y papá y, por descontado, más alto que yo también. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que aquella bola rosada con un puñado de pelo castaño sobre la cabeza se convertiría en un hombretón así?

Me levanto, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y camino con sigilo hacia abajo, mientras las cabras se detienen en su pastar para observarme curiosas. Dustin se remueve inquieto, en medio de sus sueños.

–¡EN GUARDIA!- grito yo mientras me lanzo hacia adelante, enganchando mis manos en su camiseta de punto, haciéndonos rodar a los dos por la ladera mientras mis risas se mezclan con sus maldiciones. La carrera se detiene abruptamente cuando quedamos sumergidos hasta la cintura en un arroyo cercano. El agua está tan fría que yo suelto un chillido que se mezcla con mis carcajadas mientras Dustin me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

–¡Amara!- se queja él mientras el agua le resbala por las perneras del pantalón.

–¡Eso te pasa por dormirte en el trabajo!- bromeo mientras me pongo de pie.

–Ni siquiera te escuché acercarte…

–Claro que no, porque soy un ninja. ¿Recuerdas?

La sonrisa en su boca se convierte en una carcajada.

–No puedo estar enfadado contigo- dice con un gemido exagerado que me hace rodar los ojos mientras rodeo su cintura con mi brazo.

–¿Hasta cuándo tienes planeado seguir creciendo, hermanito?- bromeo mientras agito la mano del brazo con que lo rodeo, mis dedos apenas si sobresalen al otro lado de su cintura.

Dustin se echa a reír mientras me envuelve con sus brazos, grandes y fuertes, y me estruja en uno de sus célebres abrazos de oso.

–El día en que pueda ganarte en una pelea, te prometo que me quedaré como estoy. Hasta entonces, tendré que seguir creciendo- le sonrío, dejando al descubierto todos mis dientes, mientras me ajusto la holgada camiseta a cuadros, una herencia de Frederick, y me hago una visera con las manos para ver en dónde se encuentra el sol.

–¿Ya tienes que irte?

–Sí, Valk está algo nerviosa y quiere que bebamos un café juntas antes de la Selección.

–Siento envidia porque verás a Valkyr hoy.

–De haber sabido que mis amigas me iban a robar a mis dos hermanos, las habría mantenido a distancia. –digo haciendo un puchero.

–Eso te pasa por hacerte de amigas guapas.

–No te quedes hasta muy tarde- digo estirándome sobre mis dedos para tomarlo de la nuca, obligándolo a doblarse para besar su mejilla, cubierta por su incipiente barba.

–Sí, señora.

Le doy un largo abrazo a mi hermano y desciendo por el sendero. Diez minutos después, me meto como un huracán a la casa, me doy un baño rápido, me pongo ropa limpia y cubro mi cabeza con un sombrero antes de salir al establo. Ensillo a nuestra briosa yegua alazana, que se mueve inquieta mientras la hago salir y doy un último vistazo a mi casa.

La despedida del resto de mi familia no me preocupa porque Valkyr me ha prometido que tendremos tiempo para eso mañana, si es que me eligen. Frieda, la esposa de mi hermano y mi segunda mejor amiga, habría sido la opción más funcional para presentarse como campeona. Es mucho más fuerte que Valk y que yo y, de paso, también más obstinada. Pero Keller, su hijo y mi sobrino, apenas tiene dos años y no hay forma de que alguien pueda convencer a Valkyr de enviar a Frieda a los Juegos.

Clavo los talones en los flancos de la yegua, quien emprende el trote al instante, enviando mi cabello en todas direcciones mientras me sostengo el sombrero con una mano. Para cuando llego a la casa de Valk, mi cabello debe parecer un nido de pájaros. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para bajar de mi montura cuando ella sale corriendo de su casa. Está pálida y tiene el labio inferior muy rojo, posiblemente ha pasado todo el día mordiéndoselo.

–¿Estás bien?- pregunto desmontando mientras ella se lanza hacia adelante. Debo reprimir todos los instintos aprendidos en las largas horas del entrenamiento para no intentar derribarla, como si me estuviera atacando. Ella me rodea con sus esbeltos brazos en un abrazo que me quita el aliento.

–Dime que estoy haciendo bien las cosas. Dime que no soy un monstruo- musita mientras entierra la cara en mi cuello. No está llorando, pero sospecho que el nivel de las aguas está subiendo peligrosamente.

–Valk, todo va a salir bien. No tenías otra opción ¿recuerdas? No te dejaron ninguna.

–Ya, eso es lo que me ha dicho Essus- musita sin soltarme- pero ¿de verdad no pude hacer nada? ¡Estoy enviando a personas a que sean víctimas o verdugos, Mar!- dice utilizando el apodo que me ha colocado Frieda.

Enarco una ceja ante la familiaridad con la que pronuncia el nombre del príncipe de Zafiro, pero lo dejo pasar de momento. La separo de mí y le dedico una sonrisa exagerada.

–Oyéndote hablar así, diría que dudas de nuestras capacidades, Valk.

Ella agita la cabeza, haciendo que mechones rojos escapen de su descuidada coleta.

–Creo que cambiaremos el café por una taza de té- digo conduciéndola hacia adentro- ya estás demasiado sobreestimulada.

Adentro, Valkyr pone a hervir agua mientras yo preparo la bandeja con las tazas y los platos. Ella deja un objeto rectangular de color rosa sobre la encimera. Mientras se inclina sobre el lavabo, el objeto se enciende y emite suave zumbidos. Ella se ocupa, sacando la leche del refrigerador y las bolsitas de té del aparador. Le dedico miradas ansiosas, a la espera de una explicación del curioso objeto. Al final, la curiosidad me gana y tomo el pequeño aparato en mis manos. Tiene una pantalla que abarca la mayor parte de una de sus caras y una fotografía de Valkyr con su padre al fondo.

La palabra "Essus" centellea en letras azules en un pequeño rectángulo con un sobre amarillo en un costado.

–¿Qué es esto, Valk? ¿Estás intercambiando extrañas cartas de amor con el Príncipe?-bromeo yo.

Cuando ella se gira y ve el objeto en mis manos, su rostro se torna de color granate. Enarco una ceja.

–¿Era un secreto?- digo dejándolo con cuidado sobre la mesa. Se ve tan frágil como si estuviera hecho de cristal y soy lo suficientemente descuidada como para romperlo.

Valkyr permanece muda en el tiempo que me lleva contar hasta diez. Entonces suspira y termina de preparar el té. Lo lleva hasta la mesa y se sienta con cuidado.

–Es un intraphone- dice ella- Un dispositivo de comunicación. Se utiliza en Zafiro- frunzo los labios para contener una risa mientras ella continúa explicando- Essus me lo ha prestado porque cree que aquí tenemos métodos muy rudimentarios- dice rodando los ojos. Y solo tengo acceso directo a los otros dirigentes a través de canales oficiales. A él le pareció que sería más fácil así.- dice fingiendo indiferencia.

–Un préstamo- repito mientras lanzo tres cubos de azúcar dentro de la delicada taza. Empiezo a revolver con tanto ímpetu que la cucharilla choca contra uno de los laterales, astillándola.-¡Santa mierda!- mascullo mientras veo como el líquido ambarino se desliza por el costado de la taza.

–No maldigas- replica Valkyr mientras me pasa un puñado de servilletas.

–Pero ya en serio, Valk ¿un préstamo?- digo mientras recojo el té derramado- ¿De verdad tú crees que yo soy tonta del culo?

Valkyr menea la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

–De verdad, Mar ¿en dónde aprendes a decir ese tipo de cosas?

Hago un gesto para descartar sus palabras:

–Ya ha pasado un año desde que se conocen y al parecer hablan todos los días- digo sin permitir que se salga por la tangente- Y por lo que me has contado de él, dudo que el rosa sea su color- continúo señalando el aparato, que continúa vibrando sobre la mesa.- Puedes decir lo que te venga en gana, pero no hay duda de que él va tras de ti.

Valkyr se atraganta con su té cuando digo eso y empieza a toser. La golpeo en la espalda, tal vez con demasiado ímpetu, porque acaba jadeando. El criarme solo entre varones ha tenido como resultado que no soy precisamente una flor delicada. Cuando su ataque para, ambas nos miramos a los ojos, entonces nos echamos a reír como si esta fuera solo otra reunión después de ir a la universidad.

El reloj da dos campanadas, anunciado el inicio del periodo de las entrevistas finales para los juegos.

–Diez reuniones. Espero poder soportarlo- gime Valkyr mientras se bebe los restos de su té y empieza a fregar las delicadas piezas de porcelana.- ¿Te importaría ser la última?- dice ella- Sospecho que estaré hecha polvo al final y si alguien me va a ver así, mejor que seas tú.

Asiento con la cabeza.

–Puedes ir a mi habitación- sugiere ella- creo que puedes bajar a eso de las cuatro- añade presionando un botón en su intracosa, haciendo que un reloj se ilumine en la pantalla. No hago comentarios y le doy un breve abrazo.

–Llama si me necesitas. No tendré tu intracosa, pero tengo buen oído.

–¡Cállate! – dice mientras su cara vuelve a enrojecer.- Y se llama intraphone.

–Te he pillado- digo mientras subo por las escaleras.

Las horas pasan rápidamente, aprovecho para pasarme un cepillo por mi enredada cabellera y luego ojeo los libros que Valkyr tiene sobre el escritorio de su cuarto, hasta que es mi turno de entrar. Cuando bajo, ella está recostada sobre la pared, aún más pálida. Su labio inferior tiembla un poco y tiene las manos convertidas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Ella niega con la cabeza antes de que pueda preguntarle nada.

–Te está esperando- dice en voz baja- no me ha dicho si alguna de las chicas le ha convencido, pero ya ha elegido al chico. Se llama Hugo.

–¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan afectada?

–¿Cómo podré vivir sabiendo que lo estoy condenando a él o a alguna chica a que vaya a morir, Mar? ¿Cómo?

–Tómalo con calma, Valk- digo besándola en la mejilla- Ya hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos a ese punto- murmuro empujando la puerta.

La habitación está en semioscuridad porque la luz lastima los ojos del señor Daal, así que me cuesta distinguir su figura al pie de la ventana.

–¡Hola!- saludo alegremente mientras me acerco a su silla.

–¡Amara!- saluda él con el mismo tono, aunque puedo decir que se siente entristecido por verme aquí. – Cada día que pasa te pareces más a tu madre. Lamento que una situación tan triste te haya traído aquí.

Niego con la cabeza.

–Me honra haber llegado tan lejos- digo mientras tomo un vaso de agua del escritorio y acerco el popote a su boca. Él bebe, agradecido, mientras yo me siento, sin parsimonia, en la silla frente a él.- Amo a Esmeralda y estoy convencida de que usted y Valkyr son lo mejor que les podría pasar a los demás. No lucharía de no ser así.

Él me dedica una sonrisa cansada. Me inclino hacia adelante y tomo entre mis manos sus dedos inertes.

–Valkyr está pasando por un momento duro y me gustaría poder estar a su lado hasta el final- agrego-. Si usted me lo permite, lucharé duro, no solo por usted sino también por nosotros, por todos los que amamos a Esmeralda.

–Niña querida. No dudo de tu capacidad, sino de lo que pasará con mi Valkyr si algo llega a sucederte.

La tristeza en sus ojos cobra sentido.

–Lo entiendo- digo lentamente.- ¿ha tomado alguna decisión sobre las chicas, señor Daalh? Valk me ha dicho que ya ha elegido al varón pero…- me detengo por un momento para tomar aire- pero si aún hay un espacio para la chica… le pido que me dé esa oportunidad. No puedo prometerle que no moriré. Pero le prometo que daré todo de mí. Y sé que Valk lo entenderá. Sé que se habría presentado voluntaria de haber estado aún dentro del rango y sé que habría sido suicida, habría tenido una diana encima desde el primer día. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Por favor.

Su mirada se suaviza y sé que estaría apretando mis dedos de poder hacerlo.

–Que el cielo nos ayude, pero está bien, pequeña. Serás nuestra campeona.

**Lenna Vodianova, 21 años, Isla Rubí. **

No hay rayos de sol que me despierten, pues su luz no es capaz de llegar hasta las granjas subterráneas, pero mi cuerpo sabe, de manera inequívoca, que un nuevo día ha comenzado. Somnolienta, estiro las manos buscando a tientas el cálido cuerpo de Anton sobre la cama, deseoso de empezar con mi momento favorito del día: contemplar su rostro, dormido y pacífico.

Sin embargo mis dedos solo encuentras las sábanas frías en su lado de la cama.

El sueño me abandona de un plumazo y me siento de golpe sobre el colchón, mientras la realidad me invade, amenazando con romper el tabique de autocontrol que he conseguido construir con tanta dificultad, pero consigo dominarme. Hoy no es un buen día para romperme. Un vistazo al pequeño reloj junto a la cama me confirma que son las cinco de la mañana.

No tiene caso intentar volver a dormir, así que me levanto, hago la cama y me lavo la cara utilizando la pequeña jarra de agua que he recogido anoche.

Mi respiración forma pequeñas nubes que ascienden en el aire cuando mi aliento entra en contacto con el aire helado. Si aquí abajo está así de frío, no quiero imaginar cómo estarán las cosas arriba, así que me pongo una doble capa de todo y tomo el abrigo, revestido en piel, del gancho de la pared. Detrás de la puerta, he colgado un espejo que me refleja de la cintura hacia arriba.

Observo mi rostro, buscando los cambios que el miedo y la desesperación ha causado en mí. En el exterior, las cosas no han cambiado demasiado. El cabello rubio oscuro sigue enmarcando mi rostro, cayendo en suaves ondas. Las cejas gruesas enmarcan unos ojos azul intenso. Solo el ligero mohín que forman mis labios dan una pista del sufrimiento que llevo por dentro. Por lo demás… siempre he sido bonita y siempre lo he sabido, lo que ha cambiado ha sido el hecho de que la belleza ha quedado en un muy apartado segundo plano en mi vida.

Me como una de las galletas que Vladimir me ha dejado ayer y ni siquiera me molesto en cerrar la puerta con llave cuando salgo. No voy a volver. El no ser seleccionada hoy ni siquiera es una opción y, por más que suene pretencioso, no importa que prueba haya planteado Alkonost para hoy, nadie podrá ganarme en ella.

Me meto en el cubo del elevador y presiono el botón que envía la alarma hacia arriba. El elevador no funciona con electricidad sino con un sistema de poleas mecánicas que el encargado, arriba, debe encargarse de accionar. Tarda unos segundos en funcionar y pienso en que, posiblemente, lo he pillado en medio de una cabezada. Cuando llego hasta arriba, el hombre, de unos veintiséis años, está esperándome con cara de pocos amigos, pero su ceño se disipa cuando me ve la cara. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es el efecto que tiene este rostro sobre los hombres.

Intento dedicarle una sonrisa en un mudo agradecimiento por su ayuda, pero llevo tantas preocupaciones encima que mis labios se rehúsan a continuar, así que simplemente agito la cabeza y dejo que él interprete el gesto como quiera hacerlo.

Como era de esperarse, afuera se encuentra helado. Me subo la capucha del abrigo y me dirijo hacia el final del pasillo. Subo ocho tramos de escaleras hasta llegar a la salida a la superficie. Las calles se encuentran desiertas, exceptuando a unos cuantos incautos que aprovechan el cobijo de las sombras para hacer sus negocios.

Me encuentro con algunos soldados del Ejército Rojo en el camino. De vez en cuando recibo miradas lascivas. Una parte de mí, la que aún conserva el eco de la adrenalina de pertenecer a los Nacidos, ansía que alguno se meta conmigo para darle una paliza. Hoy no me encuentro de humor para tolerar a los idiotas. Sin embargo hay algo en mi presencia que los disuade, así que realizo el camino en silencio y sin interrupciones. Serpenteo entre las calles hasta que llego al Castillo Rojo.

En algún momento de mi pasado, encontraba la gigantesca edificación como un lugar precioso. Una muestra de poder y determinación, una extensión más del hombre que lo habitaba. Todo poder, belleza y fuerza. Mi admiración por el castillo cayó en el mismo momento en que lo hizo la adoración por Alkonost. El día en que el dolor de la herida de bala en mi brazo no era nada comparado con la agonía de sentir mi corazón rompiéndose a causa de su traición.

Yo le entregué a Alkonost su victoria. De no haber sido por mí y por mis hermanos, los otros Nacidos, Alkonos Kei nunca habría conseguido posicionarse en el lugar correcto y tener su propio ejército, mucho más capacitado que los soldados de Vikram, quien me había creado a mí y a los míos; para ponerlo de rodillas y ejecutarlo.

Los Nacidos éramos uno de los mayores proyectos secretos de Vikram Skola.

Habíamos iniciado veinticinco años antes. Todos teníamos en común que éramos los niños no deseados de los que sus madres deseaban deshacerse. Nos entregaron al gobierno para que nos formara como agentes según nuestras cualidades. Aún hoy, más de dos décadas más tarde, sigo sin tener ni siquiera una idea aproximada de cuál es mi origen. Nunca he sabido la fecha exacta en que nací, aunque suelo celebrarlo en julio, pues es el mes que aparece en mi expediente, hago mis celebraciones en días diferentes cada año para acertar alguna vez la fecha exacta.

Los Nacidos le entregamos a Alkonost la victoria en su golpe de estado. Mi sagacidad consiguió despistar a Vikram cuando él empezó a sospechar que su poder se tambaleaba. Mi pericia me consiguió la información que Alkonost necesitaba.

Pero le causó temor también.

Los Nacidos éramos una fuerza de la naturaleza. Cuando los niños comunes estaban aprendiendo a leer, ya a nosotros se nos estaba formando en armas. En nosotros, vio una amenaza. Y las amenazas, en el mundo de Alkonost, tenían que ser eliminadas.

Su primer orden, en cuanto accedió al poder, fue eliminar a los Nacidos. Mis hermanos y hermanas cayeron como moscas, con la guardia baja, traicionados por aquel que había prometido cubrirnos de bienestar.

Mi propia red de seguridad fue lo único que supuso una diferencia para mí. El mismo día en que me enteré de mi embarazo, recibí una llamada de los míos advirtiéndome sobre la persecución. Nunca pensé que Alkonost se atrevería a ir tras de mí también pero, alerta como estaba, conseguí esquivar un disparo que, para cualquier otra persona, habría sido letal.

Huí. Me escondí en las afueras de Antigua Moscú, la capital, y me refugié con los pocos Nacidos que quedaban en las granjas subterráneas. En unas cuantas horas nuestros números mermaron de miles a unas cuantas docenas. Vladimir, mi mano derecha, se encargó de borrar mis rastros y me consiguió un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para, unos meses más tarde, dar luz a mi hijo. Aún recuerdo las largas horas de llorar, aferrada a mi vientre hinchado, mientras Vladimir me miraba con preocupación, sin más consuelo que su propia presencia.

Alkonost me había abandonado. Había abandonado a su hijo. Alkonost me había traicionado.

El día en que nació el bebé, fue el más bello y el más terrible de todos. Lo primero fue el dolor. Nunca, hasta ahora, había experimentado algo así y creo que de no haber tenido el apoyo de mis hermanos, no habría podido salir adelante. Pero mi pánico desapareció cuando Vladimir depositó a mi hijo entre mis brazos.

Lo llamé Anton, que significa paz, porque fue paz lo que encontré cuando vi sus ojitos azules.

Un guardia me detiene en la entrada y me hace pasar el brazo izquierdo, con el código tatuado en mi piel, por el lector. Lo hago de manera mecánica. Ignorando la punzada de odio que siento cuando recuerdo el escozor de la aguja sobre mi piel al pintar las líneas negras. Y luego cruzo, como una exhalación, a través de los pasillos, hasta que llego a la tercera planta.

Me colocan una muñequera con un rastreador, en caso de que decide intentar algo drástico, y me abren la puerta.

En cuanto entro, me quedo congelada. Anton, con su diminuto cuerpo de tres años, está sentado sobre el regazo de Alkonost, que me sonríe, con esa sonrisa torcida que antes me chiflaba, mientras sostiene entre sus manos al único motivo por el que me he prestado para estos Juegos de Muerte en que ha insistido que me meta.

–¡Mami!- chilla él cuando me ve parada en la puerta, retorciéndose en su regazo, esforzándose por llegar a mí.

Alkonost se lo permite y yo lo atrapo al vuelo para apretarlo contra mi pecho, deseando poder meterlo bajo mi piel de alguna manera para protegerlo de la única persona en el mundo que quiere hacerle daño: su padre.

Hundo la nariz en su cabellera, negra igual a la de Alkonost, e inhalo profundamente su aroma a bebé, deseando que tranquilice mi ritmo cardiaco y apacigüe el temblor de mis rodillas.

–¡Me hacías falta, mamá! ¿Falta mucho para que se acaben las vacaciones? ¡No quiero ir a la escuela hoy! ¿Puedo quedarme conmigo?- tiene una pronunciación perfecta, muy distinto a los balbuceos de bebé que emitía antes de que toda esta locura comenzara, producto de las clases particulares que Alkonost lo obliga a tomar a pesar de ser solo un pequeño. En un año se han encargado de empezar a arrancarle, pedazo a pedazo, su infancia. Y si no consigo cumplir con mi objetivo… si no gano para Alkonost, le quitarán la vida también.

El pensamiento es tan terrible que me impulsa a cerciorarme de que él se encuentre bien. Lo aprieto más fuerte contra mi pecho. Él no se queja. Se ha acostumbrado a mis abrazos desesperados. Se limita a recorrer mi cuello con su mano cálida, como pidiéndome que me tranquilice mientras sigue diciéndome lo mucho que me extraña. Sus palabras hacen que un agujero se abra en mi pecho.

–Todo esto es muy enternecedor- dice Alkonost con su voz profunda- pero necesito hablar contigo, Lenna. A solas.

Una parte de mí se debate entre mandarlo al diablo o exponer a mi hijo a escuchar sus palabras. Al final le dedico una mirada acerada y asiento. Una mujer toma a Anton de mis brazos y se lo lleva por una puerta lateral. En cuanto lo desprenden de mi cuerpo, él empieza a llorar, ganándose una mirada de molestia de parte de su padre.

–Seré breve. Las pruebas serán en tres horas. Tienes hasta entonces para ver al niño. Si no te resultas elegida, el niño muere. Si no ganas, el niño muere. ¿Está claro?

Una oleada de rabia me recorre el cuerpo.

–¡Es tu hijo!- grito indignada.

–No sé de qué hablas- dice encogiéndose de hombros- yo no tengo hijos. Y ningún bastardo llevará mi apellido- él gira sobre sus talones y sale por la puerta principal. Dejándome con el deseo de aplicar mis años de entrenamiento para asesinarlo.

Las horas con Anton vuelan y toma todo de mí el no echarme a llorar cuando me indican que debo bajar. Lo tomo entre mis brazos, separándolo del tren eléctrico que él mira embelesado, y cubro su carita, pálida por el poco sol que recibimos aquí, de besos.

–Mami te ama. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

–Yo también te quiero, mami- dice estirándose para poner su palma caliente sobre mi mano- y te extraño.

–Pronto estaremos juntos- le prometo.- Mami dejará de venir por unos días. Y tienes que prometerme que serás un niño valiente ¿lo prometes?

Él hace un puchero y me mira con una solemnidad que no debería estar presente en un niño tan pequeño, pero me reconforta el ver la misma mirada, transparente como el cristal, que guardo en mis recuerdos. Su ser no ha sido corrompido y yo me encargaré de garantizar que jamás lo sea.

–Te quiero. Te quiero- digo volviendo a besarlo.

–Yo también- repite él y me mira confundido cuando mis lágrimas mojan su mano- ¿Por qué lloras, mami?

Agito la cabeza.

–No pasa nada. Mami está siendo… Estaremos bien. – digo reuniendo mis fuerzas para dejarlo en el suelo. – Estaremos muy bien.

Él asiente y me dice adiós con la mano mientras salgo por la puerta.

Bajo hasta el salón como si fuera un fantasma, ajena a todo lo que me rodea. Me posiciono en el centro de la sala y me desconecto de todo hasta que Alkonost entra en la sala. Siento como sus ojos me buscan con la mirada y el esboza una sonrisa cuando me ve.

–Comencemos.

No hay instrucciones, pero en cuanto pronuncia esa palabra, hay movimiento en la zona de los varones y veo como un tipo grandote noquea a otro con un codazo en la nuca.

Mi cabeza no registra las órdenes de Alkonost. Dejo que mi cuerpo actúe, desactivando mi control e imaginando la cara de Alkonost en cada una de las chicas. Mi cuerpo se desplaza sin problemas sobre el área, esquivando golpes y peleas. Selecciono a un objetivo y me inclino hacia adelante. Ella ni siquiera lo ve venir. Mi antebrazo se hunde en su estómago, sacándole el aire y haciéndola doblarse por la cintura, entonces utilizo el peso de mi cuerpo para lanzarme, con el codo hacia abajo, sobre su espalda. Ella cae y no vuelve a levantarse.

Siento un tirón en mis cabellos y me volteo, rápidamente, para ver a una chica que debe sacarme unos quince kilos de diferencia con una sonrisa irónica en la cara. Mis dedos rodean su muñeca y ejerzo presión con el pulgar sobre el delicado hueso. La articulación se desmonta y ella suelta un grito. Utilizo su cuerpo al inclinarme hacia adelante, haciéndola caer para luego asestarle un puñetazo.

A mi alrededor, los candidatos empiezan a caer uno a uno.

Al final, solo quedamos otra chica y yo, mientras los hombres continúan luchando. Me cuelgo sobre su espalda y meto mis pulgares en sus ojos, haciéndola rabiar mientras se sacude para que me baje de encima. No funciona. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

"Estoy un paso más cerca de ti, Anton", pienso mientras descargo un golpe, usando mi codo, sobre su nuca, haciendo que la chica se desplome en el suelo.

Permanezco de pie, rodeada por los cuerpos de los caídos, con el pecho subiendo y bajando. Cuando los hombres terminan, no pierdo mi tiempo en mirar a quien ha ganado. No tiene importancia porque no va a sobrevivir.

Mis ojos se clavan en Alkonost, que empieza a aplaudir.

Y yo lo odio un poco más por eso.

**Hissène Habré, 19 años, Isla Ámbar. **

Cuando tenía cinco años, encontré una semilla.

Estaba metida entre un montoncito de piedras a un costado de la casa. Recuerdo que, cuando la encontré, me sentí muy feliz, pero se la mostré a mamá y ella me dijo que la tirara. Vivimos en una tierra tan estéril que resultaba casi imposible que la vida lograra hacerse camino a través de aquella tierra seca, como un hueso.

Aun así, salí al pequeño pedazo de jardín que teníamos y utilicé mis manos para abrir un agujero en la dura tierra. Recuerdo que mis manos empezaron a sangrar, pero no me detuve hasta que conseguí abrir un nidito que me convenciera y metí la semilla en su interior y la cubrí con cuidado, desmenuzando los terrones con mis dedos heridos. Ese día utilicé mi ración de agua para regalarla.

Después de eso, dedicaba un rato cada día para tumbarme sobre la tierra para observar el lugar en que había sembrado la semilla y le daba una parte de mi ración de agua. Al principio, nada pasó hasta que, un día, un diminuto tallo consiguió asomarse a través de la tierra seca.

En ese entonces, solía ser un chico bastante dulce. Recuerdo haber entrado corriendo a la casa, donde mamá estaba cocinando el almuerzo de papá y traerla en medio de chillidos emocionados, tirando de su mano para que se agachara y contemplara la obra de la que me sentía tan orgulloso.

–¡Ay Hissène, - recuerdo que me dijo- los Loas deben querer decirnos algo con esto!

No entendí que quería decir, pero continué cuidando de mi árbol, que crecía lentamente, pero ¡crecía!

Hasta que un día sobrevino la enfermedad. Tenía seis años y recuerdo haber despertado con un dolor agudo justo sobre el ombligo, tan fuerte que me hizo mojar la cama. Mamá se puso histérica, mientras yo me sujetaba la barriga. Me dio un par de golpes con el bastón que colgaba de la pared y me retiró el derecho a almorzar.

De todas formas no me sentía bien. Me notaba mareado y sin apetito. Pero salí al jardín y me recosté en el suelo, junto a mi planta. Me hice un ovillo y me dormí.

Cuando desperté, el dolor se había vuelto atroz. Recuerdo que empecé a llorar, mientras me sujetaba la tripa con la mano izquierda. Ya no lo sentía en el ombligo, sino sobre uno de mis costados. Mamá apareció, alertada por mis gritos, mientras Zaib, Sharifa y Talut, mis hermanas y hermano, me observan por la ventana con las bocas abiertas.

Mamá hizo lo que pudo. Utilizó el agua del día de toda la familia para mantenerme fresco, poniéndome trozos de tela sobre la frente. Me hizo beber aceite de raíz y frotó mis articulaciones con manteca, en un esfuerzo por aliviarme. Sostuvo mi cabeza mientras mi cuerpo se contorsionaba y el escaso contenido de mi estómago era vaciado sobre las delgadas mantas de mi cama. Y luego fue ella quien se encargó de limpiar el desastre.

Distribuyó velas por la casa y empezó a rezarle a los Loas para que me ayudaran a curarme.

Mi cuerpo se cubrió de sudor y yo sentía mucho frío, pero mamá decía que mi cuerpo ardía. Después de unas cuantas horas, el dolor cesó de golpe. Pude comer el puré de raíces que mamá había preparado y beber el té de hierba que mi hermana me daba con una cuchara.

La calma no duró mucho. Fue como si alguien hubiese tomado el cuchillo de cocinar para hurgarme las entrañas. Tan terrible que acabé desmayándome.

Cuando desperté, estaba cubierto con un barro que olía de una manera muy similar a nuestra letrina. Con un hombre que recitaba canciones mientras me embadurnada con más de esa cosa asquerosa. Vomité de nuevo. Y me sumí en un estado de seminconsciencia en donde iba y venía. Hasta que finalmente, cuando desperté, vi al hombre tomar un cuchillo y abrirme el estómago.

No volví a despertar hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando lo hice, estaba durmiendo en la cama de mis padres. Traía puesto uno de los camisones de mamá, que me quedaba tan grande que ni siquiera podía verme los dedos de los pies. Me lo levanté hasta el pecho y me revisé la barriga.

Tenía un corte en diagonal, mucho más grande que mi mano, sobre el costado derecho.

–Mamá ha dicho que te ha estallado la tripa- dijo Zaib mientras se subía a la cama para tumbarse a mi lado.- Han tenido que abrirte y sacarte las tripas para arreglarte.

–¿Las tripas?

–Un pedazo al menos- dijo mi hermana mientras se recostaba encima de mí y se quedaba dormida.

El dolor cambió después de eso. Me habían cocido como a uno de los balones que solíamos hacer para jugar con tripas de animales y cualquier movimiento se tornaba doloroso. La herida se infectó varias veces y pasé semanas sin poder levantarme de la cama. Consumido por el dolor y la fiebre.

Estuve a punto de morirme varias veces, pero no lo hice. En Ambar teníamos la mejor medicina del mundo, pero nosotros no podíamos pagarla. Así que me debatí durante semanas entre la vida y la muerte durante mucho tiempo, preguntándome porque los dioses eran tan malos y me hacían sufrir así. Habría preferido morirme. Aunque creo que, de todas formas, algo se murió en mi interior durante los largos meses de mi recuperación. El niño dulce desapareció y me convencí, durante el tiempo que duró mi sufrimiento, de que los dioses eran seres inventados para calmar a los crédulos como mi madre. Los milagros solo se daban como resultados de la fortaleza física, la disciplina y la voluntad.

Por eso, es que sonrío satisfecho cuando veo como el árbol, tantos años después, sigue creciendo, producto solo de su propia fuerza de voluntad.

Toco su tronco en mi camino hacia afuera, en una despedida silenciosa. Ya me he despedido de mi familia y me embarco en una caminata de quince horas a través del desierto.

A pesar de la larga distancia, soy el primero en llegar al punto señalado por Makemba Lagos, nuestra gobernante.

La cabaña se encuentra en medio de la nada, rodeada por el desierto, con unos cuantos árboles desperdigados aquí y allá. Es de noche y hace frío. Las temperaturas infernales del día se ven compensadas con las bajas temperaturas que predominan en la noche, y el aire helado parece querer meterse en mis huesos.

Los demás empiezan a llegar al cabo de unos minutos. Algunos llegan en grupos pero, en su mayoría, estamos solos. Permanezco sentado en mi lugar, inclusive cuando los demás empiezan a formar una hilera, apiñándose cerca de la puerta y tratando de husmear por las ventanas.

Un grupo de varias personas se acerca. Me sorprende ver a una chica, tan pequeña que parece apenas una adolescente, casi una niña llegar en uno de los grupos. Tiene el cabello largo y, como casi todos los demás, lleva la piel seca y los labios partidos. Siento algo de pena por ella. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido meterse en algo como esto?

El humo asciende en columnas de colores hacia el cielo, tiñendo la noche de luz y de un aroma que me recuerda a la salvia. Puedo ver movimiento detrás de las cortinas, que dejan salir el resplandor de la hoguera que han encendido dentro de la casa.

Pienso en lo que han dicho sobre Makemba y el tipo que dicen que se comunica con los espíritus. Su bokor.

Si abriera la puerta ahora, sin avisarle a nadie ¿qué los encontraría haciendo? Me encojo de hombros mentalmente. El gobierno y la política nunca han sido de mi interés, así que lo que ellos dos hagan o dejen de hacer, no tiene importancia para mí. Aguzo el oído y escucho como los cánticos, que hasta hace un momento eran un débil murmullo, van subiendo el volumen.

Una serie de agudos chillidos vienen del interior de la cabaña y las personas a mí alrededor se mueven alborozadas. Hay un grito, que hace que la chica parada a un metro de mí de un salto. Veo a la chica pequeña frotarse los brazos con las manos, como si le hubiese entrado frío de repente. El grito se detiene y los chillidos animales se tornan desesperados. Es el sonido de un animal acorralado, una criatura que está viendo la muerte a la cara. Y entonces hay silencio.

La muerte ha ganado.

–_Abenze zenzeke_- dice una voz que parece venir de las profundidades de un abismo.

La puerta se abre, revelando la esbelta figura de Makemba Lagos, la Emperatriz. Trae puesto un largo vestido amarillo y la luz de una fogata enmarca su figura, volviéndola oscura y aterradora.

– Entren- dice ella solemne, pretendiendo sonar mística- sean probados por _Uukulunkulo, _Señor de la Vida y la Muerte.

Una chica, tan alta como yo y con la piel brillante, entra de primera, seguida por un tipo llamado Jelani, al cual conocí en los entrenamientos, con el cuerpo cubierto de músculos y el cabello largo recogido en apretadas trenzas. Veo como la chica pequeñita se mete en la cola para ir tras ellos.

Entro de último y Makemba cierra la puerta tras de mí. El bokor está parado frente a la hoguera. El sudor corre por su cuerpo, mezclándose con la sangre del cordero que yace muerto a sus pies. Algunos a mí alrededor se estremecen. Yo permanezco muy quieto.

El aire huele a alguna hierba fuerte, lo que de inmediato me causa desconfianza. Hay sangre regada por todas partes, brillando a la luz de la hoguera, secándose sobre las paredes, en donde forma los símbolos que asumo pertenecen a las criaturas que adoran en el vudú.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra hay una ventisca que se desliza, rápida, por la habitación y apaga el fuego de la hoguera, sumiéndolo todo en la oscuridad.

El bokor empieza a entonar un cántico en alguna lengua que ha desaparecido ya hace mucho tiempo. La oscuridad es envolvente, como si me estuvieran cubriendo los ojos con un pañuelo. El aroma a hierbas se intensifica y me pregunto si habrán arrojado alguna clase de droga al fuego. Me siento algo mareado.

Hay un estruendo y un grito apagado. Alguien se ha caído.

En cuanto cae el primer cuerpo, el bokor suelta una risa maliciosa en un tono muy agudo. El aire se vuelve espeso, asfixiante. Un cuerpo se cae, luego otro y otro más. El bokor continúa cantando en lenguas, lo siento moviéndose por la habitación mientras las personas a mi alrededor continúan desplomándose como moscas. ¿Los está matando? Mi cuerpo se pone tenso, a la espera de que la amenaza se acerque.

_Uukulunkulo, _así es como Makemba Lagos ha llamado a nuestro juez. Una mentira más. Una explicación falsa para enmascarar la voluntad humana.

A mi lado, escucho como una chica se echa a llorar. Débiles jadeos se mezclan con sus sollozos. Inclino la cabeza hacia adelante y cierro los ojos. El cuerpo junto a mi cae, inerte y cuando levanto la mirada veo un destello de dientes blancos en la oscuridad.

Aprieto los dientes y me cruzo de brazos mientras el bokor alterna sus risas con su canción. No logro ver a Makemba, ni escucharla tampoco.

Hay un golpe suave, un cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo lentamente y entonces todo cesa. Una nueva ventisca se lleva el fuerte olor a hierbas y la hoguera se enciende una vez más.

El bokor grita, contorsionándose hacia atrás, soltando un jadeo y el ambiente deja de estar cargado, como si la nube de humo que hasta hace un momento nos asfixiaba desapareciera por completo.

Los cuerpos de los otros finalistas están tirados en el suelo. Algunos parecen apaciblemente dormidos. Otros están doblados en posiciones que parecen muy incómodas. Podrían estar muertos, pero veo como sus pechos suben y bajan. Están dormidos.

La emperatriz está de pie, a un lado de la hoguera, junto a su bokor, que ha reemplazado la sonrisa demoniaca por un gesto serio, mientras su pecho sube y baja, producto del esfuerzo físico al que acaba de someterse. Su figura resulta repulsiva, todo ángulos y fluídos: sudor, pintura y sangre. Al otro lado de la hoguera se encuentra de pie una mujer que observa todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me encuentro a mí mismo buscando a la pequeña chica en la que reparé al principio. Su cuerpo diminuto está hecho un puño en el suelo, no acostada, sino de rodillas, observando a Makemba con expresión compungida.

Makemba camina con seguridad hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación. Tirado en el fondo de la jaula, veo un corderito, tan pequeño que calculo ha nacido hace apenas un par de días. Ella tira de él, tomándolo de una pata y se saca un cuchillo del cinturón de su vestido. Ni siquiera titubea cuando desliza el afilado cuchillo por el cuello del animal, que está tan inconsciente que no emite ni un sonido, mientras su pelaje blanco se moja con su propia sangre.

Ella empapa sus manos con la sangre de la criatura y las frota entre sí, haciendo un desastre pegajoso entre sus manos.

Cuando regresa sobre sus pasos, se para frente a mí. Sus ojos, negros como canicas, me observan atentamente, como si esperara a que me avergonzara.

–Di tu nombre- dice ella con ese tono imperativo que le caracteriza.

–Hissène Habré- respondo con tranquilidad, y mi voz retumba en los cristales y regresa a mí amplificada.

–Serás nuestro Campeón- sentencia ella mientras coloca su mano ensangrentada sobre mi hombro.

Habría esperado sentir algo ¿orgullo? ¿autocomplacencia? Sus palabras no me alcanzan, mientras ella mueve sus dedos sobre mi frente, dejando dibujos pegajosos sobre mi piel.

Al otro lado de la habitación, siento los ojos de la chica pequeña observándome.

**Nayara Banks, 19 años, Isla Zafiro. **

Estoy parada en la cornisa de la azotea de la facultad. Los brazos extendidos como si pretendiera alzar el vuelo. Entonces recuerdo que le temo a las alturas y el pánico me paraliza el cuerpo.

"Está bien", pienso mientras siento como el corazón me va a mil por hora, "no pasa nada si me quedo quieta". Entonces cometo el error de abrir los ojos y la inmensidad del vacío me golpea, como si hubiese sido arrollada por uno de nuestros trenes de alta velocidad.

"Calma", intento decirme a mí misma, "calma".

No sirve de nada. El piso bajo mis pies se convierte en cristal que, cuando me muevo, es recorrido por una telaraña de grietas. Un grito sale de mi garganta en el momento en que el suelo bajo mis pies se convierte en añicos que me envían hacia el abismo.

Me despierto con un grito, mientras siento el frío suelo bajo mi mejilla. Las mantas se han enredado alrededor de mis piernas y de mi cintura. Estoy en una posición ridícula, con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama y el rostro apretujado sobre las baldosas.

–Ciclo de sueño interrumpido abruptamente- dice _Leyer, _el sistema de Ama de Llaves de la casa con su voz pausada- Signos vitales alterados: presión arterial fuera de los parámetros normales, aumento en la frecuencia cardiaca, incremento en la sudoración corporal. Recomendación: ingestar un tranquilizante en una dosis baja.

Descuelgo las piernas de la cama y me giro para quedar tumbada boca arriba en el suelo. Me aclaro la garganta.

–Uuuh… no es necesario. Ha sido una pesadilla.

–Advertencia: no seguir las indicaciones del Ama de Llaves puede generar que los síntomas persistan.

Me levanto del suelo, apoyándome en la cama.

–Asumiré las consecuencias- murmuro mientras estiro mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, estirando los músculos de mi pecho y abdomen. Me siento sobre la cama, que ha perdido su calor casi por completo.

Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que tuve una pesadilla y el hecho de que tenga una justamente el día de hoy, me hace sentir más insegura que de costumbre. Me meto en el baño, cruzando el pasillo y manipulo por inercia los controles para modular las opciones. Me lavo el cabello, pues no sé a qué clase de condiciones tendré que sobrevivir si salgo elegida la hoy. El agua caliente reconforta mis músculos entumecidos y consigue entibiar la piel de mi cara, fría como si la hubiese estado frotando con cubos de hielo.

Mi miedo a las alturas surgió de una manera bastante particular. Una vez, cuando tenía diez años, tuve un sueño, no muy diferente al que me hizo despertar de golpe esta mañana. En el sueño, traía puesto uno de los camisones blancos de mamá y me balanceaba en lo alto de un edificio. Entonces, un montón de personas se materializaron en la azotea y empezaron a correr hacia mí. Ahora, pensándolo con frialdad, pude haber hecho muchas cosas: pude hacerme a un lado, pude gritar, pude colgarme del borde y evitarlas… Pero en su lugar me quedé ahí parada, quieta como una estatua y entonces… ellos pasaron de largo. Solté un grito de júbilo al saberme a salvo… solo que en realidad no lo estaba. Lo próximo fue estar cayendo, lentamente, mientras veía como ellos continuaban corriendo por el techo y yo caía, caía, caía…

Las cosas pudieron acabar ahí, pero al día siguiente nos llevaron a una excursión educativa a uno de los campos de talado del gobierno. Siempre, desde que he sido muy pequeña, he sido una persona competitiva, creo que podría decirse que es una manera de mantener a raya las inseguridades que afloran en mí cuando estoy en casa. Mason White era, en ese entonces, uno de mis mejores amigos y mi principal contrincante cuando de competir se trataba. Cuando nos enviaron a un receso de la parte académica del viaje, empezamos a apostar sobre cuál de los dos era más hábil escalando árboles. Yo gane, por supuesto, pero cuando quise mirar hacia abajo para bajarme, me encontré a mí misma paralizada. La sangre latía en mis oídos y podía oír abajo como los demás se reían de mí, lo cual no hacía sino aumentar mi ansiedad. En mi desesperación, pisé una rama demasiado frágil y acabé en el suelo, con el brazo derecho formando un ángulo extraño con respecto al resto de mi cuerpo.

Cuando salgo del baño _Leyer_ se encarga de secar mi cabello, dejándolo caer en ondas desordenadas alrededor de mi cabeza.

–Hoy será uno de esos días- digo mientras recojo la imposible maraña con una goma y bajo las escaleras.

Mis padres ya se han marchado a sus trabajos. Busco, sin mucho afán, alguna nota en que me deseen suerte para la Selección o tal vez algún desayuno especial, pero no hay nada.

–¿_Leyer_?- pregunto en voz baja.

–¿Señorita?

–Han… ¿han dejado mis padres algún mensaje para mí?

El sistema hace una pequeña pausa, revisando sus archivos.

–Negativo. ¿Algún tema de consulta específico?

Niego con la cabeza y, como es de esperarse, el sistema, que no reconoce comunicación no verbal, repite su pregunta.

–No, está bien. ¿En dónde está Simon?

–El señor Simon duerme – responde _Leyer_- ¿Desea iniciar el sistema despertador?

–Déjalo dormir- ordeno.- Es su día libre.- Mis ojos reparan entonces en el pequeño cuadrado de papel sobre la mesa. Simon lo trajo ayer de la escuela, orgulloso de sí mismo porque había obtenido un nueve en una prueba de programación que casi todos sus compañeros habían reprobado.

Las palabras que papá le dedicó hacen eco en mi cabeza:

"El que una calificación deficiente te haga sentir orgulloso solo prueba que no te exigimos lo suficiente"

No es que mis padres sean malos… es solo que a veces pienso que nos ponen el listón tan alto a los dos que dudo que alguna vez seamos capaces de hacerlos sentir orgullosos como ellos pretenden. En mi caso, ha sido aún más duro. Fui hija única durante once años y eso solo sirvió para que mis padres pusieran más y más peso sobre mis hombros cada día.

De no haber sido por mi abuela, la única persona que ha dicho que se siente orgullosa de mí, posiblemente me habría convertido en uno de esos frikis de laboratorio que se meten cosas para evadir su realidad.

De mi abuela solo tengo recuerdos buenos: cuando me llevaba a pasear por el parque, o las veces en que me raspaba las rodillas y ella me curaba con un beso y una canción. Creo que su muerte habría sido menos dura para mí de haber tenido a alguien que cantara para mí, tal vez ahora el dolor no sería tan intenso y yo no me sentiría a punto de romperme a pedazos a cada momento.

Me sirvo una taza de café y lo veo dar vueltas en el microondas mientras mis dedos juguetean con el colgante con forma de corazón que mantengo siempre sobre mi pecho. El recordatorio constante de mi abuela.

–¿Nay?

Simon aparece en la puerta de la cocina. Trae puesta un pijama con dibujos de estetoscopios, un recordatorio nada sutil de que papá quiere que mi hermanito siga, igual que yo, sus pasos en la facultad de medicina.

–Hola, hola- digo sonriéndole mientras el aparato tras de mi emite un pitido anunciando que mi café está listo- ¿Has dormido bien?

Para sus ocho años, Simon va algo atrasado en su desarrollo. Si no lo conociera, a juzgar por su tamaño diría que tiene unos seis años. Mamá se ha quejado un par de veces por ello, pero cuando él me sonríe, mostrándome la pequeña ventana abierta que sus dientes frontales han dejado en sus encías, todo eso se me olvida.

–Hoy te ves muy bonita- dice tendiéndome los brazos. Los alzo, agradeciendo mentalmente su reducida talla, ya que mi fuerza física es algo limitada y peino su desordenada cabellera oscura mientras él me observa con sus brillantes ojos verdes, ligeramente agrandados por sus gafas de montura plástica.- He tenido un mal sueño- confiesa él.

–Yo también- digo mientras lo coloco sobre la encimera y saco del aparador una caja de cereales. En los anillos más cercanos al centro, el Doceavo Círculo, el equivalente a Leyer debería preparar todas esas cosas, pero los sistemas de Amas de Llaves se van rotando conforme van saliendo modelos más nuevos. En cuanto el gobierno acabe con su nuevo sistema, Leyer pasará a ser el sistema del Anillo Siete y a nosotros en el Seis nos darán lo que sea que tengan en el Cinco. -¿Chocolate o granola?

Él me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

–¿Es en serio Nay?

Me echo a reír mientras vierto una generosa porción de cereal de chocolate en su tazón que luego cubro con leche.

–Buen provecho- digo mientras le entrego una cuchara.

–¿Te tienes que ir pronto?- mi estómago se encoje ante su tono desolado. Si me eligen, lo dejaré solo por semanas… y eso en el mejor de los casos, aún tengo que ganar si quiero volver.

–En unos minutos- le respondo- tengo que tomar dos trenes.

–Ya.

–Vas a estar bien- le prometo- Simplemente hazlo todo lo mejor que puedas.

Él se encoje de hombros.

–Nunca será suficiente.

Rodeo a mi hermanito con los brazos, deseando poder decir algo que lo reconforte. Pero no lo hay.

–Prometo que, cuando gane, las cosas irán mejor para nosotros.

–Tú solo prométeme que vas a volver.

Me muerdo el labio, insegura de nuevo, pero asiento.

–Entonces todo andará bien.

Tomo el primer tren en la estación de la aerovía a un par de cuadras de mi casa. Las casas y los laboratorios, donde Zafiro desarrolla su tecnología de punta, aparecen y desaparecen mientras me sujeto con firmeza del poste en el vagón, mientras mi mirada recorre ansiosa la gran extensión boscosa que nuestra monarquía mantiene como parte de su compromiso con el ambiente.

Hay bancas de metal a ambos lados del vagón y a pesar de que quedan asientos libres, prefiero quedarme de pie para poder verlo todo desde la ventana. A pesar de mi miedo a las alturas, la seguridad infalible de nuestro sistema de transporte me hace sentir segura, pero eso no evita que mi mano se sujete con tanta fuerza a la barra metálica que mis nudillos se tornan blancos.

El segundo trayecto dura exactamente veintidós minutos y llego con tiempo de sobra para presentarme ante el sistema de autenticación que me ordena, con una voz monótona muy parecida a la de Leyer, que coloque mi mano sobre el cristal. Una luz roja analiza mis huellas dactilares y las compara, posiblemente varias veces, con el registro. La puerta se abre cuando mi identidad y mi avance en las Cribas es catalogado como correcto y me deja entrar en la sala.

Hay un círculo en el suelo, con un Ojo de Proyección en medio.

Soy la primera en llegar. Pasan diez minutos, luego veinte y luego treinta. Contemplo ansiosa el reloj que flota sobre el Ojo. Cuando falta un minuto para que acabe el conteo regresivo, caigo en cuenta de que nadie más va a venir. Soy la única que ha pasado a esta etapa en mi anillo. El descubrimiento me hace sentir nerviosa y emocionada a partes iguales. Y estoy tan ensimismada en mi propio triunfo personal que doy un salto cuando Essus Gwynn empieza a hablar en la proyección:

–Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, hombres y mujeres que han sido lo suficientemente valientes para presentarse a los Juegos del Hambre. – él exuda confianza en sí mismo, es el tipo de persona a la que no le importa lo que puedas pensar de él porque sabe lo increíble que es- Miles de ustedes se inscribieron, hace un año, para representarnos ante las demás islas. En este momento quedan sólo dos de ustedes. – mi corazón se acelera con sus palabras. Podría ser yo, podría ser yo. Me pregunto si mis padres estarán viendo mi Selección en este momento.

"Zafiro ha decidido no dejar esta importante decisión a deidades falsas o a corazonadas. – dice con una mueca, un ataque a las otras islas que se rigen por la estrecha mira de sus religiones- Después de la Segunda Criba los hemos observado con cuidado, hemos analizado sus destrezas, calibrado su valor y estudiado, a fondo, sus motivaciones para formar parte de esto. A partir de ello, hemos generado una fórmula para determinar su probabilidad de éxito.

Sería bueno no estar sola en este momento, así tendría a alguien con quien compartir mi ansiedad en este momento

–Felicidades a nuestro campeones- finaliza Essus y entonces su proyección desaparece para ser reemplazada por una imagen en tres dimensiones de mi propio cuerpo. Me cubro la cara mientras suelto un grito de pura alegría mientras los ojos se me emborronan, pero no necesito leer para saber lo que está escrito bajo la figura: "Nayara Banks, Círculo Seis"

**Ankar Ozivit, 21 años, Isla Amatista. **

Ceri me observa curiosa mientras se abanica para mantener a raya el calor bochornoso que nos envuelve, al mismo tiempo que Priya suelta algo parecido a un bufido y me empuja con tanto ímpetu que acabo sentado en el suelo, seco y quebradizo.

–¡No!- le digo apuntándola con un dedo mientras ella me mira con suficiencia y se lleva un puñado de hojas a la boca.

Ceri elige ese momento para barritar enojada, poniéndose de pie y dejando en evidencia la diferencia de tamaño entre las dos. Priya deja de lado su bravuconería, pliega sus orejas, mucho más pequeñas que las de sus familiares en Marfil y Ámbar, e inclina un poco la cabeza, estirando las patas delanteras para demostrarle a Ceri que no quiere problemas.

Ceri se yergue orgullosa y agita la cabeza mientras camina hacia mí. Envuelve mi cintura con su trompa y me levanta con la facilidad que sus cinco toneladas de peso le proporcionan. Permanezco con los pies en el aire por unos segundos.

–Ceri, abajo- le digo mientras ella me mira con picardía en sus ojos, tan claros que casi parecen dorados. Me coloca con suavidad en el suelo, a sabiendas de que podría romperme si no tiene cuidado.- Buena chica- le digo mientras le doy golpecitos en la parte más alta que puedo tocar de ella: el punto en que sus patas se unen al resto de su cuerpo. Ella utiliza su larga trompa para recorrer mi rostro, apartando el mechón de cabello rojizo que el golpe de Priya, una hembra de nueve años con problemas de comportamiento, ha hecho caer sobre mi frente – Gracias amiga.

Ceri llegó a mi vida cuando yo tenía siete años. Era tan solo una cría a la que las circunstancias habían separado de manera prematura de su madre. Para su edad, unos tres años, era pequeña, posiblemente debido a que no había tomado todos los nutrientes que la leche materna podían aportarle: un elefante permanece en periodo de lactancia hasta que cumple diez años y puede ser considerado un adolescente.

De cualquier forma, a pesar de que había tenido muchas mascotas, Ceri se convirtió en algo especial para mí. Fue la primera elefanta a la que entrené.

El suelo tiembla bajo nuestros pies cuando Priya empieza a trotar para alcanzar un nuevo árbol del cual alimentarse. Suelto un suspiro. Por lo general, empiezo el entrenamiento de estos animales cuando son crías de unos pocos meses de nacidos. El proceso de adiestramiento dura de dos a tres años, lo que me da tiempo de sobra para poder conocerlos y encariñarme con ellos, es por eso que nunca le enseñado, ni siquiera a Ceri, los actos de circo con los que a algunos adiestradores les gusta presumir. Me parece barbárico.

Creo que ese fue precisamente el motivo por el que acepté a la imperiosa Priya en la lista de clientes. Las marcas en la parte inferior de sus patas, un aro perfecto alrededor de cada extremidad, cuentan una historia de maltrato y crueldad. No importa cuánto tiempo me tome, lograré que se comporte.

Un grupo de personas pasan en el camino paralelo al campo en que me encuentro con las dos gigantes. Las miradas curiosas no se hacen esperar y, a pesar de la majestuosidad de los animales, sé que soy yo el blanco de sus preguntas. Mis rasgos físicos siguen siendo una rareza aquí en Amatista, donde la mayoría tiene una tez entre morena oscura y trigueña. La razón de mi coloración, tan poco convencional aquí, proviene de mi madre. Ella pertenecía a una de las castas conformadas por comunidades caucásicas que vivían en uno de los extremos más alejados de la isla, pero se enamoró perdidamente de mi padre y decidió dejar la seguridad de su propia comunidad para seguirlo a él hasta el corazón de su propia casta.

El resultado es que, desde entonces, mi madre y yo, hemos sido considerados extranjeros en nuestra propia tierra. Su familia la repudió por la mezcla de castas y desde entonces perdieron el contacto. Su sacrificio no valió de nada: mi padre no fue capaz de soportar las habladurías y nos abandonó cuando yo aún era un niño, se divorciaron al poco tiempo de eso y él volvió a casarse, esta vez con una mujer de su propia casta.

Mi madre se las tuvo que arreglar sola, lejos de su familia y con un niño. Aun así, salimos adelante. Ella siempre ha sido una mujer hermosa pero, durante años, se negó a rehacer su vida. No fue sino hasta hace un par de años que empezó una relación seria con otro hombre. Nehir es viudo y sus hijos son más o menos de mi edad. Fue hasta que empezaron a salir que me enteré de que la negativa de mamá de empezar una nueva relación se debía a que no quería correr el riesgo de traer al mundo a otro hijo que no encajara en una sociedad que no estaba preparada para aceptar lo que era diferente.

Dedico el resto de la mañana a enseñarle a Priya a acostarse y levantarse cuando se le indica y a caminar a mi lado. A pesar de que de vez en cuando su mal genio le gana, la presencia de Ceri, imponente hasta decir basta, la mantiene a raya.

Havva, la hija mayor de Nehir y próximamente mi hermanastra, aparece en el campo poco después del mediodía. Trae una botella de agua en la mano, la cual compartimos en silencio mientras Ceri y Priya estiran sus trompas para alcanzar las hojas más altas de los árboles.

–¿Emre y Ayla vendrán a despedirse?- pregunta ella. Emre y Ayla son las únicas dos personas que se han mantenido, invariablemente, en mi círculo de amigos desde que era pequeño. Los conocí cuando íbamos a la escuela. Emre fue el primero en acercarse, pasé una mala época las primeras semanas en la escuela, los niños pueden ser aún más crueles que los adultos y mis compañeros de clase no fueron la excepción. Emre empezó a compartir conmigo las lecciones privadas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que su padre le pagaba, lo que nos acercó de inmediato y Ayla compartía con él la característica de que no me rechazaba por mi color de piel.

En cuanto a Havva… nuestro acercamiento fue lento al principio. Éramos vecinos desde la escuela y nos habíamos notado mutuamente, pero nunca, hasta que nuestros padres empezaron su relación, habíamos tenido una conversación real. No estábamos seguros de cómo tratarnos hasta que, gracias a Havva, logramos romper el hielo.

–Si te eligen ¿te llevarás esto a la Arena?- pregunta ella mientras sostiene entre sus dedos el brazalete tejido que me rodea la muñeca.

Le sonrío.

–Por supuesto, fue el primer regalo que me hizo mi única hermana.

–Técnicamente aún no somos hermanos- dice ella moviendo la mano- y aunque lo fuéramos, tienes otra hermana.

Mi rostro se ensombrece al pensar en los hijos de mi padre. Muevo la cabeza, negando lentamente.

–Ellos no son mis hermanos. Ni siquiera los conozco.

–Ya, pero son lo suficientemente importantes para que decidieras inscribirte ¿no?

Una sonrisa asoma en mis labios.

–Era lo justo ¿no?

–Sólo estás presumiendo- se queja ella-. Quieres que él se dé cuenta de que eres mejor que ellos, pero terminarás dejándonos a todos nosotros atrás. A Ceri también.

–De hecho quería hablarte sobre eso- digo mientras ella mira compungida a mi elefanta.- Si me eligen, necesito que te hagas cargo de ella hasta que regrese. Sabe cuidarse sola, pero se deprimirá sin alguien que esté con ella.

–Dalo por descontado, Ankar… Pero sigo pensando que te estás arriesgando demasiado. Ya probaste un punto, ya la mitad de tus medios hermanos fue descartada durante la Criba. ¿Sabes lo que tendrás que hacer si te eligen?

Me encojo de hombros.

–Si me eligen es porque creen que tendré una oportunidad de ganar. No le des más vueltas- digo envolviéndola en un abrazo- Todo saldrá bien.

Volvemos a casa después de eso, ella subida en el lomo de Ceri, que camina con tranquilidad, mientras yo tomo a Priya que apenas se empieza a acostumbrar a tener un humano subido en su lomo. La entrego de camino y le recuerdo a su dueño que estoy participando en la Selección. Por su respuesta despreocupada, diría que no cree que tenga muchas oportunidades de salir elegido. Dejo a mi hermana en su casa y continúo hacia la mía con Ceri.

–Abajo- le digo y ella dobla obedientemente sus arrugadas rodillas para recostarse en el suelo y dejarme bajar.

–Escucha, si todo sale bien hoy, voy a estar fuera unos días, pero no quiero que te preocupes ¿de acuerdo chica?- le digo mientras ella se rasca las orejas usando su larga trompa. Me entiende, de eso estoy seguro, no hay nada más que inteligencia en sus ojos. Ella se inclina hacia adelante y yo dejo un beso en su trompa, que ella envuelve alrededor de mi cuello y pasa por mi cara en su versión de una despedida.

Me despido de mi madre y me marcho hacia el Taj.

En el lugar de la Selección, nos hacen ponernos en línea. Reconozco a mi medio hermano, pero él finge que no me ha visto. En medio de la marea de chicas con saris de diferentes tonos de púrpura, una chica, muy joven, destaca por completo a su lado con su sari azul cielo.

Me quedo quieto en mi lugar bajo el sol mientras veo a una hermosa elefanta, con la piel cuidada e hidratada, escondida bajo una estructura de madera y metal acepta las muestras de cariño de su entrenador. La penumbra no me permite leer la placa que lleva colgada al cuello, pero tiene un nombre largo.

Desvío la mirada cuando comienzan a explicarnos como funcionará la selección.

Me entregan una roca con mi nombre "Ankar Ozivit", escrita en letras doradas. Nos hacen estirar los brazos, con la roca sobre nuestras palmas. Y entonces la hermosa criatura empieza a moverse hacia nosotros, buscando a los seleccionados.

No nos dicen que criterios usará la elefanta, a la que Rhadika Krish ha llamado "Lakshmí", pero la decisión final la tendrá ella.

Ella empieza a caminar, agitando las orejas y olisqueando el aire con su larga trompa. Los elefantes son criaturas bastante intuitivas. Ella pasa de largo por las primeras seis personas y se detiene de repente, frente a la chica con el sari azul cielo. Gira su cabeza, estudiándola, calculando su potencial y entonces la chica da un paso al frente y estira su brazo hacia arriba, ofreciéndole la roca.

Y Lakshmí la acepta, pero entonces se desata el caos a mi alrededor.

Envalentonados por las acciones de Ajinoam Wunsch, todos empiezan a estirar sus brazos, dejando sus lugares para rodear a Lakshmí, que se asusta por la repentina atención y empieza a moverse hacia atrás.

Rhadika se mueve hacia adelante en su asiento y masculla una orden, pero el animal se encuentra tan nervioso que ni siquiera presta atención a su instructor, sino que mueve la trompa y descarga un golpe, que debe doler una barbaridad, contra el hombre que hasta hace unos minutos estaba frotando su cuerpo con un cepillo.

El pánico reina entonces en el jardín. Ajinoam se queda en su lugar, con la barbilla arriba y empieza a dictar órdenes a la gente a su alrededor, algunos la escuchan, mientras que otros, como mi medio hermano, sucumben ante los nervios y echan a correr, como si fueran hormigas en un hormiguero.

Lakshmí se levanta sobre sus patas traseras y empieza a barritar con fuerza, mientras sus orejas y trompa se sacuden furiosas.

Años de entrenamiento se disparan en mi sistema. Me guardo la roca en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y me muevo hacia adelante, con las palmas de las manos alzadas y empiezo a hablarle, en esa media lengua que solo me permito usar con Ceri, musitando palabras tan bajas que es posible que nadie más escuche, pero los agudos oídos de la criatura detectan los sonidos que emito y se deja caer hacia adelante, haciendo que el suelo bajo nuestros pies tiemble.

–Ya está bien- le digo poniendo la mano, con los dedos separados, sobre su gruesa trompa- No pasa nada. Te han asustado y no debieron. Ya está bien.

La siento calmarse bajo mi mano. Lakshmí deja de barritar y envuelve la punta de su trompa alrededor de mi brazo extendido.

–Eres una buena chica. – le digo y ella se inclina hacia adelante, pegando su trompa con mi frente y siento como desliza la punta, como si fuera una mano, hacia abajo, hasta que se detiene a la altura de mi cadera y empieza a hurgar en mis bolsillos. Ella se separa de mí, con la roca con mi nombre firmemente sujeta con su trompa y me mira en silencio, como pidiéndome mi aprobación. Veo a mi medio hermano metido detrás de una de las sillas en la zona en la que Rhadika observa, con la boca abierta, la escena que la elefanta y yo estamos protagonizando. Asiento con la cabeza y Lakshmí pulveriza la roca, del mismo modo en que lo hizo con Ajinoam.

Me ha elegido.

**Veronique Simo, 49 años, Isla Ónice. **

Kheira y Raif se estudian el uno al otro desde los extremos de la mesita con el juego de té que he dispuesto para ellos. Son polos opuestos, ellos dos, uno ha sido criado bajo los antiguos preceptos y ha aprendido a complacer a sus padres, mientras que la chica es el epítome de un alma indomable que está dispuesta a todo con tal de cumplir su propia voluntad.

Una combinación peligrosa que estoy dispuesta a hacer funcionar.

–¿Señora Simo?- pregunta Raif con voz controlada.

–Puedes llamarme Veronique, después de todo estaremos juntos por un tiempo nosotros tres- le digo mientras le sonrío.

Él se queda callado, mirándome con sus inusuales ojos verdes mientras Kheira se echa a reír. Él se gira y la mira interrogante.

–¿Qué?- pregunta con una ceja enarcada mientras la chica se mete uno de sus cortos mechones oscuros tras la oreja.

–Deberías ver tu cara- dice ella aún con una ancha sonrisa en la cara. Es el tipo de persona que parece nunca haber sido doblegada por nadie, aunque dudo que se deba a que no lo han intentado.- Te ha pedido que la llames por su nombre, no que te la lleves al cuarto a…

–¡Ya!- la frena él en seco mientras sus mejillas se oscurecen ligeramente debido al rubor. – Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado.

–¿Te ofenderías si te pidiera que me llamaras Kheira?- pregunta ella mientras estira sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que el bajo de su camiseta se levante y deje a la vista un pequeño pendiente con forma de gota en su ombligo. Una sonrisa asoma a mis labios. El rostro de Raif vuelve a encenderse ante el vistazo de piel de su compañera y él, educado a la antigua, desvía de inmediato su mirada.

–No tengo pensado llamarte por tu apellido, así que ni siquiera intentes pedírmelo.- dice ella desafiante mientras toma una galleta.

Me gustaría pensar que yo era igual a ella cuando tenía su edad, pero no es así. Los deseos de libertad me llegaron cuando ya empezaba a peinar mis primeras canas, cuando me encontré atrapada en medio de un matrimonio del que ni siquiera podía decir que se estaba viniendo a pique, porque para eso habría tenido que alzar el vuelo primero.

En cualquier caso, mi esposo a la larga me resultó útil. Logré convencerlo de mis propias ideas y, juntos, conseguimos dar el golpe maestro que derrumbó el gobierno tal y como Ónice lo conocía. Después de tomar un país entero, el tomar el poder en casa resulta un juego de niños.

Un suspiro brota de mi garganta, interrumpiendo la ligera discusión entre mis dos elegidos.

–Señora Simo… Veronique- se corrije Raif haciendo que Kheira ponga los ojos en blanco- Me estaba preguntado ¿por qué decidió elegirnos a nosotros dos?

No contesto de inmediato. Echo una cucharada de azúcar en mi taza de té que no ayuda mucho al sabor amargo cuando bebo el primer trago. Los contemplo de manera alternada al uno y al otro.

–Llegado a este punto, en habilidades de lucha, todos los candidatos se encuentran bastante igualados. Puede que algunos de ustedes- digo mirando intencionadamente a Raif- tenga un "extra" en cuanto a su formación, pero confío en que, llegado el momento, serán capaces de dar la cara. Sin embargo, más allá de la capacidad física, estaba buscando fortaleza mental y tenía en mente dos… modelos bastante distintos entre sí. Ustedes dos apenas están comenzando a conocerse- les digo mientras dejo la taza sobre la mesa- pero estoy segura de que, a pesar de lo diferentes que son, se convertirán en un equipo. No sé cuál será la estrategia que usarán las otras islas, pero en este momento quiero que tengan claro que mi intención es que ambos luchen como si fueran uno solo.

Ambos sueltan un ligero jadeo, impresionados ante mis palabras.

–¿Creen que puedan hacerlo?

* * *

><p><strong>EL FIIIIIN! Ah no… pero bueno, ya oficialmente tenemos a nuestros veinte campeones sobre la mesa. ¿Verdad que todos son guapísimos y geniales y merecen ganar?<strong>

**Estoy realmente enamorada de todos mis nuevos bebés y espero que a ustedes les haya pasado igual. Todos son absolutamente fantásticos y estoy deseando poder escribirlos a todos. **

**El capítulo que le sigue a este va a ser un poquito diferente porque quiero cerrar el ciclo de mis diez gobernantes, por lo que tendremos tres POVs: Suyay, Alkonost y Rhiannon. Ellos nos darán un panorama más general sobre los Juegos y nos introducirán a unos personajes que andan por ahí dando lata desde ya (lo sé, soy masoquista y metí a más personajes! Matenme!) Y ya después de ese vamos a 10 Campeones por capítulo con actualizaciones un poco más espaciadas entre sí, ya que son capítulos que están un poco más indefinidos y tengo que darles cabeza. **

**El puesto del comentarista estrella (la primera en comentar), se lo llevó Jacque-Kari, seguida de cerca por Patriot. Definitivamente los Diamantes vienen con actitud desde el principio y se me ha ocurrido un sistema de premiación que les explicaré más adelante, pero que les será muy útil a sus niños en la Arena, así que ya saben, no se rompan el cuello, pero los que comenten de primeros, podrían ser acreedores de un jugoso premio. **

**Vamos con las preguntas:**

**1. Ya conoces a los 20 (¡HURRAAAA!) Elije a tus 5 favoritos (sin contar a tu hijo o hija). **

**2. Si tu Campeón fuera un color, ¿cual sería y por qué? **

**3. Ya que todos se conocen ¿a quienes ven aliándose? No se vale pasar de esta pregunta. **

**4. ¿Rencores a la vista? ¿Quiénes crees que se odiarán nada más conocerse? **


	6. En vela

**En vela**

**Alkonost Kei, 34 años, Isla Rubí**

El aparato que Essus Gwynn ha mandado a instalar en cada una de nuestras oficinas no cesa de emitir ligeros zumbidos cuando cada gobernante envía las fichas de sus Campeones.

Observo el objeto, del tamaño de una hoja de papel, con desconfianza. Se encuentra colocado boca abajo sobre el escritorio de caoba. A pesar de que Gwynn ha jurado por su honor que el objeto no es peligroso ni violenta nuestra privacidad, no me gusta tener que lidiar con cosas que no entiendo.

Tomo el objeto, tan liviano como el vaso de whiskey que sostengo en la otra mano, y deslizo un dedo sobre la superficie de cristal, una caja con los números del 0 al 9 aparece sobre la pantalla. Golpeo con la yema del dedo la secuencia numérica que he elegido y el aparato emite un sonido parecido al de una cerradura al ser abierta, dejando al descubierto una imagen con el sello familiar de los Kei: un fondo rojo sobre el cual se recorta la figura de un lobo de dos cabezas, representando la dualidad de nuestra sangre.

La imagen del sello hace que me recorra distraídamente la piel del brazo con la mano que tengo libre. Por encima de la muñeca, la piel se encuentra surcada por delicadas cicatrices blanquecinas que se entrelazan para formar un patrón que asciende hasta mis hombros y luego se entrelaza con las líneas que recorren mi espalda. Nunca le he contado a nadie como me las he hecho y no pienso hacerlo jamás.

Devuelvo mi atención a la pantalla, que zumba en mis manos cuando ingresa el último mensaje. Hay nueve pequeños sobres parpadeando a lo largo de la pantalla, uno por cada uno de los otros gobernantes. Selecciono el primero, bajo el nombre de Oberón, cuya isla se ha designado como la primera, y el mensaje se despliega. Sus chicos Elisabeth y Henrik, tienen veinte y veintiún años respectivamente. La chica es bonita, no tanto como Lenna, pero podrá utilizar su cara para conseguir admiradores que se traducirán en comida o armas cuando llegue el momento. El chico tiene un rostro agraciado, con rasgos demasiado finos para mi gusto, pero seguro también hará lo suyo conquistando a mujeres maduras con dinero por montón.

Los dos Campeones de Esmeralda tienen la misma edad, veinte años. La chica tiene un rostro precioso y una espesa cabellera rubia que debe llegarle hasta la cintura. El chico luce en forma y la determinación brilla en sus ojos. Decido no descartarlos de inmediato. Esmeralda fue la isla con la mayor cantidad de voluntarios y siento curiosidad por qué método pudo emplear la chica para seleccionarlos.

Rhiannon elige a un varón en la edad límite de selección, cuya expresión en la fotografía no logro descifrar, pero que exuda desenfado por doquier, con su cabello largo y la mandíbula cuadrada. La chica es una belleza rubia que parece mirar a la cámara como si la persona que estuviera detrás de ella no valiera su atención. Ambos comparten la extraña manera de vestir que tienen en Aguamarina, como si se hubieran quedado atrapados en épocas antiguas, anteriores inclusive a la formación de nuestras islas, hace ya cientos de años.

Le siguen los dos elegidos de Joao. Me sorprende la ancha sonrisa que recorre el rostro, joven hasta lo inverosímil, de la chica que ha elegido él. Valkyr Daalh no estaba de acuerdo en que se permitiera que menores de edad participaran en los Juegos y cuando veo el rostro infantil de la chica, Aaliya, entiendo sus motivos. Decido que ella le servirá a Lenna para afilarse las uñas. El chico, por otra parte, luce imponente, puede que gracias a él consiga deshacerme del bastardo de Vikram, quien no ha hecho más que mirarme con odio desde que acabó el proceso de selección.

A Milhail lo conocí una vez, cuando apenas estaba entrando a la adolescencia. A pesar de contar con una figura flaca y desgarbada en ese entonces, era la viva imagen de su padre y, por lo tanto, era un riesgo a quien no le quité el ojo de encima nunca. No fue precisamente sorpresivo que se inscribiera para los Juegos: lo más probable es que junto con sus hermanos, los únicos Skola que siguen con vida; él esté planificando, justo ahora, bajo mi techo, la manera de vengarse de mí.

Dejaré que lo intente. Me he encargado de construir una red de seguridad a mí alrededor y el pobre bastardo se llevará una verdadera sorpresa si decide venir por mí.

Dejo el aparato sobre la mesa y muevo en círculos el contenido de mi vaso mientras me acerco a la chimenea encendida. Puede que el pequeño bastardo haya ganado su plaza para los Juegos, pero no me preocupa en lo más mínimo que eso lo deje más cerca de mí y de sus deseos de venganza. Tengo a Lenna en mis manos y, en el momento en que el chico deje de resultarme conveniente para eliminar oponentes, ella se encargará de acabar con sus posibilidades.

La bella Lenna siempre ha sido una apuesta arriesgada. Desde su adolescencia, cuando la conocí, el estar con ella era como andar sobre el filo de la navaja. Fue divertido enseñarle, hacer que se acostumbrara a mi presencia, meterme poco a poco en su cabeza hasta que, finalmente, me convertí en algo vital para ella. Siempre me resultó útil, me entregó todo cuanto le pedí, todo lo que quería, incluso a sí misma.

Me dio su cuerpo, alma y corazón y resultó divertido durante un tiempo, hasta que se convirtió en un activo demasiado peligroso para dejarla andar por la libre. Tenía claro que, si llegaba a salirse de mi control, sería una amenaza del mismo modo en que lo había sido para Vikram. Y las amenazas siempre debían ser neutralizadas. Sin embargo Lenna estaba bien conectada y alguien le dio el campanazo antes de que yo mismo pudiera llegar a ella.

Escapó esa noche, cuando barrí a casi todos los Nacidos del mapa, con mi semilla echando raíces en su interior y se ocultó, a plena vista, en las granjas subterráneas en las afueras de la ciudad sobre la que había erigido mi imperio.

La dejé vivir, consciente de que más adelante podría serme útil y de que no se atrevería a regresar por venganza. En el fondo, Lenna era una sentimental y no expondría al pequeño bastardo a una muerte prematura.

En cuanto a la pequeña vergüenza de Vikram… he dejado vivir a sus dos hijos legítimos, no los ejecuté junto a su padre debido a que sabía que el viejo Skola preferiría la muerte de sus vástagos antes que las condiciones de vida que les estaba dando, solo un escalón por encima de los Sin Hogar, sin embargo los juegos podrían traer con ellos algo de mi propia venganza.

Cuando llegue el momento, haré que Lenna lo liquide.

Contemplo los rostros restantes entre los elegidos y sonrío. Ninguno tendrá oportunidad.

**Rhiannon Phyl, 27 años, Isla Aguamarina**

Me reclino en mi silla mientras jugueteo con la delicada pantalla que Essus ha entregado a cada gobernante. Los primeros diez candidatos han estado bastante bien. Tengo confianza en Maddox y Éire, tan diferentes entre sí pero tan fuertes a su manera. Sin embargo mientras veo pasar las caras de quienes han sido elegidos, siento como mi estómago se encoje.

Hemos pasado meses planificando formas de llevar al límite a todas estas personas, muchas de las cuales aún rozan los límites de la adolescencia.

Valkyr, Essus y yo hemos sido víctimas de las circunstancias. Ninguno de nosotros quería llegar a esto. Sin embargo los demás han sido enfáticos: o nos la jugamos el todo por el todo, siguiendo las reglas dictadas por la mayoría o nos arriesgamos a que decidan aliarse entre ellos para dominarnos a nosotros. No hemos tenido opción.

Reviso con cuidado los diez rostros restantes. Los elegidos de Ámbar, Ónice, Zafiro, Cuarzo y Amatista.

Los chicos de Makemba son un contraste absoluto. El chico es alto y fornido, con el cuerpo cubierto de músculos, mientras que la chica, a pesar de no ser excesivamente baja, está en los huesos, producto de la desnutrición que asola sus tierras áridas. Me pregunto qué método habrá utilizado ella para su selección.

Alkonost y Suyay decidieron que mantendríamos en confidencialidad absoluta los mecanismos que utilizamos para seleccionar a nuestros chicos, lo cual hizo que las alarmas de nosotros tres, los que nos oponíamos a los Juegos, resonaran con fuerza. Algo malo, terrible, debían traerse entre manos ellos dos.

Veronique consigue una pareja que parece encajar el uno con el otro. A pesar de las diferencias físicas, son chicos que podría ver juntos en una alianza. La chica tiene un rostro decidido, con el cabello muy corto y una media sonrisa burlona en sus labios. El chico tiene un semblante serio, con ojos claros que parecen esconder un secreto.

Los tributos de Essus tienen la misma edad: diecinueve años. La chica es bonita, con una larga cabellera oscura. El chico tiene el tipo de rostro que podrías encontrar en un camafeo, con rasgos cincelados y unos brillantes ojos azules que sirven, a la perfección, como un sello de identidad de la isla de la que proviene.

Suelto un jadeo cuando veo la elección de Suyay. Ambos lucen temibles, con sus pieles bronceadas y sus cuerpos fuertes. La chica es alta, más inclusive que muchos de los varones, y tiene unos ojos claros que contrastan con su piel, pero es el chico, con ese brillo peligroso en los ojos, el que me hace sentir miedo por el espectáculo que ella, desde su refugio en medio de la selva, está orquestando.

Y finalmente vienen los dos chicos de Radhika. La chica comparte, junto con la niña que ha elegido Joao, el puesto a los Campeones más jóvenes. Su cumpleaños número diecisiete debe haber coincidido con el proceso de inscripción y me hace querer llorar el que una persona tan joven haya decidido meterse en esto. Podría pasar por la hija de Radhika, con la misma piel aceitunada y el cabello sedoso, una digna representante de Amatista. El chico, por su parte, parece sacado más bien de un lugar como Esmeralda, con el cabello rojo, la piel blanca y los ojos azules. Debe pertenecer a una de las pequeñas reducciones caucásicas que existen en la isla.

Tomo entre mis manos un marco de plata envejecida. Una niña, con el cabello oscuro y el rostro pálido, le sonríe a la cámara dejando al descubierto una dentadura a la que le faltan varias piezas mientras un hombre, con cabellos rubios y el mismo rostro pálido, la rodea con el brazo. Ambos están apoyados en el mástil de una embarcación elegante, con una lustrada superficie de madera.

Soy yo, a los ocho años. Traigo puesto un salvavidas naranja y el cabello recogido en una trenza tan apretada que mis cejas se arquean, haciéndome lucir sorprendida. Fue la primera vez que mi padre me llevó a navegar alrededor de nuestra isla. Aguamarina es la isla con menos extensión terrestre de las diez, pero teníamos una mayor extensión marítima a nuestro alrededor y hemos logrado sacarle provecho.

Mi ánimo decae cuando veo el rostro de mi padre, feliz y despreocupado, en esa fotografía. En ese entonces, él aún no había ascendido al trono, lo hizo seis años después cuando mi abuelo consideró que estaba lo suficientemente preparado para la labor. Yo no tuve tanta suerte.

El tomar mi derecho por nacimiento a gobernar la isla no me tomó precisamente por sorpresa, pero si me tocó hacerlo a una edad muy temprana. Tenía veintidós años el día en que diagnosticaron a mi padre con un cáncer linfático que tardo solo unos cuantos meses en transformarlo de un hombre relativamente joven y lleno de vitalidad a un muerto en vida que cada día no hacía más que deteriorarse a cada minuto.

Murió antes de mi vigésimo tercer cumpleaños y mi madre perdió la cabeza poco después de eso. Tenían veintisiete años de casados en ese entonces y creo que ella no estaba muy segura de cómo seguir adelante sin él después de eso. Me correspondió hacerle frente a la muerte de mi padre, la locura de mi madre y el tomar las riendas de un país entero en cuestión de seis meses.

¿Estaría mi padre de acuerdo con lo que estoy haciendo ahora? ¿Habría tomado las mismas decisiones?

Morgan escoge mi momento de introspección para apoyar sus pequeñas patas peludas en mi pierna, exigiendo atención. Es tan pequeño que lo tomo con una mano y lo acerco a mi cuerpo, depositándolo en mi regazo. El empieza a ladrar, emocionado, y se estira hasta que sus patas, castañas con algunos mechones negros, quedan sobre mi pecho. Trata de alcanzar mi rostro con su lengua rosada y emite sonidos lastimeros cuando no consigue llegar hasta mis mejillas.

–Tú también andas algo ansioso ¿eh?- le digo mientras le rasco detrás de las orejas. Recuerdo el día en que lo recibí. La cesta de mimbre con un moño azul agitándose sobre la mesa que Tristán había puesto sobre la cubierta y la risa grave brotando de la garganta del hombre que amaba cuando el imperioso cachorro volcó el contenedor para caer directamente sobre mi regazo.

Fue amor a primera vista, de una manera no muy distinta a como funcionaron las cosas en ese entonces con Tristán.

–No. – digo mientras cierro las manos sobre mi regazo, sobresaltando a Morgan que suelta un quejido y salta al suelo para refugiarse entre las patas de mi silla.

Observo mis manos temblorosas y me repito que no voy a pensar en eso. No hoy. No ahora. "Hice lo correcto" pienso mientras el reloj alcanza las siete de la noche. En el extremo más alejado de Zafiro, la isla que se encuentra más hacia el Oeste en el globo, son las dos de la tarde, mientras que en Amatista, la más hacia el Este, el reloj está dando la diez.

La pantalla, colocada primorosamente sobre la pared, se enciende con un ligero pitido y veo mi propia cara en la pantalla. Acomodo el marco de mi fotografía con papá sobre la mesa, girándolo para que los demás no puedan ver la fotografía y me limpio con disimulo las lágrimas que se han escapado de mis ojos al pensar en mi padre y en Tristán.

Me acomodo en la silla y me inclino hacia adelante, de manera que mis codos queden apoyados sobre mi escritorio. Mi imagen desaparece para ser reemplazada por una cuadrícula con diez espacios, cinco arriba y cinco abajo. El video con mi cara vuelve a aparecer, esta vez más pequeño, en el tercer espacio en la hilera superior.

Los espacios se van rellenando uno a uno. Arriba quedamos Oberón, Valkyr, yo, Alkonost y Joao. En la hilera inferior están Makemba, Veronique, Essus, Suyay y Radhika.

Tomo aliento y veo como mi pecho sube en la imagen en miniatura.

–Buenas noches- saluda Suyay.

**Suyay Kara, 31 años, Isla Cuarzo**

Los rostros de los otros gobernantes llenan la pantalla. Puedes saber mucho de sus personalidades con solo observar el entorno que eligieron para colocar las cámaras que Essus ha habilitado en cada isla.

Essus pudo ser una gran adición al equipo que conformamos Alkonost y yo, pero se ha dejado seducir por la ingenuidad de la pequeña tonta de Esmeralda. Ambos se han apoyado en cuanta decisión ha tomado el otro desde que iniciamos con la preparación de los Juegos y, con Rhiannon Phyl secundándolos, se han constituido en un bloque más o menos fuerte.

Veronique, Radhika, Joao, Oberón y Makemba se mueven en el terreno de la neutralidad, con algunas excepciones. Makemba y Oberón tienden más hacia nuestro lado, mientras Radhika y Veronique suelen aliarse con Valkyr, que con sus ojos de cachorro apaleado puede ser muy convincente. Así que el verdadero reto será convencer a Joao de que nos dé su voto, lo que equilibraría las cosas a nuestro favor. Pero sea como sea, quiero a Esssus, con todos sus juguetes, de mi lado, no me importa si tengo que meterme en sus pantalones para ello.

Recorro los rostros uno a uno. Oberón está sentado en una silla alta, posiblemente parecida a ese trono que usurpa, envuelto en un abrigo de piel que parece ser caro. Detrás de él, colgando de la pared, están los cuernos de algún animal que no conozco. Rhiannon está en su estudio, detrás de un escritorio y tiene el maquillaje algo corrido. La niña Daalh está sentada posiblemente en la biblioteca de Klaus y luce como una niña jugando a ser mayor, con la barbilla alzada y los dedos entrelazados, veo como sus ojos se deslizan hacia abajo, posiblemente buscando a Essus en la pantalla. La imagen resulta casi cómica porque, cuando volteo a verlo a él, la mirada del hombre, sentado con desenfado sobre el escritorio, está enfocada en algún punto hacia arriba. Ella.

–Buenas noches- saludo, haciendo que ambos den un respingo y que la chica aparte la mirada con las mejillas enrojecidas. Hay un montón de voces contestando en español. Reconozco la de Alkonost y la de Joao por los marcados acentos, pero las demás se pierden en un murmullo sin sentido.- Tengo la confianza de que sus procesos de Selección hayan sido tan satisfactorios como el mío- digo mientras me pongo de pie y rodeo el escritorio para apoyarme contra la dura superficie. A mis pies, la alfombra sigue teniendo una mancha de un rojo profundo, producto del proceso de selección de Khalil. Noto como Alkonost y Oberón siguen mi recorrido con la mirada. Las espesas pestañas del líder de Rubí forman sombras oscuras sobre sus afilados pómulos cuando él baja la mirada para contemplar la generosa porción de pierna que mi vestido, que se sube por encima de mis muslos, deja a la vista.

–Puede que tú hayas encontrado satisfactorio elegir a dos personas para que, al menos uno de ellos, termine muerto, pero no todos contamos con tu sangre fría.

El comentario sale disparado de la boca de Valkyr y nos toma a todos, incluida ella, por sorpresa. Pero no lo retira. Veo como el cuerpo de Essus se agita, por las risas contenidas y a Rhiannon cubrirse la boca para disimular una risa.

Me encojo de hombros y me echo a reír. No soy precisamente del tipo de persona que se deja cegar por la rabia. Lleva algo de razón al decir que soy de sangre fría, prefiero planificar las cosas, orquestarlo todo para que, al final, todo salga como yo lo deseo.

–Una lástima que tus Campeones no te hagan sentir satisfecha.

–Dudo que haya sido eso lo que Valkyr ha querido decir- interviene Essus mientras ella abre y cierra la boca, como un pez fuera del agua- En lo personal he encontrado a los dos Esmeraldas como oponentes dignos y, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de personas que se ofrecieron voluntarias, realmente siento mucha curiosidad por lo que ella y su padre pudieron ver en esos dos para elegirlos. ¿No te parece?

Cruzo los brazos frente a mi pecho, haciendo que mis senos sobresalgan por encima de mi escote y atrayendo la atención de Alkonost hacia arriba.

–En realidad no tengo ningún interés en ello- digo con un encogimiento de hombros mientras le dedico una sonrisa seductora. "Ya caerás". En cualquier caso, ya veremos quien tiene a los mejores chicos.

–¿Has convocado a esta reunión solo para esto?- pregunta Veronique mientras se echa hacia atrás en su silla, sosteniendo una taza de té en sus manos. - Porque estoy segura de que Radhika por ejemplo, está deseando poder irse a la cama.

–En lo absoluto- digo mientras me inclino ligeramente hacia el frente- Simplemente quería que dejáramos algunas cosas en claro esta noche, pensé en dejarlo como una sorpresa para dentro de un par de días, cuando nos veamos todos, pero no quiero que luego algunos de ustedes piensen que les he tendido una emboscada.

–¿Qué podría hacernos creer eso?- pregunta Makemba. Cuando reajusto mi atención hacia su cuadro, noto una sombra oscura, moviéndose justo detrás de ella.

Me enderezo de inmediato.

–¿Quién está contigo, Makemba?

Todas las miradas se desplazan hacia la izquierda de la pantalla, fijos en la figura, inmóvil, pero indiscutiblemente humana, junto a la Emperatriz de Ámbar.

–Es solo Saleel- dice ella encogiéndose de hombros.

–Se suponía que esta sería una reunión completamente secreta- interviene Oberón airado mientras se pone de pie. Su figura se vuelve más grande cuando se acerca hacia la pantalla. Una sombra negra cubre su recuadro.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Oberón?- pregunta Radhika, curiosa.

–¡No estoy dispuesto a que me espíen en mi propia casa!- responde la voz de Oberón, a pesar de que el cuadro sigue a oscuras.

–¿Qué está sucede?- pregunta Joao luciendo genuinamente confundido, me pregunto si tendrá tantos problemas para comprender el español como los tiene para hablarlo.

–Al parecer Makemba ha decidido traer a un invitado a la fiesta- dice Essus mientras estira los brazos hacia arriba, haciendo que la camiseta blanca que trae puesta deje al aire una parte de su esculpido abdomen.

–Conoces las reglas- dice Rhiannon mientras se sienta, luciendo como una verdadera reina, en su silla- Él debe salir.

–De todas formas terminará enterándose de todo- dice Makemba mientras hace un gesto con la mano y la sombra se mueve tras ella, saliendo del encuadre. No escucho ninguna puerta, así que dudo que haya salido de la habitación.

–Será mejor que digas lo que tienes que decir, Suyay, creo que todos están algo cansados- dice Alkonost con suavidad, mirando, por primera vez, hacia el frente. Luce peligroso.

La estupidez de Makemba ha restado fuerza a la declaración que estaba por hacer, pero sujeto la tabla electrónica en que he estado viendo a los otros miembros de la Élite y pulso la opción de ENVIAR, haciendo que el documento sea copiado en cada uno de los otros nueve aparatos. Escucho zumbidos y pitidos a través de los micrófonos de los demás y los veo moverse para tomar los curiosos objetos y ver el nuevo contenido.

–He estado pensándolo y he llegado a la conclusión de que a pesar de que los Juegos han sido nuestra idea- digo mientras Valkyr me observa contrariada. "Mi idea" pienso yo. Y no me importa que eso le moleste- sería inconveniente que seamos nosotros quienes manejemos la Arena en el momento en que nuestros Campeones estén en su interior. Claramente intentaremos favorecer a los nuestros y hacer tanto daño como sea posible a los otros, por lo que considero que lo más funcional será dar un paso al costado y dejar que personas más imparciales sean quienes manejen los botones y las palancas cuando llegue el momento.

–Esa es una buena idea- señala Valkyr luciendo algo reservada- sin embargo ¿en quienes estás pensando?

–Si tienen la bondad de inspeccionar el archivo que acabo de compartir con ustedes, todas sus dudas quedarán resueltas- digo con calma.

En el momento en que los demás centran su atención en las diez fotografías que he enviado, siento como todos contienen el aliento. Luego empiezan las protestas.

Y sonrío.

* * *

><p><strong>Un capítulo cortito pero necesario. Ya se conoce un poquito más de cada gobernante, pero igual ellos seguirán saliendo en sus propios POVs y en los de algunos de los chicos, así que para el final de la historia, ya tendrán una idea bastante cercana de como es cada uno en realidad. <strong>

**¿Qué les han parecido? **

**Los capítulos que vienen a partir de ahora son similares en extensión (de 10 000 a 12 000 palabras), pero tendrán más POVs, lo digo por los que no están familiarizados con el formato. A partir de ahora, vendrán 10 chicos por capítulo más dos bonus de gobernantes.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un par de anuncios antes de las preguntillas<strong>

**Sistema de puntuaciones a reviews:**

**El último capítulo de Selecciones ha sido, oficialmente, el más peleado en cuanto a primeros reviews, con Camille Carstairs, Jacque-Kari y Patriot en los tres primeros lugares con solo unos minutos de diferencias, en ese orden. De cualquier manera y como premio a quienes se esmeran en dejarme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan pronto, he decidido premiar a los primeros CINCO lugares en comentarios a cada capítulo nuevo, manteniendo el lugar de comentaristas estrella que Jacque y Patriot habían obtenido en capítulos anteriores. **

**No les diré que han obtenido, porque eso lo explicaré en un capítulo posterior, pero les adelanto que se relaciona con los regalos que los chicos recibirán en la Arena. Así que tenemos el siguiente marcador:**

**Jacque-Kari: 4 puntos**

**Patriot: 2 puntos**

**Camille Carstairs, Naty_Mu y Bermone: 1 punto. **

**Hay tres categorías de regalo:**

**Cada punto individual hace un regalo categoría 3. **

**Tres puntos hacen un regalo categoría 2. **

**Cinco puntos hacen un regalo categoría 1, que es la más alta. **

**Más adelante, ya dentro de la narrativa de la historia, les contaré que contiene cada categoría. **

**En los primeros cuatro capítulos, como aún no había explicado que había premio, le otorgué puntos solo a los comentaristas estrella. Pero a partir de ahora ganan los primeros cinco comentarios. Ojo que deben ser comentarios completos, no valen los "Leí y me encantó." **

**Si tienen dudas con esto, pueden preguntarme. ¡De verdad no muerdo! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pasando a otro tema:<strong>

**Patriot, el padre de Lis, le ha dejado un regalo en el blog. Para los que no lo saben, hay padres muy muy talentosos, desde mi SYOT pasado me quedó la experiencia de ello y por eso utilizo el blog como vitrina para que puedan presentar las cosas fantásticas que hacen relacionadas con el fic. **

**El primer regalo es el hermoso cabecero, cortesía de JXJ2, pero Patriot no se ha quedado atrás y ha elaborado unos geniales pósters de los 20 chicos. He decidido manejar los regalos no como entradas sino como "páginas" en el blog, así que pueden encontrar los pósters de Patriot justo bajo el menú de entradas, en el extremo izquierdo de la pantalla. Ahí está el título "Páginas" y debajo de ello, la entrada de Patriot. **

**También tenemos un segundo regalo, esta vez de JXJ2, padre de Coral. Lo encontrarán en esa misma sección, es un dibujo precioso, ya verán. **

**Las preguntas:**

**1. ¿Cuáles son tus tres gobernantes favoritos? ¿Por qué?**

**2. ¿A quiénes crees que pongan como "Vigilantes" en los Juegos? ¿Por qué crees que los líderes reaccionaron así?**

**3. ¿Cómo crees que sean las relaciones entre los Campeones que son compañeros de isla? ¿Quiénes creen que se alíen entre sí y quienes no? **

**Como siempre, si tienen algo que decirme, estoy a un PM de distancia. Espero que les gustara el capítulo, ya llevo la mitad del que sigue. Saldrán los chicos de las primeras dos selecciones, uno por cada isla. **

**Un abrazo, E. **


	7. Escalera hacia el cielo

**Escalera hacia el cielo**

**Noche del día 1**

**Aaliya Kegne, Isla Marfil.**

El Verazar es más grande por dentro de lo que parece por fuera. Atrás hay cuatro pequeñas habitaciones, una para mí, una para el señor Presidente, una especial para rezar y una para Sharik.

Sharik…

Me echo a temblar sobre los mullidos cojines con que está preparada mi cama. Sharik no me gusta. Esta noche, mientras cenábamos con Joao, se ha enterado de que estoy casada y no se lo ha tomado precisamente bien.

–¿Estás tú, como esposa, trayendo honor a Dios en la manera que tratas a tu esposo? – preguntó él arrodillándose sobre los cojines mientras yo me reía por algo que había dicho el señor Presidente- Amaos los unos a los otros con amor fraternal, respetándonos y honrándonos mutuamente dice el Señor en Romanos 12:10. – dijo con esa voz, tan parecida a la del predicador que cada domingo camina de puerta en puerta evangelizando en el pueblo, mientras yo lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos- Estás deshonrando a tu esposo al venir aquí. Estás incumpliendo tus votos matrimoniales y eso te convierte en una pecadora. Y todos los pecadores perecerán en el Fuego Eterno.

Creo que de no haber sido por la forma protectora en que Joao colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza y porque él mismo le pidió a Sharik que se fuera a su habitación, me habría echado a llorar ahí mismo.

"No soy una mala persona, no soy una mala persona", repito mentalmente mientras me arrebujo en las mantas que protegen mi cuerpo del frío nocturno del desierto. "No lo eres, pero Yasaar tampoco lo es", pienso con una punzada de culpa.

¿Qué hará cuando se dé cuenta de que me he ido?

Me giro, para quedar boca arriba, contemplando la tela de la tienda, cuando caigo en cuenta de que no dejé una nota, ni un mensaje que explicara mi partida. ¿Y si regresa y piensa que los rebeldes me han matado? ¿Y si decide ir a buscarme y se mete en problemas? ¿Y si lo asesinan por mi culpa?

El corazón empieza a latirme muy rápido dentro del pecho. Me levanto de un salto y empiezo a dar vueltas por la habitación, buscando mi ropa. Debo ir a avisarle, debo corregir mi error.

Me paso la camiseta a toda prisa por la cabeza y recojo mi cabello en una descuidada coleta. Siento algo húmedo corriendo por mis mejillas y es hasta que me llevo una mano al rostro que me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando.

"Me ha elegido, Joao me ha elegido" El pensamiento me hace feliz pero ¿cuánto tardará Yasaar en darse cuenta de lo que he hecho? Han habilitado proyecciones de cada etapa de los Juegos en las ciudades más grandes, pero no tenemos nada como eso en nuestra aldea y, aunque lo tuviéramos, _umyeni, _con su ocupada vida de cazador, no tendrá tiempo para ir a ver ninguna. Si no voy a decírselo, si no le aviso ahora…

¡No! Atravieso corriendo la abertura en la tienda y me meto en el saloncito en que Joao nos ha recibido. En la oscuridad, me golpeo con tanta fuerza contra algo que acabo sentada en el suelo.

–¿Florecilla?

Una vela se enciende, disipando las sombras y la figura de Joao se separa de la oscuridad.

–Yo…

–¿Has tenido un mal sueño?- pregunta con amabilidad mientras me tiende su mano, de dedos delgados, y me ayuda a levantarme. Entonces repara en mi ropa y me observa confuso- ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Yo… yo tengo que volver a casa.

–¿A casa? ¿Ya no quieres participar en los Juegos? Me temo que me siento un poco confundido.

Agito la cabeza. ¿Es eso? ¿Ya no quiero? ¡No! No quiero volver a esa vida. Quiero saberme dueña de mis decisiones. No puedo, no puedo volver.

–Tengo que regresar para… No le he dicho a… Yo solo…- las oraciones se suceden unas a otras sin llegar a completarse, me falta el aire y las lágrimas continúan brotando de mis ojos.

–Cálmate, florecilla- dice él mientras me rodea los hombros con un brazo y me lleva a los cojines en el suelo. Hace que me siente y luego me envuelve con una manta tejida.- Dime que ha pasado.

–No le he dicho a_ umyeni_ a donde voy- digo antes de que la angustia vuelva a ganarme- Yo solo quiero volver a casa para decírselo. No quiero que se preocupe por mí. No quiero que le hagan daño por mi culpa.

Si mis palabras lo inquietan o lo molestan, él no lo dice.

–Ya veo- dice él asintiendo- Me temo que no puedo dejarte ir, florecilla- dice mientras aparta, con suavidad, el extremo de mi coleta que ha caído sobre mi hombro- El desierto es peligroso a todas horas, pero aún más cuando los peligros se esconden bajo el manto de la noche.

Me echo a llorar con más ganas ante su negativa.

–Por favor- suplico- Por favor.

–La única solución que tengo por ahora, florecilla, es que escribas un mensaje para tu _umyeni. _Puedes poner lo que desees en él, te prometo que no lo leeré- dice mientras se mueve en la penumbra. Lo veo hurgar en una mesilla y, cuando regresa, me entrega un pedazo cuadrado de papel con su sello personal y una pluma. – Haré que lo entreguen por ti por la mañana- promete.

Las lágrimas emborronan mi visión, pero me aferro a los objetos que él me ha entregado como si fueran el último trago de agua en medio del desierto.

Entonces me toca enfrentarme a la blancura del papel. ¿Qué puedo poner? ¿Qué explicación puedo dar?

No consigo dar con nada que resulte satisfactorio. No hay nada que pueda borrar la culpa que me corroe desde adentro. Al final escribo:

_LO SIENTO. TENGO QUE HACERLO. AALIYA_

Y ruego porque él sea capaz de entenderlo.

Joao vuelve cinco minutos más tarde. Le entrego el papel, el cuál he doblado por la mitad y me dedica una sonrisa comprensiva.

–No te preocupes, Sisoli- dice él mientras toma el papel de mis manos- Todo saldrá bien.

Él sale de la tienda entonces, en búsqueda posiblemente del guardia que llevará el mensaje. Y en medio de mi conmoción, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para preguntarle por qué me ha llamado por ese nombre.

**Elisabeth Zuckerman, Isla Diamante. **

La emoción vibra dentro de mi cuerpo, tal vez como respuesta a que estoy compartiendo techo con seres que han elegidos por los dioses. Me pregunto si Baldr habrá estado involucrado en la creación del Pequeño Rey, con su cabello rubio y su piel pálida. Pronto crecerá, grande y fuerte, para subir al trono como dicta su herencia.

Me giro en la cama, con pesadas mantas llenas de plumas, para ponerme de costado, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi brazo flexionado para espiar por la ventana, casi tan grande como la puerta.

La luz de la luna se filtra a través del cristal, iluminando el manto blanco con que la tormenta lo ha cubierto todo. En alguna parte, un reloj da doce campanadas. Dejo caer al cabeza sobre la mullida almohada y suelto un suspiro exasperado. Me he desvelado. La noche anterior al día más importante de mi vida y no consigo conciliar el sueño.

Aparto, con cierta dificultad, los cobertores que me mantienen caliente y de inmediato empiezo a tiritar. La chimenea de la habitación ha empezado a apagarse y las mantas definitivamente estaban cumpliendo con su trabajo de mantenerme caliente. Echo una mirada hacia abajo. Cubierta solo con la delgada bata de seda que he encontrado en la habitación, me congelaré antes de poder ir a ninguna parte. Me bajo de la cama y me calzo unas zapatillas que rápidamente calientan mis pies. Encuentro una bata colgada junto a la puerta y envuelvo con ella mi cuerpo. La tecnología de la ropa entra en funcionamiento y siento como la tela empieza a vibrar contra mi piel, calentándome.

–Bien, todo va bien- digo mientras empujo la puerta.

En medio de la noche, el Palacio de Cristal luce oscuro y fantasmal.

"Solo tengo esta noche" pienso mientras espío desde el marco de la puerta "aún y cuando gane, tal vez nunca pueda tener una oportunidad como esta para conocer el Palacio". Tomo aire y empiezo a caminar, silenciosa, por los pasillos oscuros. Me sorprende que no haya luces encendidas, pero la pálida luz de Máni, el dios de la luna, al menos sirve para esbozar las siluetas de las figuras

Avanzo por el pasillo hasta que encuentro una escalera en caracol que desciende. Echo una mirada sobre mi hombro, para asegurarme de que luego podré regresar a mi habitación y bajo, uno a uno, los peldaños. Las paredes a mí alrededor están hechas de piedra y se sienten ligeramente húmedas al tacto. Me sostengo de la pared, mientras la oscuridad me engulle, hasta que veo una luz cálida filtrándose abajo. Una puerta.

Cuando la empujo, me encuentro en una pequeña cocina, tal vez para la servidumbre.

–¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?- la voz, casi desconocida, me sobresalta y me hace echarme hacia atrás, golpeando mi talón contra el último escalón y haciendo que el dolor brote desde mi pie hacia arriba.

–¡Aaagh!

El chico, Henrik, se echa a reír.

Estoy a punto de mirarlo con molestia cuando recuerdo que posiblemente voy a necesitar de él más adelante. Después de todo, un guardaespaldas nunca está de más. Así que controlo mi expresión y, en su lugar, le dedico una sonrisa.

–No pasa nada. Solo me ha sorprendido encontrar a alguien más por aquí.

Él no se levanta del banquillo alto en que estaba sentado, se encoje de hombros y devuelve su atención a la jarra gris que tiene entre sus manos. Una columna de vapor de apariencia agradable sube desde el líquido en su interior. Café o tal vez chocolate.

–¿Tú también estás emocionado por estar en el mismo lugar que los reyes?- pregunto mientras camino hasta la mesa y apoyo los antebrazos en el respaldar de una de las sillas, arqueando mi espalda hacia adelante. Contemplo a Henrik, que trae puesta una pijama gris de seda: una camisa de manga larga de botones y un pantalón. Tiene unas medias de algodón blancas y nada más. Ni abrigo, ni zapatillas, ni bata. No parece particularmente incómodo por el frío.

El suelta un sonido a medio camino entre una risa y una tos y me mira enarcando una ceja rubia.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–¿Por qué no habría de hablar en serio?- pregunto, sintiéndome irritada por sus reacciones.

"Calma, Lis, calma" Respiro profundamente y compongo otra sonrisa mientras él frunce el ceño y se lleva la jarra a los labios y bebe su contenido dando un largo trago.

–Simplemente no había reparado en que eras una de esas.

–¿De esas qué?- su voz me recuerda, con vaguedad, el tono que adquiría Edvin para hablarme cuando pensaba que estaba siendo tonta. "Pero yo estoy aquí y él no" agrega una voz en mi cabeza. "¿Quién es el tonto entonces?"

–De esas fanáticas de la realeza- dice mientras coloca la jarra en la pileta y se gira, apoyando la cintura en el mueble.

Echo mi cabello hacia atrás y levanto la barbilla.

–Por supuesto que creo en nuestra realeza. Para eso estoy aquí ¿no?- le digo manteniendo a raya la rabia que siento por atreverse a cuestionarlo. – Los dioses los han elegido a ellos y, si sabes lo que te conviene, será mejor que no te metas con las decisiones de los dioses.

Henrik no me contesta. Se me queda mirando, con esos ojos verde oscuro, y finalmente su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa burlona.

–De acuerdo.

Abro la boca para replicar, sorprendida porque haya cedido con tanta facilidad.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–He dicho "de acuerdo"- dice trazando las comillas con sus dedos.- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, es tu derecho. Pero también es el mío el quedarme con mis creencias y, en mi caso, elijo no creer.

Me quedo paralizada por un segundo y luego, mis manos empiezan a temblar por la rabia. Estoy a punto de decirle algo cuando él agrega:

–Buenas noches, Elisabeth- y entonces camina hacia la puerta y empieza a subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Escucho sus pasos alejarse.

Me sujeto de la mesa y respiro profundo. De acuerdo, eso no ha salido precisamente bien. Ya había decidido que Henrik y yo nos aliaríamos pero, al menos por el momento, parece que será un hueso duro de roer. No me preocupa, he tenido años para prepararme para ello gracias a Edvin.

Lo convenceré. Seré tan encantadora que no podrá resistirse.

**Carlens Newman Cliffort, Isla Zafiro. **

"MONITOREO DEL SUEÑO", reza el pequeño panfleto que han dejado sobre la mesita de noche, junto a la cama.

A grandes rasgos, es un aviso de que la almohada está programada para funcionar como un neurotransmisor gigante que se encargará de verificar que los patrones de sueño no tengan perturbaciones graves, es decir, que no vayamos a entrar agotados a la Arena cuando llegue el momento de luchar por preservar nuestras vidas, al tiempo que nos encargamos de acabar con las de los demás.

Lo observo con el ceño fruncido. El gobierno de Zafiro peca de ser sumamente entrometido. Si lo piensas bien, ni siquiera necesitan meter las narices directamente en cada casa para poder enterarse de todo lo que decimos o hacemos, les basta con hacer circular cada año una nueva Ama de Llaves virtual en cada hogar para enterarse de todo.

Siento la sangre latiendo rápidamente a través de mis venas, haciendo que mi rostro se caliente. Estoy a punto de tomar la lámpara sobre la mesilla y estamparla contra la pared cuando hay un golpeteo, suave e inseguro, en la puerta. Mi ritmo cardíaco desciende y cuando veo hacia abajo, noto que el panfleto está convertido en una bola en mi puño y que los bordes afilados del papel me han cortado uno de mis dedos.

Los golpes en la puerta vuelven a sonar, esta vez con más insistencia.

–Tiene una visita- anuncia el sistema de Ama de Llaves. A diferencia de _Path_, su voz suena completamente humana, como si la mujer se hubiese materializado en la habitación y estuviera hablándome.

–¿Quién es?- pregunto mientras dejo caer el papel ensangrentado dentro del basurero metálico.

–Nayara Banks, diecinueve años, perteneciente al Círculo Número Seis, miembro de la Élite de la Edición Única de los Juegos del Hambre- anuncia el sistema.

Dirijo mi atención a la puerta. Es la otra chica. ¿Qué querrá?

–¿Desea desbloquear la puerta?

–Adelante- digo mientras me llevo el dedo herido a la boca.

La puerta se abre y mi nueva compañera de isla aparece al otro lado. Trae puestos unos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta sin mangas de color azul, casi igual a la ropa que traigo yo.

–Knock-knock- dice ella mientras toca con los nudillos la puerta abierta- ¿estás ocupado?- pregunta mientras se lleva una mano al cuello y empieza a enrollar un mechón oscuro alrededor de su dedo.

Nayara Banks. Es unos diez centímetros más baja que yo, con una espesa melena oscura que en este momento le cae desordenada e indómita, sobre los hombros y la espalda. Tiene los ojos marrón claro y cejas rectas y oscuras para enmarcarlos. Sus labios componen una débil sonrisa mientras me observa con aprehensión.

–Adelante- le digo mientras estudio la ligera línea blanca rosada que me ha quedado en el dedo.

–He pensado que podía venir aquí y presentarme- dice ella mientras retuerce las manos, insegura de cómo actuar. Cuando nota que mi mirada sigue el movimiento circular de sus dedos, se detiene y deja caer los brazos. El gesto es tan poco delicado que me hace sonreír.

–Creí que ya lo habíamos hecho- señalo.

Ella se encoge de hombros y se sienta en la punta de la cama.

–El asunto ha sido muy formal, me dio la impresión de que, para hacerlo bien, sería mejor hacerlo nosotros mismos, bajo nuestras propias reglas ¿no crees?

Como no le digo nada, entonces ella sigue hablando.

–Así que aquí estoy. Me llamo Nayara, todos me llaman así excepto mi hermano menor, él es el único que tiene permitido llamarme Nay.

La mención de su hermano me hace pensar en la mía. ¿Se habrá enterado Aisha, esté en donde esté, de que me han elegido?

–¿Carlens?

–¿Mmm?

–Te he preguntado que si puedo llamarte por tu nombre- explica ella antes de morderse el labio.

–Claro.

–¡Bien! Entonces espero que tu también me llames Nayara.

– ¿No Nay?

Ella agita la cabeza, desordenando aún más su indomable cabellera.

–Simon es el único que alguna vez me ha llamado así y se debe únicamente a que al principio no era capaz de pronunciar la Y y la A juntas, así que de alguna manera decidió que rebautizarme era una mejor opción y el apodo caló. Pero…

–¿Sí?

–Me da algo de nostalgia el pensar en mi hermano en este momento, así que preferiría que no… Ya sabes- dice ella. Puedo decir, por la forma en que traga saliva, que está luchando por no llorar.

El tema hace que mi ánimo caiga en picada. De repente, más allá de sentir empatía por Nayara y la forma en que extraña a su hermano, tengo ganas de hacerme un ovillo y dejarme llevar por la desesperación de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a mi hermana.

"Una montaña rusa emocional" así es como llama Xernón al trastorno bipolar que me diagnosticaron seis meses después de que perdiera a mi familia. En términos científicos, los favoritos de todos en Zafiro, es un trastorno del estado de ánimo que se caracteriza por episodios con niveles anormalmente elevados de energía, cognición y del estado de ánimo. En palabras más sencillas y utilizando la metáfora de Xernón, básicamente significa que mis altos pueden ser muy altos y mis bajos muy bajos y que, lamentablemente, puedo tener caídas en picada sin ningún aviso.

Y, justo ahora, siento como mi estómago se contrae y mi mandíbula se endurece.

–Creo que deberías irte ahora, Nayara- le digo tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia la puerta.

–¿Qué…?

–Hablaremos mañana- le digo mientras la dejo justo afuera de la habitación y cierro la puerta ante su expresión atónita.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama y me cubro el rostro con las manos, sintiendo como las emociones entran en ebullición en mi interior. Contraigo las piernas, acercándolas hacia mi pecho y dejo que las sensaciones fluyan.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando consigo reacomodarme. Me aclaro la garganta.

–¿Ella se ha ido?

El Ama de Llaves guarda silencio por un momento, comprobándolo.

–No.

No respondo nada.

–¿Desea extender una invitación? – pregunta solícita la voz casi humana.

Lo pienso por un momento. Finalmente, me giro sobre mi costado y me muevo para sacar las mantas de debajo de mi cuerpo.

–No.

**Elíma Kairo, Isla Ambar.**

"El cambio ha sido drástico" pienso mientras cierro la puerta de la habitación, mi habitación, en la casa de la Emperatriz.

"La casa de la Emperatriz. Estoy en la casa de la Emperatriz" pienso mientras abro los ojos tanto como puedo, intentando absorber cada detalle para luego contárselo a Molímo y a Monzoto. Siento mi cara calentarse cuando pienso en este último. "Es mi amigo" repito en mi cabeza "Monzoto es solo mi amigo". Su cuerpo cayó muy cerca del lugar en que Hissène quedó de pie. No estoy segura de cómo sentirme al respecto. Después de todo, solo uno de nosotros volverá.

Me siento mareada mientras me dejo caer sobre la cama, hecha de un material tan suave que siento ganas de quedarme acurrucada por siempre, acunada por su calidez. En casa, las camas están hechas de paja seca, la cual, si el tejido que lo reviste está agujereado, te punza la piel. Esto es algo completamente distinto. Mis dedos chocan con algo que sobresale del fino material con que está hecho el colchón, aprisiono el pequeño objeto entre el índice y el pulgar y lo extraigo con cuidado.

Es una pluma: blanca, suave, maravillosa…

Cierro los ojos y me permito sonreír. Es de locos sentirse así, a sabiendas de que me dirijo hacia un lugar en que tendré que matar o ver morir a diecinueve personas. Pero aun así… me llevo las manos a las mejillas, sintiendo como mi piel reseca se estira cuando los músculos de mi cara se mueven para dar paso a la marea de emoción que se ha formado como una bola en mi estómago. Mis dedos, callosos por lavar ropa durante años, descienden por mi cuello y mi pecho y se detienen, finalmente, sobre mi estómago hinchado.

Nunca, hasta ahora, había podido comer hasta hartarme. Siento mi estómago moverse, casi dolorosamente, dentro de mi vientre; poco habituado a estar tan lleno. De repente la cena, llena de excesos, me pasa la factura y siento como la comida lucha por salir por mi garganta. A través de la puerta entornada veo un destello blanquecino que espero sea la porcelana de un sanitario. Me precipito hacia adelante y apenas si tengo tiempo de levantar la tapa antes de descargar ruidosamente el contenido de mi estómago dentro del sanitario.

No dura mucho, solo el tiempo suficiente para dejarme sudorosa y cansada. Tiro de la cadena y el contenido de la taza es succionado, sin emplear agua. Aquí no podemos derrochar así los recursos hídricos. Apenas si tenemos agua para beber, no es posible que la utilicemos para cosas que no resultan vitales. Observo la curva elegante de la porcelana blanca con el ceño fruncido. No tenemos uno de estos en casa, la aldea tiene una letrina compartida, pero de vez en cuando me he dedicado a lavar ropa para familias mucho más pudientes que pueden permitirse esta clase de lujos. De hecho me sorprende un poco el tener una solo para mí en este momento.

Me pongo de pie y encuentro una toalla colgando sobre un gancho en la pared. La tomo y luego juego con las llaves hasta que consigo que el agua fluya del grifo el cual tiene una curvatura sumamente elegante, dejo que el paño se humedezca, me limpio la cara y observo mi rostro en el espejo: las mejillas hundidas, la nariz ligeramente aplastada, herencia de mi padre y las clavículas sobresaliendo a través de la camiseta de algodón. Mi madre siempre me ha llamado una belleza rara, pero nunca he estado de acuerdo.

Hay tres gavetas en el mueble en que se encuentra empotrado el lavamanos. Echo una mirada sobre mi hombro, insegura sobre si tengo permiso para hurgar en ellas. La puerta de baño está entreabierta. La empujo con el pie y se cierra emitiendo un suave _clic. _

En la primera encuentro un cepillo de dientes, pasta y un delgado hilo con aroma a menta metido en una cajita blanca. Abro la segunda, que tiene horquillas para el cabello, unas tijeras plateadas y un bonito cepillo con un mango de madera tallado con la figura de un rinoceronte. Tomo el cepillo y lo deslizo entre mis cabellos, o más bien intento hacerlo, porque apenas he podido moverlo unos centímetros cuando las cerdas se atoran en mi cabello, demasiado rizado. Lucho durante angustiosos minutos para retirar el cepillo de mi cabeza, aterrorizada por llegar a romperlo y, cuando por fin consigo retirarlo, reprimo un suspiro cuando veo que algunas de las fibras se han torcido. Lo vuelvo a dejar en su lugar e inspecciono la última.

En cuanto lo hago, un objeto llama mi atención. Mi mano se cierra sobre el mango metálico y estudio, con curiosidad, la extraña cabeza del objeto. Tiene un pequeño dial cerca de la base. Cuando lo muevo, emite un zumbido constante y los pequeños dientes en la parte superior empiezan a entrecruzarse. Entonces recuerdo ver a papá, hace muchos años, con un objeto parecido, en la época en la que trabajó cuidando de un pequeño rebaño de ovejas. La imagen de la lana cayendo en grandes puñados mientras él deslizaba el extraño objeto a lo largo de su piel centellea en mi cabeza.

Vuelvo mi atención a la imagen en el espejo y me comparo a mí misma con la sublime belleza de la Emperatriz con su cabella rapada. Tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo sostengo entre mis dedos. Se siente grueso, áspero, seco…

Mi pecho sube y baja por el nerviosismo. Vuelvo a abrir la segunda gaveta y encuentro las tijeras. ¿Podría hacerlo? Nunca en mi vida me he cortado el cabello más allá de unos cuantos centímetros. Tomo un puñado con una mano y la tijera con la otra, extiendo los dedos, haciendo que la tijera se abra y emita un sonido metálico cuando las cuchillas se deslizan una contra la otra y entonces las cierro.

El mechón, de un palmo de largo, se queda en mi mano. Se siente curiosamente liberador. Continúo cortando mechones al azar hasta que mi cabello queda cortado a la altura de mis hombros, pero siento la presencia constante del otro objeto llamándome. Observo mi nuevo corte en el espejo. No se siente correcto. Entonces vuelvo a encender la curiosa máquina, que me saluda con su zumbido. Tomo una respiración profunda y la deslizo desde mi frente hasta mi nuca con un solo movimiento fluido que deja a su paso un camino casi libre de cabello.

Mis rizos quedan tirados en el suelo del baño. Observo mi rostro, con las mejillas oscurecidas por el rubor y estudio los cambios en mi expresión. Los labios apretados, los ojos muy abiertos y con un brillo, hasta ahora desconocido, en ellos.

Repito la acción, una y otra vez, hasta que mi cabeza queda cubierta por un cabello tan corto que ni siquiera soy capaz de aprisionarlo entre mis dedos.

Apoyo mis manos en el lavabo y me inclino hacia adelante para contemplar mi obra.

"El cambio ha sido drástico" pienso una vez más.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Día 2<strong>

**Noa Wunsch, Isla Amatista. **

Nos levantan muy temprano, tanto que ni siquiera ha salido el sol cuando me asomo por la ventana.

–Tiene una hora para prepararse, señorita Wunsch- me dice la mujer, vestida con un sencillo sari de color amarillo, mientras coloca un vestido no tradicional de un rojo brillante en un gancho detrás de la puerta. Me froto los ojos y la observo con la vista ligeramente nublada a causa del sueño. Debe tener unos cincuenta años, con pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca. En medio de las cejas, tiene un punto rojo con forma de gota. Un bindi.

Antiguamente, el bindi se usaba como una señal de que la mujer se encontraba casada. El primer bindi lo colocaba el esposo con su propia sangre en la frente de su esposa, era una manera de marcarla como suya, lo cual siempre me ha parecido, como mínimo, asqueroso. ¿Quién quiere ir por ahí marcada con la sangre de su marido para presumir de ser su propiedad? Sin embargo, en los últimos años y con el estallido de los "poderes místicos" se han popularizado los bindis como una forma de potenciar el tercer ojo: el bindi sirve como un punto de energía que se activa a través de la meditación para ayudarnos a encontrar la paz interior.

A juzgar por la edad de la mujer, me arriesgo a pensar que el suyo pertenece a la primera categoría. Una mujer casada y orgullosa de estarlo. Hago una mueca mientras la veo eliminar las arrugas inexistentes en la tela, alguna clase de seda, antes de darse la vuelta hacia mí, juntar sus manos frente a su regazo y hacer una reverencia. Sale por la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Me dejo caer sobre la almohada y me echo a reír al pensar en la cara que pondría Agrata si me viera ahora. Me envuelvo en las mantas, disfrutando por unos segundos más de su calidez y luego me pongo de pie. Al fondo de la habitación hay una bañera, cubierta con un biombo bordado con figuras de elefantes, está llena hasta el borde con un agua con aroma a jazmín que me envuelve cuando me meto en ella.

Me doy un baño corto y me seco con una de las mullidas toallas. La ropa se adapta a mi cuerpo como si acabaran de sacar el vestido de mi propio armario.

–¡Que buen servicio!- la exclamación brota de mi boca y me hace reírme, porque no hay nadie aquí para escucharme.

Me peino frente al pequeño tocador dorado y evito, como a la peste, el montón de frascos y cajitas de maquillaje dispuestas con cuidado. Es una cuestión de principios: mamá nunca usaba maquillaje y me parecía la persona más bonita de mundo, mientras que Agrata… en los últimos días era difícil saber cuál era el color de su piel y sus pestañas solían parecer estar hechas de alambre, tan gruesas y enredadas debido a las generosas dosis de rizador que colocaba en ellas. En consecuencia, el maquillaje no me agrada.

Me detengo un momento en la puerta preguntándome si esperarán que tienda la cama.

Doy una mirada sobre mi hombro. Decido doblar las mantas y dejarlas encima de todo. Seguro que lo lavarán todo ahora que lo he usado y sería una pérdida de tiempo y energía el alisar la sábana y extender las mantas para que más tarde alguien tenga que venir quitarlo todo. Dejo las mantas apiladas sobre las almohadas y salgo de la habitación, cerrando detrás de mí.

Cuando lo hago, quedo cara a cara con Ankar.

Él parece sorprendido de verme.

–Eh… Buenos días, Ajinoam.

Hago una mueca ante el uso de mi nombre completo, pero decido perdonarlo porque anoche no tuvimos precisamente mucho tiempo para hablar, así que él no sabe que solo mi padre y mi madrastra me llaman así.

–Noa- corrijo mientras me apoyo en la puerta cerrada- ¿Verdad que es inhumanamente temprano? –digo reprimiendo un bostezo.

–Supongo que sea donde sea que nos van a llevar, se encuentra bastante lejos. Posiblemente han coordinado a todas las islas para que lleguemos al mismo tiempo.- dice él después de una corta pausa. Abro un ojo y lo observo sin disimulo. Se ha peinado su extraño cabello pelirrojo hacia arriba y le han dado ropa de vestir. Un pantalón negro, con una camisa de un suave color rosa y un chaleco del mismo material que el pantalón. Él ha doblado las mangas hacia arriba, casi a la altura de sus codos. Luce formal pero despreocupado al mismo tiempo. Vamos a juego.

–¿Vas a ir a desayunar?- dice haciendo un gesto hacia adelante con la mano.

–¡Claro! Tengo mucha hambre.- digo mientras punzo mi estómago con un dedo.

–Ha de ser la emoción- dice caminando junto a mí por el pasillo.

–Eso y el susto de ayer. Las cosas se volvieron muy locas, ¿no?

–Lakshmi está bien entrenada, pero es nerviosa y seguro no está acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanta gente que exija su atención. Ha reaccionado de una manera muy natural.

–Eso me recuerda que aún no te he preguntado cómo lograste calmarla.

Él se detiene en su andar y se gira hacia mí.

–Le he hablado- dice con simplicidad- los elefantes son animales muy inteligentes. Si les hablas, te entienden.

–Pues creo que ella no estaba precisamente por la labor de conversar sobre el clima- digo yo haciendo una mueca. No llego a comprenderlo, me he criado en medio de la ciudad y no tengo precisamente un montón de oportunidades de aprender sobre elefantes. No importa que tan populares sean aquí.

Él se echa a reír.

–Pues imagina cómo te sentaría a ti que un puñado de gente se te acercara de golpe ofreciéndote un montón de piedras.- dice mientras frunce sus cejas, tan claras que se difuminan contra su piel blanca- Hemos tenido suerte de que no se pusiera particularmente violenta.

–Pareces saber mucho sobre ellos- digo mientras entramos a una cocina con dos sillas y una mesa a rebosar de comida.

Él se encoje de hombros.

–Se algunas cosas- dice en voz baja y de inmediato sé que está siendo demasiado modesto.

–Ankar, el entrenador de elefantes. Recuérdame ponerme en equipo contigo- le digo mientras me dejo caer en una de las sillas.

Él se queda callado por un momento. Cuando alzo los ojos, él me está observando atentamente.

–Puede que te tome la palabra- dice mientras se llena el plato.

**Mikhail Petrov, Isla Rubí.**

–Dile a Lenna que es la hora- ordena Alkonost a una de sus sirvientas mientras esperamos, escaleras abajo, a que mi flamante compañera de isla decida unírsenos para nuestra partida. La mujer se echa a temblar pero sube, obediente, para ir a buscar a Lenna. Me pregunto qué clase de relación tienen ellos dos para que el Usurpador le hable con tanta familiaridad.

¿Amigos? ¿Amantes?

No han pasado ni dos minutos cuando la figura, alta y estilizada de Lenna aparece en lo alto de las escaleras. Ella baja rápidamente por los escalones, con la barbilla arriba y las manos convertidas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

–Dijiste que tenía veinte minutos- dice mientras clava sus ojos azules, ligeramente enrojecidos, en el rostro de Alkonost. Él ni siquiera se molesta en verla, en su lugar le dedica su atención a acomodar los puños de su camisa bajo la chaqueta negra que trae puesta.

–¿Eso dije?- pregunta con frialdad.

–Es la última vez que podré verlo en semanas.- replica Lenna con la voz ligeramente rota.

–Siempre y cuando ganes. Recuerda eso, querida- dice él acercándose a ella y tomándola de la barbilla. Ella se sacude su agarre de un manotazo y se aleja, hacia la puerta, temblando de rabia.

Los observo a ambos desde mi posición, reclinado contra una de las paredes del gran salón de la casa de Alkonost. La casa de mis hermanos, mi casa.

Recuerdos de mí mismo, cuando era más pequeño, recorren mi mente en un momento. Esa fue la escalera de la que caí una vez, ese fue el armario en que me escondí de los soldados en la ocasión en que conseguí escaparme de los ojos de halcón de Lidochka, la mujer a la que Vikram le había encomendado mi educación cuando mis hermanos exigieron que yo fuese criado como un Skola.

Una risa sibilante se escapa de entre mis dientes, atrayendo la atención del hombre, que me dedica una sonrisa fría mientras sus ojos oscuros me observan con intensidad, intentando apabullarme.

–Estaré en el auto- anuncia Lenna totalmente ajena a nuestro intercambio- este lugar me da ganas de vomitar- masculla entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto para que ambos le escuchemos.

Me giro para verla irse y en el momento que pierdo haciendo eso, Alkonost ya está frente a mí.

Sus dedos sujetan mi mentón, con más fuerza de la que ha empleado para picar a Lenna hace un momento. Siento las yemas de sus dedos, cubiertas de callosidades, raspar mis pómulos cuando él cambia el ángulo de su agarre, para hundir sus dedos en mis mejillas.

La presencia de los seis soldados del Ejército Rojo me disuade de sacar a relucir mi entrenamiento y causarle verdadero daño. Mi mirada se desvía hacia un lado, hacia los dos Luceros del Alba que se encuentran cruzados a media altura en la chimenea, como un adorno de pared. Con su cabeza de plomo cubierta de púas y el grueso mango de madera, el arma resulta muy tentadora.

"Podría matarte, justo ahora" pienso mientras él ejerce más presión, haciendo que mis labios se abran y dejen mis dientes al descubierto. "Podría aniquilarte, pero no lo haré, porque quiero verte humillado, de rodillas en el suelo". Él gira mi rostro, observándome en silencio.

–Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre, pequeño bastardo- dice Alkonost soltándome finalmente.

Aunque su afirmación resulta reveladora, mantengo mi rostro cuidadosamente libre de expresión. Era una posibilidad que Milla, Alek y yo ya nos habíamos planteado, el hecho de que Alkonost podía llegar a reconocerme.

–Mala suerte para ti. Después de todo, Milla y Alek consiguieron los adorables genes de su madre. Me pregunto ¿cómo luciría la pequeña puta que te trajo al mundo?

No le respondo, me limito a manejar la oleada de rabia que recorre mi cuerpo al escuchar el apelativo que ha utilizado para llamar a mi madre. No es la primera vez que lo escucho, por supuesto. El mismo Vikram me lo dijo varias veces. La palabra bastardo tampoco consigue su cometido de llevarme al límite. Si lo que Alkonost quiere es provocarme para que su pequeño batallón me dé una paliza antes de partir a los Juegos, será mejor que espere sentado.

Alkonost vuelve a sujetarme la cara y aprieta mis mejillas, haciéndome abrir la mandíbula, la cual había estado apretando sin darme cuenta. El dirige su mirada hacia abajo, hacia el interior de mi boca y suelta una risotada glaciar.

–Menos mal- dice antes de soltarme y apartarse unos pasos- había empezado a preguntarse si alguno de mis hombres te había arrancado la lengua. Tienen la mala costumbre de hacer eso- dice encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Sabías que hicieron eso con tu padre antes de colgarlo?- pregunta cómo quien no quiere la cosa.- Y no solo fue su lengua… tengo entendido que la noche antes de su ejecución se divirtieron bastante- dice caminando con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda-. Yo les di permiso, claro- continúa mientras se apoya contra la pared y contempla el alegre crepitar del fuego en la chimenea- Me habría gustado mandarle a tus hermanos unos cuantos recuerdos de tu padre- dice él- Ya sabes, como… en una caja- dice mientras hace la forma con sus manos.

Esa pieza de información llama mi atención. La noticia de que Vikram había sido condenado a muerte llegó a mí y a mis hermanos la misma noche en que el levantamiento de Alkonost hizo que los Nacidos, el ejército de supersoldados que había creado Skola, nos sacaran de nuestra casa. Pero, por obvias razones, Alkonost nunca consintió el darle el cuerpo a Milla para darle sepultura.

–¿Qué quieres decir?- la pregunta se desliza por mis labios antes de que tenga tiempo de silenciarla.

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa engreída, al ver que he cedido a sus pretensiones. Se encoje de hombros:

–Puede que pienses que soy el malo de la historia- dice poniéndose de espaldas al fuego para encararme-, pero ni siquiera yo soy capaz de hacer que una mujer como tu hermana pase por eso. La forma en que quedó su cuerpo- él finge estremecerse- digamos que me acompañará hasta el último día de mi vida. ¿Te imaginas como lo habría tomado Milla?

Aprieto mis dientes con tanta fuerza que siento como mis molares crujen, amenazando con quebrarse.

–Quien sabe, puede que cuando recupere tu cadáver después de los Juegos, permita que hagan lo mismo contigo- dice antes de salir por la misma puerta que usó Lenna. – Date prisa, tenemos un tren que abordar.

Mi respiración se vuelve errática, no por el miedo ante su amenaza, ni por el hecho de que se encuentre tan seguro de mi muerte. Es pura ira la que recorre mis venas.

–Te mataré- le juro.

**Kheira Jovelik, Isla Ónice **

Creo que no hay nada en el mundo que hubiera podido prepararme para la visión de la gran serpiente de metal que desciende por el cielo y aterriza, sin más sonido que el silbido que emite el viento, frente a nosotros.

Los cortos mechones de mi cabello salen disparados en todas direcciones y se meten en mis ojos, haciéndome parpadear rápidamente para disipar las lágrimas que se acumulan en los bordes.

–¿Estás bien?- pregunta Raif mientras entorna sus propios ojos, también llorosos por el viento que ha causado la extraña forma de transporte que ha arribado a la estación a la que nos han traído.

Asiento, mientras me limpio las esquinas de los ojos y veo como las puertas de uno de los compartimentos se abre, dejando a la vista un interior no solo mucho más amplio de lo que esperaba, sino también muy lujoso.

–Impresiona un poco ¿verdad?- pregunta Veronique mientras hace una seña a uno de los hombres que la acompaña para que meta las seis maletas que trae con ella. A nosotros se nos ha pedido que no traigamos nada, excepto algún recuerdo importante para nosotros, una manera de mantenernos cuerdos en las semanas fuera de casa que nos esperan… sí es que alguno de los dos logra regresar.

Del cuello de Raif cuelga una insignia, del tamaño de una moneda, con una mano extendida y un ojo en el centro. He visto el diseño en otras ocasiones: como pertenece a la cultura musulmana, muchas personas han ido a que Sagir les tatúe esa figura, una Jamsa. En mi caso he decidido no traerme nada, no me gusta ser supersticiosa y el hecho de cargar con un amuleto me parece falta de confianza en las habilidades propias.

Veronique me pone la mano sobre la espalda y me conduce hacia adentro. A Raif no lo toca, a sabiendas de que por su forma de crianza no está acostumbrado a ello, pero él camina a nuestro lado de todas formas.

El interior del vagón está decorado a la usanza tradicional de Ónice, con el mismo tipo de telas estampadas y las mismas formas curvas en puertas y ventanas.

–Es una aerotranvía- explica Veronique después de sentarse en un recargado sillón hacia el fondo. El lugar parece una extensión del salón en que tomamos el té ayer- Se desplazan por el aire a través de un sistema de campos electromagnéticos- explica ella con el tono de quien está repitiendo una lección. Los han diseñado en Zafiro.

–Son… ¿son seguros?- pregunta Raif mientras se sienta con cuidado en un pequeño diván de color negro.

Veronique compone una sonrisa mientras las puertas se cierran. Y de repente estamos en movimiento. Ni siquiera es que sienta nada, me doy cuenta de que nos movemos porque dejo de ver los postes tallados de la estación y, en su lugar, hay un montón de cosas blancas y vaporosas que, asumo, son las nubes.

Reprimo un jadeo y me inclino sobre la ventana, dejando marcas en donde mis dedos se apoyan contra el cristal.

–¿Es la primera vez que vuelas?- pregunta ella mientras estudia un montón de papeles que debe haber sacado de su bolso. La veo sacar unas gafas ovaladas que apoya sobre la punta de su nariz. Hoy trae un velo de color amarillo, a juego con sus ropas tradicionales. Observo mi propia ropa: unos jeans desgastados que me cuelgan bajos en la cadera y una camiseta ajustada de color verde claro. Es exactamente el tipo de ropa que podría tener en mi propio armario. Me hace sentir extraña el hecho de que hayan acertado hasta con las tallas.

–¿Es tan obvio?- pregunto mientras me separo de la ventana y me siento frente a Raif.

–Debiste verme a mí, la primera vez mi esposo me amenazó con usar una palanca para separarme de la ventana del avión- dice con una sonrisa. – Y eso no era, ni por asomo, tan impresionante como esto-. Luego contempla el cielo por la ventana y agrega: -El trayecto tardará unas seis horas, así que será mejor que se pongan cómodos. Tengo algo de jaqueca- dice ella poniéndose de pie.- Iré a la otra habitación a dormir un rato. Hay comida por ahí- dice señalando una puerta con la palabra "cocina" escrita con cuidadosas letras negras- y hay bebidas en el refrigerador.

Dudo que ninguno de los dos le crea su excusa. Posiblemente está buscando la oportunidad de que mi compañero y yo hablemos un poco, especialmente desde que dejó en claro que quiere que nos aliemos. Raif me observa con las cejas enarcadas, pero se pone de pie cuando Veronique lo hace. La puerta se cierra tras ella con un ligero clic.

–Eso no ha sido muy sutil- dice él mientras vuelve a sentarse.

Aparto el flequillo de mi frente, echándolo hacia un lado. Ha hecho algo de calor por la mañana, pero aquí adentro se siente frío a pesar de que las ventanas están cerradas.

–¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta Raif volviendo a sentarse. Su parsimonia me hace sonreír, me recuerda mucho a cómo eran las cosas antes de irme de casa. Las reglas, la educación…

–¿No estamos haciendo eso?- pregunto yo con una media sonrisa.

–¿Siempre tienes que ser así?- replica él con seriedad.

–La verdad no peca, pero incomoda- digo encogiéndome de hombros y subiendo las piernas a mi asiento.

Raif me estudia por un momento.

–No pensé que nos hicieran aliarnos con nadie- dice después.

–Pues a mí nunca me ha gustado que me impongan las cosas- digo con un encogimiento de hombros.- No es nada personal, reaccionaría igual con cualquier otra persona, lo juro. No es que piense que eres raro ni nada de eso.

Algo, un sentimiento al que no consigo ponerle nombre, ondula en su cara tras mis palabras. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Enojo? En cualquier caso desaparece antes de que pueda verlo más de cerca.

–Yo tampoco quiero sentirme obligado a nada- dice él, pero por algún motivo siento que no me habla a mí- Pero…

–Lo sé- digo cruzando las piernas bajo mi cuerpo- Simplemente no lo descartemos. Veamos qué sucede y avancemos desde ahí.

–Eso me gustaría- acepta él mientras se levanta y abre la pequeña nevera en la esquina- ¿Algo de beber?

Asiento y él me pasa una gaseosa.

–Así que…- dice mientras se vuelve a sentar- te llamas Kheira ¿no?

Me echo a reír por lo tonto de la situación y decido, por eso, que este hombre me agrada.

**Khalil Belaali, Isla Cuarzo **

– Entonces ¿no vienes con nosotros?- pregunto mientras me cruzo de brazos frente a las puertas abiertas del extraño tren que se detiene ante nosotros, suspendido en el aire, sin rieles ni nada que parezca sostenerlo.

Suyay me dedica una sonrisa enigmática y niega con la cabeza, haciendo que los mechones, cortos y brillantes de su cabello, se agiten débilmente. Hoy se ha puesto un vestido rojo, ceñido a su cuerpo lleno de curvas, tan corto que casi puedo ver la insinuación del punto que acaban sus muslos e inicia su trasero.

–Deberías recordar, Khalil- dice mientras me sujeta de la barbilla y me hace doblar el cuello para ponerme a la altura de su cara. Es gracias a sus tacones que llega a estar tan cerca de mi cara- que soy la cabeza de tu país. No somos iguales- dice mientras acerca su boca a la mía, tanto que siento su aliento sobre mis labios- No vuelvas a hablarme con tanta confianza.

Su comentario hace que mi sangre se caliente por un motivo muy diferente al enojo. Mis labios se tuercen en una sonrisa.

–Sí, señora. - ella me observa engreída y yo cuento los minutos antes de que nuestros papeles se inviertan y sea ella quien tenga que cumplir mis órdenes, una a una, hasta dejarme satisfecho.

Suyay se voltea para hablar con un tipo con cabello oscuro y ondulado, trae unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta blanca, pero veo la pequeña placa metálica sobresaliendo en su cinturón. Suyay le habla en voz baja, llena de pausas y veo como saca la lengua para humedecer sus labios… suelto un gruñido de impotencia por ver pospuesta mi recompensa. A mi derecha, Coral se frota las muñecas, donde unas débiles marcas rosadas son el único recuerdo que queda de las esposas que hasta hace poco la mantenían sometida. Cuando nota mi escrutinio ella me dedica una mirada depredadora. En otras circunstancias podría haber llamado mi atención, pero con Suyay tan cerca, es como reparar en una paloma cuando tienes en frente a un pavorreal.

–Es hora de que ustedes se vayan- ordena Suyay regresando con nosotros. Su mano se coloca sobre uno de mis omoplatos y desciende, lenta y silenciosa, hasta colocarse en la parte más estrecha de mi espalda, dejando estelas de fuego a su paso que se diseminan a través de mi sangre. Cuando lleguen, se encargarán de instalarlos en sus nuevos hogares temporales- dice ella- Yo los veré más tarde.

Coral avanza hasta entrar en el vagón y se deja caer, como una niña pequeña, en uno de los suntuosos sillones tapizados con cuero.

–Te veré mañana- le digo utilizando deliberadamente el tono familiar que ella me ha prohibido.

Ella me observa con los ojos entornados y los labios en tensión, pero veo en la chispa de su mirada que mi atrevimiento le parece gracioso. Entro en el vagón, que ruge a la vida y luego guarda silencio, inclusive cuando empezamos a movernos y veo a Suyay convertirse en un pequeño punto de color en el momento en que nos alejamos.

"Pronto" pienso mientras nos movemos en el aire.

Llevamos unos veinte minutos en el aire cuando sucede. Estoy distraído, pensando en los motivos por los cuales Suyay decidió retrasar su partida hacia los Juego cuando escucho la voz de Coral llamando mi nombre. En el segundo en que me giro, ella está casi encima de mí.

La única palabra posible para catalogar sus acciones es "ataque". No existe otro apelativo que se ajuste a la forma en la que ella presiona sus manos sobre mis hombros, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estrelle contra los gruesos cristales. Sus labios se mueven, rápidos y seguros, sobre los míos y no espera una respuesta de mi parte antes de que su lengua se cuele en el interior de mi boca.

Sus movimientos son expertos, su determinación es férrea. La chica se aparta, después de unos segundos, para tomar aire. Sus manos se introducen bajo mi camiseta y sus dedos recorren, con desenfado, la dura planicie de mi abdomen. Mi cuerpo reacciona a sus caricias, pero no siento la descarga de adrenalina recorriendo mis venas.

Su boca desciende hacia mi cuello, dejando un reguero de besos sobre mi garganta mientras sus dedos se detienen sobre el dobladillo de mi camiseta y empiezan a levantarla.

Eso es todo lo lejos que le permito llegar:

–Quieta, cariño- le digo tomando sus dos muñecas con una de mis manos, las levanto por encima de nuestros cuerpos y las estrello contra la ventana mientras presiono mi cuerpo contra el suyo, inmovilizándola contra la pared. La veo reprimir un gesto de dolor cuando mis manos rozan la zona en que las esposas la han lastimado, automáticamente aflojo mi agarre. ¿Qué puedo decir? Las mujeres son mi debilidad.

Fijo mi mirada en la suya, con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios hinchados.

–¿Por qué?- pregunta mientras mueve las caderas, frotándose débilmente contra mí- No finjas que no te gusta.

No tengo que mirar hacia abajo para saber el efecto que ella produce en mí. Siento como la tela del pantalón se siente mucho más ajustada de lo que se encontraba hace unos minutos.

–Soy un hombre- digo encogiéndome de hombros- pero eso no significa nada. No puedes convencerme.

Como queriendo contradecirme, una de sus piernas, firmes y torneadas, se mueve con insistencia contra mi cuerpo.

–Yo creo que podría hacerlo- dice mientras arquea una ceja y acerca su rostro al mío- Creo que podría convencerte varias veces.

¡Ah! Puede que podría dejarla intentarlo, pero mientras que la mujer que acabo de dejar en el andén es toda una tentación por su negativa constante, la chica que no solo se ofrece ante mí sino que además lo hace en bandeja de plata, pierde mi atención de inmediato.

Ella no lo entiende. No sabe que mi interés nace de la adrenalina que surge con la cacería. Que nada atrae tanto mi atención como una negativa. Que el fruto prohibido resulta mucho más tentador que cualquier otra delicia que pueda agitar frente a mi nariz.

–Tú quieres esto tanto como yo- dice arqueando una perfilada ceja al tiempo que se pasa la punta de la lengua por su labio inferior.

Me aparto de ella y acomodo mi ropa. Le dedico una sonrisa lobuna:

–Tú lo que quieres es un guardaespaldas- le digo mientras me dejo caer sobre el sillón- Y lo mejor para ambos será que empieces a buscarlo en otra parte.

Ni se sonroja ni se sorprende. Se echa a reír y se acuesta sobre el otro sofá, reclinando su cuerpo contra los cojines, con la larga cabellera castaña cayendo casi hasta el piso.

–Ya veremos.

**Maddox Erwyn, Isla Aguamarina. **

Mi estómago da un vuelco cuando la cabina en que hemos estado viajando, muy parecida al camarote de un yate, empieza a tomar altitud en el cielo.

Nunca había viajado por aire, en Aguamarina todo nuestro sistema de transportes está enlazado con los ríos y el océano. Me mantengo alejado de la ventana, en parte porque no tengo interés en los juguetes que Zafiro ha aportado a los Juegos y en parte porque Éire se ha pasado casi todo el viaje con las manos sobre el cristal y los ojos clavados en el horizonte. Tiene el ceño fruncido y sus labios forman una línea.

El cielo empieza a cubrirse de nubes grises, pero en lugar de oscurecerse, el interior de la cabina se ilumina. Levanto la mirada y noto que todo el techo se ha llenado con una luz blanca.

–Taranis se encuentra molesto por nuestra intromisión- declara Éire sentándose, al fin, en un _chaise_ de color turquesa. Su cuerpo delgado se amolda a las curvas del mueble cuando se recuesta en él, dejando que su cabello, liso y rubio, se extienda en abanico detrás de su cabeza.

–Taranis- interrumpo yo- es una invención humana para explicarle a los tontos de donde vienen las tormentas. Del mismo modo en que Cernunnos ha sido utilizado para explicar la muerte. Son solo invenciones de gente que quiere creer que hay alguien detrás de todo lo que pasa en nuestro mundo.

En cuanto pronuncio el nombre del dios que ella lleva como apellido, veo su figura tensarse, pero no dice nada. Esa ha sido su estrategia desde que nos eligieron. Yo hablo y ella hace como que no me ha escuchado.

La observo con atención. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo cuenta la historia de una vida llena de lujos: la piel lustrosa, el cabello brillante, el vestido ostentoso, un par de tonos más claro que el sillón en que está recostada. Sonrío abiertamente al pensar en lo ridícula que resulta ella: ha mandado a traer ropa a su casa, pues no quiso usar lo que Rhiannon dispuso para ella.

Me pregunto si tiene siquiera noción de lo que ha decidido hacer o si está tan ocupada viviendo en su mundo de dioses y mitos que no es capaz de hacerlo. Un rayo parte el cielo en dos y el vagón da una sacudida. Éire se levanta de su asiento con las manos en la cadera y contempla el cielo como si la tormenta fuera alguna clase de afrenta personal.

Me río por lo bajo mientras estiro las piernas hasta que mis pies quedan apoyados en el_ chaise_ en el que Éire estaba recostada hace un momento.

–Créeme que no importa cuanto lo intentes, tu Taranis no escuchará tus mensajes telepáticos.

–No es _mi _Taranis- dice ella mientras se gira hacia el _chaise, _en cuanto nota que mis pies se encuentran ahí apoyados, cambia de opinión y elige una butaca hacia la derecha- Y tú no sabes nada sobre nuestros dioses, tan solo eres un bruto.

–¿Lo soy?- pregunto mientras estiro mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. He leído más libros en mi vida que nunca persona que conozca, pero no me gusta presumir de ello. La gente tiende a confiarse cuando te subestima y, con Éire, ese parece ser exactamente el camino correcto- Puede que tengas razón- le digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Veo como sus ojos claros se deslizan, arriba y abajo, por mi rostro. Intentando encontrar intenciones ocultas en lo que he dicho.

–El hecho de que no creas en ellos aún y cuando los conoces, prueba que eres un…

–Bruto- la corto- Ya lo dijiste. Ya veremos cuál de los dos resulta tener la razón al final.

Ella desvía la mirada, clavando sus ojos en el cielo, al tiempo que la cabina vuelve a dar un salto.

–¿Es esto seguro?- pregunta Éire de repente. Asumo que no me lo está preguntando a mí, así que sigo su mirada, hacia el rincón en que la Reina Rhiannon se encuentra sentada, de una manera muy informal, en un sillón orejero.

Se ha quitado los zapatos y ha doblado una de sus piernas por debajo de la otra. En sus manos sostiene un objeto rectangular, del tamaño de una hoja de papel, con imágenes que cambian de vez en cuando, pero lleva los últimos treinta minutos con los ojos fijos en una única imagen que no consigo ver desde aquí.

–¿Su Majestad?- pregunta Éire subiendo el tono, al tiempo que hace una mueca.

Rhiannon parpadea, como atraída hacia la realidad y compone una sonrisa a todas luces falsa, por eso me sorprendo cuando Éire copia el gesto y se inclina hacia adelante en su asiento, en una clara muestra de empatía.

–¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunta usando un tono mucho más dulce que el que había estado empleando conmigo.

Los labios de Rhiannon tiemblan levemente, pero ella refrena sus emociones con maestría y le dedica una mirada comprensiva a Éire.

–No pasa nada, estoy algo abrumada, nada más. ¿Verdad que las cosas se ven muy diferentes desde aquí? Es una lástima que no hayamos topado con un mejor clima. No quiero que se sientan preocupados, la posibilidad de una tormenta eléctrica era grande, pero los campos electromagnéticos que mantienen esto en el aire- dice mientras golpea la pared con sus nudillos- no se verán afectados por ello.

Las palabras salen de su boca a gran velocidad, como si no estuviera segura de poder seguir hablando. Ella deja el pequeño aparato sobre la mesa de café frente a ella y yo trato de ver lo que ella ha estado observando con tanta atención, pero estoy a casi tres metros de distancia y solo consigo ver una silueta, aparentemente masculina, recortada sobre un fondo rojo.

Una mirada más atenta a Rhiannon me hace caer en cuenta de que hoy anda con el rostro libre de maquillaje, haciendo que unas ojeras de color violeta destaquen contra su piel pálida.

Por algún motivo, está sufriendo, puedo percibirlo. Considero por un momento la posibilidad de brindarle consuelo o interesarme por sus problemas, ofrecerle la oportunidad de ser escuchada o lo que sea. Pero entonces recuerdo que, a final de cuentas, todos estamos solos en este mundo y yo tengo mis propios asuntos de los cuales ocuparme.

Así que guardo silencio y esbozo una sonrisa enigmática.

**Hugo Neisser, Isla Esmeralda.**

–De verdad, de verdad lo lamento mucho- repite por doceava vez Valkyr mientras se lleva sus manos, blancas y con suaves pecas sobre sus nudillos, a sus mejillas enrojecidas.

–No pasa nada- le digo levantando las manos, con las palmas extendidas hacia ella- Te juro que no es un problema.

–¿Cómo no va a ser un problema?- cuestiona Amara, mi nueva compañera de isla, mientras se estira, como un gato, sobre su asiento- Apuesto lo que quieras a que si respiras profundo, harás saltar los botones de la camisa- continúa con una sonrisa.

–¡Mar!- replica Valkyr mientras se vuelve a cubrir el rostro con las manos.

–¿Qué?- replica ella- yo solo digo lo que veo.

El problema está en la camisa que se me ha dado para viajar de nuestra isla al lugar en que nos hospedaremos en la etapa previa a los Juegos: tal vez hace un año podría haberme ido bien, pero el entrenamiento en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunado al trabajo físico en la finca, ha hecho que mis músculos, los cuales nunca habían sido la gran cosa, se desarrollaran. Por lo demás, siempre he tenido hombros anchos, lo que hace que las costuras de la camisa, de color verde botella, se tensen alrededor de mis brazos de manera casi dolorosa, pero nunca he sido del tipo que se queja y, aunque lo fuera, jamás podría hacer nada que pusiera a Valkyr más ansiosa de lo que ya está.

La observo de reojo mientras ella continúa discutiendo con Amara.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella. En la vida real, lejos de las cámaras, es aún más hermosa de lo que había pensado, con un cutis suave, el puente de la nariz salpicado de pecas y largas pestañas para enmarcar unos ojos de un verde brillante, como dos verdaderas esmeraldas incrustadas en su cara. El sonrojo asciende desde alguna parte en su cuerpo, para instalarse en su cuello, subir por su mentor y perderse en el rojo de su pelo.

–Nunca había tenido que comprar ropa de hombre ¿de acuerdo?- estalla ella- no he acertado con la talla – dice en voz baja- De verdad lo siento mucho, Hugo. Eres mucho más…- ella mueve sus manos en el aire, supongo que queriendo decir que soy más fornido de lo que esperaba.

–¡Ahora lo estás llamando gordo!

–¡MAR!

Amara suelta una risita y, de repente, está sobre sus pies frente a mí. Me aparto, dando dos pasos hacia atrás y ella pone los ojos en blanco.

–Ya vale- dice mientras estira los brazos y suelta, con agilidad, el primer botón de mi camisa.

Me aparto de nuevo, observándola con los ojos como platos mientras Valkyr se cubre el rostro con las manos, nuevamente mortificada. Creo que de no ser porque estamos a kilómetros del suelo, ella ya habría saltado del vagón.

–¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Amara se gira, poniéndose una mano sobre la cintura. Trae unos pantalones blancos y una blusa de vuelos de color verde limón.

–Ya cálmense los dos- ordena mientras nos apunta con un dedo- No pienso abusar de él frente a ti si eso es lo que te preocupa, Valk. El niño bonito ha tenido la genial idea de ponerse una camiseta- dice mientras suelta otro botón, dejando a la vista el cuello en pico de la delgada camiseta blanca que traigo por debajo. Ella termina de soltar los botones y luego tira de la camisa, no sin cierta dificultad, para sacarla por mis brazos.- Problema arreglado- dice mientras la hace una bola y la tira por encima de su hombro- Ahora si lo que quieres es que salga guapo en las fotos, todo lo que tienes que hacer es volver a ponérsela cuando lleguemos y asunto arreglado. Todos ustedes son muy dramáticos.

Valkyr toma la camisa y la alisa con las manos, luego la cuelga con cuidado sobre el respaldo de la silla y le lanza una mirada entre cariñosa y exasperada a Amara.

–Voy a echar una siesta- anuncia la rubia sin amedrentarse- Despiértenme cuando estemos por llegar- dice mientras se recuesta en el sillón y se coloca el antebrazo sobre los ojos. No pasa ni un minuto antes de que empiece a roncar. Una risa se escapa de la boca de Valkyr y me parece un sonido de lo más bonito, casi musical, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, ella se tapa la boca.

–Lo siento- dice ella mientras se deja caer en un asiento y se pasa los dedos por su cabello. Esta disculpa suena distinta a las que ha venido repitiendo durante toda la mañana, capta mi atención de inmediato. Me siento a su lado, manteniendo una distancia que no la haga sentir incómoda.

–¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso. Ella levanta la cara y me mira, parpadeando lentamente, como si no comprendiera mis dudas.

–¿Por qué?- repite ella- ¡Podría estar condenándote a morir!- dice con voz aguda. Agita la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos, de un brillante color rojo, caigan sobre su rostro y a mí me pican las manos por apartar los mechones.- Nosotros deberíamos protegerlos. Nosotros deberíamos evitar que ustedes sufran.

Es la primera vez que me habla así, sin tapujos, sin máscaras. Ayer fue de lo más formal, una persona correcta, educada… Era una chica cumpliendo un papel. Esta vez, se siente diferente. Y siento como la admiración que sentía por ella se afianza, como si los mismos cimientos de quien soy acabaran de definirse.

Quiero luchar, quiero luchar por ella y por mi país. Porque es lo correcto, porque quiero ser como mi padre y dar todo de mí para proteger lo que quiero, sí. Pero también por ella, porque siento en los huesos la forma en que realmente quiere lo mejor para su gente, para mí.

Ni siquiera lo pienso, simplemente me inclino hacia adelante y apoyo una mano sobre la suya, tan pequeña que parece ser engullida por la mía.

– Está bien- le digo- Han hecho todo lo que han podido, ahora es nuestro turno. Vamos a luchar con todo. No puedo prometerte que ganaremos, pero iremos con todo a por ello.

Ella me mira, con las pestañas mojadas y lentamente, una sonrisa se extiende por sus labios.

–Gracias, Hugo- es todo lo que dice. Y para mí es suficiente.

**Joao Caveira, Isla Marfil**

"Se llama Aaliya, no es Sisoli, no es Sisoli" repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras veo a la chica, casi una niña, con las manos pegadas al cristal mientras observa, maravillada, el mundo como nunca lo había visto antes.

Su rostro se ha suavizado, libre de preocupaciones de nuevo, a pesar de que tiene los ojos ligeramente hinchados por el ataque de llanto al que ha sucumbido durante la madrugada. Tiene una sonrisa amplia y preciosa, que deja al descubierto unos dientes blancos, grandes y ordenados. Creo que es ese gesto, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que me hace pensar, inevitablemente, en la hija que perdí.

Sisoli tenía el mismo tipo de energía, la misma felicidad que brillaba como un sol de verano.

Desde un rincón, Sharik la observa, con esos ojos que me recuerdan a un león agazapándose para atacar a su presa. Me preocupa. Me preocupa lo que sucederá con Siso… con Aaliya en el momento en que tenga que dejarla ir a la Arena. Sobre todo después de que Sharik haya dejado en claro que no aprueba el hecho de que ella haya desobedecido sus votos conyugales.

Mi posición con respecto a los matrimonios por conveniencia es una de las cosas que más detractores me ha traído desde que asumí el poder. Nunca he estado de acuerdo en que niñas que apenas han empezado a vivir, tengan que someterse a esa clase de crueldad. El estar atada por el resto de su vida a hombres que muchas veces llegan, inclusive, a triplicar sus edades debe ser una situación desesperante. En el caso de Aaliya, he estudiado el caso y sé que no existen pruebas de que él la maltratase y que la diferencia de edad no era demasiado amplia, pero ella, un alma libre, no era feliz.

A pesar de que era la costumbre, nunca sometí a Sisoli a eso. Me habría gustado que, llegado el momento, se casara por amor y me diera hermosos nietos a los que pudiera malcriar cuando empezara a peinar canas, pero la vida no funciona de esa manera.

"El hombre propone y Dios dispone", esa ha sido siempre mi filosofía.

Sharik observa a Aaliya con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera un rompecabezas al que le faltan piezas.

–¿Pudiste dormir bien, Sharik?- pregunto para desviar su atención.

La estratagema no funciona de inmediato, él se tarda unos segundos en despegar su mirada de la chica, tiempo suficiente para que ella note el silencio que sigue a mi pregunta y que gire la cabeza para ver que entretiene a su compañero. Veo como los dedos de su mano derecha, la más cercana a mí, empiezan a temblar cuando nota el cruel escrutinio, pero aprieta los dientes y sostiene su mirada, sin dar más muestras de miedo.

–Tienes los ojos hinchados- señala Sharik mientras se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

–No estoy acostumbrada a no dormir en casa- dice ella echándose hacia atrás para apartarse del cristal- tuve problemas para quedarme dormida.

–"No darás falso testimonio"- le responde Sharik mientras se lleva distraídamente una mano a la cara y frota su ojo derecho- eres una mentirosa.

Aaliya se estira, levanta la barbilla con obstinación y pone sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera:

–No soy una mentirosa- contesta con una voz que no tiembla.

–Dios me ha dicho que has estado llorando.

Ninguno de los dos, ni Aaliya ni yo, sabemos que contestar a eso. Ella porque no es creyente. Yo porque me parece difícil de entender que Dios le hable a este muchacho y sin embargo, guarde silencio cuando le suplico su consejo.

Ambos sabemos que él debe haber escuchado la pequeña crisis de Aaliya en la madrugada, tal vez inconscientemente mientras dormía, pero ¿por qué decir entonces que ha sido obra de Dios el que él se enterara?

–Has llorado porque sientes culpa y haces bien – continúa él con vehemencia-. El arrepentirte por tus pecados es el primer paso. ¿Cómo harás para purgarlos? ¿Cómo probarás que eres digna de Él?

Aaliya deja caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, en donde las transforma en puños.

–No necesito probar nada, Sharik- dice con lentitud- Yo no creo en tu dios, sea quien sea, no significa nada para mí- no es necesario ver las palabras escritas para saber que ella ha usado la palabra dios en minúscula. Su Nombre no significa nada para Aaliya.

Él se mueve tan rápido entonces, que es difícil verlo. En un momento está sentado sobre una silla al fondo de la cabina y al siguiente está sosteniendo a Aaliya por el cuello, golpeando la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el cristal.

Casi espero ver la telaraña de fisuras esparciéndose por la superficie, pero el material aguanta el golpe, lo que me hace pensar que el impacto lo ha absorbido la cabeza de ella. Me pongo de pie de un salto, preguntándome de qué forma, desde mi debilidad, puedo socorrer a mi niña.

La escena me devuelve en el tiempo y vuelvo a ser el padre desesperado que sostenía sus propias entrañas con sus manos mientras veía, impotente, como la vida abandonaba los ojos de su hija, mientras las manos del hombre se cerraban, milímetro a milímetro, alrededor de su garganta.

Pero esta vez no me estoy muriendo. Esta vez puedo hacer algo.

–¡RETRÁCTATE!- ordena él con voz grave- Como siervo del Señor te ordeno que te retractes o que te prepares para el fuego eterno de la condenación.

Sin embargo Aaliya no es Sisoli. El miedo en su rostro dura dos segundos y entonces la pequeña guerrera que se ha estado formando en ella durante un año toma el control de su cuerpo. No se molesta en arañar las manos que bloquean el paso del aire a su garganta, en su lugar dirige sus manos, con dedos largos y delgados, hacia el rostro de Sharik y desliza sus uñas por sus párpados, ganándose un grito de dolor, entonces convierte su mano izquierda en un puño y lo descarga sobre el ojo derecho de Sharik, el mismo que él había masajeado hace un momento.

El efecto es inmediato, él la suelta y ella resbala, como una muñeca de trapo, hacia el suelo, donde se queda repantigada y empieza a toser.

Sharik retrocede hasta que su espalda choca contra la otra pared y yo me arrodillo en el suelo para atender a Aaliya. Retiro sus manos de su cuello con delicadeza y veo las manchas rojas que han aparecido en su piel, mañana se convertirán en moretones.

El verla viva me llega hasta lo más hondo del alma. La envuelvo con mis brazos. Ella ni siquiera me presta atención.

–Que te quede claro, Sharik: tu no me ordenas nada- dice enseñándole los dientes, como alguna clase de parodia de la sonrisa que mostraba unos minutos atrás- Tu dios no estuvo ahí cuando lo necesité. No le debo nada ni él ni a ti.

Y mi corazón se encoje por el resentimiento que esta pequeña criatura guarda en lo más profundo de su ser.

**Makemba Lagos, Isla Ámbar**

Hissène observa a Elíma con el mentón apoyado sobre su mano extendida. Su rostro se mantiene libre de expresión, pero sus ojos oscuros contemplan con atención la figura, demasiado delgada, de la muchacha.

Se ha cortado el cabello al rape y de sus rizos oscuros ahora no queda más que el recuerdo. En consecuencia, su rostro luce más afilado, más fuerte. Ella levanta la mirada y descubre los ojos de Hissene sobre ella.

Desvía la mirada antes de preguntar:

–¿Qué?

El chico, que fácilmente puede doblarle el peso, parpadea una vez.

–Te ves… diferente.

Una débil sonrisa aparece en su rostro y ella se lleva una mano a la cabeza, pasando la palma sobre la superficie en donde su cabello rizado apenas si alcanza unos milímetros de altura.

–Me siento diferente- dice encogiéndose de hombros- soy una persona diferente.

Los estudio a ambos mientras siento la presencia, cálida y segura, de Saleel detrás de mí. No llega a tocarme, pero mi piel hormiguea ante su cercanía y la criatura que crece en mi interior salta en mi vientre, sintiéndose dichoso o tal vez percibiendo el poder que emana de su esencia.

Elíma ha sacado una botella de agua del pequeño frigorífico y la sujeta contra su cuerpo de la misma manera en que los niños pequeños se aferran a sus mantitas de bebé. Bebé.

Me llevo una mano al estómago y siento la pequeña protuberancia que se construye en mi interior. Ya resulta evidente, pero logro mantener el secreto gracias a los amplios vestidos que utilizo, sin embargo la semilla de Saleel ha echado raíces y crece, como un árbol, en mis entrañas. Si las cosas salen como espero, con Hissène y Elíma avanzando en las diferentes etapas de los Juegos, estaré bajo el ojo crítico de los medios de todas las islas. Es inevitable que todos terminen por darse cuenta.

La fortaleza de ella me preocupaba. No fue la primera elección de _Uukulunkulo, _no fue la última en quedar en pie y a duras penas logró mantenerse consciente mientras los _loas _danzaban alrededor de la hoguera, separando a los fuertes de los débiles, eligiendo a quienes podían hacerse con la corona y a quienes no. El dios no la eligió. El dios no la señaló como la ganadora. Y, sin embargo, aquí está.

En el momento en que Amber, la mujer seleccionada, anunció su estado, mi propio hijo saltó dentro de mi vientre, como si intentara protegerse de la sentencia de muerte que se estaba colocando sobre su igual. Puede que ella estuviera preparada, pero la Arena no es el lugar para una criatura que aún no nace. No habría sobrevivido.

Las políticas en Ámbar son muy claras con respecto a la reproducción: si estás en la capacidad de tener niños, entonces tienes la obligación de hacerlo. No podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar los genes de aquellos cuyos ancestros lograron vencer el daño que la vacuna para salvar sus vidas del VIH, causó a sus códigos genéticos.

Mi mano traza lentos círculos sobre mi vientre, mientras siento al pequeño moviéndose en mi interior, acomodándose mejor para tomar una siesta.

De no haber sido porque ambas compartíamos la misma condición de madres ¿habría permitido que ella eludiera su compromiso? ¿Habría ignorado los designios del dios de la vida y la muerte? La criatura se remueve, repentinamente inquieta, como si entendiera mis pensamientos.

"Tranquilo", pienso mientras me reclino en el asiento, "jamás podría hacerle daño a alguien como tú".

La muerte como tal no me incomoda, al igual que el sexo, los sacrificios, especialmente de animales, son un cuestión más bien común dentro del vudú. Los espíritus suelen pedir sangre, así que no, no me molesta ser yo quien deslice el cuchillo a través de una garganta o el que mis manos se conviertan en cuencos para recoger el líquido vital que circula por las venas. Sin embargo…

Mi mano recorre el montículo de arriba abajo. Con un niño indefenso, que nunca ha estado fuera del vientre de su madre, las cosas cambian. No soy capaz de dar una orden que culmine con el vil asesinato de un niño indefenso.

Levanto la mirada, Elíma se ha puesto de pie y se encuentra apoyada contra el cristal, con las manos curvadas alrededor de sus codos. Hissène no se ha movido de su lugar, sigue sentado, con las poderosas piernas separadas, su mirada sigue la figura frágil y delicada de ella. Pero la cuidadosa máscara de indiferencia ha cambiado un poco. Sus cejas se han encuentran dobladas hacia el centro, arrugando ligeramente su frente. Se encuentra confundido.

¿Por Elíma o por algo más?

Una voz mecánica nos sobresalta a todos cuando anuncia que volvamos a los asientos y nos preparemos para nuestro descenso. Elíma se separa de la ventana mientras Hissène aparta la mirada de ella para redirigirla hacia sus propias manos. Saleel no acata la indicación, se queda rígido detrás de mí, mientras dejamos de viajar en horizontal para empezar con un descenso lento. Hasta que veo como debajo de nosotros surgen los contornos de la diminuta isla que nos servirá como hogar durante las próximas semanas. Veo por la ventana como los nueve vagones restantes empiezan a emerger desde diferentes puntos en el cielo.

En el momento en que tocamos tierra, retiro la mano de mi vientre, mientras la puerta se abre. Un chico que no debe tener más de diez años, traído desde nuestra isla, aparece al otro lado, hace una reverencia y me pregunta en nuestra lengua si puede recoger nuestras maletas. Le doy un seco asentimiento y él entra jubiloso en la pequeña prisión metálica que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

Doy un paso hacia afuera. Essus ha coordinado los viajes de manera que todos tocáramos tierra al mismo tiempo. El andén es redondo, con un solo camino que atraviesa el centro del andén y que conecta con el resto de la isla. Dos pequeños peldaños han brotado de la base de la cabina aérea y permiten que descienda al andén. A mi derecha, se encuentra el transporte de Joao, mientras que a la izquierda veo el de Veronique. Los diez forman un círculo, con el aerotranvía de Oberón en la punta, en donde estaría el uno en un reloj gigante, hacia abajo se encuentra el de los esmeraldas, luego Aguamarina y así continúa, hasta cerrar el círculo con el transporte del que se baja Radhika.

Elíma y Hissene se acercan, curiosos, a la puerta.

–Bienvenidos a Isla Perla- les digo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Oficialmente el primero de los capítulos más largos. Como pueden ver, está dividido en dos partes: la noche de las Selecciones, previas al viaje hacia Perla y el viaje propiamente, es decir el día 2. Espero que les haya gustado. Algunos personajes me han sorprendido bastante con sus interacciones ya sea con los líderes o con sus compañeros. <strong>

**Cada capítulo a partir de ahora tendrá dos bonus de gobernantes. Así que queda parecido a un SYOT normal con 12 POVs por capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Premiaciones:<strong>

**Les recuerdo que hay premios para los primeros en comentar. Premiaré a los CINCO primeros lugares y voy a tratar de publicar en diferentes horarios, en atención a que hay lectores americanos y europeos, así que para ser justa trataré de intercalar las horas. Muy posiblemente las publicaciones van a seguir siendo sábados o domingos. **

**De nuevo no voy a explicarles que es exactamente el premio, porque no quiero quemar un hermoso POV de uno de los siguientes capítulos, pero hay tres categorías de regalo:**

– **Cada punto individual hace un regalo categoría 3. **

– **Tres puntos hacen un regalo categoría 2. **

– **Cinco puntos hacen un regalo categoría 1, que es la más alta.**

**Estos han sido los ganadores de esta semana:**

**– Jacque-Kari**

**– Patriot**

**– Siri-Tzi**

**– MaryDC**

**– Yolotsin Xochitl**

**Este es el marcador actual:**

– **Jacque-Kari: 5 puntos (felicidades, tienes un premio categoría 1!)**

– **Patriot: 3 puntos (felicidades, tienes un premio categoría 2!)**

– **Naty_mu, Camille Carstairs, Bermone, Yolotsin Xochitl, Mary DC y Siri Tzi: 1 punto cada una.**

**Felicidades a todos los ganadores. **

**Una aclaración: en los primeros cuatro capítulos, como aún no había explicado que había premio, le otorgué puntos solo a los comentaristas estrella. Pero a partir de ahora ganan los primeros cinco comentarios. Ojo que deben ser comentarios completos, no valen los "Leí y me encantó."**

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntillas: <strong>

**1. ¿Cuál fue tu POV preferido de estos 12 (incluye a gobernantes) y por qué?**

**2. Del contexto en que se desarrolla la historia, ¿qué es lo que más te ha sorprendido hasta ahora?**

**3. ¿Cuál crees que sea la mayor dificultad a la que se enfrentarán los Campeones en su estadía en Perla?**

**4. ¿Qué expectativas/ideas tienes sobre la vida en Perla?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Regalos en el blog<strong>

**Yolotsin Xochitl, la mamá de Elíma, me ha dejado un precioso regalo que he compartido en el blog para que también puedan verlo. Me ha encantado como encuentran nuevas formas de ser artísticos todos ustedes. **

**Pueden encontrar el regalo en la misma sección en que están los otros dos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que eso sería. Estoy tratando de ir respondiendo sus reviews, pero estoy con dos trabajos a medio tiempo y a veces se me complican las cosas, así que sepan perdonarme si acaso se me va alguno o me tardo. Ya saben que sus preguntas son bienvenidas. Espero todos se encuentren bien. <strong>


	8. Torre de Babel

**Torre de Babel**

**Veronique Simon, Isla Ónice.**

La llegada a la estación se convierte en un arcoíris de etnias, idiomas y religiones.

La piel oscura de los Campeones de Marfil y Ámbar contrasta con el blanco níveo de los diamantes y los esmeraldas. Sin duda nuestros muchachos componen un grupo variopinto. Incluso Raif y Kheira, con sus pieles oliváceas, lucen muy distintos a los chicos de Suyay, con sus teces doradas.

Una chica, de unos dieciséis años, se apresura a bajar mis maletas y a colocarlas sobre un carrito que flota a diez centímetros sobre el suelo. Raif se gira para decirle algo a Kheira, pero el barullo en la estación, con la mezcla de idiomas, hace que sus palabras se pierdan en el viento.

En Diamante hablan en alemán, en Esmeralda francés, en Aguamarina hablan portugués, los rubíes hablan en ruso, mientras que los marfiles lo hacen en swahili. En Zafiro la lengua oficial es el inglés, mientras que en Cuarzo hablan en español y en Amatista hablan en hindi. En Ámbar utilizan el bambassi, el cual, curiosamente, no era el idioma más utilizado en la zona al momento de la segmentación por islas, pero las aldeas que lo hablaban fueron las que tuvieron más sobrevivientes al VIH y, por lo tanto, fue el que perduró a través de su historia. Por último nosotros, los ónices, hablamos en árabe.

Las voces empiezan a subir de volumen, cada grupo de personas tratando de hacerse oír por encima de las conversaciones ajenas. No es la primera vez que estoy en una multitud, tratando de separar una conversación propia de otras que transcurren en paralelo, pero el efecto es diez veces peor cuando, además, debes separar tus palabras de otros idiomas. Los rubíes hablan utilizando vocales fuertes y las erres y las kas parecen predominar en sus palabras, aunque son los que utilizan el tono más bajo y moderado de todos. La rubia de Esmeralda habla con energía, usando vocales casi líquidas que suenan curiosamente musicales en su lengua francesa.

Veo al chico de Joao cubrirse los oídos con las manos mientras desplaza la mirada por los pequeños grupos alrededor, su mandíbula se encuentra tensa y, a esta distancia, juraría que tiene algún problema en la coloración de sus ojos, porque ambas orbes lucen distintas, aunque podría tratarse de un efecto en la iluminación.

Finalmente, Essus Gwynn se separa de su grupo y camina, con zancadas largas y elegantes, hacia el punto en que Valkyr Daalh está discutiendo acaloradamente en francés con su Campeona. Cuando él llega hasta su grupo, en donde ella está de espaldas, la chica rubia abre mucho los ojos y muestra una hilera de dientes blancos en una amplia sonrisa. Valkyr la ve con sus cejas rojizas curvadas con confusión hasta que Essus la sujeta del hombro, entonces ella se gira rápidamente y su rostro se enciende.

Él le habla, con sus labios curvados hacia un lado en una sonrisa seductora. Me pregunto si lo hará a propósito. El gesto me hace fruncir el ceño, pues temo que la joven Valkyr está cediendo un terreno demasiado precioso en tiempos de guerra. Todos somos adversarios de aquí en adelante y ella no debería facilitarle el acceso a sus chicos a un hombre que la mira de la manera en que Essus lo hace.

–No sabía que íbamos a estar todos juntos desde el principio- señala Raif mientras se mueve con movimientos elegantes y se coloca delante de Kheira que aún no tiene buen aspecto después de lo que le ha pasado durante el vuelo. Veo como ella deja de entrecerrar los ojos a causa de la brisa marina que corre sin parar a nuestro alrededor y descubro, con cierta autosuficiencia, que el movimiento del chico ha sido calculado: se ha movido para bloquear con su cuerpo el fuerte viento que molestaba a su compañera.

"Tal parece que empiezan a entenderse"

–Algunos consideraban que sería más oportuno el soltarlos a todos en la Arena, sin relación previa para que no llegaran a percibirse unos a otros como… - iba a decir personas, pero el sustantivo llega a sonar incorrecto. De una u otra forma nos hemos encargado de deshumanizar a un puñado de jóvenes que tendrán que jugarse el cuello para cumplir con nuestros deseos- iguales – digo al final.- Sin embargo más tarde se enterarán de que hemos establecido unas cuantas reglas especiales. No tenía sentido el aislarlos a unos de otros cuando, al final, quien gane tendrá que encontrar la manera de unificar a diez naciones.

–Ya. Pero tampoco suena lógico esto de jugar a las casitas- dice Kheira mientras hace una mueca.- Es como si nos incitaran a hacernos amigos unos de otros y luego nos hicieran escupirnos a la cara. ¿No?

Su franqueza me hace sonreír.

–Tienes razón. Pero en cualquier caso es mejor empezar a dar la idea de que la convivencia no es una cosa imposible. Adáptense lo mejor que puedan.

De alguna manera, me siento como una madre dándole un empujón a un niño en su primer día de escuela para que vaya a hacer amigos.

–Va a ser como jugar charadas- dice Kheira mientras ve de reojo a los chicos de Makemba, ambos con las cabezas rapadas, hablando en bambassi uno con el otro mientras la emperatriz de Ámbar, con su elegancia habitual, se gira para hablar con su bokor.- ¿Cómo pretenden que convivamos si ni siquiera tenemos idea de lo que están diciendo?

–No te preocupes- le digo mientras la tomo del hombro- Nosotros cuidamos de los nuestros.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pueda preguntarme nada al respecto, Essus se adelanta y toma un objeto cilíndrico que una chica rubia y delgada, alguien de su servicio, le ofrece. Su voz resuena amplificada cuando lo acerca a su boca.

**Nayara Banks, Isla Zafiro**

Carlens mira al Príncipe Essus con desinterés cuando él se adelanta con un micrófono en la mano.

–¡Bienvenidos sean todos al que será su hogar durante la siguiente semana!- dice él utilizando un tono medio entre su usual vivacidad y la sequedad que parece manar en olas de los demás líderes, exceptuando tal vez a la chica con el cabello rojo, apenas un poco mayor que yo, que está con los esmeraldas.

En cuanto la frase termina, él hace una pausa y a través de los altavoces empieza a sonar lo que supongo es lo mismo, pero en diferentes idiomas: _Bem-vindos sejan tudos à que será sua casa pela próxima semana! Soyez les bienvenus…! Willkommen…! _Reconozco vagamente el portugués, el francés y el alemán, pero en cualquier caso te das cuenta de cuál es el idioma que está utilizando porque puedes los grupos de cada isla levantan un poco su rostros cuando les hablan en el suyo, con sus ojos brillando en comprensión.

La voz que se encarga de realizar la traducción es impersonal, hace las traducciones de manera mecánica, sin imprimirle tono a las palabras. Se parece a los sistemas de Ama de Llaves más viejos.

–Será una semana muy larga si van a estar traduciendo cada maldita cosa que a cada persona se le ocurra decir- murmura Carlens mientras me da una media sonrisa.

Sus cambios de humor están empezando a darme dolor de cuello. Cuando quiere, puede ser una persona muy agradable con la que el hablar resulta muy sencillo, pero ha tenido dos accesos de mal humor en el aerotranvía, muy parecidos a los que ha tenido anoche cuando he ido a presentarme.

"Peligroso" la palabra parece surgir sobre su cabeza cada vez que volteo a verlo. ¿Puedo confiar en una persona que a un momento es todo sonrisas y al siguiente me está diciendo que me largue?

"Igual no has venido aquí a hacer amigos ¿recuerdas?" Mi subconsciente me hace ver lo evidente. "Si quieres ganar, entonces Carlens y todos los demás tienen que morir. ¿En dónde está el problema de que no le caigas bien todo el tiempo?"

Pero siempre he sentido la necesidad de tener la aprobación de los demás. Una vida entera de ser tomada a menos por mis padres me impulsa a ser así.

Pienso en Simon y como poco a poco están empleando el mismo método de crianza con él. ¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo? Saimon, que se echa a llorar cuando a mamá le regalan flores, porque las flores deberían seguir creciendo en la tierra en lugar de ser cortadas para servir de adorno sobre una mesa. Saimon, que cuida donde pisa para no ir a aplastar a las ordenadas filas de hormigas que tienen su colonia en nuestro jardín. ¿Será capaz de soportar esa clase de presión?

Algo se agita en mi interior cuando pienso en su suave presencia siendo destruida por la incomprensión. Si vuelvo como la ganadora de los Juegos… Si gano… Podría hacer lo que quisiera. Podría llevarme a mi hermano, podría mimarlo como merece, o tal vez mis padres, al ver la forma en que he triunfado, conseguirían cambiar su forma de ser hacia nosotros. Dejarían de presionarnos y entenderían que somos capaces de ser exitosos sin tener que…

Mi hilo de pensamiento se ve interrumpido cuando veo que los tríos de cada país empiezan a moverse en tropel.

–¿De qué me he perdido?

–Essus ha dicho que todos debemos ir al anfiteatro antes de que nos muestren el lugar en que van a hospedarnos. Sea donde sea eso- dice encogiéndose de hombros- Por cierto, te has perdido de todo su discurso sobre la forma en que valoran nuestro sacrificio y como esperan que nuestros momentos en este lugar sean de nuestro agrado- dice con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, de un increíble color azul-. Creo que ha omitido decir la parte de que serán "los últimos momentos" para un 95% de nosotros, pero ¡a quién le importa! ¿no? – dice con inusual crudeza.

Los diamantes, que pasan casualmente a nuestro lado en ese momento, giran la cabeza ante su tono, pero como no entienden lo que ha dicho, siguen de largo.

–Nosotros elegimos esto- le recuerdo.

–Lo hicimos, sí- acepta él mientras extiende distraídamente un brazo para tirar del mío, evitando que choque contra una farola bellamente labrada en metal.

–¿Han dicho en donde nos encontramos?

–¿Te has perdido de todo lo que ha dicho?- pregunta burlón.

–Me he distraído un poco- digo encogiéndome de hombros- ¿Un resumen?

–Es un segmento que se desprendió de Aguamarina y quedó en medio del mar. Lo han llamado Isla Perla.

–Muy pertinente- murmuro mientras me detengo en seco antes de darme de bruces contra un cuerpo cuando uno de los Campeones se detiene frente a mí. Cuando recupero el equilibrio noto que tiene la piel bronceada, podría ser el cuarzo o el ónice.

–¡Oye, cuidado!- exclama Carlens y estoy a punto de pedirle disculpas, cuando me doy cuenta de que no es a mí a quien le está hablando.

El hombre, un par de años mayor que nosotros, se gira y le dedica una mirada arrogante. Cuando habla, lo hace en español. Es el campeón de Isla Cuarzo entonces.

No llego a entender lo que dice pero, por su tono, está claro que no es una disculpa. Sin embargo cuando se gira hacia mí, su boca se curva en una sonrisa que solo puedo describir como seductora.

Siento mis mejillas arder ante lo poco sutil del repaso que hace de mí, empezando por las bailarinas de color azul, subiendo por los jeans ajustados y tomando nota de la camiseta de manga corta con cuello cuadrado. Es el tipo de chico que podrías ver en un anuncio de ropa deportiva y lo imagino incluso modelando un par de bóxers ajustados. Y entonces me siento aún peor.

Carlens levanta las manos, convertidas ahora en puños y el hombre le dedica una mirada divertida.

¡Oh no! Sujeto a Carlens del brazo, dispuesta a intervenir en caso de que decidan empezar a pelearse, pero antes de que las cosas pasen a más, la que supongo es la chica de Cuarzo aparece y coloca una mano sobre el pecho de ambos varones.

La escucho decirle algo al oído a su compañero, que frunce el ceño y, después de dedicarle una última mirada de superioridad a Carlens, continúa avanzando.

La mujer, que en un principio había pensado que traía zapatos de tacón, es más alta que Carlens. Le dedica una sonrisa a mi compañero que hace que me sienta incómoda y luego se va detrás de su compatriota.

Espero ver a Carlens con los dientes apretados y el rostro rojo pero, cuando volteo, tiene la cara completamente relajada, observando a una pareja de aves que vuelan rodeándose una a la otra.

"Este chico significa me meterá en un lío tarde o temprano", pienso mortificada.

**Coral Pareira, Isla Cuarzo**

–¿Causando problemas desde el día uno?- digo mientras rozo uno de los abultados bíceps de Khalil con las uñas.

–No te metas en mis asuntos- dice él con un gruñido mientras aparta el brazo.

–Me siento algo huérfana aquí- continúo como si él no hubiese dicho nada.- Todos van como pollitos detrás de sus líderes y Suyay no se ha dignado a aparecer.

Él se encoge de hombros con estudiada indiferencia.

–Ha de estar ocupada- dice mientras da grandes zancadas que yo no tengo problema en seguir gracias a mis largas piernas- No todos pueden dejar las cosas tiradas y venir cuando se les llama.

–Ah… pero esa era su obligación ¿no? Los otros nueve sí que lo han hecho- digo mientras retuerzo mi cabello en lo alto de mi cabeza y lo anudo en un moño que sujeto con la goma elástica que traigo alrededor de mi muñeca.- No te engañes, no ha decidido faltar a esta parte de la actividad porque tuviera muchas cosas que hacer, lo ha hecho para probar que puede. Que su agenda no se sujeta a lo que todos los demás quieran imponer.

Bajo la mirada torva que él me dedica, veo la comprensión y la inteligencia brillando en sus ojos oscuros. Puede que sea una masa de músculos, pero no es un idiota como había pensado al principio. Descubrió muy rápido la verdad tras mi estrategia de seducción y, a pesar de que a todas luces es una persona muy sexual, está claro que utilizarlo no será tan fácil como lo había pensado en un principio.

Khalil tuerce hacia la derecha en una zona en que los caminos se bifurcan y yo doy un traspié, deteniéndome.

–¿A dónde vas?

Él se detiene y gira el torso para encararme.

–Vamos al anfiteatro ¿no?

–Ajá.

–El letrero dice que es por aquí.- dice apuntando una placa de madera, con lo que supongo es la misma palabra escrita en los diez idiomas. Sin embargo como el camino se divide en dos, el texto está dividido en dos columnas. Uno a punta hacia el camino que ha elegido Khalil y el otro tiene una flecha que apunta hacia la derecha.

–¿Se han ido los demás por aquí también?- pregunto con duda.

–¿A quién le importa?- dice él frunciendo el ceño. Giro el cuello para ver si consigo ver a los demás campeones, pero el amago de pelea de Khalil con el zafiro nos ha rezagado y ya no se ve nadie, exceptuando a los dos zafiros que se han quedado atrás y están discutiendo sobre algo.

Intento que las letras me digan algo, pero ni siquiera consigo reconocer la palabra que está escrita en español, aunque tengo una vaga idea de cual podría ser pues muchas de las letras de los otros idiomas resultan completamente desconocidas para mí.

"Anfiteatro", repito en mi cabeza. No tengo ni idea de cómo se escribe, la cual es una de las complicaciones que supone el haber abandonado la escuela antes de dominar el sutil arte de aprender a leer y escribir.

–¿Coral?

–Ya. Tienes razón- digo para corregir mi desliz. No me conviene exponer de manera tan temprana mis limitaciones. La falta de educación nunca me ha supuesto una barrera demasiado difícil de superar y no voy a permitir que esto venga a ser una excepción.

Khalil estudia mi cara por unos segundos más y luego sigue caminando, sin importarle si lo sigo o no.

La estructura del lugar me recuerda a las villas vacacionales con que cuenta Cuarzo para la gente que puede permitirse el lujo de rentar casas para ir a relajarse. La isla no debe ser demasiado grande, pues a pesar de que hemos caminado un par de kilómetros aún puedo oír el constante batir de las olas en alguna parte. Hay palmeras dispuestas a ambos lados del camino, cargadas de frutos maduros y el ambiente huele a sal, aunque no se siente particularmente húmedo. Los caminos están cubiertos de adoquines claros y hay farolas intercaladas con las palmeras que, asumo, se iluminarán cuando el sol deje de brillar.

–¿Por qué crees que han decidido traernos a todos a la misma isla?- pregunto mientras troto un poco para alcanzar a Khalil.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Qué sentido tiene hacer todos estos gastos? Deben haber tomado una fortuna el convertir un pedazo de tierra a la deriva en todo esto- digo mientras señalo las cosas a mi alrededor con la mano- ¿Por qué no simplemente hacer un estadio y soltarnos a todos para que nos matemos?

El rostro de Khalil se ensombrece.

–No lo sé- dice él, pero sé que me está mintiendo - _Sic semper tyrannis. _

–¿Qué?

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

–Nada.

Lo dejo pasar, porque si nos ponemos a tener una discusión sobre cultura posiblemente saldré perdiendo.

–¿Has pensado lo que te dije sobre aliarnos?

–¿Sobre ser tu guardaespaldas?- corrige él- Ya te dije que no pasará. No pienso entrar con ningún lastre a la Arena.

–No soy un lastre. Me han elegido por encima de un montón de gente.

–Tal vez- dice él- Pero sea como sea terminarás en el mismo agujero que todos los demás.

–Ya te encargarás de eso tú mismo ¿no? Es eso lo que me estás queriendo decir.

–Te lo pondré así: mientras más distancia pongas entre nosotros dos, más probabilidades tendrás de sobrevivir un poco más.

El instinto de supervivencia siempre ha sido uno de mis grandes aliados. Por eso, cuando Khalil dice las palabras y me mira directo a los ojos, se inmediatamente que no está alardeando. Mi mirada resbala hacia abajo por su cuerpo y reparo, por primera vez, en el número tatuado en el interior de una de sus muñecas.

"Hijo Terrible"

Es como si de repente estuviera esperando a una víbora o a una pantera. Una criatura indudablemente bonita, pero que puede tornarse peligrosa en cualquier momento. Conocí a uno cuando era un poco más joven, pero no parecía, ni de lejos, tan mortífero como Khalil.

Él sigue la dirección de mi mirada y su boca forma una sonrisa muy diferente. Ya no hay seducción, sino puro peligro.

Cuando se aleja, no lo sigo.

**Éire Cernunnos, Isla Aguamarina**

El anfiteatro resulta ser un escenario circular, rodeado por veinte butacas de un material desconocido que parece flotar por encima del suelo, sin patas ni soportes. Calculo que hemos caminado unos tres kilómetros desde el punto en que nos dejaron al llegar hasta aquí.

Observo el punto en que una de mis sandalias ha herido mi pie derecho. Una línea rojiza sigue en paralelo una de las tiras de cuero primorosamente trabajado.

"Un cuerpo mortal para una esencia divina", pienso con amargura, "que combinación tan desafortunada"

–¿Sufriendo, princesa? pregunta Maddox mientras se deja caer de cualquier manera en uno de los asientos. Desde este ángulo, noto que tienen forma de hoja, con una ligera curva en el asiento y sin soporte para los brazos. El mueble desciende unos centímetros bajo el peso de Maddox y luego vuelve a ascender, manteniendo sus pies rozando apenas el suelo. – Ponerse esos zapatos ya no parece tan buena idea ¿eh?

Maddox me mira, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello largo y despeinado.

–No me llames princesa.- digo sin alzar la voz mientras me siento, con cuidado, en el asiento a su lado.

–¿Por qué no? ¿No has estado actuando como una desde que todo esto empezó? Me sorprende que incluso no le pidas a Rhiannon que empiece a hacerte reverencias.

–Hay un gran diferencia entre comportarse de manera digna y hacerlo como si te hubieran criado los lobos- digo apuntándolo.- No te engañes, puede que vengamos del mismo sitio, pero somos muy diferentes.

–Ya. Lo he notado- dice él echándose a reír, con un sonido ronco y gutural.

–¿Por qué siempre estás buscando la manera de meterte conmigo?- pregunto mientras extiendo la vaporosa tela del vestido sobre el asiento, para evitar que se llene de arrugas.

–¿Yo?- pregunta él, completamente ofendido- Te recuerdo que eres tú la que me ha llamado bruto cada ¿dos? ¿Tres palabras?

–Porque lo eres.

–Y tú te comportas como una niña mimada. Así que "princesa" no anda muy desencaminado.

–Dejaré de meterme contigo cuando dejes de comportarte como un neandertal.

–Dejaré de meterme contigo cuando deje de resultar tan divertido- dice él echándose a reír.

Cuando levanto la mirada me doy cuenta de que algunos de los otros Campeones nos están viendo. Una chica de cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos de un pálido color azul me dedica una sonrisa. Copio el gesto por inercia. La gente resulta tan rara que he optado por empezar a reflejar lo que hacen los demás, por lo general suele ser la respuesta esperada. Una sonrisa se corresponde con una sonrisa.

Ella estira la mano y me dice:

–Elisabeth Zuckerman- ella pronuncia las sílabas lentamente, para evitar que se pierdan en la marea de acentos e idiomas que nos rodean a todos hoy.

Observo su mano confundida.

–Creo- señala Maddox inclinándose- que te está saludando, princesa.

–Ya lo sé – digo echando mi cabello hacia atrás y tomando, sin apretar, la delgada mano que me ofrece- Éire Cernunnos.

Ella suelta entonces un montón de sonidos fuertes en lo que, asumo, es alemán, el idioma de los diamantes.

Intento decirle algo usando nuestro portugués, pero a juzgar por la forma en que ella curva las cejas, no ha entendido más de lo que yo he conseguido sacar en limpio de sus palabras.

Maddox se echa a reír.

–No tiene gracia- le digo cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Cuando volteo a ver a la diamante, ella también tiene las cejas fruncidas. Decido de inmediato que me agrada. Estudio su cuidado cabello oscuro y el delicado maquillaje que ha aplicado sobre su rostro para realzar unos rasgos delicados. Sobre la muñeca derecha tiene una pulsera donde las letras de su nombre se entrelazan con cadenas salpicadas de diamantes.

–La cambiaría sin dudar por ti- le digo a Maddox apuntando a Elisabeth con la barbilla- Tiene clase.

–Ni que lo digas, sin duda es una princesa también- dice Maddox mientras cruza sus brazos detrás de la nuca y hace crujir los huesos de su cuello.

El diamante, un chico de cabello rubio y rasgos simétricos, se desliza hacia adelante en su asiento en una postura desenfadada que hace que Elisabeth frunza fugazmente el ceño, pero de todas maneras se inclina y trata de iniciar, al parecer sin muchos éxitos, una charla con su compañero.

El darme cuenta de que no soy la única a la que han estafado con su compatriota, me hace sentir un poco mejor. Los cuarzos entran, con evidente retraso y se sientan sin mirarse el uno al otro, aunque veo a la chica revisar la habitación, buscando por otros asientos libres. La esmeralda habla sin parar mientras el chico la observa con atención, pero sin decir mucho. Los chicos de piel oscura de Ámbar, ambos con apenas unos cuantos milímetros de cabello sostienen lo que parece una charla cordial. Los marfiles, por su parte, están sentados juntos pero viendo a lugares opuestos del anfiteatro. Veo unas marcas rojizas en el cuello de la chica y, al estudiar a su compañero, noto los aruñazos cruzándole el rostro, descendiendo desde la frente hasta casi llegar al mentón.

–Parece que hay quienes han empezado a pelearse antes de tiempo- dice Maddox con seriedad.- Al parecer no somos, después de todo, los que tenemos más problemas.

"Ni de lejos" pienso mientras me llevo una mano al cuello, imaginando lo incómoda que debe sentirse la marfil. "Son solo humanos", me recuerdo. "Son frágiles y estúpidos"

–Tienes que ser muy cobarde para atacar a una chica como esa.

Observo a Maddox confundida, pero su rostro es difícil de leer. Me ha tenido fastidiada el hecho de que nunca parece coincidir al 100% con lo que dice.

–¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto finalmente.

–Mírala- dice él sin inmutarse- ¿Cuántos años puede tener?

Estudio el rostro afilado, los huesos frágiles como de pajarillo y la sonrisa de dientes blancos que ella le dedica al líder de su país cuando él se acerca a ella y le ofrece una botella de agua.

–¿Dieciocho?

–Debe estar justo en el límite de la edad mínima.- aventura él- Poco más de diecisiete. Y me apuesto lo que sea a que ella no ha sido la primera en atacarlo. ¿Te parece una depredadora?

Estudio a la chica y niego con la cabeza.

–Habrá que tener cuidado con él- dice Maddox mientras recarga su espalda en el asiento.

Observo su rostro en silencio y, lenta pero irrevocablemente, me doy cuenta que estar atrapada con él podría no ser lo peor que me ha pasado.

**Henrik Fjordevik, Isla Diamante**

Me quito la bufanda y me arremango la camisa, disfrutando del aire cálido que atraviesa el anfiteatro al aire libre.

–Hace calor aquí- dice Elisabeth mientras se inclina hacia adelante, sujetando su larga cabellera con una mano mientras se abanica la nuca con la otra.

–Es diferente- acepto yo.

El maquillaje de sus ojos se ha corrido un poco a causa del sudor que cubre la piel, formando una pátina brillante sobre su cara.

–Siento como si estuviera respirando agua- se queja ella haciendo un puchero.

No deja de desconcertarme la forma en que se comporta. Pensé que con mi negativa de anoche se mostraría arisca o al menos más reservada pero, por el contrario, ha sido de lo más simpática durante todo el día.

Un ligero matiz de culpa se instala en mi cabeza.

–Es un clima diferente. Posiblemente nos han traído aquí primero para ayudarnos a llevar mejor la Arena. Al menos no nos han enviado a Ámbar o a Marfil, dicen que el calor ahí es insoportable.

Los chicos detrás de nosotros, los dos aguamarinas, parecen bastante cómodos, aunque claro, técnicamente estamos en su territorio. Juegan con ventaja. Veo a la chica de Ámbar temblar ligeramente.

–¿Qué crees que sea más sencillo– pregunta Elisabeth siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada- pasar de un clima frío como el nuestro a uno cálido o de uno cálido a uno frío?

–No creo que ninguno de los dos sea demasiado aconsejable. Aunque seguro que resulta más difícil aprender a pisar correctamente sobre el hielo. Supongo que por eso nos han traído a lo que es, más o menos, un punto medio.

–Siento que estoy sudando a chorros- se queja Elisabeth, sonando de nuevo como la niña mimada que clavé desde el principio.

–Dentro de unos días estarás tratando de matar a toda esta gente y al mismo tiempo tendrás que evitar que te maten ¿de verdad te parece que quejarte por el clima te va a solucionar algo?

Sus labios se convierten en una delgada línea. No me contesta, sino que se voltea y vuelve a intentar hablar con la aguamarina.

–Me puedes llamar Lis.- le dice mientras se apunta el pecho.

La chica, Éire la observa confundida y veo al chico de cabello largo reírse sin disimulo, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Elisabeth.

–Lis- dice de nuevo mi compañera apuntándose con el pulgar- Éire- dice mientras la apunta a ella- Lis…Éire.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Será una convivencia imposible a menos que solucionen el tema del idioma. Pero se tardan años en dominar una nueva lengua y nosotros no la tenemos. Seguramente harán que nos conformemos con los sonidos guturales de las otras personas cuando nuestras armas los atraviesen.

–Lis- repite la chica y le dedica una sonrisa- Lis Zuckerman- completa para dar a entender que ha comprendido lo que mi compañera ha querido decirle.

–¡Muy bien!- aplaude Lis, genuinamente complacida por su pequeña victoria.

–Nuestros ancestros de las cavernas estarían orgullosos de ustedes dos. – digo mientras empujo mis mangas hacia arriba. Veo a Elisabeth arrugar la nariz.

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora me dirás que también crees en el relato de los Hijos de Bor?

–No quiero discutir contigo- dice ella alzando las manos.

–Tú tus creencias y yo las mías- acepto, aún y cuando pienso que, si ella cree que la historia de los hijos de Bor es real, entonces está mal de la cabeza.

Así va la historia: Ymir, el primer gigante de hielo, dio origen a la raza de los gigantes, creados con su sudor. Creó a un hombre y a una mujer. El hombre, Buri, engrendó a Bor y este, junto con su mujer Bestla, engendró a Odín, Vili y Ve.

Odín creó el cielo; con su sangre, creó los mares y océanos; con sus huesos, creó rocas y con su cerebro, nubes. El pelo de Ymir dio lugar a los árboles, formando el nuevo mundo: Midgard. Desde los restos de Ymir creció un árbol gigante, el Yggdrasil y sobre sus ramas se apoyó no sólo el mundo, sino el universo entero.

Mientras los hijos de Bor recorrían lo que ahora era el mundo, encontraron dos grandes árboles, desde los cuales crearon a los primeros seres humanos: Ash y Elm. Odín les dio el espíritu y la vida. Vili les dio la comprensión y la capacidad del movimiento. Ve les dio ropa y nombres. Éstos fueron los primeros seres humanos que vivieron en el Midgard.

¿Y se supone que ella quiere que yo crea en eso?

–Lis Zuckerman- repite Éire, paladeando las palabras hasta que consigue una pronunciación menos prosaica, aunque la forma en que dice el apellido sigue resultando extraña, no termina de calzar con la forma en que nosotros pronunciamos algunas de las consonantes, aunque como primer intento resulta, como mínimo, acertado.

Recorro los rostros de las otras personas a nuestro alrededor. Los rubíes están sentados en una de las filas centrales. El chico tiene un rostro duro, como esculpido en hielo y, al igual que nos ha pasado a nosotros, viene envuelto en gruesas pieles de las que ha tenido que desembarazarse ahora que esta ola de aire cálido nos golpea. La chica trae bajo un abrigo de lo que reconozco como armiño, un vestido de color borgoña que se amolda a su figura curvilínea. Tiene el cabello de color rubio oscuro, cayéndole en ondas sueltas sobre la espalda. No se ha girado ni una sola vez desde que entramos en el anfiteatro, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo será su rostro.

La única mujer que a simple vista luce realmente peligrosa es la mujer de Cuarzo, casi tan alta como yo. Las demás deben rondar el metro setenta, exceptuando a las dos chicas de pieles oscuras, pequeñas y frágiles, como muñecas.

Al otro lado del pasillo veo a la otra chica con cara de adolescente. La reconozco sin problema como la Amatista, desde el color de su piel hasta los ojos claros, se parece muchísimo a su gobernante. El chico a su lado, su compañero supongo, parece sacado de otro lugar, con su piel nívea y el cabello rojizo.

Cuando volteo a ver la hilera delante de la de ellos, encuentro los ojos azules de la chica de Esmeralda clavados en mí.

**Amara Kähler, Isla Esmeralda**

–Es de mala educación mirar fijamente a otras personas, Amara –dice Hugo con seriedad.

Hago una mueca y me giro en mi asiento, perdiendo automáticamente el duelo de miradas que había estado sosteniendo con el diamante.

–¿Excepto cuando se trata de ver a Valk?- bromeo mientras doblo una pierna debajo de la otra para sentarme más confortablemente. No me doy cuenta de que he dado en la diana hasta que lo veo apartar rápidamente la mirada, con las puntas de las orejas tan rojas como el cabello de la chica que no ha podido dejar de ver. Me echo a reír para restarle hierro al asunto.

–No la estaba mirando- intenta defenderse.

–Ya. No pasa nada. A pesar de que ella no parece darse cuenta, es muy llamativa. Mi hermano menor está colado por ella desde que tenía diez.

–Mmmm…

–¿Cuándo te diste cuenta tú?

–¿De qué?- pregunta parpadeando.

–De que te gustaba- digo rodando los ojos.

–No me gusta.

–Sigue repitiéndote eso, muchachote. – digo mientras le palmoteo el hombro, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, porque el golpecito lo toma por sorpresa y termina echado sobre los dos ónices que tenemos delante.

–¡Perdón!- exclamo cuando la chica se gira para vernos con enfado.

Posiblemente entiende tanto de lo que le digo como lo que entiendo yo los balidos de nuestro rebaño, pero asumo que le queda claro el mensaje cuando su gesto se suaviza y ella vuelve a girarse hacia su compañero para hablarle en árabe.

–No se lo digas- suplica Hugo al cabo de unos segundos.

–¿El qué?

–A Valkyr- explica- No se lo digas.

Una sonrisa tironea de mis labios.

–¿Por qué habría de contárselo?

–Eres su amiga.

–Ahora soy su Campeona. Y tú eres mi compañero ¿no? Yo te cuido el cuello y tú me cuidas el mío- le digo enroscando el brazo por detrás de su nuca y pasando los dedos sobre su cabello castaño.

Aunque solo llegan a parecerse en el hecho de que ambos tienen el mismo color de cabello y una figura fuerte, Hugo me recuerda un poco a Dustin.

¡Wow! Día uno y ya estoy lloriqueando porque extraño a mi hermano. Tremenda forma de empezar, Amara.

Hugo me mira con los ojos como platos mientras se aparta con delicadeza.

–¿Qué has dicho?

Lo miro sin comprender.

–¿Sobre qué?

Hugo agita la cabeza.

–No sabía que pensabas de esa forma- dice mientras sus ojos castaños me recorren el rostro con intensidad.- Ya sabes, que somos aliados.

–Pues no creo que sea tan complicado. Tú también quieres que Valk gane ¿no?

–Por supuesto pero…

–Déjame adivinar-digo mientras cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho- te preocupa esa parte en la que solo uno sale con vida de la Arena ¿no?

–Se me ha pasado por la cabeza, sí- acepta Hugo con una media sonrisa.

–Pues desde mi punto de vista es algo ridículo. No tendremos que matarnos el uno al otro a menos que resultemos ser los últimos dos y, en todo caso, estoy bastante segura de que podría contigo sin problema llegados a ese escenario.

Él se echa a reír con mi respuesta y yo me anoto un triunfo personal.

–Así que, tomando en cuenta que no sabemos en qué clase de lugar van a meternos o cuánto tiempo estaremos ahí, lo mejor sería que pudiéramos tener tiempo para dormir y que no tengamos que andarnos cuidando las espaldas todo el tiempo. ¿Correcto?

–Correcto.

–Entonces está decidido.

–Eres rara, Amara Kähler- dice mientras me ve a los ojos- En definitiva no eres cómo te imaginé.

–Sí, sí. Soy una caja de sorpresas. Tienes suerte de que te haya tocado un tiquete premiado conmigo. ¿Sabes? – me aparto el cabello de la cara con algo de impaciencia cuando una brisa marina recorre el anfiteatro, lanzándolo a mi cara. Un mechón termina enredándose alrededor de una gruesa pulsera dorada que Valkyr se ha empeñado en que use y acabo encorvada hacia adelante, con la muñeca pegada a la cabeza, el cabello cayéndome sobre la cara y un montón de palabrotas saliendo de mi boca.

Me remuevo, intentando quitarme la masa de cabello rubio de encima, pero solo parece empeorarlo todo.

–Déjame a mí- dice Hugo mientras, con cuidado, abre el cierre y libera mi muñeca de la sujeción de la pulsera, que en este momento tengo ganas de arrojar hacia el escenario, directamente hacia una cabellera roja. Él quita el cabello de mi cara con inusitada suavidad y me parece curioso que un chico con manos tan grandes sea capaz de ser tan delicado. Siento un tirón y entonces el aro dorado se desprende de mi cabeza.

–Te he arrancado unos cuantos cabellos- se excusa él mientras suelta las hebras doradas que se han enredado en el cierre- Perdona.

Me paso los dedos por el enredado cabello y lo echo hacia atrás.

–Por si no te has dado cuenta tengo un montón- digo dejando que los mechones resbalen entre mis dedos- Si por mi fuera, me lo habría cortado hace mucho tiempo. ¿No te encanta como se ve ella?- digo mientras señalo, sin mucho disimulo, la cabeza redonda y libre de pelo de la chica de Ámbar.

–¿Por qué no lo has hecho?- pregunta él con curiosidad mientras juguetea con el accesorio del mal.

–Porque ni mi padre ni mi hermano mayor podrían soportarlo – explico con una mueca.- Se supone que hace que me parezca mucho a mi madre.

–¿Y tu madre que opina al…? ¡Ah! Lo siento. ¿Fue durante el choque? ¿O en las guerras?

–Ninguno de los dos- digo negando con la cabeza- Tenía una… condición que podía empeorar o no con el nacimiento de mi hermano. Trataron de convencerla de que interrumpiera el embarazo, pero ella no quiso ni oír hablar al respecto. Murió durante el parto.

–Lo lamento.

–No tienes por qué. No fue tu culpa.

–Lo sé, pero…

–¿Perdiste tú a alguien?- por la manera en que ha saltado a conclusiones asumo que así ha sido.

–Una hermana durante las movilizaciones y luego a mi padre, en la guerra.

–Son muchas pérdidas en un periodo muy corto.

–Es lo que hace la guerra ¿no? Te quita cosas.

–Podríamos formar un club. Tú, Valkyr y yo. Nos llamaremos "los huérfanos de guerra". A fin de cuentas ella ya perdió a su madre. Y su padre...

–Su padre sigue con ella- dice él tensándose.

–Sí, pero la guerra también le ha quitado cosas.

–Sí.

–Entonces ¿amigos huérfanos de guerra?- pregunto mientras le doy un golpecito en el hombro.- ¡Podríamos llamarnos AHG!

–Amigos huérfanos de guerra- acepta él mientras se echa a reír.

**Ankar Ozivit, Isla Amatista**

–Estoy casi segura de que es gay- sentencia Noa que finge estar escuchándome atentamente mientras espía al Príncipe de Zafiro, que en este momento está sentado en una de las diez sillas que se encuentran sobre el escenario del anfiteatro, inclinado hacia su derecha, susurrándole algo a la chica del cabello rojo que ocupa la posición de honor de los Esmeraldas.

–¿Por qué habría de ser gay?- pregunto confundido.

–¿Por qué no debería serlo?- replica ella mientras se muerde su carnoso labio inferior.

–Tal vez porque desde que llegamos todo lo que ha hecho ha sido hablar con ella- digo dedicándole una mirada fugaz a la chica, que parece tener casi la misma edad que la mayoría de los Campeones.

–Puede que ella en realidad sea un chico disfrazado- dice ella no muy convencida.

–Ahora estás inventando cosas.

–Lo digo en serio, ¿alguna vez has visto a un chico así de guapo al que le gusten las chicas?

–No me ando fijando mucho en los chicos, la verdad sea dicha- admito yo.

–Seguro que el cuarzo y el zafiro también son…

–Tienes suerte de que nadie aquí pueda entenderte- digo mientras pongo la espalda recta sobre el asiento cuando la mirada de Radhika, a un par de asientos del zafiro y la esmeralda, se cruza con la mía.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque básicamente has dicho que la mitad de los hombres en la sala son…

–¿Excepcionalmente guapos? ¿Exóticos?- ayuda ella mientras bate sus pestañas largas y espesas.

Muy a mi pesar, termino riéndome.

–Recuérdame otra vez ¿de qué parte de Amatista vienes?- pregunto en tono confidente.

–¿Por qué habría de recordártelo a ti si yo misma estoy tratando de dejar eso atrás?- pregunta poniéndose muy seria de repente.

Decido no seguir el hilo de esa conversación.

–Entonces ¿exóticos?

–Todos aquí parecen salidos de otro mundo. ¡Incluso tú!- se queja ella- Me siento de lo más ordinaria.

–Sabes que ellos probablemente piensan lo mismo sobre ti ¿no?

–¿Qué soy ordinaria?

–¡No! Que te ves exótica.

–Hasta que alguien no me lo diga, no me lo creeré- dice mientras se pone la mano sobre la frente en un gesto teatra- Aunque si me lo dicen igual no me enteraré de nada. Es lo bello y lo horrible de todo esto- murmura mientras coloca las manos a la altura de sus hombros y rota ligeramente el cuerpo, para abarcar lo que nos rodea. Podríamos empezar a decir improperios y nadie llegaría a darse cuenta. ¿Quieres probar?

–¡No!

–¿Por qué?- pregunta mientras tira de su labio inferior con los dedos- Ya te dije que nadie se entera de nada.

–La señora Radhika se enterará.

–¡Hum, hum!- dice ella antes de chasquear la lengua en reprobación- Pensé que eras el chico rudo que entrenaba elefantes.

–Soy el chico que entrena elefantes y puede que esto te sorprenda, pero no se necesita ser rudo para hacerlo. Es más importante ser metódico y constante.

Ella enarca sus delgadas cejas.

–Pensé que usabas un látigo de domador.

–Lo hago, pero nunca lo he utilizado con los elefantes.

–¿Ah no?

–No.

–¡Vaya!

–¿Por qué te sorprende?

–No lo sé- dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

–¿Te parecen peligrosos los elefantes?

–Tomando en cuenta que pesan como quinientos kilos y que he visto a uno tratando de matar a veinte personas hace veinticuatro horas… pues sí.

–Te estas quedando corta por unos siete mil kilos- le corrijo y ella pone cara de sorpresa- Y no ha sido culpa de Lakshmí, ya te lo dije.

–Ya. Seguro que eso habría dicho ella cuando me arrancara de debajo de sus patas como si fuera una goma de mascar: "no ha sido mi culpa" – dice imitando la voz grave que, según ella, tendría una elefanta.

Me echo a reír.

–Lakshmí no habría dicho eso ¡no sabe hablar! Posiblemente se habría puesto a barritar y se habría quejado porque le has ensuciado las almohadillas- cuando ella arquea las cejas, decido explicárselo- Ya sabes, la parte que recubre la planta de sus patas. Es muy elástica y le ayuda a soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Además, aún y cuando hablase, probablemente habría dicho que ha sido tu culpa por haber empezado la moda de "lánzate al elefante".

–Esa soy yo, marcando tendencias desde tiempos inmemoriales- asiente ella con una sonrisa.

–Seguro que la próxima vez que decidas abalanzarte sobre un elefante te lo pensarás mejor.

–No prometo nada- dice ella volviendo a sonreír.

–¿Qué te han parecido los demás hasta ahora?- pregunto mientras veo con disimulo a los otros Campeones.

–Creo que apesta ser la más joven- dice ella arrugando la nariz- Estoy segura de que todos creen que me voy a romper como una tiza en cuanto vengan por mí.

–La chica de Marfil debe tener más o menos tu edad- ayudo yo.

–Sí y ya le dieron una paliza ¿no?

–Yo no apostaría por ello. Mira al chico- digo dedicándole una mirada fugaz.

Ella lo hace, entrecerrando los ojos. Sus ojos se abren un poco cuando repara en las marcas en su cara, prueba de que, si llegó a hacerle daño a ella, tampoco salió precisamente indemne.

–No me había fijado- admite ella- Supongo que no es una debilucha.

–Haces mal si empiezas a juzgar a los demás tan a la ligera. Si están aquí, por algo será y mientras más pronto te des cuenta de ello, menos problemas te conseguirás.

–No tengo que preocuparme por eso. Igual te tengo a ti para ser mi consciencia ¿no?

El modo en que Noa me trata me sigue sorprendiendo. La zona de la que ella viene, el corazón mismo del territorio conservador, siempre se ha caracterizado por el rechazo, prácticamente absoluto a los que, como yo, no parecemos encajar en ninguna parte.

"Forastero" es una palabra que me define bien. Mi madre renegó de los suyos al ir tras mi padre y el destino quiso que, físicamente al menos, ella y yo nos parezcamos como dos gotas de agua. No calzo en ninguna parte.

"Excepto tal vez aquí", pienso mientras recorro con la mirada el grupo, tan diverso como un arcoíris, que conformamos los campeones.

Sin embargo a Noa me trata con la misma naturalidad con que lo hace mi nueva hermana. Como si fuera algo esperado el que soy como soy.

–Mira, ya por fin vamos a empezar- chilla Noa emocionada.

Cuando devuelvo la mirada al escenario, veo a la mujer de Ámbar parada ante el podio de madera, con el hombre de Zafiro detrás de ella.

**Hissene Habré, Isla Ámbar**

Hay un sonido agudo en el aire en el momento en que Makemba se acerca a un pequeño objeto, con un pedazo de metal retorcido y curvado hacia ella que tiene una pequeña esfera negra en un extremo. Una versión algo distinta del mismo amplificador de sonido que empleó el hombre de Zafiro para hablarnos a todos cuando llegamos a esta isla.

–Vuelvo a darles la bienvenida- dice ella utilizando nuestro propia idioma y haciendo una pausa para que extrañas voces se encarguen de replicar el mensaje en otras lenguas, como deferencia a los otros campeones. _Welcome, bem-vindos, bienvenus, willkommen. _Cada frase dicha parece tomar una eternidad, porque ella debe hacer pausas entre una oración y otra, dando tiempo para que el mensaje sea traducido.

Cuando acaba de dar la bienvenida, le da una sonrisa al grupo a su alrededor, revelando unos dientes que se ven blanquísimos en contraste con su piel oscura. Al fondo, en el borde del escenario, pegado a la silla que ella acaba de dejar vacía, veo la sombra su bokor.

–¿También ustedes están cansados de esto?- pregunta mientras, con una mano, señala el aire a nuestro alrededor, posiblemente refiriéndose al sistema de traducción. Como haciendo eco de su malestar, el sistema se apresura a hacer las traducciones correspondientes a los otros nueve idiomas: alemán, francés, portugués, español… Cuando la frase se traduce al hindi de los amatistas, ella hace una mueca que causa que algunos, como la campeona de esmeralda y la marfil, se rían- Una de las primeras preocupaciones que tuvimos cuando decidimos generar este sistema que los obligaría a convivir durante… el resto de la vida de casi todos ustedes- hace una pausa y la voz, inhumana, traduce rápidamente lo que ella acaba de decir- era lo que pasaría si nadie era capaz de entenderse en este lugar. Nuestras obligaciones políticas- dice ella señalando con la mano a las personas, los otro gobernantes, tras ella- nos han obligado a aprender un idioma que nos sirviera para entendernos unos a otros. Sin embargo nadie podía esperar de ustedes que asumieran el noble arte de entrenarse para ayudarnos a tomar esta difícil decisión y que, al mismo tiempo, tuvieran la oportunidad de aprender un nuevo idioma desde cero.

La frase ha sido tan larga que ella debe esperar pacientemente, golpeando rítmicamente el suelo con su pie, hasta que se realiza la última traducción.

–Hemos debido buscar una solución alternativa – continúa ella mientras le hace un gesto al hombre tras ella, el Zafiro, quien le pasa un objeto, redondo y aplastado, como la base de un vaso de cristal.- Esto que tengo aquí- dice mientras lo sujeta con cuidado entre los dedos y nos lo muestra- se convertirá en su mejor amigo durante las próximas semanas.

Entorno los ojos y veo que no es el círculo transparente en sí lo que ella nos está mostrando, sino algo aún más chico, colocado con cuidado en su centro, aunque no alcanzo a ver de qué se trata. Como respondiendo a mi requerimiento, el rectángulo grande tras ellos se enciende, con un parpadeo, mostrándonos una versión agigantada de la mano y el pecho de Makemba, dejando que todos podamos estudiar a profundidad el objeto en su mano.

Atrapado entre lo que parecen dos láminas de cristal, se encuentra un objeto tan diminuto como la uña de mi dedo meñique. Es de color púrpura, con vetas brillantes por las que parecen pasar diminutas chipas de color azul.

–Zafiro ha puesto a disposición de Ámbar sus conocimientos científicos y, en conjunto, hemos conseguido desarrollar esto. Una de las primeras piedras en nuestro compromiso de trabajo conjunto- dice ella luciendo claramente orgullosa.

–¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver en esto?- pregunta confundida Elíma a mi lado en un susurro.

–Creo que quieren ponernos esa cosa adentro a todos- explico yo sin dejar de mirar a Makemba, que espera a que el sistema acabe de traducir.- Y, en teoría, tenemos la mejor medicina de todas las islas.- digo repitiendo lo que venía en los panfletos informativos que repartieron cuando anunciaron los Juegos.

La idea me hace apretar los dientes y mi mano se va distraídamente hacia la cicatriz de bordes mellados que me recorre el costado. En casa tenemos la mejor medicina del mundo… si puedes pagarla.

–El dispositivo de Traducción en Tiempo Real, TTR para abreviar- dice ella- se implantará justo por encima de su médula espinal- dice ella girándose y tocando con su dedo un punto sobre su columna con un dedo delgado con uñas cortas-. Se encargará que las cosas dichas en un idioma diferente al que su cerebro registra como su idioma base, sea traducido en el mismo momento en que es ingresado a su sistema cerebral a través de su oído.

La explicación tarda un poco, posiblemente debido a lo complicado que resulta el contenido.

–En resumen- retoma Makemba- el sistema permitirá que cualquier palabra o frase dicha en otro idioma, sea escuchada por ustedes en un solo idioma: el suyo. Utilizará además la misma vocalización, intencionalidad y tono empleado por su interlocutor.

La explicación, sencilla y a la vez compleja, hace que todos nos quedemos en silencio por unos momentos.

Finalmente, alguien, la chica de Rubí- se pone de pie y alza la mano. Veo al hombre vestido de negro entre los líderes esbozar una sonrisa fría.

El hombre detrás de Makemba se saca el objeto cilíndrico de un bolsillo en su chaqueta y se lo ofrece a ella, que no parece particularmente confundida por su utilización. Se lo lleva a los labios y masculla algo en un idioma desconocido. El sistema traduce:

–¿Básicamente esperan implantarnos a todos eso en el cerebro y que todos nos tendamos en una camilla como si tal cosa? ¿Cómo sabemos que no pretenden controlarnos a todos con estos objetos?

La chica pelirroja, la esmeralda, hace una mueca de dolor.

–La premisa bajo la que hemos regido este proceso desde el principio ha sido el libre albedrío- interviene la mujer de Ónice adelantándose hacia el podio- Nadie los obligó a inscribirse y nadie los obligó a venir aquí. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sería diferente con esto?- ella aguarda a que le toque el turno a su idioma en la traducción y entonces le dedica una sonrisa a la chica que ha hecho la pregunta.

Supongo que la frase pretende ser simpática, pero los labios de la chica no se mueven ni un ápice e incluso la veo fruncir un poco el ceño. Sobre el escenario, el rubí sonríe.

–Ya.- es todo lo que dice la mujer de Rubí antes de volver a sentarse con el rostro, tan diferentes a los que veo en casa, contraído en una extraña mueca de descontento.

–Véanlo como una cuestión estratégica. Si deciden no implantarse el dispositivo, se encontrarán en clara desventaja antes sus adversarios. Ellos podrán entenderlos a ustedes, podrán conocer sus planes si los hacen, pero ustedes andarán a ciegas. – completa el zafiro.

En su asiento, veo a la chica temblar de ira.

**Raif Abdallah, Isla Ónice**

No es como si nos quedaran muchas opciones. Así que cuando nos envían a implantarnos las escamas traductoras antes de continuar con la "inducción", todos nos levantamos obedientemente, como si fuéramos niños en una asamblea escolar.

–Todos aquí tienen genio ¿verdad?- pregunta Kheira mientras tira del borde de su camiseta para que cubra su vientre plano y luego estira sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, desperezándose como Abbas, el gato atigrado de Kadin lo hace después de una siesta.- Estoy pensando en ir por palomitas la próxima vez que alguien vuelva a ver a otra persona con ganas de matarlo- dice riéndose- Apuesto lo que quieras a que los marfiles están esperando a que les suelten la correa para ir a cazarse el uno al otro.

Sigo la dirección de su mirada y veo a la niña con los principios de moratones en su cuello mirando con molestia a su compañero. Él ni siquiera parece darse por enterado, se frota un punto, justo por encima del hueso que rodea su ojo derecho y hace una mueca de dolor.

–¿Crees que se hayan peleado anoche o durante el viaje?

–Pues tomando en cuenta que han tenido que viajar durante unas cuantas horas, bien podría haber sido en el vuelo. Igual se han sentido algo claustrofóbicos viajando en esa maldita caja de metal- dice ella con una mueca- Di lo que quieras, pero profiero hacer un viaje de veinte horas en auto que volver a meterme en una de esas cosas.

Me río. Después de que hemos comido ella ha estado viendo por la ventana y se ha mareado. Ha pasado unos veinte minutos vomitando ruidosamente en la cabina con el sanitario.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–Ni siquiera había comido nada desde anoche- se queja ella- Es mi castigo por olvidarme del Ramadán. ¡Una gaseosa y una bolsa de palillos de pan! Alá se ha vengado de mí multiplicándolos por mil.

–Creo que más que Alá, ha sido tu insospechado vértigo lo que te ha hecho enfermar.

–Yo no tengo vértigo- replica ella de inmediato- Y esa cosa era antinatural. No me parece lógico el encerrarse en una caja de metal y empezar a andar muy campante por el mundo- responde ella mientras se coloca en la hilera, justo detrás de los chicos de Ámbar.

Los chicos de Marfil se meten detrás de nosotros en la hilera.

–Estaba pensando- dice Kheira- ¿crees que ellos se queden con nosotros todo el tiempo mientras estemos en esta isla?

–Ellos ¿quiénes?

–Veronique y los demás.

–¡Oh! Pues no sabría decirte. Creo que sería algo extraño. Cómo has dicho, quieren ponernos a jugar a las casitas, pero no creo que alguien como el rubí o el diamante se muestren muy de acuerdo en formar parte de esto. Seguro que nos consideran indignos.

No tengo intenciones de ser gracioso. Fuera de casa, soy una persona de lo más seria. Es lo que se espera de mí como el heredero de mi padre. En mi hogar, solo me permito ser franco y divertido con mis hermanas. Sin embargo en cuanto termino de hablar, Kheira suelta una risa algo rasposa, posiblemente a causa de lo mucho que le gusta fumar.

–¡Indignos! Posiblemente lo seamos ¿no? Yo, la chica que se atreve a salir de su casa sin usar su velo y tu…- hace un gesto curioso con las cejas y pregunta- ¿Cuál quieres que sea tu motivo para ser indigno.

La pregunta me sienta igual que una patada en el estómago. Una sola idea resuena en mi cabeza.

Indigno. Soy indigno de Alá e indigno para mi padre, solo que el segundo aún no lo sabe. ¿Podrá Alá perdonarme por mis deseos impuros? ¿Podrá hacerlo mi padre?

Ella confunde mi debate interno con duda, porque hace un gesto con la mano antes de meter los dedos entre las presillas de sus pantalones de mezclilla.

–No te preocupes, Raif. Tenemos tiempo más que suficiente para encontrar motivos que te vuelvan tan indigno como yo. Seguro que tienes un montón de defectos debajo de esa superficie estirada- dice ella con una sonrisa.

Acepto la salida que me da.

–Estirada ¿eh?

–Oh sí. A veces me pregunto si te han metido una vara en el…

–¡Gracias por la imagen gráfica, señora Jovelik!

–Ugh… ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así ¡nunca! La señora Jovelik es mi madre.

La observo confundido.

–Pero dijiste que eras casada ¿no?

–Lo soy, sí- dice ella sin entender.

–¿Jovelik no es el apellido de tu esposo?

Sus cejas, cuidadosamente depiladas, se arquean.

–Viendo como soy ¿realmente piensas que haría algo como adquirir el apellido de Sagir?

–Es la tradición- digo mientras avanzo un paso, cuando la fila empieza a moverse.

–Sí, porque las tradiciones y yo somos como uña y mugre- dice ella imitándome.

–Practicas el Ramadán- digo a modo de explicación- Tendrás que disculpar mi confusión.

–Me criaron bajo los antiguos preceptos- dice ella- Aprendí todo a la perfección hasta que dejaron de educarme en casa y me enviaron a la secundaria. Entonces conocí a un par de chicas que me hicieron abrir los ojos. Venían del círculo exterior. El conocerlas a ellas… creo que podrías llamarlo un punto de inflexión.

El círculo exterior fue el primero en rebelarse, es el punto del que surgió la señora Simo. Papá solía quejarse de ese lugar todo el tiempo. Consideraba que el problema debía ser arrancado de raíz y debía arrasarse la zona hasta los cimientos para evitar que la semilla de quienes no tenían nada mejor que hacer que causar problemas, se propagara.

–¿Qué pasó cuando las conociste?- pregunto curioso.

–Me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo había vivido como un pájaro enjaulado sin tener ni idea de porqué tenía alas. Me hicieron darme cuenta de que lo que pasaba en mi casa estaba mal. Especialmente en lo que se refería a mi padre.

–¿Y qué hiciste?

–¿En primer lugar?- ella se lleva una mano a la barbilla, pensativa, mientras avanzamos otro paso.- Me quité el velo y me corté el pelo. Lo recogí en una trenza y pasé una tijera, justo por aquí- dice mientras rodea mi nuca con una de sus manos. Luego la envolví en mi velo, me escabullí en la habitación de mis padres y se lo dejé como regalo a papá sobre su almohada.

–¿Y qué hizo él?- digo riendo un poco al imaginar la cara de un ultraconservador al encontrar el cabello de su hija sobre su cama.

–¿Quieres decir cuando dejó de tener la cara roja y recuperó el habla?- pregunta ella con una sonrisa que hace que se marquen dos diminutos hoyuelos en sus mejillas delgadas. – Me dio una paliza.

–Bueno… no todos nacen con una mentalidad revolucionaria.

–Tengo la espalda llena de marcas que lo prueban- acepta ella- La pregunta es ¿qué has hecho tú para rebelarte ante los tuyos, Raif?

No creo que ella espere que le conteste, así que me quedo en silencio, pensando en la palabra rebeldía.

**Sharik Louw, Isla Marfil**

Nos ponen en fila, como reses siendo llevadas al matadero. Joao Caveira murmura algo que hace sonreír a la pecadora. Decido que si Aaliya, con su saco de pecados encima ha conseguido tentarlo, entonces él no merece tampoco mi compasión.

Jesús fue tentado por el diablo. Conducido por el Espíritu de Dios hacia el desierto, después de haber ayunado por cuarenta días con cuarenta noches, sintió hambre. Entonces el diablo apareció ante él y le tentó: "Si eres el Hijo de Dios, pide a esas piedras que se conviertan en panes". Entonces Jesús le respondió "No solo de pan vive el hombre, sino de toda palabra que sale de la boca de Dios"

Entonces lo llevo a la Santa Ciudad de Jerusalén, lo puso sobre lo alto de un templo y le dijo "Si eres el Hijo de Dios, échate de aquí abajo, pues está escrito: el Señor te ha encomendado a sus Ángeles, los cuales te tomarán en las palmas de sus manos para que tu pie no tropiece contra piedra alguna". Sin embargo Jesús no cedió: "No tentarás al Señor tu Dios" Por tercera vez, intentó el diablo tentarle. Lo llevó a un monumento muy encumbrado y le mostró todos los reinos del mundo y la gloria de ellos y le dijo: "todas estas cosas te daré si, postrándote delante de mí, me adoras"

Pienso entonces en las palabras que le dedicó Jesús al diablo:

"Apártate de ahí, Satanás, porque está escrito: adorarás al Señor Dios tuyo, y solo a Él servirás"

Joao es solo un hombre, un hombre con poder, tal vez, del mismo modo en que Emeka lo era. Pero yo no soy seguidor de hombres. Adoro solo a Dios y solo a Él sirvo. Y en recompensa, Dios me habla a mí, sin intermediarios.

No creo en la santidad de Joao. No es más que un lobo con piel de oveja que ha venido a destruir los rebaños del Señor con su débil voluntad, que se deja seducir por la supuesta fragilidad del alma pecadora que se esconde tras el rostro de una mujer joven.

Observo a Aaliya con atención y fantaseo con la forma en que me encargaré de enviar su alma corrompida al Purgatorio. Y también la de Joao.

–Siguiente- dice la voz de una mujer joven, con un traje inmaculadamente blanco, como las alas de los ángeles. Tiene la piel oscura y el cabello recogido en apretadas trenzas que ella cubre con un pequeño sombrero blanco.

Me quedo mirándola, con el hombro apoyado en la puerta de cristal. Tiene una falda corta del mismo color y las piernas desnudas.

Una provocadora.

La observo de arriba abajo, mientras ella dobla los brazos bajo el pecho y estira la tela de su blusa ajustada.

–Siguiente- repite con la voz temblorosa de quienes se saben faltos, pero al menos lo hace empleando mi idioma. Debe ser la única palabra que conoce, porque la sigue repitiendo. Decido ignorarla.

Deslizo la mirada por la habitación. Hay cinco camas alineadas a ambos lados. Todas tienen cobertores blancos y un papel que cruje cuando las personas tumbadas sobre él se mueven. Veo a una de las chicas con el cabello amarillo discutir con una mujer con el mismo traje impío. No entiendo lo que dice, porque habla en una lengua extraña. "La lengua del diablo, tal vez".

Otros, como la niña con la piel oscura y el cuerpo delgado, se tiende obedientemente sobre la cama y sujeta puñados de tela blanca mientras le rocían algo en la espalda y luego se acercan a ella con un objeto plateado de extraña apariencia. La mujer se coloca unos guantes blancos sobre las manos oscuras y, con precisión, clava el extraño objeto sobre la espalda de la chica.

No la veo hacer gestos de dolor, pero un líquido rojo y viscoso, sangre, mana rápidamente de la herida y es atrapada con una toalla blanca que otra persona coloca a su alrededor.

Alguien grita, es la chica rubia que he visto discutir hace un momento con una de las mujeres en uniforme. Igual que yo, ella tiene la vista clavada en la mujer de piel oscura a la que ahora le están pasando un objeto delgado que suelta algo viscoso, como la miel, sobre la herida. Ante mis ojos, el corte en su piel se cierra, como si las dos partes de su piel fueran unidas por una cremallera. Lo único que queda como prueba de la antigua herida es una marca con un ligero matiz rosado.

La cabeza empieza a latirme.

Poderes diabólicos. No queda otra explicación. Ni siquiera Jesús, cuando volvió de entre los muertos, se deshizo de las llagas en sus manos, en donde habían estado los clavos o el agujero en su costado, donde el soldado romano le atravesó con la lanza.

La mujer se acerca a mí, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra.

"Siguiente, siguiente, siguiente… " La cabeza me late y la vista de mi ojo derecho se torna borrosa. "Siguiente, siguiente, siguiente, siguiente" Cuando volteo a ver a la chica en la cama, no la veo a ella, sino a Zaji, que me observa con solemnidad mientras extiende hacia mí una mano manchada de sangre.

"_Mira lo que me han hecho"_, dice con un gemido lastimero, "_Han metido la semilla del Diablo en mi interior y se atrevieron a profanar mi cuerpo con sus herramientas inspiradas en él_".

Me lanzo hacia adelante, sobresaltando a Zaji. No, a la chica de la piel oscura y cabeza rapada, que mueve las piernas sobre la cama y se mueve hacia atrás para colocarse al otro lado del colchón, como si no se diera cuenta de que soy su salvador y no su verdugo.

Me doy de bruces contra una mesa con un montón de instrumentos plateados que se clavan en la carne de mis manos y me hacen sangrar mientras un sonido animal brota de mi garganta. Me aferro a lo más cercano que tengo a un arma, uno de esos extraños objetos puntiagudos, y cargo contra la mujer con el traje obsceno.

Estoy a punto de alcanzarla cuando algo me golpea en la nuca, con fuerza. Las luces se apagan y Zaji, que ahora me mira con pena desde un rincón, es engullida por un arcoíris de color.

**Lenna Vodianova, Isla Rubí**

Mikhail sostiene lo que parece ser un tanque de oxígeno en lo alto, mientras el hombre de Marfil se desploma en el suelo. El escalpelo que ha tomado de la mesa con los instrumentos médicos se desliza por la cerámica blanca del suelo.

En la cabeza del chico al que mi compañero de isla acaba de dejar inconsciente, se empieza a formar un chichón.

Un guardia de seguridad, vestido con un uniforme de color gris, se para frente a Mikhail y extiende la mano, como si le exigiera que le entregue el objeto que acaba de usar como arma. Al mismo tiempo, la enfermera que ha estado practicándole el procedimiento a la ámbar se deja caer de rodillas al suelo y empieza a llorar de la misma manera en que lo hacía Anton cuando se caía sobre el suelo helado de las granjas subterráneas y se pelaba las rodillas. Es el llanto de un niño, de un ser indefenso que exige a gritos que lo cuiden. Una de sus compañeras, con la misma piel oscura que la señala como alguien venido de Ámbar, se arrodilla a su lado y le rodea los hombros en un abrazo que solo consigue que ella llore con más fuerza.

Mikhail le tiende el tubo, un poco abollado, y extiende las manos con las palmas hacia el frente, dando a entender que no quiere pelear. Cuando se gira y me pilla mirándolo, me dedica una mirada torva que ni siquiera me molesto en devolver. Ruedo los ojos y devuelvo mi atención a otras cosas. Ha quedado claro desde nuestro primer intercambio que no vamos a jugar a hacernos amigos entre nosotros. Somos enemigos mortales y si él llega a ser lo único que me separa de volver a ver a mi hijo, no tendré reparos en hundir mi mangual en su cráneo.

Supongo que de alguna manera él me recrimina el supuesto trato preferencial que Alkonost me da. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero que piense lo que quiera.

Dos hombres entran y se consultan algo uno al otro. Al final, tienden al chico inconsciente en una camilla, atienden la herida en su cabeza y se apresuran a instalarle el dispositivo con el que mágicamente lograrán que nos entendamos unos a otros.

La mujer de la puerta me toca el codo con una mano temblorosa y me indica una camilla libre. Le doy un asentimiento y me subo el vestido con cuidado para tenderme sobre el papel que cruje bajo mi peso cuando me recuesto en la camilla.

La mujer utiliza un pequeño libro para leer, con terrible pronunciación, algunas indicaciones en ruso. Saco en claro que primero van a desinfectar el área, luego me darán un analgésico y sentiré un cosquilleo, insertarán la pequeña escama púrpura y entonces cerrarán la herida. Ya he visto el procedimiento, cuando se lo estaban practicando a la chica de diamante. Ha sido rápido y en apariencia indoloro. Las implicaciones físicas no me preocupan. Lo que no me gusta nada es que Alkonost haya conseguido otra manera de meterse bajo mi piel.

–¿Estás de acuerdo?- pregunta la mujer y me cuesta un poco entender lo que me dice, porque el bambassi no se parece en nada a nuestro idioma y sus palabras están permeadas por su propio lenguaje, pero asiento de todas maneras, porque sé que si me resisto Alkonost se encargará de hacérmelo pagar después, a través de mi bebé.

Siento algo frío rozarme la espalda y el aroma del alcohol se mete en mi nariz. Giro la cabeza y me encuentro con unos ojos castaños viéndome sin discreción en la cama de al lado.

Es un chico alto, tanto que sus pies sobresalen al otro lado de la camilla. Cuando levanto la mirada, el hombre me guiña un ojo y me sonríe con descaro.

Frunzo el ceño de manera automática y su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia. Me dice algo en un idioma desconocido y no necesito conocer el significado tras sus palabras para darme cuenta de que no ha sido precisamente un comentario sobre el clima. Mi apariencia me ha hecho el blanco de muchos comentarios subidos de tono para reconocer su intencionalidad. La autosuficiencia parece brotarle a él de los poros. Tiene esa seguridad de las personas ridículamente bonitas que creen que sus atributos físicos les sirven como pase de entrada a cualquier parte.

"Vete al diablo, idiota" pienso mientras giro la cabeza, de manera que ya no lo estoy viendo a él sino que veo la nuca de la chica rubia de Esmeralda ¿o es la de Aguamarina? Da igual. Nunca he conseguido llevarme precisamente bien con otras chicas.

A mis espaldas, escucho al hombre reírse.

La enfermera me habla de nuevo. Explicándome que va a realizar la parte en que sentiré cosquillas. Inhalo profundamente, del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando nos ponían, mes a mes, las siempre confiables inyecciones anticonceptivas. A Vikram no le gustaba que sus supersoldados se echaran a perder con la maternidad. La sensación no se parece en nada a la invasión de la aguja penetrando mi carne. Siento algo parecido a cuando Anton saca las plumas de las almohadas y luego se tendía sobre mi barriga y me hacía cosquillas en la piel desnuda de la cara.

–El dispositivo está adentro.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Ha dicho eso en ruso? ¿Por qué repentinamente su acento ha mejorado-Colocando acelerador de crecimiento celular- murmura ella y caigo en cuenta de que la cosa que me han implantado ya debe estar funcionando. Están hablando en bambassi, pero yo las escucho en ruso. Me permito maravillarme por tres segundos y entonces vuelvo a poner la misma máscara de indiferencia. Siento mi piel calentarse en una línea delgada de mi espalda y entonces no siento nada.

–Ya estás lista, linda – dice la mujer mientras me da un golpecito en el hombro, como diciéndome que me levante. Me giro y me siento sobre la cama, con las piernas colgando sobre el borde- ¿Puedes entender lo que te estoy diciendo?

Asiento con la cabeza.

–¡Fantástico!- dice ella dándome una sonrisa que tensa sus delgadas mejillas oscuras- No deberías sentir ninguna molestia pero, si acaso así fuera, tendrás un teléfono en tu nueva casa con la que podrás contactarnos. ¿De acuerdo?

Intento encontrar algún retraso entre el movimiento de sus labios y la forma en que mi cerebro escucha lo que ella dice, pero no hay ninguno. Es como si en un parpadeo hubiese aprendido a hablar un nuevo idioma.

–Puedes irte, linda.

–Gracias- digo yo. Y la mujer se me queda mirando con confusión. Ella aún no entiende lo que yo le estoy diciendo.- Gracias- repito mientras le palmoteo el codo y ella asiente y me sonríe.

–Puedes ir a comer. El comedor común está por allá- dice apuntando una puerta al fondo de la enfermería.

Me bajo de la cama y camino con resolución hacia la puerta. Hay un sendero al aire libre, con los mismos extraños árboles, delgados y con largas hojas en la cima, que vimos en el camino hacia el anfiteatro. Empiezo a caminar sola por el sendero cuando alguien me sujeta del brazo.

El contacto es caliente. No hay otra forma de describirlo, como si la persona que me sujetara estuviera ardiendo en fiebre o hubiese estado demasiado cerca del fuego de una chimenea durante un largo rato. Es ese calor lo que me hace descartar de inmediato que es Alkonost quien me sujeta. Las manos de Alkonost siempre están frías.

La mano, lo primero que consigo ver, se enrosca alrededor de mi codo. Es una mano tan grande que consigue cerrarse sobre sí misma, con mi brazo aprisionado en su interior. Cuando alzo la mirada, me encuentro con los mismos ojos castaños que vi hace un rato, observándome con intensidad.

**Rhiannon Phyl, Isla Aguamarina**

–¡Se suponía que estaríamos todos aquí al mismo tiempo!- le grita Oberón a Essus, que permanece estoico frente a él con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

–Y todos los aerotranvías ingresaron exactamente al mismo tiempo a la estación- dice él mientras le sonríe como un niño travieso.- No es mi culpa que Suyay decidiera hacer lo que le dio la gana y mandar a sus campeones sin escolta.

–¡Podría estar movilizando a sus ejércitos para atacarnos!- interviene Veronique, con las mejillas pálidas bajo su piel bronceada.

–Ella no haría eso, ¿o sí?- pregunta Valkyr dando un paso y colocándose a la derecha de Essus, que le da una mirada tranquilizadora antes de devolver su atención al hombre que parece sudar a mares bajo un traje de cinco piezas nada adecuado para el clima que hace hoy.

–El aerotranvía de Cuarzo ha sido enviado nuevamente a la isla de Suyay, en caso de que decida iluminar nuestro día con su presencia- explica Essus con sequedad.

"Ojalá que no se aparezca", pienso mientras mi mano se dirige hacia mi bolso, donde guardo la pequeña tableta en que el rostro, conocido y casi olvidado al mismo tiempo, sigue sonriéndome. "Ojalá que su transporte se caiga al mar y ella se ahogue"

Oberón continúa gritándole a Essus que lo que ha salido mal hoy es completamente su culpa, aunque parece ser el único que piensa así. Gracias a los dispositivos que nos hemos implantado también nosotros, le entiendo a la perfección todo lo que le grita en alemán, mientras Essus le responde con tranquilidad en inglés, pero las palabras llegan a mí en portugués.

Joao, a quien al fin le entendemos sin problema, le dice algo a Radhika, que frunce el ceño y le responde reforzando cada palabra con un gesto. El idioma por fin ha dejado de ser una barrera entre nosotros, lo que nos quita un problema de encima.

Sin embargo Suyay y una eventual traición tiene a todos con los pelos de punta.

–¡Vean eso!- exclama Makemba mientras señala el cielo con un dedo.

–Es el aerotranvía- dice Essus mientras saca un objeto cuadrado de su bolsillo y observa atentamente la pantalla- Es el de Suyay y está registrando a once personas en su interior.

Me tenso de inmediato.

–No los… no los habrá traído a ellos ¿verdad?

Los rostros de los nueve se convierten en una máscara sombría. Al fondo, apoyado en una columna, veo la figura sombría del brujo de Makemba, observando la escena con malevolencia. El aerotranvía desciende, siguiendo su ruta invisible y se acomoda para ingresar a la estación, entre los vagones de Zafiro y Amatista.

Siento las palmas de las manos húmedas.

"Contrólate", me ordeno mientras respiro por la boca. "Es solo un peón. Una pieza más en los Juegos. No te podría importar menos".

La puerta se abre y la primera en bajar es Suyay, aunque veo las diez siluetas detrás de ella. Ella sonríe, como si no viera el montón de ceños fruncidos que la reciben en la estación.

–No me esperaba un comité de bienvenida- dice ella mientras le guiña un ojo a Essus con descaro- Gracias, querido, por enviar el transporte de regreso. La sincronización ha sido absolutamente magnífica.

El vestido, de un blanco virginal, parece incongruente con el resto de su persona, pero no me detengo a prestarle demasiada atención, porque las personas que empiezan a bajar tras ella me atraen como si fuésemos imanes con una polaridad opuesta.

Es un grupo variado, tanto como nuestros campeones. Una mujer con el cabello canoso, un hombre grueso con la piel oscura, una chica con la piel de color caramelo, una mujer que podría pasar por la hermana de Makemba y…

Aspiro con tanta fuerza que siento la mirada de Veronique y de Makemba encima de mí.

Lo primero que pienso cuando lo veo, es que no ha cambiado ni un poco en seis años. Sigue teniendo el mismo cabello negro, quizá unos cuantos centímetros más largo y las mismas cejas gruesas y oscuras para enmarcar unos ojos del color del mar.

Pensé que la vida de privaciones de un expatriado lo habría cambiado o que el haberme convertido en una reina y tener a un país entero bajo mi responsabilidad me habría cambiado a mí pero, en el momento en que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, me doy cuenta de que vuelvo a ser la chica que reía encantada cuando él giraba el timón de su barco con brusquedad, haciendo que el barco cambiara de curso y el agua salada me salpicara la cara.

Me mira del mismo modo en que lo ha hecho siempre y siento la necesidad de cubrirme, porque vuelvo a sentirme desnuda bajo sus ojos.

–Tristán…- la palabra brota de mis labios sin mi permiso y, a pesar de que no dice nada, él sonríe satisfecho.

Como si yo acabase de hacer justo lo que él esperaba que hiciera.

* * *

><p><strong>Que levante la mano quien me ha extrañado! <strong>

**En primer lugar, disculpen la tardanza, entre el trabajo y el bloqueo que uno de los niñxs de este capítulo me ha generado, me he apartado un poco de la historia, pero aquí me tienen. La inspiración volvió y escribí este capítulo entre el domingo y el lunes, completito. ¡Todo un record! Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Una aclaración. La frase usada por Khalil en el POV de Coral es latín **_**Sic semper tyrannis **_**se traduce "Así siempre los tiranos" y es atribuida históricamente a Marco Junio Bruto, quien se la dijo a Julio César antes de traicionarlo. Sin embargo posiblemente es un invento dramático. Ha sido utilizada especialmente en la historia de Estados Unidos por los rebeldes para acusar a los gobernantes de tiranía. Más adelante retomaré su sentido en la historia, aunque creo que la frase habla sola. **

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Tengo un montón de ideas nuevas dándome vueltas en la cabeza y algunas interacciones me han tomado por sorpresa. ¿Y a ustedes? ¿A quienes quieren ver interactuando?**

* * *

><p><strong>Los comentaristas estrella de este capítulo han sido: Patriot, HikariCaelum, bruxi, Jacque-Kari y Siri Tzi. Así va la tabla de posiciones:<strong>

**Jacque-Kari: 6 puntos**

**Patriot: 4 puntos**

**Siri Tzi: 2 puntos**

**Naty_mu: 1 punto**

**Camille Carstairs: 1 punto**

**HikariCaelum: 1 punto**

**Bruxi: 1 punto**

**Bermone : 1 punto**

**Yolotsin Xochitl: 1 punto**

**MaryDC: 1 punto**

**La próxima actualización vuelve a ir en horas de mi madrugada, para que les funcione a los europeos. Y ya en el próximo capítulo irá la explicación de para qué les van a servir estos puntitos. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tenemos unos cuantos regalos esperando por ustedes en el blog. Un precioso dibujo de Disi22 y unos fanarts de Yolotsin Xochitl para los últimos cumpleañeros. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos con las preguntillas:<strong>

**1. Tu POV favorito y por qué. **

**2. ¿A qué campeones de islas diferentes ves interactuando en el corto plazo y de qué manera?**

**3. ¿Cómo se imaginan los alojamientos de los campeones?**

**4. ¿Cuál es tu teoría sobre los expatriados?**

**Bonus: la respuesta más creativa se gana un punto adicional para la tabla. ¿Qué método alternativo habrías utilizado para superar la barrera idiomática?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre el título, para este capítulo, "Torre de Babel" aquí tienen la explicación:<strong>

_**Génesis, capítulo 11**_

_**La torre de babel**_

_**Todo el mundo hablaba una misma lengua y empleaba las mismas palabras. Y cuando los hombres emigraron desde Oriente, encontraron una llanura en la región de Senaar y se establecieron allí. Entonces se dijeron unos a otros: "¡Vamos! Fabriquemos ladrillos y pongámolos a cocer al fuego". Y usaron ladrillos en lugar de piedra, y el asfalto les sirvió de mezcla. Después dijeron: "Edifiquemos una ciudad, y también una torre cuya cúspide llegue hasta el cielo, para perpetuar nuestro nombre y no dispersarnos por toda la tierra". **_

_**Pero el Señor bajó a ver la ciudad y la torre que los hombres estaban construyendo, y dijo: "Si esta es la primera obra que realizan, nada de lo que se propongan hacer les resultará imposible, mientras formen un solo pueblo y todos hablen la misma lengua. Bajemos entonces, y una vez allí, confundamos su lengua, para que ya no se entiendan unos a otros". **_

_**Así el Señor los dispersó de aquel lugar, diseminándolos por toda la tierra, y ellos dejaron de construir la ciudad. Por eso se llamó Babel: allí, en efecto, el Señor confundió la lengua de los hombres y los dispersó por toda la tierra.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eso sería todo de momento. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. <strong>

**Un abrazo, E. **


End file.
